A World She Knows as Cruel
by Thoronsul Belegmegil
Summary: The arrival of a letter changes Lina's life in every possible way, and not always for the better. Now she has lost everything, and the young Half-Dwarf has no choice but to go on alone. But is she alone? Can a blonde Dwarf and his brother help her to trust the world that has been so cruel to her? And will she and a certain black-haired archer become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter 1: The Blue Mountains

It was early in the evening when Lina heard her father shout excitedly, "Thoronsul, everyone, come in here quickly!" She and her brothers, Doni, Loni, and Roni, as well as her mother, Thoronsul, raced into the main room of their home in Minas Tirith. Her father had been Captain of the Guard in Erebor, but after Smaug drove the Dwarves from their home he had come here, working as a smith. Lina had been born the in the year following the Sack of Erebor, and knew nothing of the Mountain. Her elder brothers remembered it vaguely, Doni the best, being the oldest. Lina's mother, Thoronsul, was an Elf. It was a very rare and curious matter for an Elf and a Dwarf to marry, but that had not stopped her parents, and now they lived happily in Minas Tirith with their children.

Lina differed slightly in appearance from other Dwarves. She was slender, and her ears had a very slight point. Her eyes were keener than most Dwarves', and she had a graceful way of moving, much like the Elves. She had the slightly intimidating look of the Dwarves, though, and she was no taller than the average Dwarf her age. She was the only one among her siblings to have even the slightest Elven look, and often worried that other Dwarves would make fun of her, like her second eldest brother.

Loni was a year older than her and teased her all the time about her ears and use of the bow. She knew underneath it all he loved her, but that didn't take the bitter sting out of his remarks.

Doni was her eldest brother, and her best friend. She told him everything, and if she needed advice, she went to him first. He was very dear to her, and protected her from all the curious stares and remarks she got from the Gondorians.

Roni was a few years younger than she was, and a reckless fool. To find him in the thick of a fight in the tavern was not uncommon, and Doni had his hands full trying to keep him out of trouble.

When they flew into the room, her mother following at a slower pace, Goni was waving a scroll of parchment around.

"I just received this message. The soldier who gave it to me said that it was to be delivered to any Dwarves living in Minas Tirith. It's supposed to be urgent, and I thought you would like to hear."

"Well, that would be us. I don't know of any other Dwarves living around here." Loni said with a half-smile as he leaned causally against the doorway. "What does it say, Father?"

Goni read aloud;

 _Year 2800 of the Third Age_

 _To any Dwarf who formerly lived in Erebor:_

 _Thrain, son of Thror, rightful King Under the Mountain, has established a settlement in the northern Blue Mountains, above the Little Lune. Any Dwarf who was driven from Erebor by the dragon Smaug is welcome to journey there and start a new life. Miners, hunters, masons, smiths, etc. are all needed to help the colony flourish._

 _Any Dwarves who intend to travel to the Blue Mountains should be advised that it is best to plan to arrive before the fifteenth of October to guarantee that bad weather does not stall your journey. Although the war with the orcs is over, stragglers still remain in the foothills of the Misty Mountains, thus travelers must be on their guard. Do not take the path through Khazad-dum. The Pass of Caradhras is closed off by snow, so any Dwarves East of the Misty Mountains must take the Gap of Rohan. Do not anger the Rohirrim! They have been at peace with us for some time, and we wish it to remain so. Rivendell is a safe haven where you may rest and restock your supplies. Though we are not friendly with the Elves, Lord Elrond will not turn you away._

 _Balin, son of Fundin_

"Thoronsul, I understand if you do not want to go. I can't guarantee thay they would treat you well, especially since Thranduil turned us away when we left Erebor. The lads would benefit if we went, they could learn trades, marry, and start their own families in a few years. Lina might find a husband, and she could always help with any hunting to be done. I could find work as a smith, or possibly in the Guard. It's a long journey, though, and dangerous." Goli said, fiddling thoughtfully with his beard.

Thoronsul laid a hand over his. "I want our children to grow up among their people. If you wish to go, I will not stop you." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"We will leave tomorrow. Pack light, we have along way to go, but you will want clothing for the cold weather." Goli stated after thinking for some time.

"Cold weather? It's April!" Roni scoffed.

"And it will take roughly eight months to get there, assuming the weather is good and nothing attacks us on the road." Goli said, pinning his cloak as Roni's eyes widened. "I will be back in an hour or so. I must go settle my affairs at the smithy." He turned and left.

Lina thought carefully. She hoped the Dwarves would accept her and not poke fun or insult her and her mother, but there was no way of knowing until they got there. That would be sometime in late October or early November. She would need leather leggings, her sturdy Dwarf boots, a tunic or blouse, and a thick cloak. And a spare set of the clothes she had listed. Her bow, sword, and dagger would of course be taken, they were vital.

"Lina? Are you alright?" Doni's concerned question startled her out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking." She replied. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll all be very good to you, and if they aren't, they'll regret it. And we'll get there just fine."

She nodded. "I'm going to need another pair of leggings. Will you go to the market with me? I'm sure you need some things as well."

"Of course. Wait five minutes, will you?" Doni asked, giving her a quick smile.

"Doni, will you go to the market and get a good set of daggers? I won't have time." Goli said, popping his head back through the door.

"Of course, Father." Doni said, nodding briskly.

Twenty minutes later they were in the great marketplace on the third level of the citadel. Lina began to make her way over to the leatherware stall, while Doni stopped at a booth selling swords, daggers and scabbards.

Lina was roughly bumped into before she had gone very far. A man over twice her size looked down at her and snarled, "Watch where you're going, Dwarf!"

"My apologies." She said, bowing her head briefly. It was not the first time that someone had spoken to her in this manner, and it would not be the last.

He glared at her and stormed away through the crowd. Lina sighed. 'At least the Dwarves in the Blue Mountains will be around my height', she thought, and continued toward the leatherware booth.

"There she is! That's the one what stole my knife!" The man who had run into her earlier said loudly, bringing a guard with him.

"Miss," The guard said when he had finally battled his way through the thick crowd of people. "This man says that you stole his dagger a few moments ago."

"I beg your pardon! He ran into me rather roughly and walked away." Lina's temper flared at the accusation.

"There it is, hidden under her cloak!" The man quickly snatched her dagger from its secret hiding place and handed it to the guard, looking smug. Lina supposed he had seen it when he ran into her and decided to cause trouble.

"That dagger was given to me on my thirtieth birthday by my father. I strongly advise you to return it." Lina growled.

"Lina? What is going on here?" Doni asked, stepping between two people in the small crowd that had surrounded the trio. He did not look pleased.

"Oh, your accomplice, shows up in the nick o' time and you both run for it, eh?" The man sneered. ''Good plan, but it didn't work, did it, Dwarf-scum?"

"This man says that she stole his dagger." The guard said, holding it up to show Doni, who was glaring at the man with a look that could kill. His jaw was clenched, and Lina was sure that he was going to jump at the man, but he turned to the guard.

"Nonsense, I was there when my father gave it to her! And besides, my sister would never steal anything!" Doni said, struggling to remain polite. "Would you mind returning the dagger to her so we can be on our way?"

The guard frowned. "That matches her story." He said. He turned to the man.

"Well, they have to 'ave some story to tell, don't they? All planned beforehand, I'm sure. And if 'e's 'er sister, there's even more reason to believe 'e's in on it." He said.

"I can vouch for Miss Lina. I've known her for a good two years, and she certainly did not steal that knife. Her story is true." A man in the crowd said, stepping forward. Lina recognized him as her friend who worked in the stables, Rhebryn.

The young guard nodded. "I trust your word. You are an honorable man, and do not befriend those who do not follow the law." He turned to the man who had run into Lina. "I believe you owe this lass an apology and me an explanation as to why she stole her knife from you."

The man glared angrily, but nodded stiffly to Lina. Doni grabbed Lina's hand and they went quickly down a street that lead away from the market. Lina said apologetically, "I'm sorry about that, Doni, I really didn't try to start anything. He ran into me and before I knew it he was back with a guard saying I'd stolen his dagger."

Doni stopped and turned to her. "I know you didn't, Lina. He was a bad sort, the kind Roni gets into it with at the tavern." He said. He looked her in the eye. "I am sorry I wasn't there sooner. Please, Lina, remember I will always try my very hardest to protect you if you need it. Always."

She nodded. He had always stuck up for her, for as long as she could remember. He pulled her in for a quick hug, touching their foreheads together. She sighed. "I didn't manage to get what I needed." She said.

Doni shrugged. "That's alright. We can go back a little later. Now, let's do Father a favor and see if we can find a pack pony or two. Maybe your friend Rhebryn can help us." He smiled and they walked down a side street to the stables.

Lina breathed in the pleasant scent of hay and horsehair as they entered the large barn. Looking around, she saw several fine looking horses, a donkey, and three ponies. "How many do we need?" She asked Doni.

"We _need_ two at least. It depends on the price how many we actually get." Doni replied.

Lina nodded. While her father was not poor, exactly, he was certainly not rich. Doni worked part-time as a woodcutter for extra money, and her mother hunted and sold meat, but that was their only income. Loni wasted his time wandering around town with his gang of young Men doing Iluvatar knows what, and Roni spent his days drinking in the tavern. She went over to the first pony's stable. He ignored her, eating hay as she looked him over. He had a shaggy bay coat, with a mass of black mane and tail.

The next pony snorted and jumped to the back of his stall when she approached. From this distance he eyed her warily. He was thin, his black and white coat dull. 'Recently acquired', she thought. 'Rhebryn wouldn't let any animal in his care get like this. He won't do for us, though.' She continued to the third stall. The dappled grey pony who occupied it stuck its head over the half-door to be petted. She smiled. 'This one's certainly friendly, although geting a bit old.' She turned back to Doni, who was watching her. "The bay and this one would be the best. The pinto is skittish, and in poor shape."

Doni nodded. "I'll take your word for it, horse-mistress. We can wait until your friend returns, hopefully make a deal with him, and stop by the market on our return home."

They sat down on a nearby bale of straw to wait. "Lina, how do you feel about going to the Blue Mountains?" He asked, taking her hand and looking her in the eye.

"I don't know, Doni. I do want to go, but you heard the man in the market. I stand out too much here, people jeer at and pick on me because I'm different. I've never been around any other Dwarves, so I have no idea what they will do." She looked down.

Doni lifted her chin gently with the knuckle of his index finger. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just keep your chin up, and don't let anyone get to you. Not all people are like that man in the market, and I will protect you. You are very pretty, and I'm sure there will be several Dwarf lads eager to catch your eye." He gave her a mischievous wink.

She shoved his shoulder, blushing slightly. He laughed. Just then, Rhebryn walked in. "Miss Lina, Master Doni." He said with a bow. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

''Well, first of all, I'd like to thank you for coming to my sister's aid in the marketplace. It was very good of you." Doni said, rising. He bowed. ''We are also here to see if we can aquire some ponies."

Rhebryn shrugged at his mention of helping Lina. "Friends should always stand up for one another. Ponies, is it? I suppose you have them picked out, Miss Lina?" He smiled. It was he who had taught her how to judge a horse and how to look after them. He had been very kind to her when she had wandered into his stables one day as she tried to hide from Loni, inviting her to return, which she had, every day. He had taught her all he knew about horses, their care, and training, even teaching her to ride a pony that he had owned then.

Lina returned his smile warmly. ''I think the bay and the dappled grey will do nicely. But, we must know, what is your price?"

Rhebryn rubbed his chin. "The dappled grey is getting on a bit, as I'm sure you noticed, so that will take off a bit. I'm willing to give them to you for, shall we say forty Castar? And I'll throw in a pair of pack saddles, if you like."

Lina nodded. "You are a fair man, Rhebryn." She turned to Doni. "It's a very good price, Doni. We can't get better elsewhere, and they are fine ponies."

Doni thought for a while. ''I thank you, sir. Will you keep them here for us until the morrow? My father or I will be along to fetch them first thing, and we can pay you then." He said finally.

Rhebryn smiled as he shook Doni's hand. "Of course, Master Doni.

Lina woke early the next morning. She washed her face and began to brush her long, curly blonde hair. She did her long, tight fishtail that hung down the middle of her back. She had chosen this style when she was very young, as it was simple, pretty, and kept out of the way of her quiver and sword. A Dwarf maiden's hairstyle changed only when she began courting, and once more when she was married, and letting another Dwarf braid your hair was a way to indicate that they might court you. Lina highly doubted that anyone other than her would ever braid her hair. She was too different, and even though Doni constantly comforted and encourged her, she couldn't help worrying about what the Dwarves in the Blue Mountains would think about her.

Lina dressed quickly in her new black leather leggings and her snug green tunic. She slid her dagger into its secret pocket along her side and went into the main room, her quiver of arrows over one shoulder, and her sword in its scabbard on the other.

Doni was talking to her father as they made a fire in the stone hearth. "...three, but one of them was skittish and in poor condition, so we decided not to get that one. Morning, Lina!" Doni grinned and continued telling their father about the deal they had made with Rhebryn. "Rhebryn said he would take forty Castar for the pair, and throw in two pack saddles. Lina said that was a fair price, so I agreed. We are to fetch them this morning and pay for them then. I got the daggers you wanted, too."

"Good, I'm glad. Thank you for bargaining for ponies. It will be much easier to transport our supplies that way. Loni and Roni had best wake up, we must be off soon. They were good ponies, Lina?" Goli asked with a smile to Lina, who was mixing porridge in a pot over the fire he had made.

"Yes, Father, very good ponies. They will serve us well, and should we wish to sell them when we arrive in the Blue Mountains they will bring a good price." Lina replied.

Her mother glided into the room just then. She glanced around the room and said, "I will wake Loni and Roni. The sun has almost fully risen." She turned and went to the room the boys shared. Lina heard loud protests and grumbling a moment later, and Loni came out, yawning hugely and rubbling his eyes. ''Morning Father, Doni. Hello, Archer!" He said. 'Archer' was an easy way to tease her without anyone realizing; Dwarves did not typically use bows for anything more than hunting, so her use of it set her apart even more, and he twisted anything odd against her. Loni was very clever at hiding any insults from his parents, and as a result they never knew about his teasing. Lina, not wanting to cause trouble, had not told them about it. It had been a few years before Doni had found out, and he told Loni off every time he caught him, but it didn't seem to do any good.

She frowned as he winked and went back to stirring their breakfast. She saw Doni glaring at him out of the corner of he eye. The porridge was soon ready and she spooned it into four clay bowls and gave them to her brothers and father. Her mother sat quietly nearby eating lembas. Lina did not feel like eating that morning.

"Lina, you must eat something. We will not be stopping for some time, and you will need your strength." Goli said. "I am going to fetch the ponies now. I will return before long, and I want everybody to be ready when I get." With that, he set his bowl down, pulled on his cloak, and departed.

Lina sighed and ate the portion of lembas her mother offered her. She did not usually eat lembas, but stuck rather to hearty Dwarven meals, which was one thing that wasn't different about her. She washed the dishes and retrieved her pack from her room, strapping it onto her back. She then went outside to see if her father had returned. She could just make him out down the street, leading the two ponies, who were fitted with pack saddles. Leaning back into the house she called, "Father is coming back!"

Doni and Loni came out carrying bedrolls and great sacks of food. They set them down by the door and waited for Goli. Doni had his usual light mail tunic with his leather tunic on over it, and a rough grey coat. Loni was dressed similarly, with a leather tunic and brown coat. He wore no mail, however.

Roni came out carrying more supplies a moment later, dressed identically to Loni. He grumbled as he set the sacks down. Goli arrived as he did so and handed the ponies' lead ropes to Lina. He began to secure the supplies to the pack saddles with Doni amd Thoronsul's help. Roni leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed and scowled. Loni, however, moved very close to Lina and stroked the bay pony's nose. He whispered into Lina's ear, "Pointy-ears, be careful while we travel. Prancing along like you do might cause you to stumble and hurt yourself, and we wouldn't want that. But then you could always use your healing powers to fix it, huh?"

Lina turned to him, glaring fiercely. "You are just as much an Elf as I am, and you know it! I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone." She hissed, turning swiftly on her heel and moving between the ponies so that he could not get colse enough to speak to her. Doni saw her distressed expression and went over to Loni. He spoke to him so quietly that Lina could not hear, and when he stepped away Loni nodded his head to her as an apology. She nodded back, tears pricking her eyes, and they set off. Goli and Thoronsul were at the head of the group, Doni lead the other pony by her side, and Loni and Roni followed, conversing quietly.

'Well, we are off', Lina thought as they left the gates of Minas Tirith for the last time. She said a mental goodbye to the great city as they walked northwest, towards the kingdom of Rohan.

"We make for Edoras. Hopefully we can restock our supplies there." Goli called.

"Doni, how do _you_ feel about going to the Blue Mountains?" Lina asked, studying his face.

He smiled as he looked at her. "I'm worried, to be honest. I don't like seeing you being teased or insulted. If Loni doesn't stop acting the way he does towards you, I am going to become very cross with him." He said, frowning. Lina started, knowing what he meant by 'become very cross with him.'

He frowned even more. "He has no right to treat you the way he does. It's cruel and unnecessary."

Lina's eyes widened a bit as she watched his darken and narrow. She started to tell him it wasn't necessary for him to fight Loni, but he cut her off with a look that plainly said 'no arguments'. They traveled on in silence, broken only by the occasional sneeze from one of the ponies and the vague sound of Loni and Roni's conversation. Lina didn't bother to wonder what they were talking about. Undoubtably some joke or story Roni had heard in the tavern. That seemed to be the extent of all of their conversations.

As the sun set, Goli called for the family to halt for the night. "Doni, find some stones for a fire-ring, Loni, find some firewood, Roni, you unpack the ponies and stake them for the night, and Lina, you can help your mother cook us something to eat."

They all did as they were told, Roni grumbling under his breath, and soon were eating stew around a merry, dancing fire. Lina kept an eye on the ponies as they grazed. She had decided to name the dappled grey Blizzard, as the white marks on her coat reminded her of snow. As the fire died down, the family retired to their bedrolls, Goli taking the first watch.

Lina felt excitement growing inside of her. Maybe this adventure wouldn't be so bad. Except for Loni, there was no one to pick on her, and she could easily avoid Loni. She sighed and fell asleep.

 **Hey! I've never published a story before, so I'm really excited about this one! I hope the characters make sense to the reader. This chapter isn't betaed, so please forgive any mistakes I made, I try to go over it again and find them, but some might've slipped past me. I'm going to say, if I can get five reviews asking me to continue, I will. If you want to point out anything you think could be better, or any ideas you have, don't hesitate, I love feedback! :D**

 **Lina has been a victim of extreme prejudice her whole life, especially as she is not pure Dwarf. Loni picks on her too, for no apparent reason. Doni loves Lina very much, and tries to protect her. Roni doesn't have a real relationship with her. He spends the mornings sleeping amd complaining about hangovers, and the afternoon, evening, and most of the night drinking. Doni usually has to go drag him home. Lina tries to keep an eye out for him like Doni does for her, but Doni doesn't want her to, fearing that drunk Men might insult her or worse.**

 **Her mother and father work all day and a lot of the evening, so they aren't around a lot. The reason Lina didn't tell her parents Loni was treating her this way is a little complicated. She didn't want to cause trouble, for one thing, but she also worried that Loni would resent her even more if he was punished, which might result in even more insults. She finally turned to Doni after struggling with what to do on her own. He asks, tells, commands, and sometimes threatens Loni to stop, but it doesn't appear to have any effect. His patience is wearing thin, however, and he is starting to consider more violent persuation. °-°**

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks even more for reading my explanation of what I thought were some points that needed to be sorted out. I though about doing various points of view throughout the story instead of just Lina, watcha think?**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	2. Chapter 2: Edoras

Chapter Two: Edoras

Lina and her family had been traveling for weeks, covering the low, windsept hills of Rohan. The ponies were in fine fettle, pulling at their leads occasionally.

Lina and Doni continued walking together, chatting about what they expected the Blue Mountains to be like.

"I want to find a place of my own, get a good job in the mines or in a smithy, and find a wife." Doni said, with a wistful smile. He looked at Lina. "I suppose it's pointless, dreaming?"

"Oh, no, Doni! Hold on to your dreams, for without them, life is dull. With them, you have something to look forward to." She said. She tilted her head slightly, listening. "I hear something. Hoofbeats, I think."

"Father, Lina hears hoofbeats!" Doni called.

"Stick together! Keep your weapons ready, but don't attack unless I give the word." Goli shouted back.

The group paused. Lina stiffened as the hoofbeats grew louder, and soon several riders came over the hill ahead and surrounded them. A young man rode forward out of their ranks. "I am Felarof. Who are you and what is your business in the Riddermark?" He asked, glaring at them from his horse.

"I am Goli, son of Ragi. My family and I are traveling through Rohan to the Blue Mountains. We mean you no harm." Her father said, raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

Felarof looked doubtful. "The Blue Mountains? What is your purpose in going there?"

Goli pulled Thrain's letter out of a satchel he wore strapped to his belt. He held it out to Felarof, who had to lean quite low out of the saddle to reach it.

After reading it, Felarof nodded. "You have my permission to cross our lands, but it would be wise to come with my company to Edoras. You can restock your supplies there, and rest a day or two."

Goli bowed. "My thanks, Lord Felarof. My wife, Thoronsul, my sons Doni, Loni, and Roni, and my daughter Lina." He gestured to each as he spoke. Lina nodded as she was mentioned. Felarof's searching gaze passed over her and he nodded back.

The Rohirrim rode all around them, and Felarof rode near Lina. "My thanks for escorting us, my lord." Lina said politely. She did not know what else to say, and the silence seemed uncomfortable.

"Not at all, Miss Lina. We were to return to Edoras today anyway. You are half Elven, am I right?" Felarof replied. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Lina lifted her chin. "I am." She tried to look confident, but inside she was braced for him to make some cruel remark. But instead he merely looked thoughtful.

"I never thought I would meet an Elf, or a Dwarf, but now I have met both, and their children as well." He smiled at her.

Lina quietly let out the breath she had been holding. 'He doesn't mind!' She thought, delighted. She rubbed Blizzard on the jaw.

"You have taken good care of the pony. I like to see people who are fond of horses." Lina looked up at Felarof.

"Yes, I am fond of horses. I had a friend who taught me to care for them and to ride." Lina felt a pang at the thought of Rhebryn.

"I see. Do you know anything about healing them?" He asked.

"Some. My training in the matter was not completed before we left. I know the symptoms of some illnesses and how to cure them." Lina said.

"I hear that Elves have healing powers. Is that true?" Felarof asked.

"Yes it is. My mother has greater power than me, but I can heal most wounds. It is taxing on our strength, though, so we do not use our powers unless there is a need." Lina answered.

 _'I hope that wasn't a secret.'_ She thought.

"You are the only one among your siblings to look Elven. Is that difficult?"

 _'I don't know if I like where this conversation seems to be going_.' Lina thought, but she politely answered. "It can be."

"I am sorry. I do not believe that Elves or Dwarves should be treated with any less respect than Men. Forgive me for touching on such a personal subject." Felarof said sincerely.

"No, my lord, it is fine. Curiosity can only be expected when it comes to someone like me. It is, after all, rather strange to see an Elf and a Dwarf in matrimony. I am honoured that you should take the time to speak with me." She inclined her head.

Felarof laughed. "Nay, miss! Think nothing of it. I may be royalty, but for now I see no reason why I should treat anyone as inferior to me." He said. "What is the pony's name?"

They chatted for some time about the ponies and horses Lina had helped Rhebryn train and care for. Felarof told a story about how he had snuck into the stables late in the evening to see his horse, got locked in by mistake, and was there all night waiting for someone to find him. They laughed for a bit and Felarof called a halt as the sun went down.

Doni approached with the bay pony, whom he had named Falcon. "I saw you and Felarof talking." He said with a smile.

Lina smiled back. "Yes, he was very polite to me. Not at all like most people." She said. Doni took her hand.

"Minas Tirith is just one city, populated by a people who live on the borders of Mordor, without a king. They are troubled and bitter, and we cannot judge everyone by what the few people we met there have said and done." He said.

Lina nodded. "I know. We'll be in Edoras by noon tomorrow, Felarof told me earlier. We should tell Father."

They went and passed the news on to Goli, who was helping one of Felarof's men gather firewood. "Good. We will stay there long enough to get more supplies and rest the ponies, then we continue. There will be a few rivers to cross before we get into Dunland, and from there we go north to Rivendell." He said.

"Why not just cut northwest across Dunland? It would save a lot of time." Doni inquired.

"I know, but it's your mother's home. She'll want to visit her old friends, and you should see it." Goli explained.

They went to sleep soon after their shared meal with the Rohirrim, and rose early the next day. The rest of the journey to Edoras was fairly easy, and they arrived not long after noon.

Felarof lead them into the large building with its carved columns and arches. They walked down a long open hall to the dais, upon which said Walda, King of Rohan.

"My leige, these Dwarves are passing through on their way to a new settlement in the Blue Mountains. They seek shelter for a few days, to restock their supplies and rest their ponies." Felarof said with a low bow.

"And the Elf?" Asked Walda.

"She is the wife of Goli, and the mother of the young ones." Felarof said.

Lina looked at her mother, who had her chin in the air and a slightly defiant expression.

"Goli, at your service." Lina's father said, bowing low. "My sons, Doni, Loni, and Roni, and my daughter Lina. They all bowed, excepting her mother.

"I am Thoronsul of Rivendell." She said, inclining her head.

"Welcome to Edoras! Felarof, see that their ponies are taken care of and that they are shown to comfortable quarters." Walda said.

"Our thanks, my lord." Goli said, bowing again. Felarof motioned to one of the guards, whispered in his ear, and departed.

The guard approached them. "I am to take you to your chambers, Master Dwarf." He said, and lead them from the hall to a large room with a fireplace. Doors opened on either side of the room to reveal small bedrooms. It reminded Lina of their home in Minas Tirith.

That afternoon they went down into the village and managed to aquire more bread and dried meat, and Roni wandered off into a tavern.

They returned to the rooms King Walda had let them have for their stay and Lina took a much needed bath. There hadn't been many streams deep enough to bathe in. She looked at the mirror very closely. She had high, fairly prominent cheekbones and a nose that was too small for a Dwarf. Her eyes were such a light blue they looked more silver, and they were framed by dark eyelashes. Her eyebrows were the same light golden color of her hair, which she kept combed neatly back over her ears, effectively hiding them, into its fishtail braid. Her lips were a normal light pink, and she had ever so slightly pink cheeks. 'There's nothing _wrong_ with me.' She thought. 'I'm just different.'

She joined the others in the common room, where they were worrying about Roni. When he did not return after an hour, Doni sighed, grimaced, and went to fetch him. He soon returned, half-carrying Roni, and threw him down on the bed in the room Roni and Loni shared.

"That lad is going down a bad path." Said Goli, shaking his head. "Thank you for going to find him, Doni."

"Don't mention it." Doni said. He turned to Lina and motioned towards the door. She caught the hint and followed him out. They wandered to the stables, where they looked the may fine horses over.

"I worry about Roni." Doni said, sitting on a bale of straw. "He always seems to be getting into trouble, and I can't always be looking after him. He needs to grow up and realize how serious life is. He has many years ahead of him, but he should not waste them like he does. He could have begun an apprenticeship with some craftsman in Minas Tirith, and become proficient in something, but instead-" He broke off and sighed.

"I know, Doni. I agree with you, but he will straighten out in time. Father will undoubtedly encourage him to learn a trade in the Blue Mountains. You take too much responsibility on your own shoulders. Relax for once, and let Time work its wonders." Lina said. "Things are not so very bad, after all."

"You have the wisdom of our mother, Lina. But I can't stop looking after you all, you especially. Loni-"

"Loni has not spoken to me once since we left Minas Tirith. And there is no-one else around while we travel." Lina pointed out.

"I don't want a rift between you. I want you to get along normally, without him teasing or insulting you." Doni said. He sighed. "I don't understand why you won't tell Mother and Father. Why you wouldn't speak to them years ago when it all started."

"If I had he only would have resented me because of it, and we would be in exactly the same place we are now, and our parents would have been angry with him."

"I just don't see your reasoning here, Lina." He shook his head. "I've asked him repeatedly to stop treating you like this but he just won't. I'm seriously going to loose my patience with him soon." He growled the last bit.

"What good would it do? It doesn't make sense for you to battle it out with him. You'll only get each other hurt and possibly into trouble. Just let it go, alright?" Lina asked softly. "I'm doing just fine avoiding him."

"I told you, there shouldn't be a rift between you. He's your brother, for Mahal's sake!" Doni said, a little loudly. He shook his head yet again. "We should go in. We need to get an early start tomorrow." He rose and walked Lina back inside.

She went into her room and laid down, thinking. Her thoughts were disrupted, however, by voices in the room next to hers.

"You know what I mean, Loni. For years you have teased her and insulted her behind our parents' backs. Do you not realize that by insulting her you insult yourself, Roni and I, and our parents? How do you think they would feel knowing that this is way you treat your _sister_! She is your _sister_ , Loni! If anything you should protect her from the people who insult her, not treat her even worse than they do!" Doni snarled. "Do you have any idea how much you have put her through? How much worry and fear she is feeling over moving into close proximity with people she knows nothing about, worried that they might treat her ill?"

Startled by the way Doni was talking, Lina rose quickly and helped her mother cook some stew over the fire in the common room. She took her portion and sat a little bit away from the others. Loni came over and sat beside her. Lina apprehensively glanced at him, but he just sat there eating.

 _'What is he up to now?'_ She wondered, but didn't dare to question him.

She finished not long after and went to bed early, laying awake for some time. She thought about how friendly Folca had been and wondered if she would meet more people like him, who did not turn away from her in disgust or insult her. She remebered the first time she had met Rhebryn, her only friend in Minas Tirith, not including Doni.

~Flashback~

 _She ran down a side street trying to escape Loni's jeers. He had been mocking her graceful way of moving again._

'I don't really bounce around on my toes, do I?' _She wondered._

 _A building nearby attracted her attention. The doors were open, and as she approached she saw that it was a large stable. The corridor between two rows of separated stalls was completely empty. She entered cautiously._

'Well, no one said I couldn't come in here. It looks inviting enough.' _She thought. The delightful scent of horsehair and hay reached her nostrils and she breathed deeply. Walking over to the first stall, she stood on tip-toe to look in. She almost gasped at the size of the horse in front of her._

 _"Can I help you, Miss?" She heard someone say._

'Oh, Ilúvatar, I knew better! Why did I come in here?' _She thought bitterly._

 _Stepping away from the stall she shook her head. "I was just curious." She said._

 _The Man smiled. "My name is Rhebryn. What is yours?" He asked kindly._

'He seems nice. That's very odd. I've never met someone nice before.' _Lina thought._

 _"My name is Lina, daughter of Goli." She answered, bowing like her father had taught her._

 _"Goli? I believe I have met your father. He is a Dwarf, works in the smithy, am I correct?" Rhebryn asked._

 _"Yes." Lina answered._

'Before he might have mistaken me for a young girl, but now he knows Father is a Dwarf. Not good.' _She glanced quickly towards the door, calculating how long it would take her to run away if need be._

 _"Well, Miss Lina, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you like horses?" He asked, still smiling at her._

 _"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, what is this place?" She asked. She was still slightly apprehensive about the Man who seemed to be kind, something she was unaccustomed to, but decided to satisfy her curiosity._

 _"It's usually referred to as the stables. People who own horses or ponies can pay for me to look after them here, and they can sell me any they don't need or can't keep. And then other people can come here to buy them." He said. "Would you like to introduce you to the horses?"_

 _Lina nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you, sir." She said, and couldn't keep from grinning._

 _He chuckled. "Just call me Rhebryn, please."_

 _"If you insist, Rhebryn." She said._

 _He lead her along one side of the corridor, showing her all the different horses. He told her what color they were, how long he had taken care of them, and who owned them or who he had bought them from. Lina took in the information eagerly, soon forgetting her early apprehension. She took everything he said to heart, hoping to remember it._

 _Soon the sun was visible on the horizon. "I'm afriad I have to go now." She said, biting her lip. "Thank you for teaching me so much. I had a lovely day."_

 _"Oh, think nothing of it. I don't get many visitors other than my clients, and they only want to talk about buying or selling." Rhebryn said. "To be honest with you, Miss Lina, I'm dying for some friendly company. Maybe you could come back tomorrow and help me with the ponies, and we can talk some more. Would you like to?"_

 _Lina's face lit up like a star. "I would love to! Can I really?" She asked._

 _"Of course." Rhebryn said with a wide smile._

~End Flashback~

Lina smiled at the memory. She had indeed run back to the stables the next day, she remembered, and he had taught her to groom the ponies and showed her how much and what to feed them. She had gone back every day, in secret, so that Loni wouldn't find out. Eventually she had told Doni, but nobody else.

She remembered a particular pony Rhebryn had been taking care of for someone. She had been called Periwinkle, and was rather clever. One day she had managed to nose the latch of her stall open and had almost gotten away. It happened repeatedly, and Rhebryn had tied the latch closed with a rope, which she chewed through. He finally decided to chain it, and had gone to the smithy to get one made, where he met Goli.

Lina fell asleep soon after, smiling at her memories.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	3. Chapter 3: The Swanfleet

Chapter Three: The Swanfleet

They had left Edoras the next day, and had traveled a long way since then, camping by a river that Goli said flowed into the Anduin that night. Loni tried to sit by Lina again, but she feigned going to check on the ponies and sat by Doni when she got back. She did not want him to spoil her good spirits.

The going had been good for the past three weeks, and they had crossed the ford of the Isen without incident. Lina marveled at the tower of Orthanc, just visible in the distance. She remembered Goli telling them about the five Wizards when they were small.

She had always liked Radagast the best, he seemed like someone who would not mind people being different. Saruman, the one who lived in Orthanc, did not. He sounded intimidating and very powerful. She could not remember the names of the others, as it had been a very long time ago.

A few days after they crossed the Isen Lina noticed dark shapes on the horizon to the northwest.

"Doni, are those the Misty Mountains?" She asked.

"I suppose they must be. They look huge!" Doni replied. "We'll be traveling along them for quite a while, all the way up to Rivendell."

"Do you think there'll be bad weather because of them?" Lina asked.

"I don't think so. We aren't traveling in them, just along them." He replied.

"What about orcs or goblins?" She asked quietly.

"I shouldn't think so. They are weak from the war, and their numbers are very low. We should still be careful, of course. I'm more worried about the river we'll have to cross. I think it's called the Swanfleet. I runs out of the mountains, so it's bound to be very cold."

"I'm sure Father knows of a crossing place." Lina said.

Doni dropped his voice.

"I wouldn't count on it. Father was born in the Mountain and lived there his whole life, other than a few diplomatic trips to the Iron Hills. The only time he's been this side of the Misty Mountains was when the army got lost. Thrór had gotten word from somone that the orcs were going to attack the Mountain, and sent some Dwarves out to stop them.

They went throught Mirkwood on the Forest Road, and somehow crossed the Anduin. They intercepted and fought the orcs high up in the mountains, and went down the wrong side, coming upon Rivendell. He met Mother there, and she was one of the party of Elves that guided the Dwarves back over the Misty Mountains to the Anduin. She was the only one that went further, because she had agreed to marry him."

Lina pondered this.

"Well, he seems to know where he's going." She pointed out.

"I think that Mother is the one who knows where we are going, and Father is passing on information." He replied, with a smirk.

Lina giggled quietly along with him.

They found out a few days later that it was indeed the Misty Mountains, and they were even larger than they had appeared. Lina was in constant awe of the majestic peaks, so high up she had to crane her head back to see.

There were more animals to hunt now, so she would occasionally hand Blizzard's lead to Loni, always quickly and without a word, and go with her mother ahead of their group to hunt.

She had been avoiding Loni rather successfully since Rohan, but the few times he had been around her he had not spoken to her at all. She wondered if she could dare to hope that Doni's harsh words in Edoras had affected him.

The days slipped past as they followed the Misty Mountains northwards. Lina felt herself becoming stronger, her muscles hardening and her stamina increasing. Oh, how her life had changed!

It was sometime in late June that they came to a river that flowed out of the mountains.

"This is a tributary that flows into the Swanfleet. If we cross here, then we have to cross the Swanfleet again later. Or we can follow it until it meets the Swanfleet and cross there. I, for one, want to avoid as many river crossings as possible." Goli said. "I think we should follow it to the main river. It will take us a bit out of our way, but I don't think the crossing there will be too bad."

"What about the width of the river where they meet? Won't that be a problem?'' Doni asked.

"It might be. I don't know." Goli answered.

"Well, I suppose the wisest option would be to follow it to the Swanfleet." Doni said. "But the decision lies with you, Father."

"Alright then, we follow it." Goli nodded once and they continued along the bank.

It took them a week to reach the main river, and while it was not exceptionally wide, it was swift. Goli turned to the group. "We can make it across, but you will all have to be very careful." He said sternly.

Lina led Blizzard to the edge of the river and waited while Throronsul, Goli, and Roni waded in. It was deep, but they made it across without having to swim. She looked at Loni, waiting for him to cross, but he said, "I thought I should help with the ponies. I doubt they will want to cross that."

She nodded, slightly puzzled at this uncharacteristic thoughtfulness. Turning back to Blizzard, she stepped into the shallows. The cold water swirled around her legs, and she gave a gentle but consistant pull on the lead rope.

Blizzard took a few steps forward. Lina instantly let slack into the rope and petted her jaw. Lina stepped a little deeper and repeated the process. Blizzard was now in the river. Lina backed up a bit more, Loni wading upstream of her to shield her and Blizzard from some of the current.

She pulled again, and Blizzard tossed her head up, pulling Lina off balance. Lina fell sideways, dropping the rope. The water closed over her head and she kicked madly. Her lungs burned and she felt everything start to darken. Her struggles to get to the surface weakened, and she went limp.

 _'I'm not going to make it!'_ She thought dully. _'Goodbye, Doni. Thank you for protecting me. Goodbye, Loni. I'm sorry we were never friends, and if I could change that now I would. Goodbye, Roni. Try being more like Doni, your life will be much better. Mother, Father, I am sorry this had to happen. I love you, and I thank you for everything you have taught me and goodbye, Rhebryn and Théoden. Thank you for being kind to me when I most needed it.'_

Everything seemed black and her mind dimmed. Suddenly her arm was seized, jerking her back to awareness, and she was being pulled up. She gasped as her head broke the surface of the river. Strong arms dragged her to shore and she was safely pulled out.

She lay on the bank, weakly coughing. Looking at her rescuer, expecting it to be Goli or Doni, she was surprised to see Loni bent over her anxiously, his black mustache and short beard dripping. "Loni?" She gasped between coughs.

"Thank Ilúvtatar you are alive! I thought for a moment-" He broke off, falling backwards onto the grass, exhausted.

Lina heard running footsteps. Her father exploded out of a thicket, her mother close behind.

"Thank Ilúvatar!" Goli cried, sitting down on her other side. He took her hand. "Are you alright, Lina?"

She nodded and coughed harder. Goli helped her into a sitting position. She coughed up so much water she wondered if there was any left in the river, then lay down again.

Her mother knelt beside her, pushing her silky brown hair out of her face. "Lie still." She said, laying her hand on Lina's forehead. Lina stopped her.

"There's no need to waste your strength. I just need a little rest. What happened to Blizzard, and where are Doni and Roni?" She rasped, her throat sore.

"They are fine, muin. Doni caught Blizzard and managed to get her and Falcon across. They are waiting for us." Thoronsul answered.

"I am well enought to walk." Lina said, struggling to her feet. She swayed for a moment, but got her balance. Loni took her arm.

"I'll help you Lina." He said simply and supported her until they reached the place Doni and Roni were waiting.

Doni instantly raced forward when he saw her and helped her to a large rock she could sit with her back to. "Lina, are you alright?" He asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just weak. I need some rest, that's all." She gave a small, weak smile and closed her eyes.

"I'll get her a blanket." She heard Loni say, and soon she was wrapped in a warm woolen blanket.

Her mother came over a moment later and spoke to Doni. "The sun is starting to go down, will you help your father set up camp?"

Doni reluctantly let go of her hand and went to help him.

"Lina, we need to get your wet things off. I brought your spare clothes." Thoronsul said. She helped Lina change, and laid her clothes out to dry by the newly made fire. "I'm going to cook our dinner now, just rest here, but don't go to sleep yet, you need to eat."

Soon afterward Loni brought her some food and sat beside her. "I want to aplogize for the unforgivable way I've treated you, Lina." He said. "I was jealous."

Lina's eyes widened. "Jealous! I'm the one who's jealous! You look like a Dwarf and I stand out like a sore thumb! You're the one who can go where ever they like and do whatever they like without being hounded by staring children and mocking adults! What can you possibly be jealous of!" She all but shouted.

"How you can beat anyone you spar with, your determination, your endless patience, everything, Lina. Anyone who isn't jealous of you is either a half-wit or lives under a rock." He replied, and his dark brown eyes showed admiration.

Lina was, to say the least, shocked. Loni was jealous of her, and had justed listed qualities she didn't think she had. Sure, she was an alright fighter, but she had been beaten loads of times. And his jeering had driven her to be better at everything. As for patience, she wasn't patient at all, was she?

"I...do you really mean that, Loni?" She asked finally, searching his expression.

He gave her a small smile and took her hand.

"Yes, Lina. Ever since we were little there's been something about you that I wished I had. It's taken me years to realize it, but it's just you. Your personality. I want to be friends with you, Lina. I thought I had lost you today, and I felt sick that your memories of me would be of me teasing you about your bow or picking on your beautiful ears."

Lina's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" She asked.

 _'Did he just say..?'_

"Yes, Lina, they're beautiful. I was jealous of them. And the way you shoot and move. I do wish you'd stop trying to slouch and clump around." He said with a grin.

"Well, I'll certainly keep it in mind. I forgive you, Loni, but you must understand that this is going to take some getting used to. And to prove it to me that you really are sorry, I want you do do me one favor." She said.

"Anything, Lina." Loni said, holding her hand tighter.

"I want you to help Doni and I reform Roni. If he goes on like this his life will be ruined." She said.

He nodded.

"Of course. I should have tried to stop him years ago, but instead I encouraged him, didn't I?" He hung his head with that, looking ashamed.

"Well, I wouldn't say encouraged. You just didn't discourage him." Lina said comfortingly. "You should get something to eat."

"I will, but first I have to go and apologize to Doni." He said, rising. "I'm glad you're alright, Lina. I couldn't have lived with myself if you weren't."

Lina pondered the happenings of the day on her own for a while.

 _'I nearly drowned and Loni has been jealous of me (he_ actually _said my ears were beautiful, didn't he?) and apologized to me. This is all a bit much.'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Doni sat down beside her. "Would you believe me if I told you Loni said my ears were beautiful?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"They are. And since he just came to me practically begging for forgiveness for not listening to me about the way he was treating to you, that bit isn't _as_ hard to belive." He said. "I just want to know what brought on this strange apologetic side of Loni."

"I did, by almost drowning. I wonder what would happen if I stuck my hand in the fire. Maybe a shower of gold will fall from the sky." She said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

Doni looked at her for a moment and they both started laughing.

"Well, I'm starting to wonder if I would be surprised." He said, his shoulders still shaking.

Lina told him everything Loni had said. He sat quietly for a moment after she finished and finally said,

"Well, I'm very happy this happened. Not you nearly drowning, of course, "He added hastily when she raised her eyebrows. "But the combined efforts of him and I to protect you will deter more people. You'll be safer, and much happier."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I don't know how to communicate with him, though."

She bit her lip.

"Well, start out by asking questions about him. What he likes to do, favorite color, things like that. You'll find things you have in common, and you can talk about them."

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"It will be a bit awkward at first, I know, but it will get easier. You need some sleep now. You've had a very rough day."

Lina nodded and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around her as he walked away.

 _'Can I really trust Loni? Is he acting?'_ She wondered before she fell asleep.

Images of dark, swirling water and pain in her chest took over her mind and she sat bolt upright. Loni was on watch and looked over when she gasped. He came over to her quickly and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"B-Bad dream." She said, breathing hard.

"Just breathe, Lina. Deep breaths. It's alright now. It was hours ago, and it's all over. You're safe." Loni soothed, rubbing little circles on her hand.

Lina calmed down and felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, Loni." She said.

Loni shook his head.

"It's fine, Lina. Don't worry about it. Will you be alright now, or do you want to sit up with me?" He asked.

"I'll be alright now, thank you." she hesitated for a short moment. "Do you want to walk with me tomorrow?"

He smiled.

"Of course, if Doni is alright with that."

"I'm sure he is. He's been hinting that he wants to take a break from leading Falcon, but he won't say anything about it openly. You could ask him in the morning." She said, relieved that he had said yes.

He nodded and smiled.

"Get some sleep now, Lina. You need it."

She fell asleep soon after, happy that she had reconciled with her brother at last.

 **Mae g'ovannen, readers! I was amazed to see that as of this morning, I have had 171 views, 8 favorites, and 11 followers to this story! Awesome, thank you so much! I have also decided that every tenth reviewer gets a sneak pass. A sneak pass is a one time (per review) sneak peak to the next chapter to be used when you please. I love feedback even more than chocolate, so please tell me what you think of the story! Well, I have to write more for you wonderful people, so goodbye! Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	4. Chapter 4: Imladris

Chapter Four: Imladris

"Lina, wake up, _muin_." Thoronsul said, gently shaking Lina's shoulder.

Lina woke quickly and sat up. The others were breaking camp, she noticed.

 _'How did I sleep this late?'_ She wondered.

"We saved you some food and let you sleep as long as possible. Here, eat quickly and we'll be off." Thoronsul said, handing her a bowl of porridge.

Lina ate as quickly as she could and washed the bowl out in the river. Her muscles ached and she winced as she stood back up. She deposited the bowl back with the few other dishes and went to get Blizzard from her picket.

Roni, grumbling as usual under his breath, helped saddle and pack Blizzard, then went to help Doni put out the fire. Lina watched him.

 _'At least there aren't any taverns around. Now that Doni will be walking with him today, maybe he'll be able to talk to him.'_

Loni was letting Falcon have a drink at the river, and Lina joined him. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore, but much better. Thank you for waking me up last night.'' She replied.

 _'I never realized Loni had more of a mustache than a beard. He keeps the hair from the top of his head pulled back into a braid, but nothing fancy.'_

They set out again a few moments later, traveling away from the swift-moving Swanfleet. The land was lightly forested and easy to navigate. Lina noticed that there were more birds and small animals here than previously on the journey.

 _'That's good. It will making hunting much easier.'_

She recovered her strength quickly over the next few days of travel and she and Loni chatted amiably about the weather and the ponies, which lead to her telling him about Rhebryn.

"So _that's_ where you would disappear to! I wondered why you would come back with bits of hay stuck in your hair." He laughed. "So he was nice to you, this man Rhebryn?"

"Oh yes, very much so! At first I didn't know if I could trust him, but after a few days we were quite good friends." She said.

 _'I'm so glad that Loni and I are friends now!'_

A happy warmth spread through her as they continued talking. It was a good feeling, and one that she hoped wouldn't ever go away.

A week passed, and part of another, before Thoronsul called for them to halt one afternoon.

"Children, we are about to enter the valley of Rivendell. I grew up here, and though my parents have long since crossed the Sea, I have many friends that remain."

She led them along a hidden path, following a barely noticable trail of white stones. The path narrowed and they soon found themselves walking along a ledge on a fairly high bluff.

Lina heard the roar of water long before they rounded a corner of the bluff and saw the enormous waterfall and the beautiful Elven city perched graciously on its bank. She was awestruck by the ancient granduer of the city as they crossed the bridge. A tall, dark-haired Elf glided down the stairs and spoke in Elvish to her mother.

"Thoronsul! Well met, my friend. It has been too long since you last graced Lord Elrond's halls." He smiled warmly amd bowed to her.

"A star shines on the hour of our meeting, Lindir. It is good to see you. I and my family are journeying to Ered Luin and we need shelter a few days and some supplies."

Thoronsul returned his greeting.

"I am sure we can find lodging for you. If you would follow me we may go and speak to Lord Elrond." Lindir said.

He called to an Elf walking past and motioned for him to see to the ponies.

Lindir lead them up the graceful stairway and down a hallway to a large, open room with a dining table in the middle of it.

Several Elves were playing instruments such as flutes and harps. At the head of the table sat a stately, serious looking Elf with dark hair. He wore an intricate golden circlet and Lina recognized him as Lord Elrond. Her mother had told them many stories of the noble Elf Lord, about how he had commanded the Elves in the Last Alliance along with Gil-Galad.

 _'I am standing in the heart of Rivendell before Lord Elrond.'_ Lina thought.

It was hard to belive that this was actually happening.

Lindir went over to him and spoke quietly. Lord Elrond stood and turned to greet them.

"Thoronsul, what brings you here?" He asked politely in the Common Speech.

"My family and I are traveling to Ered Luin. We thought we would stop here for a day or two and rest, and I wished to show my children my former home."

Lina's mother smiled and bowed graciously.

"You may remember my husband, Goli. This is my eldest, Doni, my second eldest Loni, my only daughter Lina, and my youngest, Roni."

Lina bowed low when Elrond looked at her.

He smiled and he spoke to Lindir. "See to it that they have lodging and clothes." He turned to Thoronsul again. "Feel free to wander the city, Thoronsul, you and your family. It is good to have you back."

Lindir lead them to another hall with many beautifully carved doors on either side. He stopped before one of them.

"This will be your apartments while you stay. I trust you remember your way about, Thoronsul?" At her nod he continued. "Good, then I shall not have to find a guide. I do suggest that you come to the Hall of Fire tonight. There is to be a feast, and I believe that Elladan and Elrohir will be returning from their wanderings."

"Indeed we shall, for I would not miss the chance to see them again. My thanks for showing us in, Lindir." Her mother replied, and Lina saw a new sparkle in her mother's eyes.

"It was my pleasure. Your belongings will be brought up from the stables soon." He said, and turned to go.

Lina watched him disappear down the corridor, and wondered if she would see him again before they left.

Her mother opened the door and they stepped into a well lit room with a balcony, which was closed off by curtains of a light, smooth material Lina did not recognize.

There were a few doors at the sides of the room, one of which she opened. It led to a smaller, but just as beautiful, room with a very comfortable looking bed, a small bookshelf with a few volumes she made a note to look through later, and a carved wooden wardrobe.

Doni came up beside her.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I can see why Mother wanted to return. Elrond didn't seem displeased by our arrival, did he?" She asked. "In fact, he seems quite nice. I thought he would be much more reserved."

"I know what you mean. Mother seemed rather excited about the feast tonight. Do you remember her telling us about the Hall of Fire when we were young?"

"Oh, yes. She said it was beautiful, lit by numerous fires, and filled with the laughter of many Elves." Lina recited.

The Hall of Fire sounded like a busy place full of people.

Doni lifted her chin with his knuckle.

 _'I wonder how many times he has done that.'_ She wondered.

It was something only he ever did, and she had always found it comforting.

"Don't worry. We'll all be there, and I don't think the Elves will do anything to hurt you. They all seem like kind folk." He said, smiling encouragingly.

Lina nodded.

"I know. I just can't help but worry. I'll be alright, though." She said, and Doni smiled.

Goli called him from the next room to help with their things and he left, leaving Lina alone with her thoughts. She walked out onto the balcony and looked around. There was the waterfall and the bridge, and there on an outcropping of rock was what looked like a council area, and there were gardens, springs, and ancient trees all around. It was a peaceful, elegant place.

Her mother showed them around the city, and they met several Elves she knew. When they returned to their rooms it was nearing dusk, and they changed into clean clothes that had been laid out for them in their absence. Lina had a long, flowing white dress that showed off her slender form very well. The sleeves were loose and hung down in a very pretty way. It was beautiful.

Their mother, dressed similarly in red, led the family down many corridors and across courtyards. Lina admired Doni and Loni's embroidered cream colored tunics and blue trousers.

Roni was dressed in the same way, grumbling and fiddling with his five braids, one on either side over his ears, another halfway up the side of his head, and a single one at the very top. They swept back into two braids on either side of his head, effectively holding all of his hair in place.

 _'For somone who has made such a mess of his life, he has surprisingly immaculate hair.'_ Lina thought.

They entered a very large room with several fireplaces on either side. At the back of the room was a long wooden table where many Elves were eating. Harp and flute music filled the air, and a few Elves were singing. They followed Thoronsul up to the table, where they all sat down to eat. Lina barely kept from frowning at the lack of meat.

 _'Salads, different salads, and more salads. Oh, and there's some bread_. _Well, there's nothing else to eat, I might as well not starve.'_

She took a tentative bite.

 _'This isn't too bad.'_

She ate and listened to the stories and songs. She almost fell asleep, but was suddenly wide awake when she saw two identical Elves coming up to the table.

 _'How is that possible? They look exactly the same!'_ She thought.

The two bowed to Lord Elrond and came over to where her family was sitting.

 _"Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, mellon!"_ One of them said as they bowed. "A star shines on the hour of our meeting!"

"Elladan, Elrohir, it is good to see you!" Thoronsul said happily, returning their bow.

"Children, this is Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond. They have been my good friends for many years."

Lina looked closely at them. The one her mother had pointed out as Elladan had very slightly darker eyes.

 _'Hopefully that will be enough to tell them apart.'_ She thought.

"We were sorry to hear about the dragon. We tried to find you afterwards, but no one knew where you were. It is good to see that you are well, and your family." Elrohir said.

Thoronsul introduced them all and they talked for a long time. Lina noticed Doni slip away, supporting Roni, and saw Loni quickly follow him, pulling Roni's other arm over his shoulders. It pleased her to see he was keeping his word and trying to help Doni.

She excused herself from the table not long afterwards, too sleepy to remain any longer. She was fairly certain she could remember the way back to their rooms. However, she took a wrong turn at some point, amd looked around to find herself in a grove of trees she didn't recognize at all. Sighing, she sat down to try to remember the way she had come.

A young, dark-haired Elf maid dressed in white appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Lina stood and bowed.

"Thank you, my name is Lina. My family and I were dining in the Hall of Fire and I am afraid I lost my way upon trying to return to our rooms." _'I don't believe that I have ever said that much to anyone outside my family other than Rhebryn.'_ She thought.

The young Elf smiled.

"My name is Arwen. My father told me your family was here. Would you like me to show you back to your chambers?" She asked.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your offer." Lina replied, and they walked together. "Do you know my mother, Thoronsul? I believe she might have spoken of you."

"Oh, yes. My brothers Elladan and Elrohir are very good friends with her, and so is my father. I was still very young when she lived here, and I do not remember much of her, but I did know her." Arwen said.

"Your father is Lord Elrond, then?" Lina asked, hoping she sounded polite.

The last thing she wanted was to offend this kind Elf maid.

"Yes, he is." Replied Arwen. They talked for a bit longer as they walked, until Arwen stopped in a corridor. "Lindir said you were somewhere up here, do you recognize it?" She asked.

Lina looked around.

Yes, this was the same corridor, and that was the door that lead to their room.

"Yes, my thanks, Arwen. Perhaps I shall se you again before we leave."

"Perhaps. It was lovely to meet you." Arwen smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Good night!"

Lina returned the smile and went into their chambers. Loni got up quickly from his seat by the fire.

"Lina! You didn't come back by yourself, did you?'' He looked genuinely concerned.

"I was with Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. She was very nice." Lina replied. "Are Mother and Father back yet?"

"No, they must still be at the feast. It was a very enjoyable night, was it not?" Loni said, relaxing a bit.

"Yes, it was. I had a very good time, although the lack of meat was a bit disappointing." Lina said.

Loni laughed.

"Well, one thing is for certain, you don't eat like an Elf! I thought the food was alright, though."

"Yes, it was alright. I'm very tired, so I think I'll go on to bed now." Lina said, stifling a yawn.

"Of course! Sleep well, and if you need anything, Doni's on your right and I'm directly across from you." He said.

Lina hugged him.

"Good night, Loni, and thank you."

Loni awkwardly hugged her back.

"You are welcome, but msy I ask what for?" He asked.

"For being my friend. I've felt so happy for the past few weeks. It's a very good feeling."

"I've felt it too. Yes, it is a very good feeling." Loni said.

Lina smiled and went into her room, where she found a nightgown laid out. She changed and laid down in the soft bed. She sighed in contentment and fell asleep. No dreams troubled her, and she woke early the next day feeling very refreshed. It was before sunrise, which surprised her, given how late she had been up the night before.

Another dress was lying out for her. This one was a dark blue, almost black, with silver trim. She put it on and went out into the main room. Doni and Loni were talking merrily by the fire, something that hadn't happened before the Swanfleet. Her mother and father were cooking over the fire, and Roni was nowhere to be seen. Lina stepped out onto the balcony.

The waterfall glistened in the early morning light, and red and gold tinged the eastern sky. She stayed and watched as the sun rose, lighting up the valley.

 _'It's so beautiful here. I wonder if the Blue Mountains will be as pretty.'_ Lina wondered.

They remained in Rivendell for a few more days, dining with Lord Elrond and his children every day. Lina often went exploring with Loni, and Arwen showed her the library, which was full of ancient books. Some were in the Common Speech, some were in Elvish, and a few were in Khuzdul, which was rare.

It had been a very enjoyable stay, and Lina was sad when they set off westwards on the East Road. The ponies were in fine fettle and there was more of a spring in their steps. Doni and Loni took turns leading Falcon, and Doni sometimes had Roni lead Blizzard so that Lina could talk more freely.

Roni grumbled less often now, and did some work willingly. That was good. It meant that Doni had spoken with him and that Roni had listened, even if it had been grudgingly.

Lina sighed as she lead Blizzard on a particularly warm day. It had been perhaps a weel since they had left Rivendell. The mountains had turned to hills, which were gradually getting smaller, and the trees were thinning out.

Lina thought about the journey that still lay ahead of them.

 _'We go through Bree, and then through the Shire. I wonder what the Hobbits are like. They sound like funny litle things. After that we turn northwest again, and cross the Lune, and then we're there. Although we don't know exactly where the settlement is...'_

They continued walking, the ponies snorting occasionally. The sun dipped down lower, and they stopped to camp in a clump of trees. Roni helped her unpack and tether Blizzard for the night, and Loni was gathering stones for a fire-ring.

Doni was helping their father collect wood, while Thoronsul skinned the rabbits she had shot earlier that day. Lina got out their cooking supplies and soon they had a stew cooking over a blazing fire.

Lina felt something deep inside. It seemed like a warning. She looked to her mother, and opened her mouth to ask if she felt it to. She as silenced by the crackling of bushes and a growl, followed by her father's shout,

 _"Du bekar!"_

She pulled her bow out of it's leather tube on her back and fixed an arrow to the string, aiming for where she had heard the growl. They were being attacked.

 **Hello everybody! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, no not really. (Insert evil chuckle) Hopefully my schedule won't be as busy this week and I'll be able to post more. I hope Elrond and the other Elves seem in character. I did my best, but any tips are welcome! :-)**

 **Novaer!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	5. Chapter 5: For Me

**No dirweg - Beware**

 **Nesta i harna - Heal the wound**

Chapter Five: For Me

Lina let an arrow fly as an Orc leapt out of the bushes, striking it between the eyes. All around her the clash of weapons and battle cries mixed with the Orcs' screeches and snarls. She pulled her sword out of its sheath, swinging it around to get a proper grip. An Orc lunged for her, holding a crudely shaped rusty sword. She spun out of the way and swung her sword, hacking its arm off. She then stabbed it with the dagger she quickly pulled out of its hidden pocket.

Whirling to meet a new opponent she saw Doni fending off a large Orc with his twin axes. Loni stood back-to-back with him, war-hammer in hand. Her mother, twirling gracefully with her fighting knives and bow, shouted, " _No dirweg_ , Lina!" before aiming an arrow directly at her. Lina quickly understood and ducked. She heard the whistle of the arrow over her head and looked over her shoulder to see an Orc fall, the arrow imbedded deep in its neck.

Goli was back-to-back with Roni, both of them fighting with swords. Lina fought in their general direction, slashing left and right with her sword, ducking when neccesary. When there was room she stuck her sword back in its sheath and pulled out her bow.

 _'Breathe, steady, aim, fire! Turn, breathe, steady, aim, fire!'_ She thought over and over, turning as she shot.

She sensed an Orc behind her and turned, stabbing it with an arrow which she then shot at another Orc behind him.

She heard a cry of pain behind her.

 _'No!'_ She thought, whirling to see Roni collapse, blood streaming out of his mouth.

She let her fury control her and flung herself at another Orc, cutting its head off cleanly. Again and again she cut down the Orcs around her. She fought over to Goli and filled Roni's place at his back.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Loni and Doni still working as a team, killing every Orc that came upon them. A blade sliced her cheek, but she hardly felt it, slaying the perpetrator.

Thoronsul jumped up onto a rock. No Orc killed her child and got away with it. She saw Lina fighting in Roni's place. Her cheek was cut but other than that she appeared fine. Doni and Loni made an excellent fighting team. She felt a brief surge of pride. She had taught her children well, and they were using the skills they had practiced for years as if born to them. She shot another Orc, glad of her years of fighting experience. She estimated the number of the Orcs to be around fifty. Too many. Their only hope was to kill as many as possible and flee. She leapt off of her rock onto the shoulders of an Orc and kicked its weapon out of its hand. She threw her weight forward, causing the Orc to stumble blindly into the oncoming Orcs, giving everyone a little more time. She pulled her fighting knives out and stabbed and slashed every Orc within her reach. She jumped off of the Orc's shoulders, stabbing it as she did so. She saw Doni leap into the fray beside her and fought harder. She had to protect him.

Doni watched as his mother tackled the oncoming wave of Orcs. He had to help her. He shouted to Loni and ran over to her. His twin axes whirled madly. The Orcs may have killed Roni, but they would not touch Loni and Lina, even if he had to die to protect them. Goli appeared to his right, and his mother was still fighting on his left. They pressed forward, kicking Orcs back on top of the ones behind them. Loni and Lina brought up the rear, killing any that got past them. Goli stumbled, and the Orcs surged forward. Their wall broke and he was now surrounded, with no sight of his family. He couldn't let any get past him. Loni and Lina were back there. He killed the Orcs on either side of him, then lunged at the ones in front of him. Their dreadful screeches filled his head, and he killed another.

He caught a brief glimpse of his mother coming towards him. His arms ached but he kept on fighting. There was no alternative. She broke the Orcs' ranks and stood beside him.

"You are doing wonderfully. If anything happens to me know that I am proud of you and no mother loved her child more.'' She said, laying a hand on his shoulder for a quick moment before she continued fighting.

Lina could not die, not now. He wouldn't let her. If he succeeded in keeping her alive tonight he would finally consider his debt to her paid. Loni swung his hammer at an Orc creeping up on her from behind.

 _'She is such a brilliant fighter.'_ He thought. _'And so beautiful.'_

He swung again, killing the Orc, and fought off another. He had a feeling, deep in his heart, that he was not going to live out this fight. He had to tell her now.

"Lina, I love you!" He shouted, and was quickly engaged in a deadly battle with a fierce Orc three times his size. He saw the blow coming too late. A blanket of pain washed over him and the sky went dark. He dimly heard Lina scream his name, and he knew no more.

 _'No, Loni! Don't be dead, not now! Not now!'_ Lina thought in anguish.

She let out a wild yell and leapt at the Orc. He was enormous, blind in one eye with a hideous black brand slashing across his face. Bits of metal were imbedded in his flesh. He knocked her aside, into the path of a group of Orcs, and strode away.

She shot at the cluster of Orcs loping toward her and ran forward to meet them, ducking between two of them, stabbing each with her dagger and her sword. Her mother was nearby, slowly backing down from a group of six Orcs advancing on her. Lina swiftly shot three of them before her bow was snatched and broken. Anger at the Orc who had dared to break the bow her father had made her filled her, and she lashed out with her sword.

Orc after Orc fell beneath her skilled hands and Thoronsul swiftly went to defend her husband, surrounded and alone. Grief tore at her heart, but it also strengthened her as she twisted and slashed in every direction. Suddenly she stopped, an unfamiliar object in her back. She was vaguely aware of pain as she fell, her vision clouded. She dimly saw a sword gliding towards her, and darkness took her.

"Thoronsul!" Goli cried. He had lost his youngest sons and his wife. Rage filled his mind and he battled wildly. He had to protect his last son and daughter, They could not die, and he could not leave them alone in the world. He fought his way over to where Lina and Doni were fighting back-to-back and joined them. His sword glistened in the firelight and he swung it up to block the blade of an Orc aiming for Doni's head. He panted, dropping his sword for a moment, exhausted. He didn't see the spear coming for him until it was too late to duck. He knocked it out of the way with his sword and vowed to himself not to let his guard down again. Suddenly he was surrounded, and Lina and Doni were gone.

Doni's axes hissed throught the air, and he was suddenly separated from his father. He looked to check that Lina was still there and continued fighting. The Orcs' numbers had fallen considerably, and there were only about ten left. Most of them appeared to be battling his father. He cut another one's head off and shouted to Lina. "We must help Father!" But it was too late. He heard his fathers screams as the Orcs surrounding him slashed and stabbed. A sick feeling threatened to overpower him, but he swallowed it and they fought over to him. A wayward blade caught him in the stomach, but it was not enough to kill him. He was suddenly aware of his numerous wounds, steadily weakening him.

 _'Only six more, you must save Lina!"_

Horror filled Lina's mind as she heard her father's dying screams. She felt something stab her in the shoulder.

 _'No! I have to help Doni! I can't stop!'_

She killed the Orc stabbing her, pulled its sword from her shoulder, drove herself onward. Together she and Doni killed the last two Orcs. The one that had killed Loni was nowhere to be seen. Doni collapsed, coughing.

"No, Doni, it's alright! We won, I'll save you!" She choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stumbled over to him and laid a hand on his forehead. " _Ilúvatar, nesta i harna_." She was too weak, she realized. Too weak to save the brother who had always protected her.

"Lina..you're safe. I must go, I...feel it...I love you, Lina...I always have. You...must go...on to the...Blue Mountains...for me." Doni coughed, his face ashen.

"I will, I swear, Doni, but you can't die!" Lina cried, despair overcoming her.

"I love you..." Doni's voice was little more than a whisper now.

"I love you, too." More tears slipped down her cheeks. She held his hand close to her heart. Doni's eyes glossed over and Lina yelled her pain and heartbreak to the world.

Her family was dead. She felt numb inside, and the pain in her shoulder increased. Blood soaked her tunic, and darkness washed over her.

She woke in a bed that seemed familiar. The room was well lit, and hung with curtains. A gentle breeze came in from a balcony, and she heard birds singing outside. How could the birds be singing when so much pain and horror had taken place?

She looked at her shoulder and found it covered in bandages. It had not been a dream, after all. She sighed.

"My Lord, she has woken." Lina saw Lindir sitting near her bedside, and Lord Elrond walking over to her.

"Miss Lina. It relieves me to see that you are awake. We feared you would not make it." He said, taking her hand and feeling her pulse.

"How did I get here?" Lina asked.

"Gandalf the Grey found the remains of your camp, and brought you here in the hope that you could be healed. Your family, I am grieved to say, did not survive. Your ponies were also lost."

 _'Yes, I know. I was there! I was there and watched my family die one by one all around me! And now Blizzard and Falcon are gone.'_ Lina thought angrily, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Can you eat something?" Elrond asked her.

Lina's throat was stuck, but she nodded. She swallowed hard and took a deep, shuddery breath. She would not show weakness. That was a lesson she had learned long ago in the streets of Minas Tirith. Weakness was easy to see and resulted in pain.

Elrond brought her some broth, a little bread, and some water. "It is best for you to eat simple foods until you regain your strength. Your wound is healing, but it will take time. The infection has passed."

"How long have I been here, my lord?" Lina wondered aloud. It took time to get over an infection.

"Almost two weeks." Elrond replied. "You may stay here for as long as you like, Miss Lina. Have no worry that you are not welcome."

"My thanks, Lord Elrond. I swore to my brother before he died that I would continue to the Blue Mountains." Lina swallowed the emotion that threatened to crack her voice. "I know not how or when I shall do so, but I will remain here until I do. I shall never forget your generosity, my lord. I am in your debt." Lina bowed her head.

"Nay, Miss Lina. Consider it a gift of condolence." Elrond smiled sadly. Lina knew that he and Thoronsul had been friends. She had seen it during the few days they had stayed in Rivendell. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Lina took a deep breath. No, it was too painful. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"It's alright, Miss Lina." Elrond said, nodding.

Later that day an old man with a grey beard and hair, and dressed in grey as well, came to see her. "I am Gandalf the Grey. I found you when you were injured and brought you here to be healed." He said by way of introduction.

"I am Lina, daughter of Goli." She said. "I am in your debt, Master Wizard."

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just leave you there, could I? I am sorry I did not arrive in time to save your family. That is a hard loss to bear." He said, his gaze piercing her eyes.

"Yes, it is." She almost choked on the words.

"I will not ask you to speak of it, but at some time in your life you will find someone whom you can tell. Pain and bitterness only grows when left in our hearts. It is best to be rid of it." He said, and rose, leaving the room.

 _'Well, that was a strange meeting. I will remember his words, though. They seem wise, and I feel I should do well to take his advice.'_ She thought.

Nightmares plagued her for weeks, during which time she was able to get up and walk around. Use of her arm returned and before long she was fully healed.

 _'That's not true, though. I'll never be fully healed. I will hunt down and destroy that Orc if it's the last thing I do! Which will be likely, given his size and strength.'_ Lina thought.

Arwen and her brothers kept her company, as did Lindir on occasions. She learned her way around Rivendell and often went to the Hall of Fire in the evenings. During the day she spent most of her time in the library or wandering to a little outcropping of rock with a good view of the waterfall, where she would sit for hours at a time. She spoke little, and never betrayed emotions.

 _'If I am alone I will have to be even more careful. Weakness ends in pain, and emotions are weaknesses. The less I speak to people the less they know and the less I will be troubled. I can get a feel for the Dwarves, and they won't have to know anything about my history. They won't even know I'm half-Elf.'_ She reasoned.

It was many years before she felt ready to continue on to the Blue Mountains, and she told Lord Elrond so. He kindly offered to send a messenger to Thrain, asking for an escort. She thanked him for his generous hospitality and sending the messenger.

One day she was sitting quietly on the outcropping, remebering Loni shouting, "I love you!" just before he died. Tears slipped unbidden from her eyes. She heard the clatter of hoofs and looked down into the courtyard. The Elf messenger Elrond had sent to the Blue Mountains had returned, and alongside his horse trotted six ponies, four of them ridden by...Dwarves.

 _'Thrain sent an escort. I'm going...home.'_ It felt strange to think or say it, but it was true. She was going home.

 **I nearly cried writing this! I wish it didn't have to happen. Congratulations to anyone who figured out who Bolg was. I took Azog's question, "Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?" to mean that he had killed Dwarves in the past, and wrote off of that. Lina stays in Rivendell for a loooooong time.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Companions

Chapter Six: New Companions

Fili nudged his pony with his heel. He and Dwalin, and two other Dwarves from the Blue Mountains were on their way to escort a young Dwarf maiden from Rivendell. His grandfather hadn't said much, only that her family had been attacked by Orcs and killed. He felt sorry for the young girl.

The Elf who was guiding them to Rivendell stopped for a moment and scanned the ground around his horses' hooves. Seemingly finding what he was looking for he continued.

The path lead up along a wide ledge on a bluff. Fili heard a waterfall and saw it a little later. Rivendell seemed a very peaceful, quiet place. He wished Kili had come along with the escort party, but their mother insisted that he stay.

His pony's small hooves clopped on the stone of the bridge and they came into a large, round courtyard. He saw a glimpse of color out of the corner of his eye and looked toward it. On a large rock not far away a girl was sitting. She was not an Elf, he noticed, as her hair was pulled back into a braid and she was much too short.

 _'She must be the Dwarf we are to escort.'_ He thought, and looked more closely.

She sat, frozen, for a minute, before gracefully jumping down off the rock and racing away.

 _'Startled or shy.'_ He thought.

The Elf they had travelled with led them to Lord Elrond, who welcomed them graciously to Rivendell and said that they would be shown to rooms they could stay in. Dwalin kept glancong everyone up and down, sizing them up as a potential enemy. Fili shook his head at his friend and mentor's constant wariness.

They stowed their supplies and personal belongings in the rooms they had been given, and wandered for some time, becoming hopelessly lost. A dark-haired Elf maid met them in a courtyard and asked if she could help them. Fili explained that they were lost and she began to lead them back to their rooms.

"What brings four Dwarves to Rivendell?" She asked.

"We are here to escort a Dwarf maid to the Blue Mountains. Her family was killed by Orcs and she was left to die on the road. We don't know anything else about her, only that the family's destination was the new settlement." Fili replied.

They had reached their rooms, he noticed, and he thanked the Elf before she disappeared. It had been a long, exhausting journey and he was glad of a day's rest. He went into his bedroom and fell fast asleep. Dwalin woke him a few hours later and said they were invited to dine with the Elves.

The dark-haired Elf appeared at their door to show them the way. They followed her in silence and entered a large room lit with many fireplaces. A long wooden table seated many merrily eating and talking Elves, and the traveling party joined them.

Soon Fili saw the young girl he had seen earlier walk in, dressed in a tunic and snug trousers. He nudged Dwalin as she glided up to the table. Dwalin stood and bowed as she approached.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said.

"Lina, at yours." She said, in a silvery voice as she returned his bow.

Their companions, Ramil and Gamil rose and introduced themselves with the traditional 'at your service' as well.

Fili was the last to rise, and gave her a smile. "Fili at your service."

"Lina at yours." She replied, and they all sat down.

"I am sorry about your family. That is a terrible loss to endure." He said apologetically. She was hiding it well, but he could see that she was nervous.

"I thank you, but could we please not speak of it just now?" She asked, and she took a steadying breath.

"Of course, forgive me." He said, seeing the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

They ate in silence. Fili started to ask her questions about herself but thought the better of it and said nothing.

He was intrigued by her eyes. They were more silver than blue, and grief was hidden in their depths. Her blonde hair shone a little in the light of the many fires. It was lighter than his own, and pulled back into a long fishtail braid. Fili puzzled over her delicate features and slender build. Dwarf women were usually just as stocky and intimidating as the men, but Lina was different.

 _'Different in a good way, though. She's quite pretty.'_ He thought.

Lina rose as sson as she had finished eating.

"If you would excuse me, I am rather tired." she said.

She studied her as the others said

"Of course!" or grunted, in Dwalin's case. Her eyes were clear and she did not look tired at all.

 _'She's nervous. Afraid of conversation. Wants to leave before one of us can ask her something.'_ He concluded.

He soon finished dinner and excused himself. He was not tired enough to sleep, so he went to his room and retrieved his violin. He wandered around for a bit and found himself by the rock he had seen Lina sitting on earlier.

He climbed up and sat down. The view was beautiful, the waterfall shining silver in the moonlight. The stars twinkled brightly. Thinking of how Lina had seemed at dinner, nervous and frightened, but also so lonely, he began to play.

Lina lay awake. Memories of old nightmares and worry over how she would hide her secret from her traveling companions filled her mind. There was no way she could sleep right now, and she knew it. She had known it when she left the Hall of Fire, but she couldn't wait there and risk anyone talking to her.

Faint music came to her ears. She rose and went out onto the balcony. The youngest of the group of Dwarves was sitting on her rock playing a violin. The music seemed so lonely she acted on an impulse to go and join him, dressing quickly and hurrying to the rock.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

Without stopping his music he replied, "Not at all. I'd be glad of some company."

She climbed up beside him and sat down, crossing her feet and clasping her hands in front of her knees.

"I often find that music can ease pain in your heart." He said. "Singing, too. In fact, singing especially."

"You do?" Lina asked.

 _'I wonder if it really helps.'_ She wondered.

"Oh yes. I used to sing when I was feeling low. Just little songs I made up as I went. I still do sometimes. You should try it." He replied as the music faded away.

"That was beautiful." Lina said. They sat quietly for a while.

 _'Oh, why not. It can't do any harm, and I'd give anything to get rid of this ache inside.'_ Lina thought.

She began to sing softly.

 _"With a sigh, you turn away, with a deeping heart, not a word to say. You will find that the world has changed forever."_

Fili picked up his violin again and played along softly. His music blended perfectly with the song.

Lina poured all of the emotion she had been hiding for so long into the song.

 _"The trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now fading. I wish I could hold you closer."_

Lina finished with a long, shuddery breath. She could not cry. It would show weakness.

Fili placed an arm around her shoulders. She took comfort from the kind gesture, and she did indeed feel much better now.

"Did you have any siblings?" Fili asked quietly after a little while.

Her breath caught, but she nodded.

"I had three brothers."

 _'Too much, Lina, you're talking too much. You're showing yourself. You can't do that, you have to remain in the shadows.'_

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand you must be feeling a lot of pain right now." He said.

She nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

"I have one younger brother. He's five years younger than me. His name is Kili. You'll like him. We used to get up to all sorts of mischief, and we still do sometimes."

He told her stories of the pranks he and Kili had played on their mother and uncle until she finally smiled and laughed.

 _'Why am I laughing? How can I possibly feel happy or amused after what has happened?'_ She wondered.

She felt better though, after laughing, like something had been released deep inside.

Neither said anything else for a long while, until Fili said quietly,

"It's quite late, you know."

She glanced at the moon.

"Yes, it is. I had no idea we had been here that long." She replied quietly. "Can you find your way back to your rooms?"

"I believe so. If I remember correctly I take the first right down that hallway, then the third left, through a courtyard with a grove of trees, and then up the stairs and down that hall. The door to the chambers is on the right." He replied.

"Yes, that will get you there. Well, I shall see you tomorrow, I suppose." Lina said.

"I could meet you here after breakfast if you like." He suggested, and Lina found herself agreeing.

 _'I wonder what it is that has made me feel so much better. It has to be something more than singing. Was it just talking to someone?'_ She wondered as she walked back to her room and changed back into her nightgown.

She slept better that night than she had since the Orcs attacked them, and no nightmares troubled her.

 **Hello, wonderful readers! I really can't believe my story is this popular! I have had 614 views, 10 favorites, 10 reviews, and 15 followers. Amazing, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Yay, Fili! Maybe he can help our poor little Lina. She went through a lot, didn't she? :-[**

 **In response to the reviewer who said,**

 _ **No! Why did they have to die? Well I know why but it still hurts. I don't know what I am more disgusted by, the fact that I am crying over fanfiction or the fact that this chapter, albeit tragic, was oddly satisfying. Wonderfully written. Please update soon!**_

 **I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for your support!**

 **In response to this reviewer,**

 _ **It's terrible that once the family was starting to come together they get torn apart. Ugh. I do like how you described it was very thrilling yet sad. Can you please update super soon to lift our spirits? Please!**_

 **I know, she and Loni were BFF's and Roni was slowly changing, and then Bolg and his patrol had to attack. I really almost cried writing it. And thanks, I'm glad to hear people like the way I'm writing. :-)**

 **In response to,**

 _ **Um after that chapter you might want to update soon so your fans won't come after you in a riot. Not that I'd have anything to do with it. (Nervously hides pitchforks and torches behind back.) ;)**_

 **Yes, I would have had this up sooner had my internet not crashed. I had to wait to get it fixed. And thankfully, I live up on top of a hill in practically the middle of nowhere, so I will see you coming. ;-)**

 **And finally,**

 _ **This is my first time reading fanfiction of any kind and after that chapter I finally have the nerve to update. all I can say is that you are a wonderful writer and inspire me to become one too please update really quickly**_

 **Oh, wow, I really have tears in my eyes. Is this real? Someone pinch me. Thank you so, so much! You know, what's really funny is I had been reading fanfiction for about a month and found a wonderful (really, check it out) story called Little Son of Durin, by ThatOtherWriterGirl, and I was so intrigued I got an account. You, as my tenth reviewer, have earned a sneak pass, but sadly, as you don't have an account, I can't send it to you. :-[**

 **If you, or any other readers, need a beta or have any questions, I am registered here at FF, so please feel free to PM me. :-)**

 **The song Lina sings is from Lord of the Rings. I thought it fit how she was feeling a the time and included it.**

 **Thanks a ton, guys, it means the world to me!**

 _ **Thoronsul Belegmegil**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Repeated Journey

**Elvish - Translation**

 **Maer aur - Good morning**

Chapter Seven: A Repeated Journey

Lina felt refreshed when she awoke the next day. She dressed in a tunic and a pair of trousers and began to pack her few belongings. Her heart ached as she thought of how, months ago, she had been packing her things along with her family.

 _'Doni, I don't know what to do! Fili seems quite nice, but I don't know if I can trust him enough to tell him I am a half-Elf. And it wouldn't be fair not to tell him.'_ She thought.

She finally came to a decision. She would tread very carefully, and reveal nothing. If she did not get too close to Fili there would be no reason why she couldn't slip into the background when they reached the Blue Mountains and be forgotten about. She would be safe that way.

She went to the rock to wait for him a little later. She had not been there five minutes before he arrived with a smile.

"Hello. Did you sleep well? I sure did." He said.

"Good morning. I did, thank you." Lina answered.

Tread carefully, don't talk too much, and no one will know. "Well, what would you like to do today?"

"I thought I'd ask you. It's our last day and I'm sure it feels almost like home by now." He replied.

It had. She would miss it.

 _'I'm going to miss Rivendell more than I missed Minas Tirith.'_ The thought startled her at first. _'But not as much as I do my family.'_

''Let's go up to the library. There's a good view from the balcony, and I have some friends to say goodbye to." Lina said, thinking of Lindir, who could usually be found in the library at this hour.

"Alright, then, let's go.' Fili said.

She lead the way through the quiet paths and through broad hallways decorated with marble statues. As she had though, Lindir was sitting at one of the elegant tables reading.

" _Maer aur_ , Lindir. This is Fili. He is one of a small party of Dwarves who have come to escort me to Ered Luin. We leave tomorrow.'' She said.

Lindir looked up at her voice and rose.

 _"Maer aur_ , Lina. It is good that you shall have companions on your journey. We shall miss you, _mellon_." He bowed to Fili, who returned the gesture.

"And I shall miss you." Lina said with a sad smile. "Perhaps I shall return one day."

"I assure you, should you do so you will be most welcome." Lindir said.

Lina nodded in gratitude.

"I have more friends to say farewell to, so I must take my leave. _Novaer_ , Lindir."

" _Novaer_ , Lina." Lindir replied. _"Savo 'lass a lalaith._ "

Lina and Fili left the room and stood on the wide balcony for a while, looking out over the city.

 _'Elladan and Elrohir are out wandering, so I shall have to bid them farewell through Arwen. She promised to come and visit me this afternoon, so I can say goodbye to her then. Lord Elrond will be seeing us off tomorrow, but Erestor won't.'_ Lina though carefully, counting off the people she now saw as friends.

She found Erestor in one of the many courtyards and bade him farewell. It was sad to leave her friends behind, but with them she left all sense of security. She had known Lindir, Lord Elrond, and his children before it had happened. Arwen had introduced her to Erestor, whomher mother had been friends with. She knew they would do nothing to hurt her, but she knew nothing of the Dwarves.

They left early the next morning, riding rather than walking, and made good progress. Lina liked the proud red roan stallion she rode. He was very shapely for a pony, with a delicate head and a smooth coat.

He held his head arrogantly, but responded to her signals. Rhebryn had taught her not to use her voice as a command; it was pointless, the horse couldn't understand you, he said. Elves were able, to some extent, to speak to their horses, but she had never had any luck.

Within a few day they reached the same clearing where the Orcs had attacked and decided to camp there. The bodies of the dead were gone and the grass was thick and lush. Lina did not say a word.

She had not spoken much at all since they had left Rivendell, as according to her plan. No one seemed to mind, although Dwalin still watched her out of the corner of his eye from time to time.

Fili was tired. They had ridden hard all day, and at last they found a clearing to camp in. They were taking a slightly different route than the one they had used coming from the Blue Mountains. This way the traveling would be a little easier.

He unsaddled his pony, a timid little thing he called Whisper. She was a young grey mare his uncle had given him a few years ago, when she was a yearling. He had trained her with Kili's help.

He smiled at the thought of Kili. Soon they would be home and he and his brother would be back to making mischief and hunting in the woods around the settlement.

Lina seemed quite pleased with the stallion they had brought along for her.

 _'She should be, he's a fine animal. We'll have no use for him when we return, of course, so I'll let her keep him. If anything she can sell him.'_ He thought.

He glanced over at Lina, who was rubbing under the stallion's long forelock. She looked around the clearing nervously, a raw grief in her eyes.

 _'She hasn't ever looked like that. She's been quiet and nervous the whole time I've known her, but never this bad. I wonder what's wrong.'_

Fili went over to her.

"Lina, are you alright?" He asked.

She put on that emotionless mask he had seen so often when people spoke to her and nodded. "Of course. I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes slightly but let the matter go. Perhaps he had been wrong. If he was right, and something _was_ troubling her, he would not press for details. She had gone through too much to be forced to talk about it.

That night Dwalin put him on second watch. He glanced around over the group. Everyone was asleep, and there was no trouble to be seen. Suddenly Lina twitched, a pained expression on her face. Her hand was gripping her knife's hilt so that her knuckles were white, and she was breathing hard.

He went over to her and gently pried her fingers off of the knife, holding her hand. He gave it a light squeeze. "Lina, wake up. It's alright, you're here in camp. Just listen to me. You're right here in camp, everything's safe."

Her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly, and her gaze fixed on him, fearful for a moment, but then she seemed to recognize him.

"It's alright, Lina. You're safe." Fili said, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

She quickly withdrew it and said something incoherent, and then whispered so quietly he could barely hear her.

"You are weak, Lina. You are showing your emotions, betraying yourself. If you aren't careful he'll find out and hurt you just like all the others."

"I don't know what you mean, exactly, but I won't hurt you."

Fili was shocked to hear her saying that. Didn't she know, after weeks of traveling together, that nobody here would lift a finger against her? What did she mean by ' _he'll find out_ '?

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. She might not have, she was so upset.

"I have to tell someone. But you can't, you know you can't. I can trust him. You can't trust _anyone,_ Lina."

She seemed to be having a two-sided conversation. That was not normal. She needed to snap out of this. He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Lina, I don't know what you are talking about, but I will not hurt you. You can trust me. I swear to you on Durin's axe you can trust me."

She spoke softly and looked away.

"Thank you, Master Fili, but you don't know the half of it. You wouldn't say that if you knew. It's best if I keep my distance."

"What is it you've done that's so terrible? Or was it one of your family? Just tell me, I won't hurt you." Fili coaxed. "And just Fili, please."

"I don't mean hurt me like that. And none of us _did_ anything. Unless you count my father marrying an-" She broke off and closed her mouth quickly.

Anger burned in her eyes, but he thought it was directed at herself. She had revealed something she didn't mean to.

 _'Had her father left them? No, she said he was here that night, and her mother... Her mother.'_

It was just a guess, but it could be right.

"Was your mother an Elf?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound harsh.

Lina was silent, but slumped a bit, which was all the answer he needed.

"Well, that explains some things." He said.

"Like what?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, your figure and features are unlike any other Dwarf woman I've ever met, and you spoke Elvish rather well in Rivendell. Your clothing and hairstyle also indicate that you once had a bow. It was lost, stolen, or broken, I assume, as you lack one at the moment." He said.

 _'How did I not realize it before? Poor girl, hiding all that away for so long. I wonder why she didn't say anything._ '

He felt slightly sick when he realized why. She had said he would hurt her if he knew, and not in a violent way. Being a Dwarf among Men would have been hard enough, but being a Half-Dwarf must have been torture. No doubt she had been taunted and harassed her whole life. No wonder she was so reserved and refused to show weakness. Experience had taught her that showing weakness gave your enemies an advantage over you, and not just in the battlefield.

"Lina, I didn't mean it like that. You are different, but in a good way. I don't hate you for being a Half-Elf. There's nothing you could have done about it, anyway. You are beautiful, and don't let anybody say otherwise." He lifted her chin with his knuckle and looked into her eyes again, those deep silvery eyes which held so much fear. They filled with tears a second later.

 _'Lina, you are an absolute_ _**idiot**_ _!_ _How_ _could you loose control and say that? He knows now, you fool! Look what you've done! He'll tell the others and your dreamy future will be destroyed. Doni was right, it_ is _pointless, dreaming!'_ Lina berated herself.

A second later she was almost startled to hear the gentle voice telling her he didn't hate her. Just like Doni. That she couldn't help being a Half-Elf. Just like Doni. Then he lifted her chin with his knuckle.

~Flashback~

 _Loni had called her Pointy-ears again, and mimicked her walking, skipping on his toes while fluttering his eyelashes and waving his arms around. She had run away, hiding in a dark alley to cry._

 _She had heard footsteps, her chin was being lifted and she was looking into the concerned face of her eldest brother._

 _"Lina, what's wrong?" He asked gently._

 _"It's nothing, I'm fine." She said, wiping her tears and forcing her voice to remain steady._

 _Doni had never teased her, but he might._

 _"Lina." His voice was firmer now, but still kind. "You can tell me anything. I won't get you into trouble."_

 _She had blurted out the whole story while he crouched there beside her. When she finished he pulled her in for a hug, touching their foreheads together._

 _"Loni's just teasing. You don't walk like that, I promise. Just keep your chin up, and don't let him get to you."_

 _"But Doni, he's not just teasing. He's right, I'm different from everybody else." She said._

 _"Everybody's different. There's only one you, and only one me, and everybody has different hair and a different voice. You are yourself. There's nothing bad about that." He said with a smile._

 _"But I have pointed ears, and I walk funny, and I'm better with a bow than a sword, and my nose is too small, and-" She broke off when Doni interrupted her._

 _"Lina, there is nothing wrong with being a Half-Elf. I'm a Half-Elf, and so are Loni and little Roni. Mother has pointed ears, and there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He asked._

 _"No, but she's_ all _Elf. She's supposed to. And you, Loni, and Roni don't have pointed ears, so that still makes me different." She said._

 _"Well, I wish I did. And doesn't Mother look pretty when she walks?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And doesn't Mother use a bow? Father uses a bow, too, when he goes hunting."_

 _"But not as a weapon! I can't fight with a sword, it just doesn't feel right." She cried out._

 _"I can help you with that. You just need extra practice, that's all. And as for your last point, your nose is not too small. Be glad it isn't so big you can't see your beard."_

 _"But I don't have a beard." She laughed a little, wiping more tears from her face._

 _"Well, then, be glad it isn't so big it could get cut off in a fight." He said, smiling. "Now let's get home and have some stew, hm?"_

~End Flashback~

He had taken her hand and led her back to their house. And now Fili was lifting her chin in exactly the same way.

It was too much. She broke down, flinging herself into Fili's arms. He held her close and whispered little nonsense words into her ear until she calmed down.

She pulled back from him and took another deep breath. She was shivering. He pulled his coat off.

"Here." He said as he draped it around her shoulders.

She murmured her thanks and began her story, beginning with the story Doni had told her of her parents' meeting and ending with her family's death in the clearing. Fili listened quietly, letting her tell the story without any interruptions. When she finished he was quiet for a moment, pondering all he had heard. He then spoke softly.

"Lina, I'm sorry you have had such a hard life. I promise you, you have nothing to fear. I will protect you, and my brother will too. Dwalin, Ramil, and Gamil as well."

Her silver eyes sparkled with fear and she pleaded.

"No, please don't tell anyone. I'll slip away when we get to the Blue Mountains, get a job as a huntress or something similar, and no one will know. Please don't, Master Fili."

"If it means that much to you, I won't. But I can't let you do that to yourself. You deserrve a happy life and friends. Friends you don't have to lie to so that you can hide your secrets."

She winced.

"I don't blame you for keeping it from me. You've learned to trust no one and speak little, if at all, and you've displayed that. But there is so much more in the world than hurt and sorrow."

 _'She can't do that. It will break her, and she knows it. She's resigning herself to a life of more hurt than her past. She will torture herself, hiding from people under the guise of a quiet huntress.'_ Fili thought.

"Lina, you can have the world if you will trust it. You just have to trust me. I'll help you. I'll protect you, I'll be right there for you, but you can't hide yourself away like that. It will hurt you, and I think you know that. You don't know any life but the one you've had, so let me show you another. Please, Lina. Give me one chance to help you. And if it doesn't work, you can hide like you want to."

Fili wouldn't let that happen. He _had_ to make this work.

She hesitated for a long time. He felt sure she would say no, but she swallowed and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

 **Aww, poor Lina. At least she had Fili to help her now. Maybe she can get over her past and enjoy life now.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! I love feedback, as I've said many times.**

 **As you may have noticed, I've removed the Kili/OC from the story description. I have a few ideas, so bear with me, I think it will make the story better. My beta and I have discussed them and they agree. Don't leave, it's going to get a whole lot better!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	8. Chapter 8: Home at Last

Chapter Eight: Home at Last

Lina waited for Fili to speak. Here it was, the chance she had wanted all her life, for someone to help her to deal with the world. A friend, not like Doni, who was her brother, and not like Rhebryn, who had simply taught her about horses. Someone who would teach her about the world.

Yes, she would do this. Something deep inside told her that Doni and Loni would not want her to hide herself away.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

Fili gave her a long look and smiled.

"Well, let's start off by smiling and talking tomorrow. Just with me, you don't have to try to have a conversation with Dwalin or the others just yet."

She nodded. That wouldn't be too hard.

"You told me you and your second eldest brother weren't on good terms for a while and you had to get to know him. Pretend you're doing that again. It will be easy, trust me."

She nodded again. It felt better to have talked about her past. She let out a breath and Fili put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Lina. I'll be right here, alright?" He said.

"Thank you, Master Fili, but please, don't tell the others. I will, in my own time, but not yet." She said.

"I won't. But only if you drop this 'Master' business. It's just Fili, alright?"

"Alright." Lina replied.

She smiled as she lay back down to sleep.

The next morning Fili rose fairly early in the morning. Lina was still asleep not far from him. Dwalin and Ramil had breakfast cooking, and Gamil was clearing up the camp.

"Lina, the sun's up." He said, gently shaking her shoulder.

She woke up immediately and yawned, blinking sleepily. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning!" She said brightly.

"Same to you." He said, smiling in return. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, honestly, although this clearing still troubles me. I'll be glad to leave it." She replied.

He nodded and motioned to the fire.

"Breakfast is nearly ready and we'll be off soon."

She nodded and rose, straightened her clothes, and left for the small spring nearby.

Fili ate quickly and saddled both their ponies. Lina joined him moments later, her hair newly braided and the sleep gone from her face. Her eyes looked considerably brighter than they had over the past few weeks, but still contained the sadness and slight fear.

"Do you call your eyes silver or blue?" He asked.

It seemed a good way to start a conversation.

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought about it that much. Silver, I suppose, although there is a touch of blue." She said.

"My uncle and I have the same eyes, but Kili's are brown, like my mother's." Fili said

"Do you all live in the Blue Mountains?" Lina asked.

"Yes, we do." Fili replied.

They talked all day as they rode, and Fili tried to stick to questions that wouldn't remind her of her past. She smiled and laughed occasionally, and looked happier than he had ever seen her.

When they stopped to make camp at the base of Weathertop, the ancient watch-tower of old, Lina helped Ramil make dinner, and chatted with him a little. Over the next few days she started talking with Gamil. Dwalin was not one for conversation, but his suspicious glances were less and less suspicious, and eventually he seemed to rule her out as a threat.

Lina felt better than she had in over two months. The world seemed brighter, and she had friends already. She was still quite nervous about the other Dwarves, but pushed her worries to the back of her mind and focused on the present.

They reached Bree and spent the night in the Prancing Pony. Lina was quite amused by the landlord's forgetful bumbling, and with four intimidating male Dwarves surrounding her, did not worry about the Men. They were sent a few curious glances, but no one approached them.

The next day they set out again, and were soon crossing the rolling hills of the Shire. The Hobbits harvesting their crops in the fields stopped their work and stared at them as they passes, but the travelers paid them no heed.

Lina was beginning to enjoy the journey more, but the worries in her mind grew every day they traveled closer to the Blue Mountains. She kept herself busy talking among the group, entertained by Fili's amusing stories of his younger self, Gamil's tales of the riches of the mines, and descriptions of Ramil's stoneworking creations.

The now rugged terrain was brown with the first signs of autumn, and Fili told her about a festival that would be held to celebrate Durin's Day and the success of the settlement. He made her promise to attend, which she was almost dreading.

 _'Think of all the people that will be there! It might be easier to hide in a crowd, but Fili will want me to mingle with other people.'_ She fretted.

"Lina, look!" Fili called.

She was letting her faithful pony drink from a stream, and looked up at his call.

Fili was pointing ahead of them. She looked and saw the first peaks of their destination.

 _'I'm nearly home!'_ She thought, mixed excitement and worry blossoming in her heart.

Two days later they traveled through the forested foothills. They met a few hunters, who offered to give them some meat in exchange for a meal. They would share news about the weather and hunting conditions, and Lina found herself enjoying their company.

Durin's Day was the day after the next when they arrived at the settlement. There were several wooden houses and a paved marketplace, but the thing that took Lina's breath away was the underground part of the settlement.

A well-made stone road lead up to snd through two huge, heavy iron doors set into the rough grey stone of the bluff, guarded by several armored Dwarves. Inside was an enomous cavern, the floor smooth and passageways hewn out, leading in different directions. Alcoves with enormous marble statues of Dwarven kings of old lined the walls, and it was lit by a hole in the roof high above them.

A guard immediately approached them and asked their business.

"The King sent us to accompany this young lady to the settlement, as her family died. If you'd be so good as to send someone to tell him we've arrived, we'd appreciate it." Dwalin replied gruffly.

The guard nodded and spoke to another guard standing by the doors. He then returned and said that a messenger was on his way.

The company dismounted and began to unsaddle the ponies.

"We need to find accommodation for Miss Lina. Are there empty rooms she could use?" Fili asked.

"Aye, there are several. I'll show you to them." The guard, who then introduced himself as Toli, replied.

Lina winced internally at the resemblance to her father's name. She wished her family could have been here to share this moment, this life, with her.

' _Doni and Loni would have loved it here.'_ She thought.

She patted the wonderful roan pony affectionately before he was lead away by a guard. He had been the most obedient, willing pony she'd ever ridden. Hopefully whoever owned him knew this and would take good care of him.

 _'I wonder if I'll ever see him again.'_ She wondered.

Fili came over to her.

"He's yours, if you want him. They're taking him to the paddocks now. It's similar to where Rhebryn worked." He said.

"Mine?" Lina asked, surprised.

She had assumed he belonged to one of the other Dwarves in their group, or been borrowed from someone.

"Yes, we bought him special for the trip, and we have no use for another pony. I've already got Whisper." Fili replied with a smile.

"I...I really don't know how to thank you, Fili." Lina said.

She felt tears welling up at this unforeseen kindness.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you like him." Fili said. "I'll help you carry your things to your new home."

The guard led them down a passageway. The floor was smoothed, and the walls were as well, and covered in relief stonework, depicting scenes of miners, smiths, and jewlers at work. There were several heavy wooden doors on either side of the hallway, and Toli stopped in front of one.

"This house is empty. You'll be welcome to stay here." He said, and opened it. "The key's on the table."

Lina thanked him and she and Fili went inside. The first room was a living area, with a fireplace, a few comfortable-looking armchairs, and a sofa. A doorway lead to a decent sized kitchen with a walk-in pantry. A counter sectioned off part of the room, which served as a dining area. An intricate bronze key lay on the table. Lina pocketed it.

She went back into the living area and down a short hall with a few closets. There was one door at the end of it, which revealed a bedroom. There was no window, and without a lantern it was very dim, but she could see it had a large bed, a small hearth for warmth, and a bookcase. Another door lead to a bathroom, with a sink made out of what looked like silver, and a marble bath, as well as a mirror and toilet.

She went back into the main room again, amazed at the beauty of the residence, and wondered how long it had taken the workers to carve it, and several others, out of the earth.

Fili was standing in the middle of the room, her bags on the floor nearby. He grinned.

"Well, Lina, my dear, how do you like your humble abode?" He asked.

Lina couldn't find the words, so she flew over to him and embraced him, happy tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Lina." He said in a gentle voice.

"I'm just happy." She said, her voiced muffled by his shoulder. She pulled back. "I love it, Fili. Nothing Doni, Loni or I ever dreamed up was this wonderful."

She felt another pang of sadness that her family would never see this place. She pushed it aside and smiled.

"Now, the Durin's Day celebration is the day after next, and you promised to go with me." Fili said.

 _'When you say it like that it sounds like we're courting and he's taking me out...'_ Lina thought.

"Of course. What should I wear?" She asked.

"A dress would be ideal, but if you don't have one there's no need to worry about it." He said. "Oh, I don't suppose there's any chance you know any Dwarvish dances?"

"Well, I know a couple. Why?" Lina replied, puzzled.

"There are several dances throughout the festival." Fili explained. ''You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought it would be fun if we joined one or two."

 _'Me, dance in front of and with a huge crowd of people? I never thought that would happen, but somehow it doesn't seem too bad.'_ She thought.

"That sounds lovely." She said. "Will the market be open this evening or tomorrow?"

"Yes, there are usually several stalls open all day, and unless there's rain or snow they don't normally close. Of course, when we get enough space cleared, the marketplace will be moved into the caverns." He replied.

He cleared his throat.

"You've told me all your secrets, so I ought to tell you mine."

Lina frowned.

 _'What secrets?'_ She thought.

"My mother's name is Dis. She is the sister of Thorin Oakenshield, my uncle. Thorin, as you know, is the son of Thrain.

"You mean...you're royalty?" Lina clarified.

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything between us. We can still be friends, and we will be. And _please_ don't start calling me 'Your Highness'. It's excessively annoying, and creeps into every comversation I try to have.'' He said.

"Well, alright. No 'Your Highness' when speaking to you. Got it. If you're sure it won't be seen as odd for you to be friends with me...'' Lina trailed off.

That hadn't come out right.

"I mean, if you won't be frowned upon for being friends with me. I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble with your family."

"Of course not, Lina! It's fine, it's all fine." Fili said.

"Wonderful." She said, and failed to stifle a yawn.

Fili chuckled.

"You must be exhausted. It's been a long day. Lanterns and candles should be in the kitchen, and sheets and quilts for the bed in a chest in the bedroom. I'll let you rest now. Shall I come down tomorrow?"

"If you like, but you don't have to. I'll be resting, and I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with your family. You've been away a long time. Oh, Fili, will you please not tell them?'' She asked.

"Lina, you shouldn't- well, I suppose if they don't ask if you're a Half-Elf there's no reason to tell them, but should they ask about your mother and father I won't keep the truth from them. If I can skirt around it, though, I will." He said.

"Thank you." She hugged him again before he left, leaving her alone in her new home.

She went into the kitchen and found the lanterns and candles where Fili had said they would be, as well as several matches.

 _'How long has it been since I used matches?'_ Lina wondered. _'Minas Tirith, I think.'_

She placed a lantern in the bedroom, which effectively lit it up and revealed smooth stone walls and floor. The small fireplace was decorated with a simple geometric design, typical of Dwarven culture, and there was a large, dark red rug on the floor. It matched the bedding she retrieved from a cedar-wood chest in the corner, which contained bedding, towels, and several extra candles.

She bathed and combed her hair with the wooden comb Fili had whittled for her on their journey. She rebraided her hair and dressed in the extra clothing she had packed.

 _'I'm surprised that the Wizard knew which pack was mine and thought to bring it along when he found me. Am I glad he did. The tunic I was wearing had a hole in the shoulder where I was stabbed and bloodstains all down the front.'_ She thought. _'It's good I have the money I had saved up. I need food and new boots. I wonder if there will be enough to buy a dress for the festival.'_

She went to bed early, after a meager dinner of hard-tack she had in her pack while traveling.

 **The ending leaves a bit to be desired, but the next chapter is pretty good.**

 **In response to the review;**

 _ **Yeah happy ending! Sort of lol. Anyway I'm glad that she is being cheered up and it warms my heart honestly. By the way is this a kili it fili pairing story? Or maybe both and they'll fight over her (grins evilly). Anyway love the story update soon.**_

 **Yes, I'm glad to see Lina cheered up, too. No, this is not a Fili/Kili story. I just don't ship that. I'm glad you like it! I am really overwhelmed at the popularity of this story. I've had over 1,000 views!**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I'll be updating every other day, unless something comes up. Please review, I like to know your opinion!**


	9. Chapter 9: Settling In

Chapter 9: Settling In

The next day she woke up very early and set off up the passageway to the marketplace. She found her way easily, as there was a slow stream of people coming from that direction, admiring newly bought items.

Pale smoke curled out of the chimneys of the houses outside. It was easy to see against the dim, rosy sky. The clouds were fluffy and promised good weather.

She found a stall selling clothing and looked over the goods from a distance. There were a few girls oohing and ahhing over an especially fine-looking red dress, with embroidered designs and trim in golden thread.

 _'I wonder how much that costs. Seems like a waste of money for such a fancy, delicate item. You couldn't wear it without fear of hurting it in one way or another._ ' She thought.

Not that she disliked dresses, they were simply impractical for fighting and hunting, and long skirts were easily torn if you were walking in the woods.

A fairly plain dress caught her eye. It was a blueish grey with darker grey trim. It looked like it would fit her, and the price should be reasonable, as it wasn't exceptionally fancy.

However, she needed food first of all, and new boots.

 _'I doubt I can afford new boots just yet. I haven't got a lot of money.'_ She thought, and grimaced to herself.

She found a stall selling meat and bread, and bought enough to last her a few days. She then found a stall selling boots and inquired as to the price of a used pair that looked in fairly good condition.

"That would be three silver pennies, Miss. However, yours don't appear to be in too bad condition, I could repair them for you." The cobbler replied.

"Thank you, what would the cost of that be?" She asked.

"Two silver pennies, Miss."

They still fit her, which was not surprising, given the fact she was full grown. It was a silver penny cheaper to get hers repaired, but she didn't have any to wear in the meantime.

"It won't take me any time at all. You can even wait right here." The cobbler said.

Lina nodded.

"Thank you, sir." She handed him the silver pennies and the boots and sat down. The cobbler took them to the worktable at the back of his stall and within half an hour the boots were mended.

Lina thanked him again and set off down the street. She had not gone far when someone called, "Miss!"

She looked over her shoulder in surprise and saw the merchant at the stall selling clothing waving to her. She went to his stall, slightly wary.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I couldn't help seeing you admiring this dress earlier. Would you be interested in buying it?" He asked, gesturing to the grey-blue dress.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm afraid I can't afford it at the moment." Lina said, and started to turn away.

"A silver penny only, Miss." The merchant coaxed.

The boots she had started to buy had been three silver pennies, and she had saved one by having her boots mended. She could spend it, but she didn't really _need_ a dress.

She bit her lip.

"I...Oh, alright.'' She said, digging the coin out and handing it to him. She took the dress and started home.

After putting her things away she went back up to the entrance cave and approached a guard.

"Excuse me, I'm rather new here, and I was wondering if I could find employment as a huntress." She said.

"Probably, Miss. There's always a call for more meat. You'd have to speak to Balin, though. I can take you to his office, if you like." He replied.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble..." Lina said.

"Not at all, follow me."

He lead her up another passage that slanted ever so slightly upwards. There were more carvings on the walls, and a few small holes that let in light from outdoors.

The doors on the sides of the passage were further apart here, she noticed. They passed a few Dwarves muttering to themselves about excavation or carrying stacks of parchment.

They turned a few corners and down several hallways, until at last they stopped before a large door.

"I can wait here and show you the way back, if you want me to." The young guard said.

Lina nodded and thanked him before knocking.

"Come in, the door's open!" A kind voice called from inside.

Lina went into the large room several bookcases lined the walls, full of thick volumes and stacks of parchment. A kindly looking Dwarf dressed in red with a white beard and hair rose from his desk to greet her.

"Balin, at your service, Miss." He said with a bow.

"Lina at yours." Lina returned the bow.

"How can I help you, Miss Lina?" He asked, motioning for her to sit down opposite him.

"I'm looking to find a job. As a huntress, preferably." She replied.

"Ah, good. We're short on hunters and huntresses. For some reason most lasses don't take to the job." He said, and rifled through a stack of parchment on the desk. "Here we are. If you'd just sign here, please."

Lina took the proffered parchment and quill, and signed her name after glancing over the paper. It stated simply that she would be working as a huntress and instructed her to return to this office for her wages. She looked over the chart of payment. Two silver pennies per deer, three coppers per squirrel or rabbit, etc.

"You read before you sign, I see. A necessary precation many overlook." Balin smiled at her. "I believe you are the new lass from Rivendell, are you not?"

Lina blinked.

 _'How did he know that?'_ She wondered.

"Yes, I am."

"My brother, Dwalin, told me about you." He said. "I'm sorry to hear about your family. Losing loved ones is hard. I lost my father in the Battle of Azanulbizar. It's hard, but the pain eases with time."

She trusted his word and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Balin, please. And don't mention it. I'll see you soon, I hope!"

She left and the guard escorted her back to the entrance hall. She then made her way back to her rooms and jumped into the air in triumph when she had closed the door.

"Ha!" She said.

She had a very well paying job doing something she enjoyed, she had a nice house, what more could she wish for, given the curcumstances?

Quiet laughter from by the fireplace startled her, and she whirled around, knife in hand.

Fili was leaning against the mantle, chuckling. She put her knife away and let out a breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. What has you in such an exuberant mood today?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, here I am in the Blue Mountains at long last, and for another, I have a fine house, good friends, and I just got a job." She said.

Fili smiled again.

"You did? What sort of job, may I ask?"

"Hunting job. I suppose I can trap animals for now, and when I save up enough I can buy a bow." She said.

"Ah, well, that coincides with my reason for visiting quite nicely. I've gotten you something."

He held out a long package wrapped in a cloak.

She took it, surprised. When she unwrapped it she gasped, eyes wide. Inside was a bow, a quiver, and several arrows. Not just any bow, this one was polished cherry wood, delicately curved, with carefully carved geometric designs along the sides, and strung with rawhide. The quiver was leather with a wooden base, dyed dark brown and tooled. The arrows were of fine quality, fairly long and straight, with steel tips and black fletching.

 _'It must have cost a fortune! How on Arda can he possibly be giving this to me?'_ She wondered.

"Thank you, Fili. It's beautiful." She breathed, and hugged him.

He returned the hug with a smile.

"You are very welcome, Lina. We'll have to go on a hunting trip soon.'' He said.

"Definetely! Oh, Fili, it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, hugging him again.

They talked for a little while about the upcoming festival. Lina decided not to show him her new dress and surprise him.

"Which dances do you know?" Fili asked.

"Well, my father taught me the Ovdolgak and the Kaz'ängler." Lina replied. "Doni and I used to dance them in the evenings."

"The Kaz'ängler is a difficult one! Do you still remember them?"

Fili looked impressed.

"Oh, yes! I could do them in my sleep." Lina said. "I never did learn any others. Maybe you could teach me a few sometime."

"Of course! I'd love to." He said with a smile. "By the way, your secret is safe. All they know is that you had three brothers, and you'd rather not talk about yourself. I didn't mention any names."

"My thanks, Fili. I appreciate it." She said.

They chatted for a bit longer and Fili went to dinner, promising to come and get her sometime after breakfast.

Lina tried on her new dress. It fit beautifully, with a full skirt that fanned out when she twirled, and long, slightly droopy sleeves.

The cuffs, neckline, and hem were all embroidered with little zig-zag patterns in a smoky-grey color. The waist was a little snug, showing her figure off even better than the Elven dresses she had worn in Rivendell.

She took a walk out of the cavern to watch the sunset, going up a nearby hill where she could look down on the little town. People were beginning to set up tables and clear huge areas, presumably for dancing purposes.

 _'I can't wait to see Fili tomorrow. I miss him already. A hunting trip sounds like quite a lot of fun. I wonder what I should wear? I don't have any clothes other than this tunic and trousers and the dress. Maybe I'll go hunting early and buy some more.'_ Lina thought. _'Why I am I worried about what Fili thinks of me? I'm not in love with him. Or am I?'_

She realized that she did care for him. Fili was very kind to her, and he was easy to get along with. He was a generous, friendly person.

She turned her thoughts to the pony and made a mental note to find out where he was kept. She realized she hadn't named him, always thinking of him as someone else's pony. She tried to think of a fitting name for a while and eventually gave up. Flame and Thunderbolt didn't fit.

The sun had set, leaving just enough light for her to see where she was going. She made her way carefully down the hill. She entered the cavern, lit up by lanterns now, and went down the passage that lead to her rooms.

She ate a quick meal of meat and bread and bathed again, taking extra care to wash her hair. She found herself wanting to look pretty, something she'd never really tried to do before.

Excited at the thought of going to the festival and dancing with Fili, she pushed her nagging worry about the crowds to the back of her mind, and fell asleep.

 **Well, this chapter isn't as interesting, I know, but Lina had to go shopping sometime.**

 **The Ovdolgak dance is my own creation, but I am using ThatOtherWriterGirl's Kaz'ängler from Little Son of Durin, with her permission. Hope you like the festival in the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and Lina thinks she might, just might, be in love with our handsome Fili...**

 **In response to the reviews:**

 _ **Awesome update!**_

 **I'm so glad you think so! I'll keep them coming, and oh, have I got some great ideas.**

 _ **I love that you update so often it so rare nowadays since many authors leave for a week or even up to a year between chapters! As always looking forward to the next one! Thanks!**_

 **Yeah, I'm going for every other day, but please keep in mind I do have school and the dreaded writer's block occasionally strikes.**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	10. Chapter 10: Dancing Under the Stars

Chapter Ten: Dancing Under the Stars

Lina woke excited, and took a moment to remember why. The festival! She rose, donned her new dress and ate breakfast swiftly. She then braided her hair and sat down to enjoy the book of Dwarvish history she had found.

A knock at the door jolted her out of a particularly horrifying story about the treachery of Mîm the Petty-Dwarf.

She rose and opened the door to find Fili, dressed in a fine brown tunic and blue coat decorated with gold trim.

 _'Oh, he looks handsome!'_ Lina thought.

"Lina, you look beautiful." He said with a look of admiration. "That dress sets off your eyes perfectly."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She said, with the slightest blush.

"Shall we go, then?" Fili asked.

"Of course!" Lina took his arm and they made their way out of the mountain to the marketplace. Or, rather, what had been the marketplace. Now it was a wide, mostly open area with entertainers and refeshment tents around the edges. There were a few merchants selling their wares, but not many.

Men in fancy, geometrically embroidered coats of dark colors and women in bright dresses with elegant trim walked casually about, enjoying themselves. Children dressed in their best ran about laughing and screeching with the fun of their games. The regular buzz of talking filled the air, but it was not so loud that Lina couldn't hear the music from the group of musicians playing in the center of the plaza. A few people sat around them to listen and watch them play.

"The dancing takes place in the evening mostly, when it's cooler. Now, let's go find some of my friends to introduce you to." Fili said.

For the rest of the day they wandered about the town, chatting with Fili's friends and watching actors and craftsman.

It was dark, the stars were coming out, and the town was bathed in the moonlight. Fili led her over to the open area in the marketplace. Several people were gathered around the edges in couples.

"Fili! Over here!' A woman called, and waved at them. Fili hurried over to her with a smile.

"Lina, I'd like you to meet my mother, the Lady Dis." He said. "Mother, this is Lina."

Dis was a pretty, motherly looking figure with dark hair and eyes. She smiled and bowed to Lina.

"Dis, at your service." She said kindly.

"Lina at yours." Lina returned the bow and smiled. "It is an honour to meet you, my lady."

"Oh, please, dear, just call me Dis. Everybody does." Dis said with another smile. "I'm glad you got here in time for the festival. I would hate for you to have missed it. It's our main event before winter sets in."

"It's been a lovely day." Lina smiled and looked up at Fili. "I've quite enjoyed it."

"Good, that means I've some hope of getting you out more often." Fili laughed.

Slow, stately music began to play and Lina noticed the couples beginning to line up in the plaza.

"Isn't that the music for the Kaz'ängler, Fili?" She asked.

"Yes, I do believe it is. Shall we?'' He held out his hand and she took it with a smile.

Kili tucked his violin under his chin tighter and began to play. He watched as, hand in hand, his brother and his beautiful partner came onto the plaza and took their place at the end of the line.

She was very pretty, slender but not tall, with a lovely grey-blue dress that set off her remarkable silver eyes. Her blonde fishtail braid swung as she and Fili stepped slowly to the left to form a circle with the other couples and Fili twirled her under his arm.

He then took her hand and they stepped forward, left, right, and back twice, turning slighly clockwise as they did so. He took her waist and they repeated the forward, left, right, back steps in this fashion.

The girl spun gracefully away to the middle of the circle, where the girls wove in and out while their partners kept up, stepping around the outside of the circle. Then Fili took her hand and they circled back around the other dancers until a straight line had been formed, and he dipped her backwards.

The girl had danced beautifully, without a single wrong step, and smiled the entire time, eyes sparkling.

 _'I wonder if she's the girl they brought back from Rivendell.'_

He had been attracted to girls before, but Lina seemed different somehow. Very different.

Kili approached them.

"I see you've found yourself a fine dancing partner, brother." He said with a grin. "There aren't many girls who can dance the Kaz'ängler as well as that."

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day! Lina, this is my younger brother, Kili. Kili, this Lina, the girl we escorted from Rivendell." Fili introduced them.

 _'Yes, she is the girl from Rivendell. Alright. Well, very nice to meet you, lovely Lina.'_ He thought.

She seemed not quite Dwarf, with her fine features and slender biuld, but he wouldn't pry. He wasn't one to judge or pick on people about their appearance, being the only Dwarf in the Blue Mountains older than thirty with no beard.

"At your service, Miss Lina! It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, kissing her slender hand as he bowed to her.

"Lina at yours." She said as she bowed back.

He grinned again and winked at her.

She blushed a little. "My thanks for your compliments on my dancing. I must say you played very well." She said.

"Thank you. I've got a break from playing for the next dance, do you know the Ovdolgak?" He asked.

He would have to get to know this charming young girl, before Fili beat him to her.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Good! I'm sure my excellent brother won't mind me borrowing you for a bit."

He slipped his arm through Lina's before she could say a word and led her off in the direction of one of the refreshment tents. Lina glanced over her shoulder but did not refuse. Kili got her a drink and they sat down together.

"So, you're from Minas Tirith?" He asked.

"Yes. I grew up there." Lina replied.

He nodded.

"Interesting place?"

"I suppose. I didn't do a lot of wandering." She replied. "I spent most of my time in the stables or practicing fighting."

"Fili told me he'd given you the roan stallion. How is he?"

"I'm not sure. He was fine when we arrived, but I haven't seen him since." She said. "Where is he being kept, do you know?"

"At the paddocks. They're on the opposite side of town, towards the south. Can't miss them, they keep most of the ponies outside during the day. Just tell them Kili gave you permission to take him out, they'll believe you." He said.

 _'I like her. She seems like a good person, but shy about her past, like Fili said. I wonder if I could go along on that hunting trip Fili mentioned...'_

Lina thanked him and heard the musicians beginning to play again. They went over to the plaza and took their places. The couples were grouped in fours. Lina and Kili were diagonally across from each other on a square, as were the other couple. A flute or whistle began the quick, happy tune and the rest if the group joined in a moment later.

Both couples of the square stepped forward and met in the middle, placing their hands on top of each other and taking four quick steps to the right, then turning back, changing hands, and four quick steps to the left.

The other couple on Lina's square joined hands in middle while Kili and Lina stepped back, clapping in time while they spun around twice to the right, and then twice again to the left. Then the man from the other couple twirled Lina around and she took his spot at the corner while he took hers.

Kili had done the same and now they were opposite again. They repeated the steps up until where the other man would have twirled her, and instead joined hands and migrated to the next square, as did one couple from each square all over the floor. It was a traveling dance, so you got to dance with every other couple at some point.

The music played quicker and quicker, and so the dancing got faster as well. Lina never got tired of it, though, with Kili grinning across from her the whole time, throwing a goofy hop into the dance occasionally to make her laugh.

At last, the dance ended and Kili bowed to her in a ridiculously fancy way and smiled.

"Thank you for the dance. You really are quite talented."

"Any time, Master Kili. And thank you." Lina said.

Now she was really blushing. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself today, and looked forward to seeing the two brothers and Dis again soon.

They watched the other dancers doing the many dances Lina didn't know. She tried to memorize one, but it got too confusing, and she gave up.

Just as Fili was about to walk her home Dis walked up to her. "Can you come over for dinner morrow after next? We'd love to have you." She said with a motherly smile.

"I'd love to, Dis. I'll see you then!" Lina replied with a wide smile.

Kili waved goodbye from his place with the musicians and she returned the wave, walking arm in arm with Fili back to her home.

"Well, Lina dear, how did you enjoy your day?" Fili asked.

"Oh, Fili, it was wonderful! I've never had so much fun!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear it. It was a rather nice festival." He said. ''Kili seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

"Oh?" Lina asking, genuinely surprised.

"Absolutely! He watched you all through the Kaz'ängler, and for a long time after his dance with you." Fili replied.

"He was? I didn't notice." Lina said.

Fili laughed.

"I'm not surprised. You were very focused on the dancing. You did very well.'' He said. "I'm glad I had you as a partner."

"My thanks. You are a very good dancer yourself. I couldn't have wished for a better partner." She replied.

Something about dancing made her feel free, like there was nothing on earth that could hold her down. She liked the feeling.

"Not even my brother?" Fili laughed.

"Oh, really! That was a compliment." Lina said, blushing.

"And I thank you for it. Kili will be pestering me about whether he can come on a hunting trip with us, as I unwittingly told him of our plans. Is that alright with you?" He asked. "Feel free to say no."

"Of course, Fili, that's fine! I am enjoying having friends. I really am. I'm glad I came here. And I'm glad you're my friend." She replied, giving his arm a light squeeze.

Fili smiled.

"And I'm glad you are my friend. Shall I come and fetch you for dinner?"

"Yes, if you would. I'll do some wandering over the next few days and get my bearings." She said. "Then you won't have to be coming all the way to my home to fetch me for everything.''

"If you do, remember that passageways that go up lead to offices, council rooms, and the royal wing. If they lead down, they go to the forges and mines. If they're level, then there will be houses, shops-to-be, and barracks for the guards. Oh, and the kitchens." He said.

"That sounds like a good system. And thank you for telling me." She said. "Now I won't walk in on any important meetings."

"Any time, my dear." He said.

 _'My dear...'_ Lina thought. _'He might only mean it as 'my dear friend', but he might not. And that's the second time this evening he's called me that.'_

They had reached her home. Fili hugged her and wished her a good night, and departed down the passageway.

Lina went in and found a note on the floor inside the door. She picked it up and read.

 _Miss Lina- There is a training arena set up outside for young Dwarves to learn how to wield a weapon. We are in need of competent teachers. If you would like to try out for a position, please be present on the third of November at six o' clock._

 _Dwalin_

"Dwalin!" Lina exclaimed.

It made sense that he would be in charge of training people to fight, but the thought of him offering her a job as a fighting instructor was surprising.

 _'Should I try out for a position? The idea is appealing but my skills are limited. I'll have to find the training arena and observe things for a while before I make a decision. And I'll have to know if it will interfere with hunting.'_ She thought.

She took the lovely grey-blue dress off and hung it carefully in the wooden wardrobe in the bedroom.

 _'Tomorrow I'll go find my steadfast pony. Steadfast... The Elvish word for 'steadfast' is Thalion. Alright, I've named him. Tomorrow I'll go find Thalion.'_ She thought, and fell asleep.

 **Oh, look, it's Kili! And what was it he was thinking? Lovely Lina, maybe?**

 **Fun fact: I changed the spelling if Lena, my favorite horse ever, to Lina for my character.**

 **In response to my reviews, this one from chapter 1;**

 _ **Hi! Goodness, this is REALLY good for your first published story! I love all the characters, especially Lina and Doni, and I am SO excited to keep reading (and watch Lina and Kili's relationship form and grow :D), as it is somewhat rare that I find a true gem of a story. 3 I can't wait to see how this story turns out! :))))) Keep up the fantastic work!Claire**_

 **Thank you, Claire! I'm so glad you like it, although if you are reading this I'm sure you've had to deal with Doni's death. I really didn't want to do that to him. He was a good Dwarf and a great older brother.**

 **This review next;**

 _ **No worries about the length of time of update! I totally understand! I love the new chapter and how everything seems to falling into place. No one seems to notice her elf ways so that's good. Are you completely forgoing kili by the way? I'm just wondering. Also I got some of my friends I also read this story and they say they love it so keep doing what you're doing! :)**_

 **Thanks for understanding! I'm glad you like the story. I have had 1,661 views this month! Thanks for reading, Guest's friends! As you saw, Kili appeared in this chapter, although if you meant Kili/Lina, I'm still thinking...**

 **Last but not least;**

 _ **Still getting used to the idea of no kili/oc. I am not sure if you are using the concept of One's in your story or not. I am looking forward to this festival**_

 **As I said, still thinking about Kili and Lina. Most likely I'll do that, but I'm not sure. My** **idea is that Dwarves can love several times, but they have a One out there somewhere, and love for their One is completely different. I'll be explaining it better in future chapters. Hope you liked the festival!**

 **Cheers, mates!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner in the Royal Wing

Chapter Eleven: Dinner in the Royal Wing

Lina woke and ate a hasty breakfast before grabbing her bow and its accessories, locking the door, and heading for the entrance. She passed several people whom she recognized from the previous day.

She strode quickly through town, following Kili's directions. She saw the training arena, and remembered that the next day was the tryouts. She memorized the location, continued, and found a large barn and several paddocks with ponies grazing or cavorting about in them. She went into the barn.

"Hello?" She called.

A young Dwarf with red hair tied back behind his head popped out if an empty stall and set his pitchfork down.

"How can I help you, Miss?" He asked politely.

"I'm looking for a red roan stallion brought in here three days ago." She replied. "He's about 12 hands tall, holds his head arrogantly, and he has a diamond shaped star. Master Kili gave me permission to take him out."

"Yes, Miss, right this way."

He led her to a large paddock. Thalion was grazing at the far end, swishing his tail every minute or so.

"This him, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you know if there is any tack I could borrow? I don't own any at the moment." Lina said.

"We have several saddles and bridles nobody uses. We keep them in good condition, and you can use them whenever you like." The young groom answered.

"My thanks, could you get some ready while I catch him?" Lina asked.

"Certainly, Miss." He said before hurrying away.

Lina climbed up onto the fence and whistled shrilly. Thalion's head perked up and he looked towards her. She whistled again, and he ambled over, tossing his red forelock out of his eyes. She jumped down beside him and pet his jaw, smiling.

"I missed you. Guess what? I've decided on a name for you. Thalion. It means 'steadfast' in Sindarin, and as you are very steadfast I think it suits you.'' She told him.

She draped a leather cord she kept for emergency purposes over his neck, and he followed her willingly back to the barn, lifting his feet up high with his nech arched as usual. The groom, who introduced himself as Naki, had a saddle and bridle, as well as curry comb and brush ready when they came in, and she thanked him. She groomed Thalion, saddled and bridled him quickly, and trotted off in the direction of the nearby forest.

Thalion sneezed a few times, and the steady beat of his hooves in the grass gave Lina a sense of security. She relaxed in the saddle and applied light pressure to the reins, holding her hands slightly out to the sides. Thalion responded immediately and tucked his chin in, his strides smoother and more collected. She had him hold this pose for a few strides, then released the reins and rubbed his neck.

She stopped near a dead tree and notched an arrow. She held Thalion steady and let the arrow fly. It hit the knot she had aimed for. Thalion's ears pointed forward and he looked alert, but he did not move.

 _'This bow is wonderful! And steadfast old Thalion. I expected him to jump sideways at least.'_

Lina rubbed his neck and rode him over to the tree, retrieved her arrow, and backed off again. She continued until Thalion was completely quiet when she shot, and then followed a deer trail through the woods.

There was a waterhole ahead, and fresh tracks in the mud of the trail. Lina eased Thalion forward, step by step. Two young does were drinking, their large ears back, listening. Lina stopped and stroked Thalion's neck.

She readied her bow and took a breath, holding her arms as steady as possible, and fired. The first doe bounded a few strides and fell as Lina knocked another arrow with the speed of her mother and shot the other, who fell immediately.

Lina petted Thalion again and rode him over to the deer. He snorted once and was reluctant to go closer, but he obeyed her commands.

She put the deer's carcasses over Thalion's withers and mounted again. He seemed unsure and took a few steps backward, snorting. She petted his neck and talked to him, slowly walking him out of the forest, and he soon paid no heed to the deer.

They made it back to the town in good time and Lina left Thalion at the paddocks again. She carried the deer to the entrance and asked Toli where she should take them. He directed her down the main cavern to a large door, which led to the kitchens.

After leaving the deer she went up to Balin's office and knocked.

He greeted her warmly.

"Lina, it's good to see you. Been hunting, I presume?"

"Yes, sir, I brought two deer back." She replied, smiling at the white-haired Dwarf.

"Balin, please. Did you enjoy the festival yesterday?" He asked. "I saw you and young Master Fili dancing. You did quite well."

"Oh, I did not see you, or I would have said hello. Yes, I had a splendid time, and thank you." Lina replied.

He wrote a note on a piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"If you go straight up the corridor, the third door on the right is Gloin's. He manages the treasury. Show him this and he'll give you your wages." He said. "My brother tells me he wants to try you out as a weapons instructor."

"Yes, although I'm not sure if I will take the offer yet. I honestly don't believe my skills are good enough for me to qualify as a teacher." Lina admitted.

"Well, Miss, you held your own against an Orc pack, and that's no small matter. What is your weapon of choice?'' He asked.

"I am fairly good with a sword, but I prefer to use a bow and arrows." She said.

 _'Revealing too much, Lina. Tread carefully, even if you are friends with people, they don't need to know everything just yet.'_ She thought.

"Well, there's no reason why you can't teach the younglings to shoot. Every Dwarf has to use a bow at some point, and they might as well be good at it when the time comes." Balin told her.

Lina nodded. Balin seemed like a wise, friendly Dwarf, and she liked him already.

"Thank you, Balin. I think I will try out." She said with a smile and a confident nod.

She rose and left the room, traveling further up the corridor to the third door on the right.

She knocked.

"Come in!" A gruff voice called. She entered a room similar to Balin's, but with vaults rather than bookshelves. Parchments littered the few tables, and a stocky Dwarf with a full red beard rose to greet her.

"And how may I help you, Miss?" He asked.

"My name is Lina. I'm working as a huntress, and Master Balin told me to give you this.' She said, and handed him the note.

He read it, nodded and went to one of the vaults. When he opened it, Lina caught a brief glimpse of hundreds of silver pennies. He retrieved four and gave them to her.

"Here you are." He said,

Lina bowed.

"My thanks, sir." She said, and exited the room.

She went out to the market and bought a blue tunic and some smoky grey leggings, as well as a few clay dishes.

 _'This should be a nice outfit to wear to dinner tonight. I need to get back home now and clean up.'_ She thought.

After bathing and rebraiding her hair, Lina ate dinner and read more of her history book. She finished the tale of Mîm and Turin Turumbar and went to inspect herself in the mirror one last time.

The blue tunic and grey leggings looked good together, and her hair was shiny from the extra care it had been given.

 _'I can't wait to see Fili! I wonder what he'll think of the new clothes.'_

She heard knocking and went to open the door. She opened it with a smile, and was surprised to see Kili rather than Fili on the other side.

"Master Kili! Do come in." She said, and fetched him a mug of water. "I'm afraid I don't keep anything stronger." She said.

Kili laughed.

"That's quite alright, and please just call me Kili." He said. "How was your day?"

"Oh, splendid. I went hunting with Thalion and got him used to being shot off of, and brought two deer back. Then I went shopping at the marketplace." She recounted brightly.

"Thalion? You named the stallion?" He asked.

"Oh, yes.''

She hesitated to tell him the meaning, as Dwarves were not familiar with Sindarin and it would look strange.

"That sounds slightly Elvish. Is it?" Kili asked.

"Yes. It means 'steadfast'." She told him.

"Good choice! It describes him perfectly. I never understood why my brother called his filly Whisper. Makes no sense to me." He laughed.

"I'm sure he has some reason. Plenty of horses and ponies have names that make sense only to the owner." She said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Shall we be off?" Kili asked, rising from his chair.

Lina nodded with a smile and took his arm. They walked up an unfamiliar passageway that was especially grand and stopped before a wooden door decorated with gold. Kili opened the door and motioned her in. The room was huge, and decorated with relief scenes and gold. Dis came through a doorway with a wide smile.

"Ah, Lina, it's good to see you! Do come in and make yourself at home, dear. I never was one for all this golden fuss, but people will insist that the royal family have bigger rooms and carved walls.'' Dis said.

She shook her head with the last remark, and they sat down in the fancy chairs by the large, inviting fire.

"How was your day, Lina?" Dis asked.

"Splendid! I went hunting this morning." Lina said.

She found it easy to talk with the plump, motherly Dwarf.

"Oh yes, Fili did tell me you'd gotten a job! He and Thorin will be here soon, they went to inspect the safety of a new mining tunnel. I swear, those two work so hard."

She shook her head again.

The door opened and a stately Dwarf with dark hair and blue eyes entered. He had a braid behind each ear, and there were a few silver streaks in his hair. His dark beard was short and immaculate.

 _'Thorin Oakenshield, the hero of Azanulbizar! Should I stand up and bow?'_ Lina thought.

Before she could decide, Thorin nodded to her gruffly and went into an adjoining room. Fili closed the door and came over to sit down.

"Hello, Lina!" He said with a smile. "I see my no-good brother got you here in one piece."

"Well, if I'm no-good what does that make you? You didn't even show up when you told her you'd come and fetch her." Kili retorted, but there was a spark of amusement in his eye.

 _'What would it be like to be teased as a sign of affection?'_ Lina wondered.

"True. Sorry about that, Lina. Some of the miners were worried about the safety of the tunnel they were mining in and we had to go take a look. It didn't look like there was anything to worry about." Fili said.

He added in a low voice,

"Uncle wasn't exactly pleased about being dragged down there before dinner. He'll cheer up, though, when he has some of Mum's cooking."

"Speaking of which, love, let's eat!" Dis said, and led them into the dining room.

Roast meat, grapes, cheese, warm bread, and many other delectable dishes covered the table.

"Help yourselves, there's plenty to go around." Dis said cheerily.

Thorin entered the room not long after, dressed in a different tunic. His grumpy demeanor lessened as the meal progressed, and he soon spoke to Lina,

"Would I have known your father in Erebor, Miss Lina?"

Fili winced, but Lina took a deep breath to steady herself and responded.

"It's possible, sir. His name was Goli, and he was Captain of the Guard."

Thorin nodded.

"I knew him before he left with the troop that fought the Orcs in the Misty Mountains. I never saw him after he left, although I knew he returned. I am sorry that he died. He was a good Dwarf."

Lina swallowed and nodded. Fili took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She returned it and felt much better.

"I understand Fili gave you the roan pony. How do you like him?" Thorin asked, effectively changing the subject.

"He's the best I've ever ridden, honestly. I'm honoured to own him." She replied.

Dis brought up the festival and bragged about Lina's dancing, making her blush a little. Kili winked at her discreetly which made it all the worse.

They talked for a while after dinner, and Dis refused her offer to help clean up.

"You and the boys go have some fun. I'll manage here." She insisted, and so Lina found herself walking out of the mountain with Fili on one side and Kili on the other.

Kili had a rather mischievous look on his face, and before she realized it, he had tapped her on the arm, yelled "Tag!", and was running away laughing.

"You'll regret that!'' She called, tearing after him. Fili joined in on the childish game and they had a mad chase that led all over town.

At last, panting, Lina had tagged both of them. They laughed and caught their breaths and slowly made their way back inside.

"That was fun!" Lina gasped.

"You were right; I did regret it." Kili said with a grin.

The brothers escorted Lina home and she went to bed soon after, exhausted from the game of tag.

 **Hello! I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm currently writing chapter 21, and it's coming along quite well. :-)**

 **In response to this review:**

 _ **Personally, I rather like the idea of Kili and Lina! I just can't see it with Fili, not sure really why. Maybe their friendship? They seem like they'd be better friends? But that's just my humble opinion. Kili and Lina really seemed to hit it off. Anyways, I loved this chapter and it was nice to see her happy!**_

 **I'm glad you like it! Keep reading for your answers. I'd hate to spoil it for you!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	12. Chapter 12: A Hunting We Will Go

**Elvish - Translation**

 **Tolo - Come**

 **Mellon - Friend**

 **Noro lim - Run fast**

Chapter Twelve: A Hunting We Will Go

Fili woke up, still a bit tired from their wild game of tag. Lina was fast, and he supposed that came from her Elvish heritage, although Dwarves were excellent sprinters over short distances.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered how her face had lit up when Kili tagged her.

 _'I wish she would look that happy all the time. She seems to be cheering up, though. That's good.'_

He checked his schedule for the day. More dratted diplomacy lessons with Balin that morning. He was getting tired of the lessons and meetings he had to attend.

 _'Anything to please Uncle, though.'_

That evening was the tryouts for the fighting instuctors, he found out from Balin, who said Lina was going to give it a try.

"That's wonderful! It will give her something else to do throughout the day, and she should enjoy it." Fili said.

 _'I really must go watch. It will give her some extra support, and I'd like to see her sparring.'_

"Aye, she should keep herself busy. Take her mind off things." Balin said.

"She told you?" Fili asked, surprised.

"No, but Dwalin said the lass had lost her family. I know what that's like. She seems like a right good person, but reserved. While reservation isn't a bad, it can lead to brooding." Balin told him. "She admitted she thought her skills were not good enough to become an instructor."

"Did she? Well, knowing her, she's probably underestimating herself. She is a fine person. I'm glad she's my friend." Fili said.

"I've taken quite a liking to the lass." Balin said.

"I'm not surprised. She's easy to get along with when you can get her to talk to you. She's reserved, as you said, so I think it might put people off of being friends with her.'' Fili confided. "She needs friends."

"Well, I might could do something about that." Balin said thoughtfully. "You'd best go now, or you'll miss your luncheon."

"Alright, then, I'll see you soon!" Fili said as he left.

That evening he went down to the training arena and saw a few Dwarves come in from different directions. Dwalin stood off to one side, sizing people up as they entered.

Lina came in, dressed in a new green tunic and matching leggings, armed with her bow and sword. She nodded and smiled to Dwalin, who returned the nod, not as gruffly as usual.

"Alright, then, let's get this over with. I want each of you to find a partner and duel. Winners stay put, losers can go." Dwalin said. The Dwarves paired up, leaving Lina without a partner.

"You'll try out with me, Lina." He said, readying his axes.

Fili wondered how Lina felt about the fact that Dwalin fought with axes. He remembered her telling him that Doni's weapons had been the same. She looked determined as she squared her shoulders, braced her feet, and swung her sword up in front of her.

Lina eyed Dwalin carefully, anticipating his move. She blocked his axe easily and dodged the other, using the momentum to jump over to his side, lunging to knock the axe out of his hand. He blocked her and they circled, Lina darting around him lightly as she attacked and dodged his blows.

Fili felt a surge of pride as he watched her. She was doing very well, and never gave ground. The determination in her eyes intensified as the fight went on, and soon they were the only ones left fighting in the arena. The other Dwarves watched as they caught their breaths.

Dwalin looked pleased as she spun out of the way of his axe, held the other in place with her sword, and pulled her dagger out, leveling it in front of his face. Doubtlessly he had gone easy with her, but she had done very well. He nodded to her, admitting defeat.

They stepped apart, catching their breaths.

"The rest of you pair up now. I'll watch this round." Dwalin said.

Fili went over to Lina, who was panting slightly.

"Lina, that was wonderful! I'm very proud of you." He said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Fili, but he let me win." She told him.

"I went easy on you, lass, but I didn't let you win." Dwalin said, coming over to where the two stood. "I take it you're more of an archer, though."

"Yes, I am." Lina said, nodding.

"Well, let's see your shooting." He said. He pointed to a stick driven into the ground at the other side of the arena. "If you can hit that, you've got yourself a job."

Fili put a hand on Lina's shoulder.

"Good luck!" He said, and backed off to give her space.

She nodded in reply and pulled an arrow from the quiver, fitting it to the string slowly, watching the target the whole time.

She drew the bow and fired, swiftly notching another arrow and firing it as well. They both hit the stick.

"Well done, lass! As long as you're here two nights a week it doesn't matter what days they are. An hour each day you work should be enough." Dwalin said with an extremely pleased expression as he clapped Lina on the shoulder.

Lina grinned.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"Just Dwalin to you, lass. And don't mention it." He said.

Fili walked the smiling Lina home, and they chatted about the tryout as they walked. Lina insisted that she had not done that well, but Fili knew better. It was Dwalin, after all, who trained him.

"Well, Lina dear, I'm free for the next two days. What do you say to a hunting trip?" He asked, once they were sitting in the comfortable chair of Lina's living room.

"That sounds lovely! What all should I bring?" She asked.

"Just a bedroll and your weapons. We won't go too far, and I can get the supplies easily enough. Or better yet, Kili can." He said with a grin.

"Alright then, I'll meet you at the paddocks in the morning?" Lina asked again.

"Yes, that should be perfect. I'll see you then!" He said. "Oh, Mum sends her regards."

"Tell her I said hello and thank you for dinner, if you would." Lina said.

Lina rose the next morning and prepared to leave. She couldn't wait to go hunting.

She took her pack and walked quickly to the paddocks. She saw Whisper in a far paddock and Thalion by the barn. Lina saw Fili and Kili coming up the path not too far away and waved. Fili waved back, but Kili seemed to be busy in conversation and didn't see her.

"Thalion!'' She called, and whistled. Thalion trotted up to her and blew warm air in her face. "Hey, cut that out! _Tolo, mellon_. We are going on a hunting trip with Fili and Kili today."

She led him into the barn.

"Good morning, Miss! Can I get your tack for you?" The young groom asked.

"Yes, if you would." Lina replied.

He went into a room at the back of the building.

"How do you know she won't mind me tagging along?" She heard Kili say outside.

"I asked her, naturally." Fili replied.

"What!" Kili yelped as they came in.

"Hello, Lina! It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Fili said.

"Oh yes, it is." Lina replied. She finished grooming Thalion just as Naki returned with her tack.

"Your Highnesses! Can I get your horses ready for you?" Naki asked with a low bow.

"No, thank you, we'll get them ourselves." Fili said.

"As you wish. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course!"

The groom disappeared into a stall at the other side of the barn.

"I do wish someone would stop doing that just for once'." Kili grumbled.

"Well, Lina hasn't ever called me 'Your Highness'." Fili said.

"I appreciate it." Kili said.

"Pray don't mention it, Your Highness." Lina said with a mock bow.

Kili groaned.

"Well, we'd best go and catch our ponies, brother." Fili said, snatching two halters from the wall and throwing one to Kili.

They left and Lina finished strapping her pack to Thalion's saddle while they were gone.

Fili returned with Whisper at the end of the lead rope. She stood quietly while he saddled her.

"She's a timid little thing, isn't she?" Lina said.

"Yes, I think her previous owner was a little rough with her when she was little. I got her as a yearling and Kili and I trained her." Fili said.

Kili came in a few moments later leading a solid grey pony with a long black mane and tail. He was roughly the same size as Thalion, and just as arrogant looking.

"This is Timberwolf. He's about six years old now, right, Fili?" Kili said proudly.

"Yes, that should be right. He was three when you bought him." Fili replied from the other side of Whisper.

"He's beautiful." Lina said thruthfully.

She whispered to Thalion.

"Don't worry, I still like you."

They mounted up and began to ride north at an easy trot. Lina collected Thalion again and held the pose for longer than the last time. Eventually she could get him to tuck his head in almost all the time. Timberwolf trotted alongside them, his long strides playful. Kili grinned.

"Race you to that tree?" He asked, pointing to a large oak ahead of them.

"Not me, Whisper and I both know we don't stand a chance against your stallions." Fili said.

"Well, I'm up for it." Lina said.

"I'll start you then. Line up." Fili said.

Lina held Thalion ready, leaning forward a little. " _Noro lim_ , Thalion!" She whispered when Fili shouted,

"Go!"

Thalion leaped forward, skimming the grass with steady, three-beat strides. Lina held him back, reserving his strength.

Kili and Timberwolf came up alongside them, running all out. Lina maintained her steady speed and let them get a bit of a lead.

The oak tree was getting closer and Lina let out a few inches of rein, sitting still in the saddle. Thalion went even faster, his ears laid back and nostrils flaring. His competetive spirit kicked in and he passed Timberwolf with ease. Lina stood in the stirrups, brushing a branch of the tree as they rode under it.

"Well done, Lina! I thought we'd had it for a while there." Kili said, pulling his mount to a halt.

Lina walked Thalion in circles to cool him down. "Well, maybe we can race again sometime."

"Wonderful! Fili doesn't ever race me, not with his mare. He's convinced he'll loose every time, and he doesn't want to break her spirit." Kili said. "I've just had an idea! Why not have a horse race on the day of the Durin's Day festival next year?"

"That's a good idea! Count me in." Lina said.

Fili trotted up just then.

"Splendid riding, Lina! You too, Kili." He said.

They thanked him and told him about the idea of a horse race. He agreed that it was a good idea.

"We'll need a track, though. How long, do you think? A quarter mile?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Lina said.

They discussed the possibilities for some time, and soon came to the foot of a low mountain and started up it, heading into the trees.

They found a good camping place and stopped there. Lina found some branches and made a make-shift corral between three trees. She separated it into sections to keep the ponies apart and they let them graze inside.

Fili and Kili made a fire-ring and gathered a lot of wood while she worked on the corral a bit more, and they had a finished camp before long.

"Well, the sun's starting to go down. Lina and I can try to shoot something for dinner while you get the fire going." Kili suggested.

"Yes, go on ahead."

They split up in opposite directions and Lina made her way carefully to the nearby stream. She heard sticks cracking and stilled behind a tree.

A buck deer came into view, stepping delicately with slender legs. Lina notched an arrow and drew her bow, steadying her breath. She shot, and the deer fell.

She skinned him as quickly as possibe and wrapped the meat in his hide, carrying it back to camp. Kili had shot another deer, and they set most of the meat aside to take back to town.

After a delicious dinner of venison stew, Lina went to see Thalion.

"You ran well today, my friend. I'm proud of you." She told him.

"As I am of you."

Lina turned to see Fili standing nearby. She gave a small smile and looked down.

"Thank you, Fili." She said.

He hugged her, and they walked back to camp together.

Lina fell asleep quickly, worn out from the day's ride and carrying the deer back to camp.

They spent the next day hunting and made their way home innthe afternoon. Lina had enjoyed it tremendously, and looked forward to many more such trips.

Thrain disappeared soon after, leaving Thorin to take over ruling the people. Fili had more responsibilities now, as well as Kili, but they still made time to hang out with Lina, who wondered how long it would be until she finally worked up the nerve to reveal her history.

 _'I just can't, not yet anyway.'_ She sighed.

At least she had the two best friends anyone could wish for.


	13. Chapter 13: Life Goes Ever On

**Elvish - Translation**

 **Mellon, noro legrin anim - Friend, run swiftly for me**

Chapter Thirteen: Life Goes Ever On

Lina spent a lot of time with Fili and Kili over the next few weeks. She and Kili found an ideal spot for a racetrack and began riding it regularly, making a trail and talking while they did so.

She also began to teach the young Dwarves that visited the training arena to shoot a bow and helped some with sword fighting, although she usually left that to Dwalin or one of the other teachers.

Her income increased, she she began to put money aside. She wasn't sure what for, but she thought it would be good to have plenty saved up. She also learned to play the flute, though no one else knew about it and she didn't have one of her own. It wasn't exactly a secret, it just wasn't mentioned.

One day in midwinter, the snow up to their ponies' knees, she and Kili were riding around their racecourse.

"Next year we'll have the grass beaten down and the dirt packed, it will be perfect! And then we can start shaping up our ponies, and have us a grand race at the festival!" Kili said.

"Yes, and you'll beat me by at least thirty lengths. You've told me every day we've come out here!" Lina laughed.

She nudged Thalion into a trot.

"Bet I can beat you around at a trot today, though!"

She did beat him, and struck a triumphant pose. Thalion tucked his head in at her slight signal, making her look like a statue of a mighty king or hero of old.

"You had a headstart!"

"Yes, I did." Lina said, grinning at him. "Very observant, Kili."

The months passed, and Lina was happy with her life in the Blue Mountains. She still hadn't told anyone she was a Half-Elf, but she had told Balin a little bit about her brothers. She saw him as almost like a father, always there to encourage her and give advice if she needed it.

She explored the passageways and mining tunnels when the weather was bad, and learned all sorts of short-cuts and hiding places. The Dwarves had finished several of the buildings they had been working on, and now the marketplace was in a large room of the cavern, the floor smoothed and leveled.

Tailors, cobblers, candle makers, butchers, and all other manners of craftsmen had their own shops now, underground. The woodcutters and many of the huntsmen continued living out of the stronghold in the wooden houses, but now the crowds remained indoors most of the time.

Summer came and went, and Lina's hunting career flourished in the autumn, as meat was being preserved and put by for winter. She was often too tired to spar with Fili in the evenings as they usually did, but he came to see her every night.

"Lina, last year you expressed an interest in learning more dances. Durin's Day is next month, so if you would like to learn some more, now's the time." He said one night.

"Oh, yes, that sounds lovely!" Lina said.

He began to teach her the Kernrim, a fairly simple dance, but elegant looking. Kili came in without knocking just as the dance called for Fili to take Lina in his arms and dip her backwards, and stopped when he saw them, looking dumbstruck and slightly angry. He left immediately without a word, closing the door quietly.

"Uh-oh..." Fili mumbled, seeing him over Lina's shoulder.

"What?" Lina asked.

She had been facing away and had no idea that he had even been there.

"Oh, nothing. I've, uh, got to get back for dinner." Fili said, glancing at the clock.

"I didn't realize it was that late! Well, thank you, Fili. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lina said.

"Probably." Fili said.

He smiled at her and left, looking for Kili. He found him tacking up Timberwolf in the paddocks, his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

''Kili, wait!" Fili called as Kili swung up into the saddle and cantered away.

Fili caught Whisper and jumped on bareback, going after Kili. When he finally caught up with him, Kili was fiercely shooting arrows at a tree.

"Kili, wait." Fili said, trying to catch his breath.

"What where you doing? Because I think I saw you about to kiss Lina." Kili said through his teeth as he fired another arrow.

"It wasn't like that." Fili said.

Kili studied him, his eyes narrowed.

'I promise you, Kili. I was teaching her the Kernrim when you walked in." Fili explained.

Kili didn't say anything. He continued shooting arrows and Fili rode away with a sigh.

Lina wondered why Fili had gone off in such a hurry in the middle of their lessons. He didn't usually leave for another half-hour. She cast it aside as some trivial matter and began to cook herself some dinner.

Later that evening she went to the bookshop and looked for books about horses and ponies, but found none.

 _'If I'm going to win the race next month I'd better get to working Thalion. I'll start out with long trotting sessions, I suppose, and work up to gallops. Oh, and galloping from a standstill.'_

She did this secretly in the early morning before anyone else was up, and soon Thalion was in top racing condition, lean but not underweight, and his coat smooth and shiny. Kili noticed this and asked her what she'd been feeding him.

"Nothing! I'm not involved with his feeding." She replied.

The day before the festival came, and Lina tried on her grey-blue dress to make sure it still fit. It did, and she set it out that night, along with her grey leggings and blue tunic, which she would be wearing in the race that morning.

She put the outfit on as soon as she got up and went to walk the track, checking for any holes or slick spots. There were none, and she jogged to the paddocks to see Thalion. Naki met her at the door.

"Are you going to work him this morning, Miss Lina?" He asked.

"No, I just thought I'd come and check on him." She replied. She felt Thalion's legs and ran her hand down his neck.

"We're going to win today, Thalion. Just run hard, and don't look back." She whispered to him.

"Miss Lina, I cleaned up this saddle last night. It's lighter than the one you're using right now, but it has shorter stirrups. It's in good condition, I triple-checked the girth." Naki said.

"Brilliant! Bless you, you've given me the best idea I've ever had!" She said.

The race started in twenty minutes and Kili was on his way to saddle Timberwolf. He had bet with Fili; twenty silver coins that he would win.

 _'Of course Fili would say Lina will win. Well, neither of them know I've been working Timberwolf at night while he teaches her dancing. Ha! I'll show 'em.'_ He thought with a chuckle.

He entered the barn and found Timberwolf tied and waiting for him, as well as a few other ponies already being saddled by their riders. Lina and Thalion were nowhere to be seen.

He readied Timberwolf as quickly as he could and went to the track, where the usual groom in the barn was leading Thalion around in small circles. Lina jogged up, winded but ready to ride. Thalion stood still, nostrils flared, as she mounted and the other contestants approached.

"Alright, Timberwolf. Let's get right out in front and stay there, hm?" He said to his pony as he swung into the saddle.

He looked over at Lina and almost laughed. She had changed saddles and the stirrups were far too short.

"Lost your stirrups, Lina?" He called.

She smiled mysteriously and shook her head. He didn't have time to question her further before Thorin blew a horn, the signal for the racers to line up.

Lina ignored the other riders snickers as she took her position. Little did they know, she told herself.

" _Mellon, noro legrin anim_." She whispered, taking a fistful of mane and sitting crouched.

Another horn blew and her hard work at starting was rewarded as Thalion surged forward. Lina was glad of the hold she had on his mane, but when Thalion's stride settled she let go and held the reins tight, pacing her mount.

She saw Kili and Timberwolf take the lead and race furiously to stay in front. She guided Thalion over to the outside of the track, keeping him clear of the other ponies.

 _'I did it! I'm in the lead, and no one can catch us now!'_ Kili thought jubilantly.

They were more than halfway around the course when Thalion came even with him on the outside of the track. Lina was crouched low over his neck, almost horizontal, her face buried in Thalion's mane. Thalion ran faster than Kili had ever seen him, and passed Kili with ease.

 _'How on Arda is he running that fast?...The stirrups! She can keep out of the wind that way and she's off his hindquarters!'_ He realized.

They crossed the finish line, Lina half-standing in the stirrups, easing back on the reins. Thalion shook his head at first, trying to run farther, but settled down.

Fili grinned at him from the crowd. "You can pay me later." He called.

Kili waved him off and walked Timberwolf in circles. Lina joined him on Thalion.

"That was a good race, Kili." She said, and held out her delicate looking hand.

He shook it and grinned. "I must say, those stirrups aren't to be laughed at! That was amazing!"

"I have Naki to thank for that. He said he'd found a lighter weight saddle, but that the stirrups were too short. I remembered something Rhebryn had told me and tried it out." She said.

"Rhebryn?" Kili asked, confused.

Lina's bright smile lessened a bit.

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't told you. I worked in the stables in Minas Tirith for a few years. Rhebryn taught me everything I know about horses and ponies."

"I see. You were close to this Rhebryn?' He asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes." She said, and then she looked at him.

Her silver eyes widened.

"No, not like that! He was my friend, at least fifty in Human years."

 _'Oh, so he was more of a mentor. Now you've done it, Kili. Making a fool of yourself, or letting on that you like her.'_

Lina wondered about the look she'd seen on Kili's face when she realized what he'd meant. Was it _jealousy_?!

Lina forgot about it when Fili swept her off her pony into a hug.

"I knew you'd do it, Lina!" He said. "Didn't I, Kili?"

"Oh, yes, and now I owe you twenty silver pennies." Kili grumbled.

"Wait, you two had a bet?" Lina asked.

"Indeed we did." Fili said smugly. "And I won it."

She shook her head.

 _'Well, if they want to bet that's their business, and I have nothing against it, but why did Fili bet on_ me _?'_

She handed Thalion's reins to Naki and hurried to change into her dress. She heard Fili and Kili argueing in the hall when she went to answer the door.

"You took her last year!"

"So? Lina is very dear to me, why shouldn't I take her again?"

"Because I've been planning on asking her for weeks! And you've already taken her."

"Well, you typically ask a girl out _before_ the event."

She stood by the door, unsure of what to do.

"I got someone else to play violin this year for the sole purpose of taking her." Kili said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something to do while Lina and I are enjoying ourselves."

She decided she'd heard enough and opened the door.

"Hello." They said in unison, then glared at each other.

"I know that look. You've been argueing. Not to mention I heard raised voices a moment ago." Lina said. "What are you argueing about, may I ask?"

"Well, I've...been planning to ask you...if you would go to the festival with me." Kili said, hesitating a few times and looking away when he had finished.

"And I told him that you normally ask a girl out before the event and that I was going to take you." Fili said.

"Well, since neither of you asked me first, I suppose I can go with both of you." Lina said, and smiled.

She linked arms with both of them and set off down the passage, and were soon enjoying the delights of the Durin's Day festival.

Dis found them and congratulated Lina on her victory in the horserace. Lina thanked her politely.

"Too many young lasses these days try to engage in as little outdoor activity as possible. Or else spend their days chasing lads. I remember Kili had quite a few lasses interested only in his money and position."

Kili looked away and Lina could have sworn he was blushing.

"Well, I'd better not hold you up any longer, or you'll miss the dancing! I believe their starting the Kaz'ängler soon." She said, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, I danced the Kaz'ängler with you last year, so I suppose Kili can trade me for the Ovdolgak." Fili said.

Kili brightened.

"Shall we, Lina?" He held out his hand.

Lina took it and they joined the other dancers just in time to begin.

Kili remembered how beautiful Lina had looked the first time he saw her dancing the Kaz'ängler.

 _'And now we're quite good friends and here I am dancing the very same dance with her.'_ He thought. _'How times change.'_

Lina's eyes sparkled as she twirled under his arm.

"This is my favorite dance." She said. "But it also makes me a bit sad."

"Why is that?" Kili asked as he took her waist and they stepped through the next part of the dance.

"It reminds me of my brother. He would practice it with me in the evenings." She replied, a faraway look in her eye as she spun away from him gracefully.

 _'That's the first time other than this morning she's ever mentioned her past. I wonder what's changed.'_ Kili wondered.

They finished the dance and Kili again wanted to tell her he cared for her, but there wasn't enough time, as Fili came up right then and asked to dance the Ovdolgak with her.

Kili danced the Kernrim with her, and something sparked inside Lina as he spun her around and they wove in and out of the other dancers. She didn't understand it, and so she pushed it aside.

After the dance ended Kili held her hand for a long time before realizing what he was doing and quickly let go, muttering an apology.

"I don't mind." Lina said with a smile.

They danced the evening away, Fili and Kili taking turns with Lina, until the moon began to set and the stars dwindled.

They walked her back to bed and Fili hugged her at the door. Kili, however, kissed her hand and bowed with a wink. She blushed a little, and went to bed happy.

 **I have an announcement to make! I have had 28 reviews, 2,429 views, 16 favorites, and 25 followers! Thank you all so much for reading this story, I really appreciate it.**

 **I am REALLY into horses and riding, and I've lived on ranches my whole life, so please forgive me if I annoy you with the amount of riding Lina does. I thought the horserace idea was pretty cool, my younger sister is into that.**

 **In response to this review:**

 _ **I love the story pace and it makes me smile a lot honestly but just one question… is there going to be any more "excitement" or at least some sort of conflict at all later on? Just wondering anyway love it please update :)**_

 **If you mean conflict or excitement as in fighting, wait until we get to chapter 19, BOTFA! I'm glad you like the story. :) I'm updating every other day, so I'll be back on Thursday.**


	14. Chapter 14: Doubts and Fears

Chapter Fourteen: Doubts and Fears

She felt terrible about hiding so much from her friends. Fili, of course, knew her history, but Thorin, Kili, Dis, Balin, Dwalin, and the others did not. For weeks she had been trying to pluck up the courage to find Thorin's office and tell him, but she worried that he, out of his hatred for the Elves, would forbid her to be friends with his nephews, or worse, banish her. Fili tried to tell her that his uncle would not do either of those things, but she couldn't believe that.

One night Kili knocked at her door.

"Hello, Lina!" He said. "How are you?"

"Same as always. What have you been doing lately?" She said, motioning him in and siting down in her armchair.

"Diplomacy lessons, a few meetings about the new town, and sleeping." He replied.

"New town?" Lina asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot I hadn't told you. The miners found a cavern at least the sixe of the one here. They've been carving it out to make a new town. Since it's closer to the woods it's most likely that the woodcutters and most of the hunters will want to move up there, so we've been sending builders to work on outdoor houses and a wall to surround them for more proctection." He explained.

"How is everything coming along?"

"Very well. Last we heard they had built the outdoor part of the town, with an inn just in case it gets swamped with eager Dwarves trying to move in where there isn't any room." Kili replied. "Now, I've got the rest of the week off, my pony is restless, and I'm itching for a hunting trip. Join me?"

"When have I ever said no?" Lina said with a laugh. "Start tomorrow?"

"If you like." Kili said as a knock was heard at the door. "That will probably be Fili. Shall we prank him?'

 _'Not again! Last time it was jump-scaring poor Dis, the time before that it was fireworks in Thorin's pipe. Now what?'_

Without waiting for a reply he fished some string out of his pocket and rigged a tripwire with lightning speed. He winked at Lina and opened the door.

"Good evening." Dwalin said.

Lina stood up and went over to greet him.

"Dwalin, it's good to see you! Do come in.' She said, slipping Kili her dagger behind her back.

Kili knelt down, pretending to fix his bootlace while cutting the string just in time. He almost slumped in relief.

"I wanted to talk to you about your job." Dwalin said.

"Of course! Do sit down." Lina said.

Once seated Dwalin began.

"You've been working for me for about two years now, and you're doing splendidly. We'll need more trainers for the new town. How would you feel about being in charge up there?"

Lina's eyes widened.

"Oh, Dwalin, I'm honored, but I really couldn't leave all my friends here, and I don't have a place to stay."

"That could be arranged if you wanted to take the job."

"Well, if you'd give me a few days to think it over, I'll tell you as soon as possible." Lina said.

 _'I couldn't leave Fili and Kili and everyone else, though, could I? It's too far away to come back and forth, so I'd have to live there. And I don't have any idea how to organize training!'_ She thought.

Dwalin nodded.

"Think all you need to, lass, it's not an emergency. I'll see you in a few days, them." He said, and Kili showed him to the door.

Kili felt a sense of dread. Would Lina leave him?

~Flashback~

 _"Dwarves can love several times in their lives, but the only true love is for your One. It's different, much stronger." His mother told him._

 _"So you'll know straight away?" Kili asked._

 _"No, not necessarily. Sometimes you can tell at once, sometimes it's months, possibly even years before you realize, but it will seem different all along." His mother replied._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Well, I realized it the day your father went away to war. I saw him ride away, and there was a peculiar ache in my heart, like an emptiness. I was worried I'd never see him again, and I realized, just like that. I realized he was my One and that I'd never be whole without him. When he got back I told him. He said he had been pretty sure for a while, but that he hadn't wanted to pressure me."_

 _"So it might take something a little drastic to make you realize? Like a separation, or your One getting hurt?" Kili asked._

 _"Yes, it could, or you could know when you first see them. I remember feeling a little spark inside when I held your father's hand, and occasionally I would have a dream about him." Dis said. "My mother said that she could hear your grandfather's thoughts when she was in danger."_

~End Flashback~

Lina did seem different from the other girls he'd thought he loved, but he had thought that every time. This one's different, this one's different! He couldn't be sure.

"That was close! I'll thank you to keep your pranks to your own house!" Lina said.

Her arms were crossed and she looked very displeased, which made Kili feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I never expected it to be Dwalin. But I have to find somewhere else to take up pranking; nobody will come to my house anymore, they always assume it's a trap."

"I'm not surprised. Can I have my dagger back now?" She asked.

He handed it to her, noting the Elvish runes on the blade. She quickly hid it in an inside pocket.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then, Lina." Kili said.

"Alright, if you're leaving already." Lina said, looking at the clock.

"I've got to get ready for tomorrow, my hunting gear has been shoved aside to make room for parchments and books.'' He said, somewhat truthfully.

"Ah, I see. Well, bright and early at the paddocks!" Lina said.

Kili nodded and left her cozy home for his own, still dreading her decision. Lina was torn between adventure and her friends.

 _'I warned you, Lina. Emotions are weaknesses. If you weren't so attached here you could leave, earn more money, and hunt down the Orc that killed your brother, but no, you'll stay here, won't you?'_ A voice inside her head told her.

She went to the one Dwarf she thought could help her; Balin. She couldn't talk to Fili, it involved him. Balin, on the other hand, could give her the advice she explained the situation to him and waited for his reply.

"Well, lass, the decision can only be made by you, of course, but I know you're looking for advice. What I say to you is this; follow your heart. You'd be missed here, certainly, but if your heart lies up north by all means go there."

"I don't think it does. Here I feel like...like I belong. That's never happened before in my life. Part of me wants to go adventuring and try out a new job in a new place, but most of me wants to stay here, where I have friends and a happy life already." Lina said.

"Well, lass, things may work out differently than expected. If you choose not to go, my brother will, leaving you in charge here." Balin said.

"Really?" Lina asked.

"Yes, he told me so." Balin said.

"That sounds like...oh, that's wonderful!" Lina exclaimed.

And so she felt light hearted when she and Kili rode away from the paddocks the next morning. Kili, on the other hand, was quiet, and looked as if he were dreading something.

"I thought this trip was to cheer you up, not the opposite." She said, drawing alongside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." Kili said.

"You are most definitely not _fine_. For Ilúvatar's sake, Kili, what is the matter?" Lina said.

 _'Uh-oh. No Dwarf in Arda would say 'for Ilúvatar's sake'. You might as well have said you were a Half-Elf, Lina.'_

Kili didn't seem to have noticed, though.

"It..well, you..." He sighed. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

He had been that upset about the possibility of her leaving?! She almost laughed at the thought that he cared so much, but also felt rather strange.

"No, Kili. I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay right here.'' She said.

"You are?" Kili asked, finally looking at her.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Kili smiled back.

"Race you!" He said, galloping away with Timberwolf.

"Will he never learn we always win, Thalion?" Lina laughed. " _Noro lim, mellon_!"

The trip was successful, and Kili's spirits had brightened considerably by the time they returned to the town. She and Kili left the spoils of their hunt in the kitchens, as usual, and parted ways.

"How about we meet in the training arena tomorrow and spar?" Kili suggested. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Around dusk, do you think?" Lina replied.

"Alright, see you then!" Kili said with a grin.

Lina went up the familiar passageway to Balin's office.

"Ah, Lina! Good to see you. How was your hunt?" He asked.

"Good, I shot a deer and three rabbits. How have you been?" Lina replied.

"As usual, busy. Thorin as well.'' He replied.

"I haven't seen Thorin in a long while. I don't even know where is office is." Lina said.

 _'I hope this turns out right. I can't keep it a secret any longer. I just can't!'_

"It's the door on the left just past Gloin's." Balin said, handing her a slip of parchment to give to Gloin.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's been a long day. I'll see you soon!" Lina said, rising to leave.

"Take care of yourself, lass." Balin said.

"I will." Lina replied with a smile.

She got her pay from Gloin and pocketed it, going over to the next door. She paused.

 _'I don't_ have _to do this. But I do, for my conscience's sake. Just knock, Lina, and get this over with.'_

Just as she steeled herself to knock she heard Thorin's angry voice, slightly muffled by the thick door, but clear.

"Damn the Elves! Where were they when the dragon attacked our home and burned our people to ash? Turning their backs, laughing at our plight! No, I will have no dealings with Thranduil." He spat the word, "Or any of his kin!"

Lina turned away. Thorin had unknowingly given her the answer she had feared. She would not be welcome here. She couldn't just go on with life and pretend nothing had happened, or that she was pure Dwarf.

She bit back tears as she decided on what to do. It hurt to think of doing it, especially given Kili's reaction to the thought of her leaving, but there was no alternative.

 **Uh-oh, cliffhanger. Mua ha ha! I felt so bad for Lina in this chapter. :(**

 **Whew, Kili cut the string in time. The jump-scaring Dis comes from Weirdy McWeirderton's story Pranks of Durins. For your information, there will be more pranking in future chapters** **. :D**

 **In response to this review:**

 _ **Yeah I can't wait until chapter 19 then! Also what does BOFTA mean? Anyway looking forward to next update really appreciate it**_

 **BOTFA stands for Battle of the Five Armies. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **What color fancy gown do you think Lina would look best in? Also, does anyone have any ideas for a theme song for this story? I am thinking Heart of Fire by Bruhnuhville, found on YouTube, or Northwind, by the same artist, also on YouTube. Check them out and tell me what you think, or tell me your ideas!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	15. Chapter 15: Lovely Lina

Chapter Fifteen: Lovely Lina

Fili knocked on Lina's door and waited for her to open it. He hadn't seen her in a few days, which was rare. Kili had told him about their hunting trip, looking exceptionally happy.

It was good to see Lina looking as happy as she did, it really was. She had been so sad for so long, and so reserved. Now that she had beaten Kili's champion stallion in the horserace with her clever stirrups, enchanted them all with her dancing, and brought food back from the forest every day, she could consider everyone her friend.

When she didn't open the door, he tried the latch. Lina never slept ths late, and she always answered the door quickly. It was unlocked, so he poked his head in.

"Lina?" He called. No reply.

Lina never left the house unlocked if she was out. Never. And the house was empty. Her clothes were gone, and the key was on the table.

 _'No. No, no, no, Lina! You can't be gone!'_ He thought. _'Not my little sister!'_

She was like a sister to him, and he loved her. And now she was apparently gone, disappeared.

He raced from the house, barely pausing to close the door. He met Kili in the hall.

"What's the matter?" His brother asked, seeing his look of alarm.

"Lina, she's gone, the house is completely empty. When and where did you last see her?" Fili said in a rush.

Kili paled.

"In the kitchens when we got back. We agreed to meet at the training arena tonight." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Kili, I need you to find Balin. Ask him if she said or did anything strange. Then find Gloin. Ask him the same. If they give you any clues, follow them. We need to find her." Fili instructed.

Kili nodded and ran up the passage to Balin's office.

Fili went to the paddocks, glancing over the fields as he passed. No Thalion.

"Naki!" He shouted as he came in.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The groom said, coming out of the back room.

"Has Lina been here?" He asked.

"Not since last night, sir."

"When last night?" Fili pressed.

Naki didn't reply, shuffling his feet.

"Where is her pony?"

"He isn't here, sir." Naki mumbled.

Kili ran in just then.

"Balin said she mentioned not knowing where Uncle's office is, but that she often asked where things were, so that wasn't unusual. Gloin doesn't speak to her that much, and there wasn't anything odd." He panted.

"Where is Lina's pony, Naki?" Fili turned back to the groom.

"She took the stallion, sir, around ten o'clock last night sir, and went east. She gave me six silver pennies not to tell you, Your Highness." Naki blurted.

"Get me the fastest pony here, I don't care whose it is. Kili, get Timberwolf." He turned to speak to his brother, but he was already across the field, scanning for tracks.

Fili caught Timberwolf himself and saddled him quickly. Naki returned with a black pony Fili had never seen before and Fili set off in pursuit of Kili, leading Timberwolf.

He finally caught up to Kili by the bank of a stream.

"The tracks go into the water here, but she either went upstream or downstream." Kili sakd as he mounted Timberwolf.

"I'll go upstream, you go downstream. We'll go a mile each, and meet back here whether we find anything or not." Fili said over his shoulder, trotting off.

He searched both sides of the bank of tracks, and found none. At last he had gone a mile, and turned back to meet up with Kili.

"I found some, come on!" Kili called, and the two quickly cantered side by side.

The tracks, unmistakably Thalion's, lead out of the water on the other side, and turned south.

"Where would she go if she was going souht?" Kili wondered aloud.

"Back to Rivendell, maybe." Fili replied.

 _'She couldn't go to the Grey Havens, though, could she? Half-Elves don't cross to Valinor, do they?'_

Kili couldn't believe it, it had to be a dream. Lina had said she wouldn't leave!

But this was different. This wasn't just going to a new nearby town. This was running away south to who knows where.

His heart ached and he wondered if Lina was alright. Was she injured somewhere? Had someone threatened her and she had been forced to flee? Was it something he had done?

The tracks were lost in the rocks, and searching around them proved unsuccessful.

"We'll ask around, maybe some hunters have seen her, and we can send a messenger to Rivendell." Fili said.

"Lina's really gone, isn't she? It's not a dream or a prank." Kili asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kili. I'm sorry. I know you and she were close friends." Fili said sympathetically. "Oh, Mahal, Kili!" He said suddenly, galloping away.

"What?" Kili shouted as he caught up.

"I can't tell you, I swore to Lina." Fili called.

That made Kili worry. What could Lina possibly have to hide from him? And why had she told Fili, but made him swear not to tell?

They reached the paddocks and Kili left Timberwolf with Naki, running after Fili.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I think I know why she left, but I have to ask Uncle." Fili said.

"Uncle? What does Uncle have to do with it?" Kili asked.

"Everything, Kili."

They reached Thorin's office and Fili knocked.

"Come in."

"Uncle, did Lina come here last night?" Fili asked.

"No, I haven't seen her in two weeks at least. Why?" Thorin replied, frowning.

"Who was here?'' Fili pressed.

 _'What would Lina have been doing here?'_ Kili womdered. _'Of course! Balin said she'd asked where Thorin's office was! But she didn't come here...'_

"Fenri, he wanted to make a treaty with the Elves." Thorin replied. "I told him I would have no dealings with Thranduil or his kin."

Fili sighed. His worst fears had been confirmed. Lina had probably overheard and left for Rivendell.

"Uncle, we have to send a message to Lord Elrond. Lina's gone missing and the tracks lead south. We think she might be going back to Rivendell."

"Lina's missing?" Thorin said incredulously.

"Yes, she is. We need to find her, she can't be wandering on her own." Fili said.

Kili hardly ate or slept, waiting on the return of the messenger from Rivendell.

Fili tried to comfort him, but nothing seemed to help. Kili was slowly fading, until one morning he approached Fili.

"She couldn't have gone north, could she? And left a false trail?"

"It's possible. We can send someone to find out." Fili replied. "But if she isn't there, and she isn't in Rivendell, I'm afraid we'll have to give her up."

"How can you stand it?" Kili asked.

"I keep myself busy. I go down to the training arena and blow off steam there, and I ride Whisper on the track." Fili said. "But it still hurts. She was like a sister, wasn't she?"

"Yes, like a sister." Kili mumbled.

"Let's go for a ride." Fili suggested, and Kili followed him out of the mountain to the paddocks.

"You know, Whisper is getting quite round. I think she may be in foal." Fili mused as they rode.

Kili looked her over.

"Yes, I would certainly say so. You'll have to give up riding her for a while, hm?"

''I suppose so. I wonder who the father is."

Musing over the foal and sparring kept Kili busy, as well as meetings and lessons, and he gradually began to cheer up.

One morning Thorin sent for them. When they arrived in his office he motioned for them to sit down.

"Rumors of my father being seen in Dunland have reached me, and I leave at once. You and Balin will be in charge, Fili. I will ask about Lina while I am traveling, but I cannot guarantee that I will find her." He said.

"Be careful, Uncle." Fili said.

"I will, Fili. Take care of things while I'm away."

Thorin left the next day, and Fili settled down to the task of running the town, with Balin's help and advice. Things seemed to be going well, until the messenger arrived from the other town.

"Was there any news?" Fili asked eagerly.

"No, Your Highness. No one that has come in matched your description, and there were no red roan ponies in the whole town."

Fili's spirits sank even lower when the messenger they had sent to Rivendell returned with a negative answer as well.

It was with a heavy heart that he told Kili, who yelled and kicked the wall.

"Why, Fili? Why did she leave?" He shouted.

"I swore to her that I wouldn't tell anyone. It's the last thing I can do for her to keep that promise. I'm sorry, Kili."

"Was it something I did? Tell me that much, if nothing else. What did I do?"

"It wasn't your fault. You did nothing to cause this." Fili replied.

The months passed, Fili becoming more and more weary of the responsibilities of running the town.

 _'If this is what being king is like, I hope Thorin gets married soon. Ugh.'_ He thought.

Kili had taken to riding Timberwolf out into the forest for days at a time, hunting. He always returned looking a little happier, and Fili wondered what it was that cheered him up. He asked him about this and Kili told him that he went to Lina's favorite haunt and talked to her. Told her about the happenings in the town, about Timberwolf, anything, really.

And so, when their uncle returned with the announcement that they were going to reclaim Erebor, he begged that he and Kili could go along, to take Kili's mind off of Lina. He couldn't let his brother drive himself mad.

 **Okay, so here's where the canon begins, Arianna le Fay. :)**

 **Every tenth reviewer gets a sneak peek they can use (once) whenever they want. However, every tenth review so far has been a guest review, so sorry I can't send anything to you. :( Don't be a stranger! I like to know what people think of my work.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT- I will give a sneak peek to be used once whenever you choose to the person who can find a theme song for this story that I like. I will pick the top five and each of those gets a sneak peek. Instrumental is great, and songs with lyrics are fine, too.**

 **Fun Fact- Lovely Lena is what I call the horse I took the inspiration for Lina's name from. I thought it seemed fitting, they're both beautiful.**

 **Thanks a ton for reading, and I appreciate all my reviews!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	16. Chapter 16: Goheno nin

Chapter Sixteen: Goheno nin

Lina pulled her cloak fairly low over her face and slung her pack over her shoulder, making for the paddocks.

"Miss Lina! What brings you here so late?" Naki asked.

"Naki, I need you to get Thalion ready. And you mustn't tell anyone I was here, not even the princes." Lina said as she pressed six silver pennies into his hand.

He looked confused but did as she asked.

She galloped off east, leaving a clear trail until she reached the stream. She rode down the middle of it for about half a mile and turned south, making sure to leave tracks.

Lina dismounted carefully onto a rock and tied strips of bark to Thalion's hooves, muffling his tracks as she returned to the stream. She rode up the stream for at least three miles before coming out near the road leading to the new town.

" _Goheno nin_ , Fili. _Boe annin gwad._ You'd understand." Lina whispered.

Lina rubbed Thalion's coat with unripe walnuts, dyeing him brown, and dyed her own hair black with some herbs. Nobody could recognize her this way, and she could rinse it out later if it was necessary for some reason.

She sang softly as she rode, remembering Fili's words; _I often find that music can ease pain in your heart. Singing, too._ The memory of him increased the ache in her heart and a tear slipped down her cheek.

 _"_ _I walked in the spring when the wildflowers bloomed,_ _Skipped in the summer under a full moon, Danced in the autumn with the leaves swirling gold, Wept in the winter with the loss of my heart. Long will I wait, and long will I wander, Until I avenge my dear brother, Swift be my arrows and sharp is my sword, But ne'er shall I forget the ones that I leave. Farewell my friends, so dear to my heart, Ilúvatar keep you from misfortune and harm, Swift be my arrows and sharp is my sword, But ne'er shall I forget the ones that I leave."_

She decided to speak in a Gondorian accent, which no one here would recognize, and switched the letters of her name around to Lani.

"Good day to you, sir! I'm looking to work for my keep with some kind family, could you help me?" She said to the guard at the gates of the new town.

"There are many families needing help in these parts. If you go to the inn this evening you'll find someone willing to take you in. There are stables there you can keep your horse in as well." He replied.

"It's right grateful I am to you, sir! Could you direct me to this inn you speak of?" Lina said.

He gave her directions and she found her way easily, leaving her horse in the stables under her false name.

That night in the inn she saw a woodcutter who looked friendly enough and told him she was looking to board with someone and that she had a hardworking pony she was willing to put to use.

"Well, lass, the only thing you could help me with is carting wood to and fro, could your pony manage that?" He asked.

"Oh, he's a right strong beast! He'll manage alright!' She said.

"Right then, I'm sure the missus won't mind taking you under her wing, Miss..." He trailed off.

"Lani, good sir. I come from Fornost, up to the north."

He nodded and they went to his home, where his wife, a stocky, stern Dwarf with red hair, greeted her gruffly.

She slept in a spare room that night, and wondered if she had done the right thing. Fili and Kili would no doubt be searching for her, and her false trail might not work. Even if it did for a while, Fili and Kili were clever. They could figure it out.

 _'That's why I dyed Thalion bay and my hair black. We won't match the descriptions anymore, and I can keep both eyes and an ear open for messengers and guards.'_

She and Thalion worked hard hauling logs from the forest to town, where they would leave them at the sawmill.

About three months after their arrival, a guard from the other town rode in, asking his way to the inn.

Lina sat quietly in a corner and listened to his announcement.

"I'm looking for a Dwarf lass by the name of Lina. She's slender, blonde haired, and has silver eyes. She has a red roan stallion, and he'll be the fastest in town."

The Dwarves all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No Linas or red roan stallions here." They said.

The next day, she was driving Thalion with his cart of wood down the street when a Dwarf with auburn hair in three distinct points jumped onto the still moving cart beside her.

"Just keep driving and no one will notice." He instructed quietly.

Lina did as she was told, plotting how best to be rid of him should he turn out to be an enemy.

"The name's Nori, Miss Lina." He said. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you. I've got my own problems to hide."

"What makes you think my name is Lina?" Lina asked quietly.

"Well, there aren't many lasses in town with their own pony looking for work, although I wouldn't worry about anyone else figuring it out. That disguise is quite good. How'd you color the stallion?"

Lina sighed. So she really had been discovered.

"Walnuts. It'll come out eventually, but I'm careful. What do you want?" Lina asked.

"I'd like to make you a deal. I need a lookout, and you need protection. That guard looking for you, you didn't want him to find you. I've got the best ear for gossip and rumours this side of the Misty Mountains." He said.

"A lookout for what?" Lina asked, interested.

"I work as a thief." Nori said.

"You realize that I can report what you've just told me?" Lina asked, wondering how this stranger trusted her already.

"You won't. It would draw attention to you, something you'd rather didn't happen. Besides, I've been watching you. You're trustworthy. Why do you speak to your pony in Elvish?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. I still don't know if you're working for the princes." Lina said.

"Ah, you're running from the princes?" Nori asked with a grin. "You a thief as well?"

"No! It's a secret, I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

"I see. Well, I respect your privacy, miss. Meet me tonight out back of the inn if you're interested in the deal." He said, jumping back off the cart and disappearing into an alley.

 _'If I don't he might tell, and besides, it's something to do. Even if it is wrong, I suppose I don't have anything to lose.'_ Lina thought.

And so she found herself waiting outside the inn that night, and many nights after, helping Nori with his thievery. Nori, in return, often split halves with her and told her all the rumours and tales that reached him.

"If you hear anything about a half-blind Orc with a brand across his face and head, I'd especially like to know." She told him, and revenge bubbled in her veins, but no news came.

One evening she was sitting in her usual corner of the inn, and Nori came in with one of the local merchants. Nori discreetly signalled for her to pay attention as they sat down nearby.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" The merchant asked.

"I'm joining Thorin Oakenshield on the quest." Nori stated.

"What?! You can't leave, you know Ori will try to follow you, and he's too young to go traipsing off around the world to kill dragons." The merchant spluttered.

"Then you come along, too, Dori. And the young princes are going, they aren't much older than Ori." Nori said.

The merchant, Dori, protested for some time, but eventually caved.

"Alright, fine. We'll all go.'' He said, rising to leave. Nori stood as well, and dropped a scrap of parchment on his seat where Lina could see.

She picked it up after they left.

 _Lani- Meet me tonight at eight, as usual._

 _Nori_

Lina waited that night, and Nori appeared on time, as he always was.

"I thought you might care to know that the princes are leaving. I'll be gone tomorrow, Dori and Ori as well. And I heard something this morning about that Orc. They call him Bolg, and he's the offspring of Azog, who killed Thror at Azanulbizar. He's been seen by travelers coming from the Iron Hills, near the southern end of Mirkwood."

"Thank you, Nori. Please, don't tell the princes anything about me. Not even my false name." Lina begged.

"I won't, Miss Lina, on my honour as a thief, for what that's worth.'' Nori replied.

They snuck into a few well-to-do families' houses and took a little silver, Lina keeping careful watch out the window, and they returned to the inn sometime after ten to divvy up the loot.

After Nori left Lina sighed, leaning on the wall.

 _'Nori gone, Fili and Kili off to kill themselves, Thorin as well, and me here alone. Well, not for long, as I'll be off to kill that Orc filth Bolg._ ' Lina thought. _'I guess I could slip back, just to see them one last time, before I go. I can keep out of sight and watch from a distance.'_

And so she saddled Thalion in the dead of night and set off at a ground covering trot back to the other town.

She reached the woods nearby late in the evening the following day, and left Thalion hidden, going closer on foot.

Lina stopped in her tracks when, as she came to one of their old hunting grounds, she saw Kili sitting under a tree and Timberwolf grazing a few feet away from him.

"Where are you, Lina? Why did you leave? Fili says it wasn't anything I did, but I just can't be sure. Oh, what's the use in talking to you? You're far away, maybe even dead. No, not you. You couldn't die, you're too strong." Kili said, looking up at the stars. "You always did love the stars, didn't you? Maybe somewhere you're looking at them too.

"Whisper had her foal yesterday. He looks just like his father, only bay roan rather than red. He has the same diamond star, too. Fili tried to give him to me, but I think he ought to be yours, if you come back. And you can name him, too."

Lina felt tears running down her cheeks as she slipped away unnoticed.

~Flashback~

 _"Lina, come with me!" Kili said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along._

 _"What's the matter? Where are we going?" Lina asked, pulling her hand free and jogging to keep up._

 _"Nothing, just come on!"_

'What is he up to now, the scoundrel?'

 _"If this has anything to do with pranking anybody, count me out! Thorin almost caught us last time, and I don't fancy putting worms in anybody else's boots!" Lina hissed._

 _Kili laughed._

 _"It doesn't, but seriously, that was a good prank."_

 _Lina rolled her eyes as they left the mountain. She followed Kili up the hill to a rock that reached above the trees._

 _Kili started climbing up it and Lina followed, remembering the rock in Rivendell that she had loved to climb up._

 _"Now, what do you think of that?" Kili said, pointing to the sky._

 _Lina scrambled up the last few feet and looked up. The stars were brighter up here, out of the lights of the town, and there were so_ many!

 _"Oh, Kili." She breathed. "I love the stars. I always have. I used to watch them from the seventh level in Minas Tirith, but this is so much more beautiful."_

 _She sat down smiled at the thought of all the nights she had spent stargazing. She missed it._

 _"I'm glad you like it." Said Kili, sitting down beside her._

 _"Let's come back soon." Lina said as they made their way down the mountain, hours later_.

~End Flashback~

 _'I did this. I'm the reason Kili is talking to thin air, to me, even though I'm not there. Oh, Ilúvatar, don't let Fili be the same way. Let them both forget about me.'_ Lina thought.

She saw Fili the next day with Thalion's foal. He looked weighed down and sad, but he seemed to be coping, and even smiled once. How Thalion had managed to father the colt was a mystery, but Kili was right, he did look like his father. He had the same arrogant bearing, the same delicate head, and indeed, the very same diamond shaped star on his forehead.

She snuck into the the town in the early morning every day to buy food and supplies for the journey. Nobody recognized her, and so she was ready to travel by the time Fili and Kili left the Blue Mountains a week or so later. She followed the next day, heading for revenge and possibly death in her search for Bolg, the Orc that had killed Loni.

 **Okay, we know where Lina is now, and she's going on a quest of her own. Poor Kili. :'( I hope everyone can understand that if she had revealed herself, she would have had to explain why she'd left, which would have resulted in telling Kili she was a Half-Elf. Given Thorin's 'no dealings with him or his kin' she has no idea how Kili would react.**

 **So far, I've recieved one theme song idea, Arms by Christina Perri. I think it fits Kili and Lina pretty well. Another that I found is You Are The One by Toni Gonzaga. Keep them coming, I listen to music while I write, and I like the ida of a theme song. :-)**

 **The worms in the boots prank comes from WeirdyMcWierderton's Pranks of Durins. Great story, check it out!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	17. Chapter 17: Back to Rivendell

**Mae g'ovannen - Well met/welcome**

 **Mellon vuin - My friend/dear friend**

 **Tolo - Come**

Chapter Seventeen: Back to Rivendell

The road was familiar, and Lina found her way back to the East Road easily enough, traveling south through the pine forests and foothills. When she reached the Shire she found it in such an uproar the Hobbits didn't even notice her. She listened to a scrap of conversation as she went.

"It's Bilbo Baggins, he's disappeared, he has! I heard from Odo Proudfoot that he went on an _adventure,_ of all thing!Left his house in shambles and nobody knows where he went!"

"Well I never! I always took Bilbo to be a fine, respectable hobbit. What a scandal for the family!"

She chuckled to herself. When she went missing there were people out looking for her, not standing around in groups gossiping about it.

 _'Well, I hope this Mr. Boggins or what ever his name is has fun on his adventure. I wonder if he could have gone with Thorin and Co.'_

She left the Shire late that night and made it to Bree without any difficulty. She stayed at the inn there, The Prancing Pony, for a while to rest and give the Company more of a headstart. The last thing she needed was to catch up to them while on her travels.

 _'What luck that Thorin would decide to go to Erebor just as I need to get to Mirkwood! We're on exactly the same road! I'm almost glad I put those worms in his boots that time.'_

She passed Weathertop and camped in the clearing her family had died in and she had told Fili her history in. She sat in the very place Fili had and missed him all the more.

A few days later she found three stones trolls in the woods, and evidence of a fight. She found one of Fili's knives on the ground, recognizing it by the stamp on the pommel.

 _'I wonder if he knows it's missing. He has so many I don't know how he can keep them all straight! Well, it doesn't appear as though there were any casualties, I'd best be going.'_

She pocketed it as a reminder of him and an extra weapon, and continued on her journey. If she ever met up with Fili again she would give it to him, she decided, but that probably wouldn't ever happen.

The hidden path to Rivendell wasn't as hard to find this time, since Lina knew to look for the white stones, and she came around the corner of the bluff, amazed once again by the ancient beauty of the city.

 _'I wonder if the Company came through here. I doubt it, Thorin hates Elves, even the Rivendell Elves.'_ She thought somewhat bitterly.

She rode Thalion across the bridge and waited for Lindir to appear. Somehow, whenever a visitor approached, he would know, and go to greet them.

" _Mae govannen, mellon vuin_! Thank goodness it isn't more of those rowdy Dwarves, am I glad they've left!" Lindir said, relaxing a little when he saw her.

"Oh, I know. Aren't they a splendid bunch to dine with?" She laughed, remembering a raucous party in the Blue Mountains.

"Please, don't remind me." Lindir said with a wince. "It took hours to scrub all the food off of the statues and walls."

"I do apologize for their behavior. They are gone, you said?" Lina said, feeling sympathy for the hardworking Elf.

"Yes, you've missed them by about two weeks." Lindir replied.

"I see. Well, no matter. I'm on an entirely different mission." Lina said, relieved. "I am hunting down the Orc that killed my brother, Bolg."

Lindir was leading her up the halls and stairs to her old room when he stopped at her words.

"Lina, you can't possibly defeat Bolg!" He said, eyes wide.

"I'm not the lass you met before, Lindir. I worked as a weapons and fighting instructor in Ered Luin for two years, and my skills have improved very much."

Lindir nodded doubtfully and continued up the hall.

"What brought you here?" He asked. "Not that we aren't glad to have yoy, I just wondered."

"I need help getting over the Misty Mountains. I know Lord Elrond sent an escort with my father and his troops, and I was hoping I could get directions at least." Lina replied.

"More than that, Lina dear, we'll take you ourselves." Elrohir said, he and his brother coming up from behind.

"It's good to see you! I admit, I didn't recognize you at first. When did your hair turn black?" Elladan added.

"Oh, it's good to see you too! It's a long story, Elladan." Lina said.

"She can still tell us apart, brother!" Elladan said with a grin. "I see. Long story you'd rather not tell or long story you wouldn't want to force us to listen to?"

"A bit of both, I suppose. I'll tell you this much, it's only a temporary dye."

They chatted with her about the goings on in Rivendell while she'd been away and showed her to the room she had occupied before.

"Here we are!" Elladan said cheerfully. "We'll leave you to get some rest and tell Father you're here."

She watched them and Lindir go down the hall and opened the door. She looked over the familiar well-lit room and smiled, remembering all the times she and Arwen had talked here, and how she had stood on the balcony the night she heard Fili playing the violin.

 _'I wonder if Fili went back to the rock while he was here. Oh, how I miss him! He was like a brother to me, like Doni and Loni put together. Kind and understanding, but playful and fun loving as well.'_

Lina bathed that afternoon, washing the black from her hair. There was no need for the dye now. She wanted Bolg to recognize her, to know who she was when she killed him. She heard a quiet knock at the door.

 _"Tolo!"_ She called, glad to be freely speaking Elvish once more.

One of her old friends, Findis, came into the room with a smile and embraced Lina.

"I have missed you so, Lina!" She said as she drew back.

"I have missed you, too. How have you been?" Lina asked.

"Quite well, thank you. And you?" Findis replied.

"I feel I can tell you more than the others. I have been well in health, but in spirit I have been troubled." Lina admitted.

"Your family?" Findis asked softly.

"No, I came to cope with that grief with the help of Fili, the blonde Dwarf. He is like a brother to me, and his younger brother is my closest friend. They were all very kind to me, but I was afraid to tell anyone but Fili of my past and the fact that I was a Half-Elf. I was about to when I overheard Thorin Oakenshield speaking against King Thranduil, and I fled, knowing that I would not be welcome were Thorin to find out. I went north, to a new Dwarven town that I wasn't known in and hid there for some time, disguised. I learned that the Orc who killed my brother, Bolg, was seen in southern Mirkwood, and I am now on my way to avenge Loni." Lina said.

"Lina, Bolg is Azog's son, he will kill you as he did your brother." Findis said. "I am sorry, I did not mean that how it sounded."

"I know you didn't. I must do this, though, Findis. I have no choice. There can be no true peace in my mind until I have killed Bolg. He is the only Orc that survived that night, and he will not live for much longer."

"But Lina, he is taller than Lord Elrond is! And much stronger!"

"Which is one of the main reasons I took the job of fighting instructor when it was offered to me, though I kept that to myself. By teaching others I also learned, by watching the other teachers and helping them, and I sparred constantly. I am not the weakling I once was."

"You were never weak, Lina, you were simply too young and unready for such horror." Findis said softly, taking Lina's hand.

"You weren't there! You didn't see how I failed to heal my brother because of my weakness! He would have lived had I not been weak. I could have protected them all better if I had not been weak. I would not be hunting Bolg down had I been stronger and killed him before." Lina said, her voice rising slightly.

"I am sorry, Lina. You never told us, and I still don't know what happened to you that night, but I can tell you this; what took place was not your fault. It was not your weakness, if such a thing existed, that killed your family."

"I just can't be sure of that, and I know Doni died because I was too weak. I could have healed his wound, but I wasn't strong enough." Lina whispered.

Findis tried to comfort and reassure her, but Lina was certain that had she been as strong then as she was now she could have saved her family. It had been a worry in the back of her mind for a long time, but now it dug deep inside, filling her with a sickening horror. What if it had been her fault?

That evening she went to dine in the Hall of Fire with a heavy heart, but the cheer and laughter caught her up and took her with it, and her spirits were lightened considerably by the songs and tales, some of which she remembered from her previous stay.

The hour grew late and Lina went down to the rock and sat down, gazing at the stars. Perhaps Kili was looking up at them too, somewhere. The thought that he might be conforted her, though she didn't know why. Her fingers brushed a rolled up piece of parchment wedged in a crack in the rock, and she worked it loose.

 _'This is strange. I didn't know anyone else came here. And why would someone leave a rolled up parchment in a rock?'_

It finally came loose and she unrolled it, her eyes filling with tears as she read the familiar neat hand. It was a letter, addressed to her.

 _Lina, my dear sister-_

 _Though my dear mother often hinted to me while you were among us that there might be romance between us, I shall always think of you as my younger sister, and I believe that you feel, or felt, at least, the same way._

 _The Elves tell me that you have indeed not been here, and so I must assume that you made a false trail or bypassed this beautiful Elven city. I don't know where you are, but should you ever return to Rivendell I'm sure you will find this, as the rock I plan to leave it on was your favorite haunt when we first met, and your love of the stars will guide you back there to watch them like we used to in the Blue Mountains._

 _I concluded from Balin telling me that you had asked where Uncle's office was and Uncle's account of his conversation that you must have overheard. I am sorry that you felt you had to leave. I know that Uncle would not feel that way towards you. While you were with us you proved yourself to be kind, generous, harworking, and above all loyal. Should you ever return he will not turn you away, I swear._

 _I have kept your secrets; they were the last thing that I could do for you. I hope someday that you shall return to us and reveal to Uncle and Kili everything you told me that night in the clearing._

 _We all miss you. Mother, Uncle, Kili and myself, as well as Balin and Dwalin. I think that Nori may have known you somehow, but he has never revealed it, so if he did do not think he betrayed you. I have simply noticed him paying more attention than he usually does when Kili and I are speaking of you. Please come back, Lina. I do not mean to alarm you, but Kili seems to be slowly fading ever since you left. It has gotten better since we left the Blue Mountains, and he was almost back to his reckless, cheery self in Hobbiton, where we met Bilbo Baggins, who is to serve as a burglar on our quest. Kili seems to be doing much better since Mr. Baggins, or Boggins, as Kili called him once, joined us, but he still misses you. You were more of a blessing in his life than you know, my dear._

 _Please be careful, Lina, and come home soon._

 _Your Affectionate Brother_

 _Fili_

"Oh, Fili, what have I done?" She whispered, tears running freely down her cheeks.

She rolled the parchment up carefully and tucked it into her pack in her room, the words seared into her heart. She dreamed of Kili that night, and assumed the letter had something to do with it. She decided to stay for a bit longer in Rivendell and learned Orkish while she rested.

 _'If I'm going to spy on the Orcs I need to know what they're saying.'_ She reasoned, and though the tongue was foul and had a limited vocabulary, she studied it diligently.

The journey over Caradhras, the great peak of the Misty Mountains, was difficult and dangerous. The snow was deep and Lina worried that Thalion's lungs would be hurt by the freezing air, as well as her own. They reached the other side at last, and Elladan and Elrohir both hugged her.

"I wish you would not go, Lina. Please be careful, and don't take any unnecessary risks." Elladan said.

"And beware traveling by night once you cross the Anduin. It isn't safe." Elrohir warned, but offered no further explanation.

Lina left them and rode further east for a week or two, crossing the Anduin and turning south to Dol Guldur, where Elrond had said Bolg was likely to be.

 _'East through a river and turning south. Like my false trail, almost. Oh, why did I leave them? I can't go back now, though. I've done too much damage to their lives already.'_

She reached the edge of Mirkwood and halted Thalion suddenly. She felt something in her gut, a knowing feeling. She didn't know how she knew, but something was terribly, terribly wrong. Kili was in mortal danger.

 **Uh-oh, what happened to Kili? And how does Lina know?**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'm sorry Lina is being so stupid, but every character has their flaws, and Lina is worried that Thorin would not only resent and possibly banish hrr, but that Kili and Dis, Balin and Dwalin, etc. might resent her as well, something she couldn't handle.**

 **I'm going to go ahead and give alliesmiley2 a sneak peek for her suggestion of Arms by Christina Perri, because it fits so well. You csn use it now or save it. I have four more unclaimed, so don't hesitate to suggest oone, and every tenth reviewer gets a one time use sneak peek!**

 **I'll see you all on Friday!**

 **Thoronsul Belegemegil**


	18. Chapter 18: Like a Knife in the Back

**Elvish - Translation**

 **Mellon - Friend**

 **Im boe neledh - I must enter**

 **Mae govannen - Well met**

 **Mereth Nuin Giliath - Feast of Starlight**

Chapter Eighteen: Like a Knife in the Back

 _'This quest isn't going very well.'_ Kili thought. _'So far, we've been in a fight with trolls, chased by Orcs, nearly killed by stone giants, captured by goblins, chased by Orcs, carried off by eagles, chased by Orcs, and now we've been captured by Elves. Not Uncle's most successful plan.'_

The red haired Elf woman who had saved him from the spiders motioned him into the cell as a different Elf pulled another dagger from Fili's coat before shoving him inside roughly.

 _'Mahal, how many does he have?!'_ Kili wondered.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."

 _'Whoops, that sounded awkward..._ _really_ _awkward...'_

"Or nothing." The Elf replied, closing the cell door.

Kili almost smiled. That was just the sort of thing Lina would have said.

He thought about Lina as he sat in the dungeon. He could hear the others grumbling or trying to break out, but they stopped at Balin's cheerful comment,

"Leave it! There's no way out. These are no Orc dungeons! These are the halls of the Woodland Realm! No one leaves here but by the King's consent."

Then it got quiet. Too quiet. Kili took out his rune stone and tossed it into the air, catching it with one hand.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" He heard the Elf woman ask.

 _'Why not have a little fun?'_ He thought.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone...they will be forever cursed." He said, holding it up for her to see.

She all but jumped back, and started to walk away.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. My mother gave it to me so that I would remember my promise."

 _'Well, talking can't hurt. At least it's something to do in these dratted dungeons.'_

"What promise?" The Elf asked.

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

 _'Lina did, too.'_ He thought. _'She often called me a reckless scoundrel.'_

"Are you?"

"Nah." He tossed the stone too high and it somehow flew through the bars of the door.

The Elf picked it up and studied it. The sounds of laughter echoed from the halls above.

"It sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

 _'Like the Durin's Day festival when I danced with Lina.'_

"It is _Mereth Nuin Giliath_ , the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote, and far away." Kili said.

 _'Like Lina, friendly but somehow distant, and troubled without showing it. She always loved the stars. We used to go up the mountain to sit on that rock and watch them. She would point out constellations.'_

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise." The Elf handed his stone back.

 _'Her hands are so like Lina's. Slender and delicate looking, but strong.'_

The Elf looked up out of the hole where the water fell from. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, and filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the Mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path."

 _'That was before I met Lina. A long time before I met Lina, in fact. She would have been in Minas Tirith still, with her family. I wonder why she left.'_

"Well, Bolg, you're somewhere down here, are you? Well, come out and play." Lina growled at the trees.

Thalion sidestepped a few times, unwilling to enter the dark, pressing forest. Lina understood why. It didn't seem like a popular picnic spot for anyone other than an Orc.

" _Mellon, im boe neledh_..." She coaxed, and Thalion reluctantly entered the trees.

They traveled cautiously, and soon came near to a camp of Orcs, Bolg included. She stayed well away, despite her rage and lust for his blood. _'Best to wait, Lina, and get him alone.'_

She and Thalion waited for a few days to give the Orcs time to travel, and then she set out, following the tracks of Bolg's Warg. There seemed to be no end to the forest, and Lina felt disoriented and overly tired. The air was thick and smelled of mold.

After a week at least, they reached an old ruined fortress that reeked of evil, where the tracks were lost among thousands of others.

 _'This is no patrol. This is an army, headed northeast. They couldn't be going anywhere but Erebor. Why would they be going to Erebor though, and why is Bolg joining an army? Wait, Bolg is the son of Azog, and Azog was commander of the Orcs in the War. Could he be commsnding this one? Does he still want revenge on the line of Durin?'_

She followed the tracks of a large party that included Bolg. She felt again that Kili was in danger, and wondered what it meant. Eventually she came across the Forest River, and traveled along it for miles, following the tracks, and finally caught sight of the Long Lake.

" _Noro lim_ , _mellon_." She said, nudged Thalion into a gallop, the deformed footprints much clearer now.

She tracked the Orcs around the lake, and paused often to be sure that Bolg's heavy prints were among them. The day dwindled, and night fell as Lina reached Laketown.

The tracks led onto the low roof of a building, and Lina could see the claw marks on nearby rooftops. She cautiously led Thalion through the narrow streets on top of the lake, following the trail of clawmarks.

She heard someone yelling in agony and went toward the sound, leaving Thalion hidden. She saw a light in a nearby window, where the cries came from and went closer.

Dead Orcs were strewn about outside, and Lina went quicker. She had to be sure no one was hurt, and find out if Bolg had escaped.

She looked through the window, and saw Kili being wrestled ontoma table, a wound in his leg. Fili and two other Dwarves were there as well as an Elf woman. Kili yelled again, jerking under the restraing arms of the Dwarves and two girls.

 _'Stay strong, Kili. Hold on. Hold_ on.' She thought.

The Elf woman began chanting a complicated healing spell, and Lina heard Kili quiet. Her heart stilled as she heard his voice a moment later.

"Tauriel?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Lie still." Tauriel replied.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. Sh-she is far, far away from me. She walks...in starlight in another world...It was just a dream..Do you think she could have loved me?"

Lina felt hurt, deep inside, and realization hit her like a knife in the back.

 _'I love him. I always have. How can I have been so blind?'_

Lina knew her heart broke at that moment. What she had only just recognized as love for her beloved Kili was lost. Kili loved Tauriel.

She left quickly and found Thalion waiting for her. She cried into his neck, his mane falling over her face.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is longer, I promise.**

 **Poor, poor Lina. If only she had realized it sooner, hm?**

 **I'm going on a camping trip this weekend, and I don't know when on Sunday I'll be back, so the next chapter may get pushed back to Monday.**


	19. Chapter 19: That's For My Brother!

**Elvish - Translation**

 **Tolo - Come**

 **Mellon - Friend**

 **Boe annin gwad - I must go**

Chapter Nineteen: That's For My Brother!

Lina rode north, following Bolg's tracks. There was nothing more she could do, and if Kili had the Elf, Tauriel, in his life, there would be no room for her. As for Fili, it would be best if he didn't see her. It would only open up old wounds.

She sang as she rode, as she had when she left Fili and Kili the first time, although it was a different song she sang now.

 _"I lost my heart in the winter snow,_ _Found it in the spring blossoms, Now you have stolen it, in the autumn leaves,_

 _I lost my love in the night, Found it dancing underneath the moon, Now you have it, in the palm of your hand._

 _May you hear my voice across the wide distance, Ilúvatar keep you from misfortune and harm, Bless you with love to the end of your days."_

She reached a ridge and looked down upon an army of Orcs, marching her way. A pale Orc rode a white Warg at their head.

 _'Azog! I must warn the Dwarves!'_ She thought, whirling Thalion around and galloping back to Erebor as fast as he could go.

She was cut off by an army of Elves led by none other than Thranduil, riding a stag. They marched into Dale, which was full of Men. Lina looked down upon the smoldering ruins of Laketown.

 _'What happened here? Kili was in there! Is he alive?'_

She galloped into the city and watched the Elf King speaking to a tall Man with dark hair.

"Who is that Man?" She asked a nearby woman.

"That's Bard, that is. Killed old Smaug, he did, with a black arrow. I saw it with me own eyes!" The woman replied before hobbling away.

 _'Smaug is dead? But Kili, and Fili and Thorin, are they alive? If the dragon came out of the Mountain, what happened to them? They can't be dead!'_

She learned the story of Thorin's treachery and was horrified. The Thorin she knew from Ered Luin would never do that to these people!

 _'Could it be the goldsickness?'_ She wondered. _'The same illness that almost took Thror's life?'_

She tried all day to tell someone about the Orcs, but no one listened to her or even saw her. They were all too busy gathering supplies from the Elves and taking them to their families. Lina was frustrated, and tried shouting the news, but no one heard over the din of talking.

 _'Should I go to the Mountain? Will Thorin care that thousands of Orcs are marching here at this very minute? Will he even listen?'_ She wondered.

She found a quiet room near the edge of the town and spent a restless night there, her naked sword across her lap as she sat near Thalion, writing on the back of Fili's letter.

Kili stood at the battlements and looked over the camp of the Elf army, and saw the lights of torches in Dale.

 _'We don't need to fight these people. Uncle is wrong, he has changed somehow.'_

Fili stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I am not alright. My uncle would never turn away a starving, homeless people. Does he not see that this, what he is doing now, is what Thranduil did to us all those years ago? This is no different, and now we are fighting a war because of his greed. It sickens me, brother."

Fili sighed.

"I know. I knew the moment we saw him in the lower levels, gazing about at the gold. He does not know what he is doing. He is sick, Kili, you must understand that. This Dwarf, this Thorin, is not our uncle. He is a shell, driven not by emotion and reasoning, but by greed." He said.

Kili nodded. He felt the runestone in his pocket, wondering if he would be able to keep his promise to his mother. Would he live through this battle? Ten thousand Elves was not an easily overcome force, especially by thirteen Dwarves.

The next day at dawn, Lina found herself part of a pitiful army of Men, armed with her bow, sword, the dagger her father had given her, and Fili's dagger. She had left Thalion hidden in the far side of Dale, where he should be safe. She hoped the right people would find him if she didn't return, and find the letter tucked under his saddle.

She saw the army of the Iron Hills approach and almost stepped back when Dain made his speech, he was so intimidating.

Then the earth trembled slightly, and the ground was torn open by great creatures, Orcs were spilling out of the tunnels, and a horn was blowing on Ravenhill. She looked toward it, the outline of a pale Orc just visible even with her keen eyes. The hideous banners appeared to direct the army, and Lina realized that Azog would stand up there for the entire battle, commanding the Orcs from his safe position.

 _'If Azog is up there, Bolg might be too. And the Orc army will fail if they aren't told what to do. I've got to get up there!'_ Lina thought as the Elves charged forward, leaping over the Dwarves and attacking the oncoming Orcs.

 _'Just one problem, Lina. An army of Orcs lies between you and that hill. Now fight for all you're worth, or many will die today!'_

She battled many Orcs in the general direction of Ravenhill, using the skills she had picked from Dwalin and the other teachers.

 _"Get_ out _here_ , _Thorin! We need our King_!" She thought, decapitating an Orc.

Trolls were smashing the walls of Dale and Orcs swarmed in from all directions. Lina joined the Dwarves and fought her hardest, until she remembered Bolg. If she wore herself out now she wouldn't have the strength to kill her sworn enemy. She swung onto a riderless ram nearby and galloped through the ranks of Orcs, swing her sword left and right.

 _'Fili would be better at this; he uses two swords! One on each side would make things a lot easier right now!'_

The thought of Fili and Kili somewhere out here in danger drove her on even faster.

 _'No, they're still in the Mountain with their Uncle. Argh! Why is Thorin hiding?!'_

A wayward Troll stumbled toward them and Lina leapt off the goat just in time, grazing her side on a rock. She got up and fled up Ravenhill.

 _'Azog is at the top, so there are probably Orcs all over the sides. Tread carefully, Lina.'_

She crept up to a cliff and began climbing. It was strenuous and she slipped several times, but she made it to a ledge and hid out of Azog's sight.

 **"They cannot hold the city. The Dwarves are almost spent."** Azog said in Orkish. **"Let these lands run in blood. Slaughter them all!"**

She looked down on the battle, and her heart ached for the lost Dwarves and anger towards their murderers filled her.

 **"Not yet, wait...wait."** Azog said, and Lina's eyes filled with tears.

The last of the Dwarves were forming a wall of defense around the base of the Mountain, and Azog's Orcs were ready to attack. Trolls came forward out of the ranks and Azog ordered the attack. The sound of the hideous horn filled Lina's ears.

But then, a clear sound echoed across the battlefield in reply. A Dwarvish horn. Lina looked to Mountain just as a great golden bell smashed the barricade and Thorin charged out, followed by the Company. She almost wanted to cheer when the Dwarves rallied and drove forward, cleaving the Orcish ranks as they went.

 **"Get below. Oakenshield will come in. We will trap him."** Azog said, and Lina's heart stilled.

 _'Kili and Fili will never leave their Uncle's side. They will all be killed. I have to find them!_ She raced down a passage nearby and down the side of the mountain.

She heard hooves clattering ahead of her and four goats appeared, _'Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili. Thank Ilúvatar they're all alive!'_ Lina thought.

"Your Majesty! Azog has set a trap! He means to lure you into Ravenhill and slay you. Keep well away, I beg you." She shouted as Thorin came to a halt upon seeing her. She then fled before Fili and Kili could catch up to him and see her.

She came upon a group of Orcs and fought hard, ducking and twirling to miss the blows. It was too crowded to use her bow, so she resorted to her sword. She managed to kill most of the Orcs, a few getting past her, but not many. She disarmed one with a mighty swing and held a knife to its throat.

 **"Tell me where Bolg is, filth, and I will kill you quickly."** She growled out the harsh Orkish.

 **"He goes to kill the Dwarf-scum companions of Oakenshield. The top of the tower."** It hissed, and Lina slashed its head off, racing up the hill again.

 _'If this is to be my last day on earth, then I will die with the honour of my family. Should it take my life, I will see you avenged. The fire of the forges of old runs through my veins. I will not fail.'_

She heard fighting and the Elf woman yell Kili's name. Lina raced toward the sound, feeling again that Kili was in terrible danger. Battle cries and metal clashing filled the air. She rounded a corner without a pause. Bolg shoved the Elf aside, holding Kili, immobilized, by the throat. He raised his mace.

"That's for Kili!" Lina yelled, slashing the arm holding Kili off at the elbow. "You remember me, you killed my brother and knocked me aside on the East Road. Now, this is for my brother!"

She lunged forward and stabbed Bolg in the neck, the Elf's knives joining hers. Another Orc barreled out of the passage and attacked the Elf, who plunged them both off the cliff. Kili lay on the stone, panting for air. Lina fought off three more Orcs while he caught his breath, and seeing that they were the last of them, turned to Kili, who was still panting on the ground, glad she had saved him in time.

"Are you injured?" She asked quickly.

"Lina!"

"Are you injured?" She all but shouted.

"No, I'm fine." Kili replied.

"Durin be with you." She said, and ran swiftly away.

 _'I killed him. I avenged my brother's death and saved the one of my love. Now I must do all I can to help my people, and flee before Thorin, one of the brothers, or someone else I know finds me.'_

She ran down Ravenhill and followed the sounds of fighting to the frozen river. She had to watch out for the people who had looked after her for so long. She saw Thorin and Azog fighting, Azog barely missing him with the huge stone he was swinging while Thorin rolled out of the way.

Huge shadows swooped down over the approaching Orc army and Lina realized it was Gwahir, Lord of the Eagles, and his kin. Thorin darted forward and threw Azog's stone at him, then stepped back off the sheet of ice, tipping it over. Azog fell and drowned, trapped under the thick ice, and Thorin hurried away.

The Eagles killed most of the Orcs, and the ones remaining scattered, an enormous bear charging after them. The wounded streamed back to the Mountain, and the uninjured searched the bodies of the dead for friends and loved ones.

 _'I need to leave, now. I need to find Thalion and go. I don't need to know if Fili and Kili are alive, even. They are nothing more than a memory. I need to leave.'_ She told herself over and over, though she knew her thoughts were not true.

She strode through the crowd. She entered Dale and found Thalion where she had left him, hidden at the far side of the city. She felt rather strange, and weaker than she ever had before. She looked down at her bloodsoaked tunic and realized she was badly wounded in several places. How she had not noticed the pain before she didn't know, but she grit her teeth.

 _"Tolo, mellon. Boe annin gwad."_ She told Thalion. "If I die, I leave the world in peace. My brother's life is avenged, and I have nothing to return to. Kili loves Tauriel, let him be happy with her and never know what happened to me."

She led Thalion out of the ruined building he was in and held him still. She was about to mount up and ride away when someone grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around, kissing her and then holding her in a tight hug. They were trembling, their breathing shallow and shaky.

"Thank Mahal you're alive! I was so worried." A voice whispered.

"Kili, you're frightening her to death!" Fili's voice said from somewhere behind him.

Kili immediately let go and swallowed, looking anywhere but at Lina. Fili came up and hugged her much more calmly. Lina felt as though she were going to faint, and her mind was slow. Her vision was dark and blurred.

"Oh, Lina, we were so worried! You disappeared for so long, I thought you were dead." He whispered.

The strange weakness grew stronger, and Lina whispered back as the world went dark and her mind left her,

"Kili...tell Kili everything."

 **Oh, no! Cliffhanger! I'm so cruel O:-)**

 **Like father, like son. Hope Bolg enjoyed his brief time with one arm...**

 **To clarify- Kili did NOT give the rune stone to Tauriel at the edge of the Lake. That scene did not happen. I mentioned every single time Kili and Tauriel spoke in this story, so if I didn't put something in, it didn't happen.**


	20. Chapter 20: Not Now

Chapter Twenty: Not Now

He was going to die. This Orc was going to kill him, and there was nothing he could do.

Tauriel was shoved aside as she tried to save him. Just as the massive Orc raised his mace a second time Kili heard a mighty yell and a voi _c_ e shouted,

"That's for Kili!" It was a familiar voice, and he was being dropped, the Orc's severed arm falling beside him.

He panted for air, seeing a Dwarf maiden standing between him and the now writhing Orc with a ready sword and dagger.

"You remember me, you killed my brother and knocked me aside on the East Road. Now, this is for my brother!" She growled, knocking blows aside, and lunged forward, imbedding the dagger in the Orc's neck.

Tauriel had joined her in killing him, and now another Orc flew out of nowhere, attacking her. She wrestled him over to the edge of the cliff and pushed off of a wall, failing to pull back in time and falling with the Orc.

The girl fought off three more Orcs and turned towards him.

"Are you injured?" She asked.

"Lina!" He cried, recognizing her at last. His heart leapt at the sight of his long lost lover.

"Are you injured?" She repeated more forcefully.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, still panting a bit.

"Durin be with you." With that, she ran away, ignoring his shout to her.

 _'Where is she going? She can't go fight, she could die!'_ He thought.

He rose, determined to find her, and followed the path she had taken. He heard footsteps approaching and readied his weapon, expecting to see an Orc. Instead he saw Fili, looking more relieved than he'd ever seen him.

"Kili, you're alive!" He said, coming forward and hugging him. "Uncle will be relieved, he's worried sick about you! Azog's dead, he got trapped under the ice and drowned."

"We have to find Lina." Kili said urgently.

"Kili, Lina isn't here." Fili said, looking worried.

Kili growled in frustration, pulling his brother back to Bolg. "I am not going mad! She cut off his arm and saved my life! Those are her footprints!"

"Mahal, Kili, come on!' Fili said, his eyes wide. They hurried down Ravenhill into Dale, randomly searching the streets.

"Split up, I'll go this way." Fili said, and Kili hurried down a different street. He felt funny, like Lina was in danger, and nearly stopped in his tracks with the realization.

 _ **She is your One**_ ran through his mind, and he ran even faster, a new determination lending him strength.

He heard hoofbeats on the stone road and saw Lina just ahead, about to mount Thalion. He hurried forward, spun her around, and kissed her quickly. He pulled her into a tight hug, relaxing with the knowledge that his lovely Lina was safe in his arms.

"Thank Mahal you're alive! I was so worried." He said.

"Kili, you're frightening her to death!" Fili said from behind him.

 _'Kili, you_ _ **idiot!**_ _She probably doesn't even know who you are right now!'_ He thought, and let go quickly, not meeting Lina's gaze.

Fili hugged her and whispered something. Lina swooned, and Kili just made out the words, "Kili...tell Kili everything."

"Lina, no!" He shouted, moving forward and kneeling beside her as Fili lowered her to the ground, blood pooling on the stone.

"She's not dead, but she's wounded, badly. We need to get her to a healer as fast as possible." Fili told him. "Keep calm, Kili. We have to keep calm so that we can save her."

Kili's mind raced, blood pounding in his ears.

"Oin, he's still in the Mountain. How do we get her there?" Kili said, then caught sight of Thalion. "Of course! Fili, help me."

He lifted Lina carefully onto Thalion's back and swung up behind her to hold her steady _._

"Come on, Thalion. We've got to get her to the Mountain." He told the pony, who cantered smoothly but quickly up to the gates.

They stopped inside the walls and Kili pulled Lina carefully off of Thalion.

"Go back to Fili, my friend. You've done well." He said, and the stallion trotted away. The intelligence of that pony never ceased to amaze him, but he didn't have time right now. Lina could be dying.

He carried Lina down a hall to the old healing chambers, where the wounded were being seen to by several Dwarves. Oin saw him come in and came over quickly.

"She needs help." Kili said, and Oin guided her into a separate chamber with a bed. Kili set her down carefully.

Oin worked hard for a long time to stop the blood, and bandaged up her many severe wounds. Kili waited anxiously in the corner, fear coursing through him.

"I can't guarantee she'll live, laddie." He said, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder briefly before leaving.

Kili sat down beside her and held her hand. It was cold, but he could feel a weak pulse. She was unnaturally pale.

"Don't die now, Lina. Not now. You were so brave. Just hold on, Lina, just hold on." Kili begged, knowing there were tears slipping down his cheeks.

~Flashback~

 _Kili saw the lever high above his head. If he could get to it they'd be free. He leapt out of the barrel and ran up the stairs, Dwalin throwing him a sword. He fought his way up to the lever, killing the Orcs that got in his way._

 _Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his leg and stopped._

 _"Kili!" Fili yelled._

 _He fell to the ground, and saw an arrow stuck just above his knee. An Orc appeared, snarling, but fell when an arrow struck its head. Kili turned and saw Tauriel, the Elf he had spoken with in the dungeons._

 _She fought her way towards him, and the blonde Elf appeared from the other direction, shooting Orcs left and right._

'I've got to open the gates, or we'll be caught again!' _Kili thought, and heaved himself up, pulling the lever, falling again as the gates opened._

 _"Kili!" Fili yelled, and Kili rolled into a waiting barrel just in time, panting._

 _They were swept down rapids and over several waterfalls as the Orcs and Elves pursued them. Kili barely had time to take a breath before he was ducked under the water again, but it was marvelous fun._

 _The blonde Elf stood on Dwalin and Dori's heads, shooting arrows, and then ran over them all, including Kili, to reach the other side of the river._

'Show off _.' Kili thought._

 _Eventually the Elves gave up the chase and the current slowed. They made it ashore and Kili pressed a rag to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It stung badly, and he grimaced, but tried to put on an indifferent face when Bofur looked at him._

 _"I'm fine. It's nothing." He lied._

 _Fili insisted on binding the wound, and Thorin gave them five minutes. A shadow fell over the group and they all turned to see the silhouette of a Man on the rock, armed with a longbow. Kili stood to throw a rock at him, but it disappeared from his hand. He looked to make sure, unbelieving._

'Only one person I know could shoot that fast, and that Man is certainly not Lina.' _He thought._

 _Balin approached the Man in a more diplomatic style, and soon they were crossing the lake on the Man's barge. Kili was disgusted when he was covered in fish, but at least it hid him. Coming into Bard's house through the toilet was another matter, though._

 _Thorin suggested that they sneak out, get some weapons from the armory, and get to the Mountain, and so Kili found himself staggering under his heavy load of weapons, his leg burning. Suddenly he tripped, and the weapons clattered down the stairs. The guards came running and caught them._

 _And now Thorin was telling him to stay behind._

'How could he do that? He knows how much getting back our homeland means to me! I want to be there when they open that door and enter the halls of Erebor!' _He thought bitterly._

 _He heard Fili say that he was staying as well and felt a surge of affection and gratitude towards his older brother._

 _He, Fili, and Oin watched the Company set off up the canal, soon joined by Bofur, and then his leg seemed to be on fire. He couldn't remember much other than that they were turned away time after time, until they came to Bard's house._

 _Bofur told him not to move and disappeared, and Kili had to bite back a sharp, "Do I look like I'm going anywhere?!"_

 _And then the Orcs came in through the roof. One gripped his injured leg, and the world spun. He tried to stand and help the others fight, but fell, his vision blurred and dim. The pain was unbearable, and he felt hands holding him down as he jerked and yelled._

 _He heard Lina's voice._ 'Stay strong, Kili. Hold on. Hold on.'

 _He heard a high, chanting voice, and thought he could see Lina._

 _'_ Lina? No, Tauriel. Tauriel was here when the Orcs attacked. But it doesn't sound like Tauriel. Could it be Lina?'

 _He stilled, looking up at the blurred figure, trying to figure out who it was as the pain faded rapidly. The chanting stopped and someone was binding his leg. He reached out and felt a hand. A slender, gentle hand, so like Lina's._

 _"Tauriel?" He asked, just to be sure._

 _"Lie still."_

'It can't be Lina.' _He told himself mentally._

 _"You cannot be her. She is far away. Sh-she is far, far away from me. She walks...in starlight in another world...It was just a dream..Do you think she could have loved me?" He asked. Could his missing Lina, no doubt marveling at the stars somewhere, have returned his love?_

 _There was no reply._

~End Flashback~

Lina was floating in darkness. She had a peculiar feeling, like she could simply leave the world if she wanted to.

 _'You can.'_ She realized. _'You are floating in the Void, with a choice between life and death. It's up to you.'_

Should she leave the world behind? Simply die now? Leave Kili and Fili, Nori, Dwalin and Balin? She had done it before, why not again? What reason did she have to stay? Kili loved someone else, and she had so much to hide.

 **Uh-oh, another kind-of cliffhanger! I love suspense when I read, and I hope you do, too.**

 **And I am so sorry, Arianna Le Fay, I really wanted to tell you he wasn't a traitor and he hadn't fallen for her. I got the whole idea for this story from that scene; what if he was rambling about someone else?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, everyone, next chapter day after tomorrow!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	21. Chapter 21: Another Letter

Chapter Twenty-One: Another Letter

Some of the color returned to Lina's cheeks the next day, and it gave Kili hope. Oin came and saw her a bit later and said,

"She looks like she might pull through, lad. Don't build your hopes up too high, though."

Lina was going to live! He knew it. There was nothing that could hold her back, not even Death. She was always strong, always ready for anything. She would live. He heard a quiet knock at the door, and called for the visitor to come in.

It was Fili.

"I thought you might be asleep." He said. "How is she?"

"Oin says she might pull through. She looks better than she did before, but I can't leave her." Kili said.

"I know. Stay if you need to. I found this under Thalion's saddle." He said, holding up a piece of parchment. "It's a letter I left hidden in Rivendell, on the rock I showed you. She found it, and she wrote something on the back."

He cleared his throat and began to read.

 _"My Dear Fili-_

 _You are like a brother to me, and dearer to my heart with every day that passes. I miss you more than I can tell, and Kili as well. If you have found this letter I can assume that I am dead or dying, so please don't grieve over me. It is for the best that I leave you now, I have done too much damage in your lives already._

 _You were correct that I had overheard Thorin, and I'm sorry I left. I'm sure you understand, though. I went north after leaving a false trail, and disguised myself and Thalion. I met Nori and we worked together for a long time, so yes, he did know me. It was from him that I learned you, Kili, and Thorin were going on the quest, and I came back to see you one last time. I saw Kili in the forest the night I arrived, talking to me. It broke my heart to see what I had done to the both of you by leaving, but I thought if I returned I would only do more damage. Thalion's foal is beautiful. Speaking of my beloved Thalion, please take care of him for me._

 _I am sorry for everything I've done, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Be safe, dear brother, and take care of Kili as you did me."_

Fili then looked at his brother before continuing.

 _"To Kili-_

 _I am so terribly sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me. I went north to the new town, but when I heard of the quest I came back to see you one last time. I saw you in our old hunting ground, talking to me._

 _I'm sorry I didn't reveal myself then, but I have kept something hidden from you that I would have had to reveal if I had. My mother, Thoronsul of Rivendell, was an Elf, which makes me a Half-Elf. My past, which I'm sure Fili will reveal to you now, taught me that I was never welcome anywhere. Because I was different. I feared to tell anyone after my family's death, and so I kept my secret hidden. I did eventually tell Fili, but I made him swear that he wouldn't speak of this to anyone._

 _I saw you in Laketown a few nights ago, when the Elf, Tauriel, healed you. I am glad you are safe, and I hope you made it through the upcoming battle unharmed. I wish you all the happiness in the world with her._

 _Lina"_

Kili couldn't believe the words his brother had read.

"She thinks I could hate her for being a Half-Elf. How could she think that? I could never hate her for any reason!" He said, stunned.

"She was scared, Kili. Her own brother taunted and insulted her for years. It took me weeks to get her to talk to me, and even then it was only because I woke her up from a nightmare and she accidentally let it slip that I found out. I convinced her to let me help her, and when you met her she was almost the opposite of when I met her.

She had three brothers, Doni, Loni, and Roni. Her mother was an Elf of Rivendell, and her father was Goli, Captain of the Guard before the Sack of Erebor.

She had two friends in her life. Just two. Doni, who was everything to her, and a Man who worked in something similar to the paddocks, Rhebryn. He was a mentor of sorts. Her next oldest brother, Loni, tormented her just like all the Men. Roni was younger than her, and spent his time drinking. She didn't have much of a relationship with him.

Loni eventually reconciled with her and admitted he had been jealous of her. They became quite close. Then her family was killed one by one right in front of her when the Orcs atacked them on the road. Doni died last, and Lina is convinced she could have healed his wound with powers like Tauriel's if she had been stronger. She blames herself for his death. That Orc she killed yesterday was the one that killed Loni. She described him to me, there isn't a doubt that it was him. He was the only Orc that survived that night, and she swore revenge. I'm assuming that's why she was here. She probably heard about him from someone and tracked him down." Fili sighed heavily when he finished. "My poor sister. I hope her heart will find peace now."

Kili felt sick inside, and angry. He wanted to rip the people who had hurt his Lina into pieces. How _dare_ they hurt her like that?

"Stay here, Kili, if you want. I'll explain things to Uncle." Fili said, leaving the room.

Kili couldn't do anything but lay down beside Lina and try to keep his composure. If there had ever been a time that he felt like breaking down and crying, it was now. The thought that Lina had been treated so cruelly, that she had been _afraid_ of _him_ , felt worse than any wound.

 _'Why did I come on this quest?'_ He wondered, and thought for a while. _'To run away from the memories of her? To prove myself to Uncle? To regain our homeland? No, to win a home and riches for the one I love. She deserves love and kindness, not cruelty and pain.'_

It had been days, and there had been no change in Lina's health. She was still balanced carefully on the edge of death, and Kili hadn't left her side once, not even to sleep. Thorin came down one day to see him. He looked sympathetic when he saw her.

"I'm sorry, Kili. I know she was your friend." He said.

" _Is_ my friend, Uncle. She's not dead yet, and she won't die now if I can help it." Kili replied.

Thorin nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to rest, Kili. I can't have you wasting away."

So, reluctantly, Kili had a cot brought in and slept. He woke up abruptly from a nightmare and went to hold Lina's hand. It was still cold, but she was alive, and the knowledge eased his pounding heart and soothed the terror of the nightmare. He couldn't move, just lay there on the stone as Bolg killed Lina, and then Fili would appear, and Bolg would kill him, too. And then, one by one, all the people who were important in his life would come into the dream, only to be killed as he lay there frozen, unable to save them.

He sent for Nori, remembering that he was sneaky and observative. Maybe he could find Tauriel and bring her back to help Lina. If anyone could heal her it would be Tauriel, with her magical abilities.

He asked him to, but when Nori returned he told Kili that Tauriel and the Elf-Prince, Legless or something like that, had run away together. Soon after Nori left again, Lina blinked her eyes open slowly. She took a breath and coughed.

"Lina?" Kili whispered, hardly daring to believe his eyes. She was really, truly awake! "You're alive!"

He hugged her gently and wiped tears from his eyes.

"So I am. I see you're just as observant as always." She said with a weak smile. Her face then grew more serious and regretful. "I'm sorry, Kili. I shouldn't have left. You didn't deserve the pain I inflicted on you by my actions."

"I understand now. We found your letter and Fili told me everything. I couldn't _ever_ hate you, for being a Half-Elf or for anything else."

"I'm so sorry, Kili." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh, it's alright now. You're here, everything's fine." Kili soothed, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tauriel left you. That was cruel of her." She said. "I heard Nori tell you, but I couldn't wake up."

"I don't care if she's gone." Kili said.

"But I heard you! I was outside the window in Laketown!"

"Did you speak to me? I heard your voice."

"You heard my voice? What did I say?" Lina asked quickly, pulling back to look at him.

"You told me to stay strong and hold on." He replied.

~Lina's Flashback~

 _"There are many signs to show you who your One is." Thoronsul said. "You will realize it at some point, but there are little things. Sparks in your heart when your skin makes contact, hearing the other's thoughts in your head when you are in peril, emptiness in your heart when you are separated, and dreaming about them, to name a few."_

~End Flashback~

"It was those words that made me hold on. I wouldn't be here now if you hadn't given me the support I needed." Kili told her truthfully. The thought of Lina always drove him on to do better.

"I thought that. I didn't say it, but I thought it." Lina said, looking deep in thought.

 _'She ought to know what that means...but perhaps not. Maybe Elves and Half-Elves don't have Ones, maybe she and I just aren't meant to be. Could she ever love me?'_

 **So Lina is finally awake! Yay! Sorry but not sorry to have kept you all in suspense for so long.**

 **And poor Kili, if only you knew...**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	22. Chapter 22: Recovery

Chapter Twenty-two: Recovery

Fili opened the door carefully so he wouln't wake Kili if he was asleep. He almost couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. Lina was awake!

"Oh Fili, I'm so sorry I left!" Lina said. Tears filled her eyes.

He went over to the bed and hugged her.

"Don't worry, little sister. It's all fine. I'm just glad you're back, and safe." He said, stroking her hair.

She smiled at him when he released her.

"I've missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you, too. We got your letter, as I'm sure Kili told you." He said.

She nodded.

"Oh, Fili, I found one of your daggers! It was on the ground near the Troll-hoard. I put it in my pack." Lina said suddenly, as if she had just remembered.

"Oh, I wondered where that had got to!" He said.

"You mean you _actually_ knew it was missing?! How many do you have?" Kili asked.

"Enough." Smiled Fili.

"No, one can never have enough daggers. If I'd had more in the battle I might not be like this. I don't like close fighting. Not only do I not have any room, it brings back memories." She said.

Fili noticed that there was no faraway look or sad expression as she spoke, as was usual when she spoke of her past. She caught him watching her.

"I killed Bolg, Fili. With your dagger. I don't know why, but using your dagger seemed to change everything. It connected my history and present somehow, made me one person rather than two torn apart. I've had my revenge, the Orc who killed my brother is dead, there's nothing left for me but life."

Fili smiled. He understood.

Though her wounds were healing quickly, it was some time before Lina was well enough to get out of bed. Kili stayed with her constantly, and she told him about her past in more detail. It didn't bother her at all to talk about it, but it did bother Kili.

"Lina, if anyone ever treats you that way again I will personally strangle them with my bare hands, cut them into pieces, and throw them into a mine shaft." Kili growled. "After I-"

He broke off as Lina coughed. She was touched by Kili's protective spirit, but it was a bit shocking.

She kept her recurring nightmares a secret. It was the same one every time. She would run around the corner and Bolg would stab Kili, and throw him to the ground dead. It happened almost every night.

Lina tried to remember what happened between reaching Thalion and waking up here, but it was all in vain. She couldn't remember a single detail. Kili told her she'd made it to Thalion, they had found her, and she passed out, whispering to Fili to tell him everything, but she had a feeling he was leaving something out. His uncomfortable expression when she mentioned it increased this feeling.

When she was well enough to get out of bed, about two weeks later, Kili helped her to a house that had been cleared out.

"This is only temporary, of course, until we clear out more houses. Then you can pick whichever one you want." He said.

He was by her side almost every time she left the house, and though she did enjoy his company, indeed she would love to spend the rest of her life with him, she did wonder.

"I'm not a china dish at a party, you know." She said one day. "And I'm armed. You don't have to worry about me."

Kili looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." He gave in under her intense look. "It's just, I...I'm worried that...you'll leave again."

"Kili." Lina said, loking directly into his dark eyes. "I swear on Durin's axe I will never leave you again unless you tell me to, and only then if it is absolutely necessary."

He let out a breath in relief.

 _'And I have to reassure myself that the nightmares aren't real. That you're alive.'_ He thought.

He went to see Fili later that day.

"Kili, what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days." His brother said, instantly rising and putting an arm around Kili's shoulders, looking concerned.

"You guessed it." Kili answered. "I keep having nightmares, Fili. Bolg kills Lina, then you, and then everyone, one by one."

"How often do you have them?" Fili asked.

"Nearly every night. I haven't slept the past three, to keep away from them."

"You have to sleep, Kili. If you have another tonight, take a walk out of the Mountain, just outside where you can get some fresh air. Sit there until you feel better, and then try to get back to sleep." Fili advised.

Kili thanked him and left.

Lina jolted awake, again.

 _'Kili's fine, he's alive, it's been weeks, just calm down.'_

She rose and pulled on her clothes, grabbed her dagger and left the small house. Breathing deeply she made her way out the gates and sat on a heap of rock, trying to calm herself.

She heard someone shifting and her hand flew to her knife as she turned and saw Kili not far away, holding his head in his hands.

"Kili, are you alright?" She asked, releasing the handle of the dagger.

He looked up, startled until he saw it was her.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Kili, it's obvious. You're not asleep, you've been looking dreadful for days, and you don't have to lie to me. Are you having them, too?" She asked.

He sighed and nodded.

"Almost every night. I just can't get them out of my head."

She went over and sat beside him.

"Same here. It's always the same one." Lina said, taking his hand and rubbing circles with her thumb.

 _'Just a platonic, comforting gesture. Nothing more. He loves Tauriel, not me, and I just need to get over this.'_ She thought.

Kili pulled her into his side and they took comfort from each other. When Lina woke the next morning she was in bed in her house, and vaguely remembered Kili carrying her back.

She felt much better today, and insisted on helping to clear all the rubble away and repair houses. Over the next few weeks she and Kili would meet at the rock if they had nightmares, and they lessened over time. She, Fili, and Kili worked alongside all the rest of the Dwarves from the Iron Hills, hauling rubble and sweeping out rooms. It was months before they finally finished all the repairs, but was Erebor beautiful when they were done!

 _'It's strange to remember that I thought the Blue Mountains were so beautiful. They are, but comparing them with this...'_ Lina thought.

The ceilings of the halls and many rooms were so high Lina couldn't see them, and enormous statues lined the walls. The Gallery of the Kings, where statues of every King Under the Mountain stood along the walls, was breathtaking, especially now, with its golden floor. The city was larger than both of the towns in Ered Luin put together, with a marketplace, hundreds of shops, and so many houses no one knew exactly how many there were.

Balin was appointed the King's advisor, and took up his old position of employment manager as well. Dwalin was Captain of the Guard now, and Nori was secretly in charge of a spy network. His brother Dori was in charge of importing and exporting goods, and Ori kept accounts of the happenings in the Mountain.

Gloin managed the treasury, as he had in the Blue Mountains, and his brother Oin was in charge of the healers. Lina did not know Bifur, Bofur, or Bombur, and so Kili insisted on introducing her. She became immediate friends with Bofur, the cheerful miner. Bifur, the toymaker, spoke only Khuzdul and Iglishmêk, and so their conversations were limited and few, althought Lina held a deep respect for him. He was a master at his craft, designing the most wonderful and fascinating toys. Bombur, who worked in the kitchens, spoke very little and spent most of his time eating.

The Hobbit Fili had told her about, Bilbo, had left quite soon after the battle, while she had been unconcious, and so she didn't get to meet him. Kili entertained her with stories of their adventures, and Lina was impressed with Bilbo's clever idea involving their escape in the barrels. She figured out that the first time she had felt that Kili was in danger was the day the spiders attacked them, and the second was when he was shot.

 _'If only I'd been there to help him, he might not have been so badly injured! Curse me for a stubborn fool and not returning to them before all this happened!'_

Lina arranged for Thorin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Balin, and Dwalin to meet with her in the evening. She steeled herself and went to the agreed meeting place. Everyone looked surprised to see the others, except Fili and Kili, who smiled encouragingly.

She cleared her throat quietly and bagan speaking,

"I have a confession to make to all of you. I am sorry I have kept it hidden for so long. I believe you all know that my father, Goli, led the troops to fight the Orcs in the Misty Mountains?" They nodded. "In Rivendell, he met an Elf by the name of Thoronsul. She returned to Erebor with him and they married. She was my mother. I had three brothers. Doni was five years older than me, Loni a year older, and Roni was three years younger. The people of Minas Tirith constantly teased and insulted me because I was different. I was afraid to tell you I was a Half-Elf because of the way people had treated me in the past. I hope you can all understand that, even though I am different, I am not your enemy, and I will do everything in my power to prove that to you."

Dwalin looked disgusted, though not with her, Balin regretful, Nori thoughtful, and Fili and Kili of course knew. There was a strange look in Kili's eyes, but she didn't have long to dwell on it before Thorin looked up from the ground and stepped closer to Lina, surprising her when he hugged her.

"I am sorry. I know it was my hatred of Elves that drove you to keep this secret, or partly at least. The goldsickness taught me many things, including that the Elves are not evil. I intend to make a formal apology to King Thranduil, and, of course, give him the gems he desires. You are welcome to remain with us as long as you like, Lina, and I'm sure we can find you a job and a place to live if you do stay." He said, looking her directly in the eye. "You saved my nephews' lives, and likely my own, by warning us of Azog's plan. I am in your debt."

The others nodded in agreement, and Lina felt relieved tears welling up. Kili immediately came over and hugged her, as did Fili. Dwalin nodded to her in his usual way, though not as gruffly, and Balin said,

"I'm sorry, lass. You've nothing to be ashamed of, and if anyone tries to hurt you again, they'll have me to deal with."

All the others joined in on the 'they'll have me to deal with' and Lina blinked even more tears back. They left to give her some space, except Fili, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm proud of you, Lina. I know that was hard for you. The questions will come later, such as why you left and why you came back, but you'll get through just fine." He whispered. "My little sister's braver than anyone else I know."

A few days later Thorin invited her to join him, Fili, and Kili to return to the Blue Mountains to escort anyone who wanted to return to Erebor, and she agreed. Not only did she want to see her old home and Thalion's colt, there was no way she would be separated from Kili for that long, even if he didn't love her.

 **Well, what do you think of everyone's reaction? I think Nori may have suspected something before all this, but, true to his word, he didn't say anything. Dwalin is very fond of Lina, more than you would expect, so he is angry that she had to go throught that, if you're wondering.**

 **In the next chapter, I'm skipping over most of the journey because there is going to be A LOT of traveling in this story, but if you prefer more traveling, I'll write more. :-)**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! Would you believe I'm up to 5,774 views! Wow!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	23. Chapter 23: Return to the Blue Mountains

Chapter Twenty-three: Return to the Blue Mountains

The journey back to the Blue Mountains was easy enough, for they weren't on a quest this time, or being hunted. Bofur and two Dwarves from the Iron Hills accompanied them. Lina and Thalion rode alongside Fili and Kili and their borrowed ponies, as they had left Timberwolf and Whisper in the Blue Mountains.

They passed through Mirkwood with an Elvish escort granted by King Thranduil, and although the journey was unpleasant, they were safe.

Once out of Mirkwood they went to Beorn's house. He didn't seem to mind their presence, but they were sure not to stretch their welcome.

"Mr. Baggins accompanied you, did he not?" Thorin asked the morning following their arrival.

Beorn chuckled.

"Oh, yes. Little bunny should be safely home by now." He replied.

Lina wondered what he meant by 'little bunny.' She asked Kili, who chuckled.

"Beorn thinks our former burglar bears a resemblance to a rabbit. He isn't completely wrong, I suppose..."

Lina loved the place, with it's many bees and other animals, and would have loved to stay for longer, but they didn't want to irritate the skin-changer. He escorted them to the Carrock, and warned them to be wary of goblins.

From there Lina showed the way over Caradhras, which took some time with the added snow of approaching winter. The ponies coats became white with the constant flurries, and Lina was very glad of her cloak. They finally conquered the mighty mountain, coming down near Rivendell. They crossed the narrow bridge and Lina waited for Lindir's sixth sense to tell him that guests had arrived. Somehow he _always_ seemed to know when someone came into the city. He greeted them with a poorly disguised look of dread, and Lina patted his arm as they passed.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered and he looked at her pleadingly.

At dinner that evening Lina kept a careful eye on Kili, the Dwarf most likely to cause trouble. She had managed to keep them from burning the furniture, but, sure enough, Kili started to throw something. Lina drew herself up in the corner where she was standing and gave him a death glare. He put it down sheepishly and looked at her with innocent puppy eyes.

The other Dwarves saw her glare at him, and there was no trouble that night, much to Lindir's relief. Lina lost count of how many times he thanked her before they left.

"You did a good job of that last night, Lina." Fili said, waiting with her to leave Rivendell.

"Well, you saw poor Lindir's face. I can't imagine what you did to cause that kind of dread in him."

"You know him, then?" Fili asked.

"Of course! We were friends when I lived in Rivendell, if you remember. We went up to the library to tell him goodbye."

"That's right! I'd forgotten about that."

The rest of the Dwarves mounted their ponies and they set out again. Winter was on their heels and snow swirled around the ponies. Lina was warm enough in her thick cloak, but Kili still insisted on cuddling up with her to sleep. She smiled as Kili put a protective arm around her that night. Fili smiled, too, at his brother's almost defiant glance around the camp, as if daring anyone to disturb Lina's rest.

 _'You'd never know he loved Tauriel by his behavior. I'm surprised he's taking it this well.'_ She thought drowsily.

The next morning Kili found a long, straight piece of good wood, and brought it along, whittling and carving at night when Lina was asleep. Bofur helped him on some of the finer points, and he was half-finished before they reached Bree.

They stayed at the inn, The Prancing Pony, and Kili sat right next to her and glared at anyone who came close. Nobody was going to mess with or hurt his Lina if he could help it. He growled when a drunk Man bumped into their table and shifted closer to her.

"Kili, it's fine. I'm at a table surrounded by six Dwarf men. I don't think anyone is going to abduct me." Lina said, parting his arm with a reassuring smile.

He was doubtful, but relaxed a little. He saw Lina roll her eyes at Fili, who was smirking at the other end of the table.

Thorin took up Bilbo's invititation to drop by whenever they liked and they spent a comfortable few nights in Bag End. Kili slipped out of his room very early one morning and found Bilbo smoking his pipe on the doorstep.

"Good morning, Kili." He said.

"Morning, Mr. Boggins!" Kili replied with a grin.

"I'll let that pass as a slip of the tongue. What brings you out so early? I seem to remember countless occasions when you were the last awake."

"I need your advice on something, and it's a secret."

He pulled his carving project out of a pocket and showed it to Bilbo.

"That's beautiful, Kili! I thought you played the violin, though."

"Yes, I do. This is a gift for someone."

"Ah, let me guess...the pretty lass with you?"

"Her name's Lina, and yes. I thought she'd like it. She doesn't know about it yet, and I thought I'd ask you if you thought it was good enough."

"Of course it's good enough! We Hobbits don't have anything as grand as this, and we are very fond of music." Bilbo replied. "I'm sure she will love it, Kili. It's really quite beautiful."

"Thank you, Bilbo. How has life been since you left Erebor?"

"Well, as far as the journey back, fine. However, I found my house being emptied and my possessions auctioned off, and my blasted relatives the Sackville-Bagginses trying to move in. They claimed that I was dead, and I had to show them my contract to prove where I'd been.

Of course now everyone's calling me Mad Baggins behind my back and I don't get as many visitors anymore. That's perfectly alright with me, as I've decided to make a book of our journey. I know young Ori is likely doing so as well, but from a historical point of view, leaving out many details, you know."

"Yes, such as all my ingenious pranks and how you said we had to turn back for a pocket-handkerchief." Kili said with a smirk. "Make sure you don't leave that out, I'll be back to read it someday."

"Or that time you somehow missed three enormous Trolls stealing our ponies from under your noses. What on Arda were you doing?"

"I don't think that's relevant to the story, Bilbo. However, are you including that time I put a burr under your pony's saddle? You flew at least four feet when she threw you."

"Of course I'm not including that! I recall having several bruises from that incident, not to mention Myrtle wouldn't let me near her for a while."

"I did apologize." Kili said.

"You certainly did not! I never heard a word of apology for any of your pranks!" Bilbo spluttered.

"To the pony. It must have hurt to have a burr under her saddle."

The door opened and Kili hastily shoved his gift for Lina back into his coat.

"Morning, brother!" Said Fili, stretching. "You are up early."

"Am I?!" Kili said, widening his eyes.

Fili chuckled.

"I see Lina has put you back to normal. That's good."

"If you are implying he was not normal when I met him, I can't imagine what he'll be like now. I'll bet he's put something nasty in my teapot." Bilbo said.

"No, but that is a good idea. I'll have to remember that one for when we get back home. Wouldn't that be a nice surprise for Mother when she makes breakfast?" Kili chuckled evilly.

"I'm starting to understand where Thorin's grey hairs come from." Bilbo said.

"Well, I can tell you that's correct. One for every time there were fish in my bathwater or fireworks in my pipe." Thorin said, joining them.

"Or worms in your boots." Kili said with a smirk.

"Ugh, Kili, that's gross." Bilbo said.

"Mm-hm. Lina helped that time."

"Only because you forced me to!" Lina protested as she came outside. "You're up early."

Kili rolled his eyes.

"What makes you all remark on my choice of rising early? I get up at this hour quite often." He said.

"Says who? Mother still had to pour a bucket of cold water over your head in the morning before we left." Fili scoffed.

He turned to Lina.

"You can shake him, pull the covers off, threaten him with no dessert for a week, or even say there's a fire, and he still falls straight back to sleep when you leave the room. Sometimes even the bucket of water doesn't work."

Lina laughed even harder when she saw the indignant look on Kili's face. She resisted the urge to kiss him and forced her mind to turn away from such thoughts. Kili loved someone else, and she needed to forget this.

"My brother Loni was somewhat similar. Mother shot an arrow at his pillow once, just to the right of his head, and he was a lot easier to wake after that. The slightest noise and he would jerk awake. By the way, Thorin, I am sorry about those worms." She said.

Thorin shrugged.

"At least I know to check every article of clothing for evidence of pranking now." He said.

"Aye, every article. Did he tell you about the time he sewed the bottom of me trouser legs shut?" Bofur asked.

"No, he didn't." Lina replied, and Bofur told the story, laughing himself at the end.

Fili and Thorin shook their heads while the rest of them laughed.

"Don't give me that look, Fili. You were involved in that, too." Kili said. "And whose idea was it to put that bucket of water by the door so it spilled into the house when Mother opened the door?"

Fili's eyes widened and he shook his head and waved frantically behind Thorin's back. Lina smirked.

Thorin turned and looked at him. Fili smiled innocently and Thorin shook his head again.

"I don't envy the lass who marries either one of you." He said.

Lina didn't miss Kili's quick look at her, and felt a funny buzz inside. Yes, she would marry Kili if he asked her. But he was in love with the Elf. She had _heard_ him say so.

They left Hobbiton the next day with a cheerful farewell from Bilbo, who told them to come and visit again soon.

Late one afternoon when they were almost back to the Blue Mountains, Kili offered to ride ahead and do a little hunting. Lina joined him. As they rode, Kili looked a little uncomfortable and started to say something several times.

"Lina, would...would you let me braid your hair?" He asked nervously.

Could this really be happening? Were her wildest dreams coming true?

"Kili, I'm not rejecting you, but aren't you in love with Tauriel?" She fumbled over her words a little, her heart beating much too fast.

"There is absolutely nothing between myself and Tauriel, and there never was."

"Kili, _I was there_! You asked her name, and then you said, word for word, 'You cannot be her. She is far away from me. Far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think she ever could have loved me?' Word for word." Lina said.

"That night in Laketown, I heard your voice and thought I saw you. I remembered seeing Tauriel before the Orcs attacked. I couldn't see very well, so I had no idea who it was. I felt her hand and it was so like yours, I asked her name to find out. Then I told myself it couldn't be you, and I suppose I said that and the rest aloud." Kili explained in a gentle voice. "I was talking about _you_. I'm sorry you misunderstood. I didn't know for sure who I'd been talking to until I asked Fili."

Lina felt happier than she had ever felt before. Kili loved her!

"Of course you can braid my hair, Kili. I don't have a courtship style in mind, though." She said.

"I've got an idea for one." He said, and they stopped, dismounting from their ponies.

He made two braids over her ears that tied over the rest of her hair, which hung loose.

"Ah, so that's why your hair was over your ears!' He said when her pointed ears were revealed. "They're very pretty, Lina."

She blushed a little. He finished soon after and she turned to face him.

"It took me thinking you loved Tauriel to realize I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Kili replied.

He smiled and leaned in. Lina tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes fluttering closed as Kili's lips gently met hers, his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss left Lina feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world. And then she remembered, memories of what happened after she killed Bolg flooding her mind.

"You kissed me before I passed out, didn't you?" She murmured, blinking as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I did. I thought you couldn't remember, though." Kili replied, looking somewhat surprised.

"Not until now."

"Well, my lovely Lina, shall we hunt?" Kili asked.

Lina's eyes shone like stars when she nodded, and Kili felt as though no one else in the world could possibly be as happy as he was. He mounted his borrowed pony and they set off again, soon coming across fresh tracks. Kili let Lina take the lead. She was the better hunter, after all.

He saw her whisper to Thalion, who started stepping lighter than before, and slowed his pony, giving Lina more space. A doe soon appeared ahead of them, half masked by trees. Lina deftly pulled her bow from its tube on her back and notched an arrow, riding a little closer.

Thalion stopped, seemingly without a cue, and Lina drew her bow. Kili readied his own in case she should miss or need a follow-up shot. However, when she did shoot she had another arrow ready before he could even draw his bow. The doe fell and Kili congratulated her quietly.

"That was quick, _amrâlimê_."

"Thank you. My mother told me that you can never be ready fast enough, so I practiced a lot." She replied.

They skinned the deer and took the meat and hide back to camp. When they rode in, Lina's new braids quite obvious, there were a few different reactions. Bofur wolf-whistled, Fili grinned like a fool, the two Dwarves from the Iron Hills looked surprised, and Thorin gave them a rare smile. Lina blushed, but Kili puffed his chest out a bit and grinned. Fili came over and clapped him on the shoulder before hugging Lina.

"I'm so happy for you, Lina!" He said, grinning again before hugging Kili.

She grinned back and Kili snaked an arm around her waist. Bofur winked at her from across the camp and she grinned even more. Thorin came over to them and she tried to wipe the grin off her face and look somewhat serious, but failed miserably. He smiled again and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you'll be happy together." He said.

She smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

That night when she and Kili went to sleep Kili whispered in her ear. "I love you, Lina."

"I love you, too, Kili."

 **Amrâlimê - my love**

 **The fish in the bathwater idea comes from WierdyMcWierderton's story Pranks of Durins, as well as the worms in the boots. It's a great story, check it out!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and waiting patiently until Kili** _ **finally**_ **said something to Lina. =)**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	24. Chapter 24 An Old Home

Chapter Twenty-four: An Old Home

The ponies hooves clattered on the cobblestone road leading into the mountain.

 _'I'm home.'_ Lina thought.

She was slightly conflicted inside. She loved her home here, but Kili would most likely have to remain in Erebor, being one of the heirs to the throne, and she, of course, would as well. She couldn't stand to be separated again, especially now.

Kili helped her unsaddle Thalion and sent for Naki, who took the ponies back down to the paddocks. He looked surprised to see Lina, but said nothing.

"Shall we go back to your old house?" Kili asked.

"I suppose so. I don't have anywhere else to stay." Lina replied.

"Alright, then, lets's go." He said, repressing the urge to ask her to stay with him.

 _'She needs space, and we should wait until we're married, anyway. If she'll marry me. I don't know what I'll do if she won't.'_ He thought.

They walked down the familiar corridor and Lina ran her hand along the wall. He opened the door for her and set her bags down by one of the chairs. Lina sighed and looked around.

"You should go and see your mother, Kili. I'm sure she's been worried to death about you." She said eventually.

Lina heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Fili. Kili began taking her things into the bedroom.

"Oh, come in, Fili." She said with a smile.

He did so and hugged her, speaking quietly as he did so,

"Lina, this may be a bit personal, but did your parents ever explain courtship traditions and customs to you? I'm just trying to help you, so you won't be surprised."

"Well, some of them. I know about the braiding, gifting, engagement bead, and wedding ring. Is there more to it?" Lina asked.

"No, not really. For royalty, the King has to consent to the marriage, of course, but I know Uncle Thorin approves of you already, so that won't be a problem."

"What are the laws about royal marriage? I know social status has to come into it somewhere." Lina said.

"Yes, but your father was Captain of the Guard, which is a high enough position you'd be fine." He said.

"How long do courtships usually last? Mother was never clear on that."

"Well, that depends on the couple, though usually no longer than six months. Unless you decide that they aren't your One and break up." Fili replied.

"I believe that Kili is my One. I've felt it since the day I woke up in Erebor." Lina murmured very quietly, so that Kili wouldn't hear.

He didn't, still busy taking her things into her room.

Fili smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy with him. Now, I'm off to see Mum. I let Thorin go ahead so she wouldn't be too overwhelmed with emotion." He said with a wink.

"Yes, you should. I'm sure she's been very worried about you."

He left and Kili walked over to her. He leaned in, dark eyes closing, and kissed her, his soft, warm lips brushing hers gently. He smiled when they pulled apart.

Lina returned the smile.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, but you really should see your mother. She hasn't seen you in over a year."

"You come, too. She'll be glad to see you." Kili insisted, and so they went together.

Kili knocked and Dis opened the door and pulled Kili into her arms, sobbing.

"Oh, I've been so you worried about you lads." She said. "Thank Mahal you're alive! I've missed you so."

"I missed you, too, Mum." Kili said, emotion cracking his voice slightly as he returned the embrace. "Look who I brought back with me."

Dis pulled back and saw Lina.

"Lina? Oh, we worried about you so, dear!" She said, pulling Lina into a hug which she wholeheartedly returned.

"I'm sorry, Dis. I'll explain later, it's a bit of a long story." She said.

The motherly Dwarf ushered them in. Fili sat in one of the chairs as well as Thorin. Kili motioned for her to sit next to him on the sofa, leaving the last chair for his mother.

"Well, the least I can say for you, Thorin, is that you brought them back alive. You'd be dead if you hadn't." Dis said.

"If it weren't for Lina, we might all be dead." Thorin replied gravely.

"What happened, Thorin?" Dis asked.

And so Thorin began to tell the long story of the journey.

"You let Kili go out to fight three mountain Trolls _alone_!?" Dis interrupted.

"He wasn't alone! We were all right there!" Thorin defended.

He continued the story with occasional angry interruptions from Dis concerning her sons' welfare. Lina felt a bit uncomfortable, and Kili took her hand and squeezed it. She leaned into his shoulder. When Thorin finally finished Dis looked at Lina gratefully.

"I will forever be in your debt, Lina. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate a moment to ask." She said, and then seemed to notice Lina's hair and ears.

"Dis, I have some things to explain." Lina began, and told Dis about her mother and why she had left, as well as her thirst for revenge against Bolg.

"And Lina and I are courting." Kili added when she'd finished.

Dis's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my! I'm so happy for you both!" She said, rising and hugging both of them tightly.

Fili looked on in silence as his mother berated Thorin for putting him and Kili in danger, which had been inevitable at the start of the journey. Lina told her story, and he was pleased with his mother's reaction to the knowledge that she and Kili were courting.

Later, while Kili was taking Lina home, Dis turned to him.

"The poor lass. I hope she won't be too upset if they break up."

"Mum, she would be heartbroken. She's more in love with him than any lass loved a lad. You can see it if you watch her. But they aren't likely to break up. He loves her equally." He replied.

"Well, I did see a few looks across the table during dinner some nights, but I didn't know it was serious."

"It's quite serious. Lina confided in me that she believes Kili is her One. I think it's very likely that they will marry upon our return to Erebor." He replied.

"Oh, joy! To think my little Kili might be marrying. I still see him sometimes as the mischievous wee lad he used to be." Dis said, a tear or two in her eyes.

Fili smiled at the fond memories of their childhood.

"I do, too, sometimes." He said.

A few days later Lina and Kili were sitting in her house, trying to think of something to do.

"Let's go down to the paddocks, shall we? It's been a long time." Lina said.

Kili nodded and they went out to see Thalion's colt. He snorted a little at their approach and tossed his mane.

"Fili said he was mine if I wanted him, but he should be yours. Thalion is your stallion, after all." Kili said.

"No, you should have him. I have Thalion." Lina said.

"Alright, then, since I can't convince you, we'll share him."

Lina smiled at him lovingly.

"Good idea, Kili." She said, and Kili put an arm around her.

They began to train the colt over the next few days, taking turns to catch him with a rope around his neck and trot him in circles around them. They would stop and turn him the other direction every three laps, teaching him to respond to the pressure of the rope.

They let him stand for a bit between each change in direction, and slowly, but not sneakily, stepped toward him when it was time to release him, rubbing under his forelock and along his jaw as they eased the rope over his head.

Fili came to see her one day and they talked over more courtship details and laws. Lina was grateful for the knowledge.

"Don't get too caught up in worrying about the traditions. I'm sure it'll all go smoothly, and you'll be very happy with him, despite the pranks."

"If I remember correctly you used to be a prankster as well." Lina said with a grin.

"Yes, and I'll admit I still prank Uncle every now and then. He always blames Kili, so I never get caught,'and Kili doesn't either, since it doesn't do any good to try to stop him. I was usually Kili's lookout when we were small. He often forgot to plan for the unexpected." Fili said.

"Like the time he rigged a tripwire in here thinking it was you at the door." Lina said.

"Who was it?" Fili asked, grinning.

"Dwalin. I gave Kili my dagger behind my back and he managed to cut the string in time, but it was close."

Fili chuckled.

"He'll be along soon, how about _we_ prank _him_ for once?" Lina said with a grin.

"Absolutely!"

They got a bucket, a rope, and some string, and Fili explained how the prank worked.

"We tie the bucket to that beam in the roof with the string, and fill it with water. Then we tie the rope around the base of the bucket and back over the beam, under the sofa and tie it to that chair. That way he comes in, trips, and the bucket tips and pours the water on him."

"And I thought Kili was evil." Lina said.

She kept an eye out at the door and remembered how she used to watch for people when she and Nori were thieving. It was a lot of fun to be up to no good again, truthfully. She heard whistling down the hall and heard Kili's footsteps.

"Ready!" Fili said.

"Good, he's coming."

Lina closed the door and they hurried into the kitchen to be out of the way of the water. Kili knocked.

"Come in, the door's open!" Lina called.

Kili opened the door and stepped inside, tripping over the string. He landed, soaked, on the floor with such a look of surprise Lina couldn't help laughing. He stood up, brushing his dripping black hair out of his eyes and wringing out his tunic.

"I think we got him, Lina." Fili said, grinning smugly. "Never forget, brother, watch your step."

"Oh, so it was you. I knew Lina wouldn't prank her innocent lover." Kili said, still wringing his clothing out.

"Actually, it was my idea." Lina said.

Kili froze and looked at her, eyes wide. Fili nodded.

"Her idea. I'm afraid you've corrupted her, Kili."

"Cup of tea?" Lina asked with an angelic smile.

"Anything, as long as it's warm." Kili said, brushing more hair from his face.

Lina fixed tea for everyone and they all sat down by the fire, Kili shivering a bit. She saw this and fetched an extra blanket from her room and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Lina."

"Not at all. Can't have you catching cold or you won't be out and about where I can prank you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Low blow, Lina."

"Actually, dear, the bucket was above your head..."

Fili snickered.

"Where've you been today, Kili? I looked all over for you." He said, changing the subject.

"I was busy." Kili replied. "Don't ask."

Lina looked at Fili and raised an eyebrow. He gave a slight nod.

"Well, I was talking to Bofur this morning and he said you were in the marketplace."

"But Bofur works in the mines. How did he know?"

Lina laughed.

"Gotcha! What were you doing in the marketplace?"

"Trickster." Kili said, glaring at her. "I said don't ask."

"Alright, then, I won't ask you. And as for trickster, I've picked up a few things since I left." Lina replied.

"So I'd noticed." Kili said dryly.

"Do you want to go hunting tomorrow?" Lina asked.

"I suppose. How long till we return to Erebor, Fili?"

"About two months. Thorin wants to let the winter weather clear up before we start out." Fili replied.

Kili nodded.

"That will give us plenty of time to break the colt, right, Lina?"

"Well, he should be halter-broken and willing to wear a saddle by then, but I wouldn't try riding him to Erebor." She said.

They talked over the posibility of taking Edencuil to Erebor with them, and eventually decided to try to use him as a pack pony. Fili bid them goodnight about half an hour later, and Lina and Kili were left alone.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you were up to today?" Lina asked, trying to copy his puppy-eyed expression.

He looked and her and snickered.

"Not doing it right, Lina. It's like this."

Ugh, that irresistable look. She couldn't _ever_ say no when he looked at her like that.

"Alright, I won't ask." Lina gave in.

He snickered again.

"I knew it would work."

 **Well, everybody loves pranks, right? There are more in the future, don't worry. :)**

 **I really appreciate all my reviews, thanks a lot!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	25. Chapter 25: You Have My Heart

Chapter Twenty-five: You Have My Heart

The next morning Lina blinked her eyes open to see an enormous spider dangling inches from her face. She watched it carefully, reaching over to the bedside table for her dagger. She promptly slashed at the spider, jumping out of the bed. Half of it still hung there, swinging, and she squinted, finally seeing the string tying the leather spider to the ceiling.

"Kili!" Lina shouted as he came in to join her for breakfast, whistling.

"A fake spider over my bed is not a nice thing to wake up to." She growled.

"I knew you'd like that." Kili said.

"What have you been doing? Don't tell me not to ask." Lina told him.

"Can't a Dwarf buy paint if he wants?" Kili said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, of course, but what's so secret about it?" Lina asked.

Kili clamped his mouth shut. Lina rolled her eyes and they sat quietly for a minute. She started smiling, trying not to, but failing.

"What's so funny?" Kili asked.

"The look on your face when you tripped yesterday." She giggled.

"Hmph." He grumbled, frowning.

She stopped laughing and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kili. But it was a good prank, wasn't it?"

Kili sighed and nodded reluctantly.

 _'Combination tripwire and bucket of water over the head. Very good prank. I'll have to remember that for the future.'_

"Let's gang up on Bofur or your uncle." Lina suggested.

Kili raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you want to prank Thorin?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel in a pranking mood lately."

 _'Something has changed about her. There's no reservation at all, she does whatever without a second thought now. And her eyes are brighter. I didn't know they could get this bright.'_

"Alright. Let's prank Fili." Kili said.

Lina hesitated for a moment, biting her lip.

"Come on, Lina, you know he won't _really_ mind." He coaxed.

She stared at the ceiling.

"If I look at you you'll be making that face and I'll have to say yes." She said.

 _'She has a point. She never can resist it. But I have another idea.'_ He thought.

"What if I told you what I needed the paint for?" He said with a smirk.

She looked at him and frowned.

"You'll really tell me the truth?" She asked.

Kili placed his right hand over his heart and nodded.

"Oh, alright then. What are we going to do?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He'd run out of good ideas, so he'd have to use an old one, or Lina could think one up.

"I don't know. You think of one." He said.

A slow, mischievous smile spread across her face.

"We need a few crickets, a needle and thread, and Fili's pillow. I'll get the pillow and you can get the rest. I'll meet you back here."

Lina grabbed a hairpin, hurried to Fili's house and knocked. No answer.

 _'Perfect! Ha!'_ She thought.

She picked the lock carefully with the hairpin, the way Nori had taught her, and seized the pillow, hurrying away. Kili was waiting with the needle and thread. He grinned as she waved the pillow triumphantly.

"Now for the crickets!" She said.

They caught a few and Lina put them in a jar, closing the lid tightly. She cut a small hole in the seam of the pillow and put the crickets inside, then sewed it back up, Kili watching with interest.

"Now we put it back in his room." She said. "He'll never be able to kill the crickets, and they'll start singing about the time he goes to bed. It'll be harder to get the pillow back, he might be home now. I'll go first and knock on the door. If he answers, I'll suggest going on a ride or something, and you sneak in after I leave. If he isn't there, we just get in."

Kili nodded and they set off. Kili went up the hall past Fili's door and hid behind a statue. He nodded and Lina knocked. Still no answer.

Lina picked the lock again and they put the pillow back, before leaving quickly. They met Fili coming up the hall.

"There you are! We just went to ask you if you wanted to come on a ride with us." Kili said.

"Sure." Fili said.

They had a splendid ride, and Fili gave in to their pleading for a race. Kili won, and Lina congratulated him.

"Good riding, love."

"Not bad yourself. I'm sure you would have beaten me if he hadn't stumbled." Kili said.

She shook her head.

"No, you were ahead of us before then. I fear Thalion is getting older, and not so swift as he once was." She said, petting his neck.

They rode back quietly, enjoying the cool breeze and fading light. Naki took the ponies and the trio walked back up to the mountain.

"Good night!" Fili said, and Lina smiled as she wished him the same.

When he was gone Lina and Kili looked at each other and laughed.

"Wait until tomorrow! He won't sleep a wink, and his pillow will wish it was never made!"

Kili grinned.

"Now, you promised." Lina said.

Kili smiled and handed her the finished gift.

Lina gasped as Kili handed her a beautiful wooden flute, painted deep green with gold accents. It was smooth and wonderfully made.

 _'The most beautiful gift I could ever recieve.'_ She thought.

"I made it on the journey back, and finished it here." Kili said.

"You made it?" Lina asked in awe. "It's beautiful. How did you know I played the flute?"

"I saw you leaving your lessons one day." Kili replied.

She hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, _amralime_." She said.

"I love you, Lina." Kili whispered.

Fili looked exhausted as Lina met them in the hall the next day.

"Something wrong?" Lina asked innocently.

"Crickets! In my pillow!" Fili exclaimed. "I was up _all night_ trying to kill the things. I ended up having to cut it open."

Kili snickered, his eyes twinkling.

Lina raised her eyebrows, suppressing a grin.

"Really? I wonder how they got inside your pillow."

"Someone sewed them in. I'm assuming it was Kili, of course." Fili said, glaring at him.

Kili's eyes went all innocent.

"That proves it. You only ever make that face when you've done something wrong or want someone to give you something." Fili said.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Fili. _I_ put the crickets in the pillow." Lina said with a giggle, and then she and Kili ran away as fast as they could.

The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains insisted on having a party to celebrate the return of the King Under the Mountain and his nephews, and so they had one. It was even merrier than the Durin's Day festivals Lina had attended, and she thoroughly enjoyed herself.

In the evening she played the flute in a duet with Kili. It was a quick, lively melody that went with the Kirborim, a dance Lina didn't know very well. Kili wore a wide grin and a twinkle in his eye and Lina had never seen him happier. Fili clapped in time from the sidelines until a Dwarf lass grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance. Kili laughed.

"Looks like he gets all the ambitious girls now!" He said, just loud enough for Lina to hear.

Lina struggled not to smile and kept playing, fingers darting about just as madly as Kili's. The song ended a few minutes later and she fanned herself, breathing deeply.

"Well played, Lina." Fili said.

He kissed Lina on the cheek and the girl still holding his arm's eyes widened. She let go and hurried away, face reddening.

Lina giggled.

"I think you fooled her, Fili."

He had an amused smile as he replied,

"Yes, I suppose I did. Sorry about that, Lina."

"Oh, I don't mind." She replied.

Fili saw his brother narrow his eyes slightly at that.

"I'm not trying to steal her, Kili." He said with a laugh.

Lina looked at Kili, who had an odd mix of emotions in his expression. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Even if he was, he wouldn't have any luck. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

A few weeks later, Lina was sitting all alone in her house, thinking.

 _'Kili said he'd come over later. I can't imagine life without him now, I love him so. He's been so kind to me, and I love the courtship gifts he's given me. Edencuil, the flute...I hope he likes mine._

 _I wonder if I should prank him again soon, it's rather fun. Listen to me, plotting pranks just like Loni. I pity all the poor people he randomly pranked on the streets. Speaking of Loni, that one prank he told me about...'_

She smiled conspirationally and hurried to Fili's house. He was in this time, and she grinned.

"Want a chance to get back at Kili? I've got a marvelous prank."

Fili's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Alright. What are we going to do to him?" He asked.

"What's something he might be afraid of? Just something small."

Fili burst into laughter.

"Frogs." He choked out.

"Frogs?" Lina asked, blinking.

"He's terrified of them. No idea why."

Lina laughed along with him.

Kili knocked on Lina's door and she opened it with a smile. He kissed her on the cheek and they sat down.

"What have you been doing today?" Lina asked.

"I took Timberwolf out on the track. His feet are going to need trimming soon. What about you?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing much. I worked on a training plan for Edencuil." She said, and reached up to brush a little strand of hair back.

Fili crept forward on the beam in Lina's ceiling until he was directly over Kili's chair, and waited for the signal. Lina brushed her hair back and he dropped the frog into Kili's lap.

His brother leapt out of the chair in a flash, falling over in his haste. The startled frog hopped towards him and Kili scooted backward, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He then sprang up and vaulted onto the sofa.

Fili held tightly to the beam to keep from falling off as he and Lina roared with laughter. Kili scowled and crossed his arms.

"Not funny." He said.

Fili swung down and scooped the frog back into his pocket, still chuckling.

Lina went over to Kili and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Your face!" She said, erupting into more giggles.

Kili glowered all the more at this and Fili laughed again, too.

"Why frogs, Kili? What is so scary about him?" He said, pulling the frog back out.

Kili took a step back.

"They're _unnatural_. Look at his eyes!"

Fili and Lina laughed again, until Fili looked at the clock and said he was going to see his mother.

Lina watched him go and turned to Kili.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like pranking you." She replied with a shrug.

"Well, I came to invite you on a hunting trip." He said. "Tomorrow, the day after, and back the next day."

"I'd love to, and I am sorry. I just seemed like a good prank."

"It was, Lina. Just not funny for me." He said, giving her a hug. "I'm glad that some of my pranking genius has rubbed off on you."

Early the next morning Lina went down to the paddocks and caught Edencuil. She had been halter-breaking him over the past month, as well as getting him used to standing tied and wearing a saddle.

She eased the pack saddle onto his back and tightened the girth. She then walked him around, and he behaved perfectly. She strapped her pack and the supplies they would need to the saddle, and walked him around again, proud of his readiness to take the weight. Kili came around the corner, whistling, and saw them.

"Well done, Lina. You've done a wonderful job with him." He said.

Lina smiled and petted the young colt's neck.

"You did a lot of the work." She said.

"Are we taking him along today, then?" Kili asked.

"No, I just thought I'd see how he acted." Lina said as she took off the packs and the saddle.

They caught and saddled Thalion and Timberwolf and set off, stopping at the track for a race. Lina slipped her feet out of the stirrups and pulled them up so her knees rested slightly underneath her, and when they started she crouched over Thalion's neck.

She laughed as they ran neck and neck with Kili and Timberwolf all the way around the track, until, at the very last second, she slipped more rein through her fingers and they won.

"Good race!" Kili called.

"Thank you! You did well yourself. I'll make a race rider out of you yet." She replied.

They continued on their way, and soon came across their favorite campsite, where Lina had found Kili talking to the stars.

"Here alright with you, or do you want to find somewhere else?" Kili asked softly.

"Here is fine, but if you want to keep going I don't mind." She replied, looking at the ground near Thalion's hooves.

"Lina, look at me. When you left, you had a perfectly good reason to. If I had been in your footsteps I would have left, too. It was years ago, and nobody blames you for going. We're all just glad that you are safe and back with us. Now forgive yourself, alright?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled at her.

"That's my lovely Lina." He said.

 **You** _ **CANNOT**_ **kill a cricket in a pillow. I ought to know, my brother sewed six into mine one night. As for Kili's fear of frogs, it's called radinaphobia. It's a real thing, believe it or not.**

 **I imagine the Kirborim music as being the Irish tune 'The Butterfly'. Here's the link to an awesome flute and fiddle duet of it.** **watch?v=TKkeXBY-emA**


	26. Chapter 26: Return to Stargazing Rock

Chapter Twenty-six: Return to the Stargazing Rock

They made camp and went in opposite directions to hunt. Lina sat down for a moment on a rock and took a deep breath.

 _'Kili was right, you need to forgive yourself. He said he understands, and it was years ago. I can't do anything to change the past.'_

She stood and listened to the leaves rustling in the breeze for a moment before readying her bow and continuing down the well-trodden deer path.

She followed tracks for hours and looked near all the streams, but found nothing. As the sun started to set she made her way back to their camp. Kili was waiting with a small doe, and looked up at her approach.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Plenty of old tracks, but no deer." She confirmed.

"I think that people have overhunted the area, don't you agree?"

She nodded and sat beside him.

"It's good to be out here again, isn't it?" Kili asked a few moments later.

"Yes, it is. Even better to be here with you." She replied, and Kili kissed her cheek.

She sighed in contentment as she laid her head on Kili's shoulder that night, the fire crackling.

"When I was little, I was scared of storms, and so my mother would sit up by the fire with me and we would look for pictures in the fire, and tell stories about them." Kili said.

"I used to go out to a little hill near Minas Tirith and watch the clouds at sunset. They always fascinated me."

They shared little bits of similar information until the moon rose and the stars shone brightly.

"There's Elemmírë, one of the stars that Varda created before the Awakening of the Firstborn." Lina said, pointing.

"It reminds me of your eyes." Kili said.

She blushed a little.

Kili put an arm around his One as they went to sleep.

 _'It's time. I would have asked her months ago, but traditions.'_

A few days later Kili strode up the familiar hall to Thorin's old office and knocked. He was on the most important visit to his uncle in his life.

"Come in!" Thorin called.

Kili opened the door. "Uncle, I need to ask you something."

Lina returned to her old home from riding Thalion and found a note on the floor, as though it had been slid under the door.

She picked it up and read the short message.

 _Amrâlimê-_

 _Meet me at the gates tonight._

 _Kili_

She went to the gates just after sunset and found Kili waiting for her. He smiled, took her hand, and led her out.

"I thought we'd go stargazing tonight." He said.

"Oh, good idea! We haven't been up there since before I left." Lina said.

They climbed the mountain, following the trail they had worn out on their many treks up and down. They reached the old rock and climbed up.

They looked out over the rugged landscape and Kili went on one knee beside her. Lina turned to him, heart pounding.

"Lina, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life in your company. Will you marry me?"

He held out a hair bead. It was the most beautiful bead Lina had ever seen, made of bronze. On one side was a silver scroll, and little obsidian footsteps led around the bead to a jagged piece of sapphire, shaped like a mountain range. A little further around the bead were three engraved figures; a man and a woman dancing and a man playing a violin. It told the story of their meeting perfectly.

"Oh, Kili." She breathed. "With all my heart."

He put the bead on the end of her courtship braid and kissed her, holding her close as her heart felt fit to burst with love. The stars shone above them, and her soul was complete.

Fili saw the silhouette of his brother on top of the mountain rise and kiss Lina as he walked home from the paddocks and felt very happy, knowing that with this Lina had overcome her past once and for all.

He saw them both the next day, Kili looking prouder than Thalion himself. Lina ran over to Fili, her silver eyes shining like the bead in her hair.

"Fili I have the most wonderful news! Kili and I are going to be married!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.

"That, Lina, is the best news I've ever heard." He said truthfully and hugged her back. "And that bead is almost as pretty as you are."

She blushed a little.

A few days later they set out with the caravan of travelers, bound for Erebor. Lina, Kili, and Fili rode in a group, taking it in turns to lead Edencuil.

The wagons, riders, and people on foot made slow progress, which gave Lina time to work with Edencuil. She now rode him for short periods, and was quite proud of his willing personality, so like his father. As they neared Hobbiton, Fili suggested that they ride ahead and see Bilbo.

"Good idea, Fili! Let's go." Lina said, trying Edencuil's lead to the back of Thorin and Dis's wagon.

"Uncle! We're going to see Bilbo!" Fili called, and they cantered off.

They trotted along the road up the hill to Bilbo's round green door, and left the ponies at the gate.

"Fili, Kili! How wonderful to see you! Do come in, make yourselves at home." Bilbo said with a smile.

They did so, settling down in the cozy living room.

"How's that book of yours coming, Bilbo?" Kili asked.

"Oh, not too well, I'm afraid. My confounded relatives keep coming in looking for gold and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins stole my silver spoons last week." He said.

"What a pity. You can always burgle them back, though, can't you? I mean, Hobbits should be easier to steal from than Dragons." Kili said.

"Oh, I did. And it was much easier." Bilbo replied. "Now, what have you rascals been up to?"

"You'll be pleased to know that I am going to marry Lina." Kili said proudly.

"Do you indeed? Well, all the happiness in the world, I'm sure." Bilbo said with a smile. "Have you got your eye on anyone, Fili?"

The corners of Fili's mouth twitched slightly in the beginnings of a smile, and he shook his head.

"No, Bilbo, I'm afraid not. Someday, perhaps, but not yet." He said.

Bilbo nodded.

"You'll find her eventually. I've given up on the matter myself, but I'm sure you have a pretty lass waiting for you somewhere." He said.

They chatted for a long time until Fili said that they should be getting back to the caravan.

"Give your uncle my regards!" Bilbo called after them from the door.

"We will!" Kili called back, and they trotted away.

"How was our friend Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked when they rejoined the caravan.

"He was well, Uncle. He sent his regards." Fili replied.

"We'll camp on the edge of the Shire tonight. I plan to cut across Dunland through the Gap of Rohan and skirt Mirkwood." Thorin said.

Fili nodded in agreement.

"Good plan."

They camped that night by the bank of the Brandywine River. Kili and Lina went hunting.

Kili searched for tracks by the water, and followed them into the trees. He crept through the brush, seeing the deer at last, stepping carefully over leaves and twigs. At last he had a clear shot and readied his bow.

An arrow whistled through the air and hit the deer before Kili could shoot, and he looked in surprise to see where it had come from.

"Oh, was that your deer? Sorry." Lina said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"It's fine. That was good shooting." He replied.

"My thanks." Lina said.

They skinned the deer together and took the meat back to camp, where it was recieved gratefully by several families.

They sat down by the royal family's fire when they had finished distributing the meat, Kili holding Lina close to his side. They watched the sparks spiraling up into the night, and Lina pointed out a few stars and constellations in the dark sky.

Fili watched them from across the dancing flames, smoking his pipe. He smiled at their happiness, and recalled Kili's conversation with him before he proposed to Lina.

~Flashback~

 _Fili heard a knock at the door and opened it to see an unusually nervous Kili, who sat down by the fire, brow furrowed in thought._

 _"Is something wrong?" Fili asked, concerned._

 _"No. Well, yes...no." Kili said. "Urrg, I don't know. Not wrong, exactly, but I need some help."_

 _"Explain." Fili said, taking a seat opposite his brother._

 _Kili sighed and began speaking._

 _"I'm sure you know, but Lina is my One. I've loved her since the first day I saw her, and I want to marry her. I have Uncle's permission, but I don't know what to say."_

 _Fili nodded._

 _"I understand, although I'm afraid the only help I can give you is to speak from the heart. Just tell her how you feel, and I'm sure she'll accept you."_

 _"But will she? What if she doesn't? I couldn't go on if she says no. She's everything to me, my hope, strength, and support. If it weren't for hearing her voice in Laketown, I might not be alive!"_

 _Fili started at this information._

 _"What?" He asked, a litle sharply._

 _Kili explained that he had heard Lina's thoughts in Laketown when Tauriel was healing him, and also explained his seemingly delirious utterances._

'So that's what he meant. I could have sworn he was talking about that Elf. I see. If Lina thought that she must have been there, too. I wonder if she heard, and that's why she tried to leave after the battle.' _He thought._

 _"Kili, I wouldn't worry. If you heard her thoughts then she is undoubtedly your One, and I'm sure she must have realized it as well. Have you made a bead?" He asked._

 _Kili nodded and pulled the bead out of his pocket, handing it to him._

 _Fili turned the bead over, looking at it from all angles. It was made of bronze, which would match Lina's hair very well._

'The silver scroll must represent the letter Grandfather sent when we settled here, and the footsteps would be her journey, and the sapphire is the Blue Mountains. Ah, and look, there we are dancing, and Kili playing the violin in the background.' _He thought, smiling._

 _"You did an excellent job, Kili. I'm sure she'll love it, and I know she loves you." He said, handing it back._

 _"If only I knew that was the truth." Kili muttered._

~End Flashback~

Fili went to saddle Whisper for the day's ride, and as he rounded the end of one of the wagons he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He apologized, reaching out to steady the person.

"It's quite alright!" A girl about his age replied as she swept a lock of black hair away from her face. "My name's Mora, daughter of Frar."

"Fili, at your service." He said with a bow.

Her hazel eyes widened.

"Oh, Your Highness, forgive me, I didn't realize." She said, her cheeks flushing pink.

He held out his hands placatingly.

"Please, just Fili. It's perfectly alright." He said with a small smile.

"Mora, help me with the ponies!" A male voice called.

"That'll be my father. I have to go." Mora said.

Fili nodded and they parted ways, Fili smiling to himself.

He untied Whisper from her stake and saddled her, joining Lina to the side of the caravan.

"What has you smiling so dreamily, Fili?" Lina asked as he approached.

"As long as Kili isn't around to tease me, I suppose I can tell you. A girl bumped into me this morning, and I...well, I like her." He replied.

"Who was she?" Lina asked.

 _'I never thought Fili would be attracted to a girl. He always seemed annoyed with them trying to catch his eye all the time. I wonder why this one's different.'_

"I'd never seen her before, but she said her name was Mora." He told her.

"I believe I know her, Fili. Not very well, but I worked for a woodcutter when I disappeared and often delivered wood to her father, Frar. He's a carpenter. Straight black hair, hazel eyes, slightly shy look about her?" Lina said.

"Yes, that fits her perfectly! What a coincidence that you know her. Well, what do you think of her?" He asked.

"She's a very good person. She can be shy at first, but once you get to know her that all disappears. She's very generous, kind, and hardworking. I saw her stand up to a full grown Dwarf who was telling off a little boy for no reason. I was going to say something, but she got there first. She walked right up to him and gave him a glare worthy of your uncle. I didn't hear what she said, but the meaning was pretty clear." Lina recounted, remembering her admiration for the girl's bravery.

She glanced at Fili and saw him smiling. Could he really have a crush on Mora?

Kili trotted up just then, and Lina didn't mention Mora, knowing that Kili wouldn't keep his mouth shut about it if he found out.

 _'Well, I wish him luck with her. I don't have anything against her, but she is a carpenter's daughter.'_ She thought, then scolded herself inwardly. _'You're no better than she is. Father was a blacksmith, no higher or lower then a carpenter in society. If I can marry Kili then I'm sure there isn't a problem with Fili marrying Mora, if it ever gets that far.'_

 **Well, it looks like love is brewing for Fili.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys, I really appreciate it. I might make a sequel...if you guys think so. Don't worry, it won't be ending for a while, just planning.**

 **Please review, I like to know what the readers think of the story!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	27. Chapter 27: The Path Through Dunland

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Path Through Dunland

They traveled for weeks across the monotonous grassy plains, the South Downs just visible on the horizon to the north, until at last they came to the Greyflood River.

Lina, riding young Edencuil, paused and dismounted, leading him through the shallow water. He splashed through calmly and she waited for the others to catch up. Kili and Fili crossed immediately after she did, and Thorin and Dis's wagon followed them.

Lina changed ponies quickly, giving Edencuil a break as he was still young and she didn't want to damage his joints. The rest of the caravan made it across safely as Kili went on ahead, and Lina noticed Mora sitting beside her father in one of the wagons nearby.

"Fili, I think that's Mora." She said, tilting her head as she rode Thalion out of the way of a wagon.

Fili looked over to where she had indicated and nodded.

"Yes, that's her." He said. "You should go speak to her. She might remember you."

"You mean you want me to get to know her and then introduce you." Lina laughed. "Alright. I'll get to know her. She seemed quite a fine lass when I knew her."

She eased Thalion near the wagon.

Mora looked over towards them and tilted her head, frowning slightly. She hopped off of the wagon and came over.

"Is that you, Lani?" She asked.

"You would know me as such. My true name is Lina." She said.

"I though you looked familiar. It has been a long time. My father an I were worried about you. Where did you go?"

"Not at all, but do let me offer you a ride. It's a long journey to be walking." Lina replied, removeing a foot from the stirrup and holding out her hand as she stopped Thalion.

"Are you sure?" Mora asked.

"Of course! He can carry two quite easily, and I assure you it won't put me into any discomfort." Lina answered with a smile.

Mora smiled back and Lina helped her on behind her.

"I was trying to hide from my past when you knew me. I wanted to start over and forget, but I eventually saw the light and faced my fears, which meant me leaving."

"Are you traveling with your family? I never met them." Mora inquired.

"No. My family was ambushed by Orcs when we were traveling to the Blue Mountains in 2802. I've made my own way since then." Lina said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Mora apologized. She looked slightly put off, but didn't explain why.

"No, don't worry about it. I still miss them, but it does not do to dwell on the past. The world is ahead, not behind, and those who seek to turn back time cannot succeed." Lina said with a smile.

"My mother died when I was born. I miss her, even though I never met her." Mora said. "I try to live up to what I think she would have expected of me."

"And I'm sure she would be proud of you. Oh, here comes Kili." Lina said, seeing her betrothed cantering up on Timberwolf.

"The prince?" Mora gasped.

"The same, although he and his brother prefer not to be treated any different than you would treat your best friend." Lina said.

Kili grinned.

"Hello, Lina. Who's this?" He asked cheerfully.

"This is Mora, daughter of Frar. I met her father quite frequently in the northern town." Lina said.

"Kili, at your service." He said with as good a bow as could be expected when mounted on a pony.

"Mora at yours." She replied.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we crossed the river." Lina asked, trying to draw the attention away from the nervous girl.

"I scouted for game up ahead. It looks like there might be a few deer not too far away." He replied.

"Good, shall we hunt tonight?"

"Yes, I think so. Meat is always appreciated, am I right, Mora?" Kili asked with a smile.

"Yes, Your Highness." Mora replied.

Kili winced slightly.

"Just Kili, please."

"As you wish, Kili." She said.

He smiled.

"Would you like to join us hunting?" He asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I don't have a pony." Mora replied.

"You could ride Thalion here if you like, and I can ride Edencuil." Lina offered.

"Thalion? Didn't he win the Durin's Day race?" Mora inquired.

"Yes, but his racing days are over. Well, other than little races between Kili, Fili, and myself."

"I'd be honoured." Mora said.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll go tell Fili." Kili said with a grin, and he turned Timberwolf back to where Fili was riding.

"Oh, Kili. Always the goofy eager one." Lina chuckled as he hurried away.

"You are well aquainted with the princes, then?"

"Yes, very much so. Fili is like an older brother to me, and Kili and I are engaged." Lina replied, a happy warmth spreading through her heart as she uttered the words.

"Oh, my! Congratulations!" Mora exclaimed. "Is Prince Fili planning on marrying anybody?"

"No, he doesn't seem to have found the right lass yet." Lina replied. "What about yourself?"

"Oh, no. I've never had a lad look at me twice, but I hope to find a husband and raise a family someday."

The two chatted for a long time as they rode, until the sky began to darken and Thorin halted the caravan.

Lina slipped off of Thalion, passing the reins to Mora, and untied Edencuil from the back of the wagon, swinging on bareback. She whistled shrilly and Fili and Kili looked up from their conversation on the other side of the camp and came over.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" They replied, and Kili led the way to a grove of trees by the bank of a small stream, where they split up.

"Fili and Mora, you go upstream, and Kili and I will go downstream." Lina said, with a discreet wink at Fili.

She and Kili found a small group of deer and shot one each, Edencuil starting a bit but not badly enough to unseat her. She rubbed his neck and walked him over to the deer.

Kili grinned.

"Not bad for his first time on a hunt, hm?"

"Not bad at all. He's just like his father, willing and courageous." Lina said with a smile. "You ought to ride him more often."

They skinned the deer and found Fili and Mora waiting with three rabbits, talking pleasantly.

"Well, we'll all have a very good supper tonight!" Lina said.

Lina gazed at the stars as they rode back to camp.

"Is that Elemmírë?" Kili asked, pointing to the bright star.

Lina nodded.

"Yes, it is. And over there is the constellation of Telumendil." She replied.

"How do you know all this?" Mora asked in awe.

"My mother taught me. She was an Elf of Rivendell, and all Elves love the stars, so she thought I should know the names of the constellations and some of the stars." Lina replied.

"I didn't know your mother was an Elf. That's quite interesting. It's quite a fine night, isn't it?" Mora said.

"It is indeed." Fili and Lina said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little.

"I thought that only happened with you and Kili." Lina said.

"So did I." Fili replied.

They stopped the ponies at Thorin and Dis's wagon. Mora handed Thalion's reins to Lina when she had finished tying Edencuil.

"Thank you for letting me ride him. He's a fine pony." She said.

"Not at all! Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Most likely." Mora replied, and wished them goodnight as she jogged over to her father's wagon.

They left the meat by one of the big fires with a cookpot over it and sat down nearby, Lina curled against Kili's side.

Fili pulled out his pipe and began puffing away. Lina glanced at him and smiled.

"Well, Fili, you'll be pleased to know that Mora is unattached, and inquired after your relationship status. She is honest, hardworking, and caring of those around her." Lina said.

Kili snickered.

"Finally interested in a lass, Fili?"

Fili scowled.

"I've been interested in lasses before, just never very openly. They never returned any advances anyway."

Lina slept well that night, with dreams of lively music and dancing, laughter and songs, and something about a red dress.

 **This is a bit shorter than most of the chapters, sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer to make up. So sorry about the late in the day update, I was busy today. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	28. Chapter 28: Land of the Horse-lords

**Ascar - Impetuous**

 **Pe-channas - Idiot**

 **Man nér ygil noa - What were you thinking**

Chapter Twenty-eight: Land of the Horse-Lords

Mora joined them almost every day, riding double with Lina or on Thalion when Lina chose to ride Edencuil and chatted merrily. Lina noticed her occasional glances at Fili and Fili's occasional glances at her, which usually ended up in them noticing they were staring at each other and looking away quickly.

 _'Will one if them ever pluck up the courage to say something? It's been weeks! I'm going to have to have a talk with Fili.'_ Lina decided.

That night, Thorin called for Kili to come over and help him unhitch the ponies and Lina took the opportunity to motion to Fili that she wanted to talk. He joined her curiously.

"Are you ever going to say anything to her? It's obvious she likes you, too, but you both keep ignoring each other!" She whispered urgently.

"I don't ignore her! We talk all the time." He replied.

Lina rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You know what I mean, Fili!" She hissed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"You ought to know, you're the one who gave me all the courting advice!"

"Yes, well, that's tradition and laws. This is different.' He said, shuffling his feet a little.

"Well, first if all, ask her father for his permission to court and possibly marry his daughter, then, if he says yes, go up to her and ask her if you can braid her hair, or take her on a ride and ask her." Lina said with an encouraging smile.

 _'He knows all the rules of courting, but he has no idea how to use them in real life. I understand now.'_

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow, if you like. I'll draw Kili off to give you some privacy. Now, we'd best go help your uncle." She said.

They helped Thorin picket the ponies for the night and start a fire, and then she and Kili leaned back against a rock to watch the sky. Lina pointed out a few more prominent stars and constellations and Kili nodded and tried to memorize them.

The next day Fili joined them a little later than usual and nodded to Lina slightly. She smiled and tapped Kili on the arm.

"Tag!" She yelled, racing away on Edencuil, who proved to be as swift as his father. He manuevered among the many rocks expertly, hooves hardly touching the ground.

Kili clapped heels to Timberwolf's side and charged after her. Lina laughed as the wind tore through Edencuil's mane, whistling in her ears and drowning out his hoofbeats. The ground flew away under them, and Lina spread her arms wide and closed her eyes.

Kili eventually caught up with her and they dismounted to rest the ponies, laying down in the thick grass together, laughing.

"That was a good race!" Lina gasped.

"Indeed it was." Kili replied.

Edencuil, grazing nearby, looked up and whinnied. Lina sat up and Kili saw Fili and Mora trotting up.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Mora said, blushing a little.

Kili saw Lina's eyes widen at the implication and snickered.

"No, we were just resting." Kili said. "Shall we be getting back now, Lina?"

"Of course." She said, still a bit flustered, and they joined Fili and Mora.

"Mora and I were coming to tell you that we are courting now." Fili said.

"Congratulations!" Kili and Lina said, grinning.

Mora thanked them and reached up to feel her new braid with a smile.

That night Lina and Kili went over to the royal family's fire, where Thorin and Fili were having a slightly heated discussion.

"She's a carpenter's daughter, Fili!" Thorin said. Fili glared daggers at him and started to reply, but Lina cut him off.

"And my father was a blacksmith. I mean you no disrespect, sir, but my father's status was no higher than Frar's. If Mora is not allowed to court Fili, then I have no right to marry Kili." She said, bowing her head as she did so.

Thorin looked at her for a long time, then finally turned and walked away from the fire. Lina bit her lip, knowing she had gone too far.

Dis smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry, lass. He isn't angry with you. He just needs to think." She said, handing out bowls of stew.

Lina nodded and sat down between Fili and Kili. Fili put an arm around her.

"Thank you, Lina. Your father wasn't a smith when Uncle knew him, though, and it wasn't his rightful position in society." He said.

"Who can say what Frar's position was before he left Erebor? Carpentry may not have been his profession. He might have been forced to find work doing whatever brought enough money to support his family." Lina said.

They ate the meal in silence, and Thorin returned just as they finished.

"I am sorry, Fili. Lina has a very good point that I should have realized before." He said.

 _'I shouldn't have been so forward with my king, though. It was disrespectful, even if I didn't mean it to be.'_ She thought, and bit her lip again. Kili squeezed her hand gently.

"You are right, Lina." Thorin continued. "Who we are now can be radically different than who we were in the golden days of Erebor. I have just spoken with a few Dwarves who knew Frar before the dragon came. They told me that he was one of the government officials. Not a very high position, but not a carpenter by choice."

"Then I may court Mora?" Fili asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Fili, with my blessing." Thorin replied.

Lina couldn't help smiling when she saw Fili's triumphant grin as he thanked his uncle.

The next morning, the four of them were riding side by side a little ahead of the caravan.

"Shh..." Lina said, halting Edencuil and tilting her head slightly, a look of concentration on her face. She then grinned. "The Rohirrim are coming!"

Kili frowned. How did she know? Then his eyes widened as a patrol of horsemen thundered over the ridge, surrounding them. His hand flew to the bow at his back.

"Kili, if you touch that bow Ilúvatar give you mercy." Lina growled lowly, and he reluctantly stopped, slightly alarmed by her tone.

 _'If they hurt one hair on her head...'_ He thought.

"Who are you and what is your business in these lands?" Asked one of the Men.

"I am Fili, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield. Our caravan is traveling from the Blue Mountains to Erebor." Fili said.

The Man looked them over again and nodded.

"We will escort you to Edoras." He said, and the company of riders cantered to flank the caravan, Fili and Mora trotting back to explain things to Thorin.

Kili turned back to Lina, who was glaring at him fiercely enough to light a fire.

" _Ascar pe-channas_..." She fumed, trailing off as if she couldn't think of strong enough words for her fury.

 _'What does that mean, or do I want to know?'_ Kili wondered. _'And why is she speaking Elvish? She knows I can't understand a word...'_

"What were you thinking? The Rohirrim would have beaten you to Mordor and back again if you had tried to fight them! _Man nér ygil noa?_ She exploded, and Kili flinched.

"I was only trying to protect you!" He said, and her gaze faltered for a moment.

"Did you really think you could stand a chance against fifty armed Men or horseback?" She continued, her voice still dangerous.

"No, but I didn't think I stood a chance against ten thousand armed Orcs either." He defended.

She paled and turned Edencuil away.

"Lina?" He asked.

"Don't! Just leave me be." She said, not looking at him. He noticed her voice was slightly shaken.

 _'What have you done now? She's angry at you and_ _ **you**_ _upset her.'_

As the wagons rumbled into the city, Fili looked around for his brother. He saw Lina and Kili riding behind his mother and uncle's wagon and caught up to them.

 _'I wonder why Kili looks like someone kicked his puppy...and they aren't talking to each other.'_ He thought.

Thorin, Dis, Lina, and the brothers were led into the great hall of Meduseld, and Lina was surprised not to see either Walda or Folca on the throne.

"My lord Thengel, these Dwarves are crossing our lands on their way to Erebor." The Rider said, bowing.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, my sister Dis, sister-sons Fili and Kili, and Kili's betrothed, Lina." Thorin introduced them. "We mean your people no harm."

"Greetings, King Thorin! It is an honour to meet the King Under the Mountain, indeed." Thengel said, rising.

"Forgive my interruption, my lord, but when last I was in Rohan, King Walda sat upon the throne." Lina said.

"He was my great-great-grandfather." Thengel replied, looking a little startled.

Fili saw Lina blink in surprise, and he did as well. How had Lina had been here that long ago?!

Thengel commanded that the Dwarves be made welcome and said that Thorin and his family were welcome to stay in Meduseld. Thorin politely declined and said he would rather stay with his people.

That night they were sitting around the fire, Fili and Thorin smoking their pipes. Lina was sitting on the opposite side of the fire from Kili, not meeting Kili's worried questioning gaze.

"You were here in the time of King Walda?" Fili asked.

"Yes...It seems so strange, to think that Walda was in his prime, and now his great-great-grandson rules Rohan." Lina said disbelievingly.

Fili cleared his throat, unsure of what he was about to say.

"Lina...Walda was King of Rohan before I was born." He said.

Lina jolted slightly, her eyes wide. Kili choked on his dinner.

"What? Are you serious, Fili?" She asked.

He nodded.

"He was born at least seventy years before I was."

"But that means..." Kili trailed off.

"That you are older than both of us." Fili finished.

Lina just sat, staring into the fire with wide eyes. Kili's brow furrowed in confusion.

"How old are you, Lina? I don't mean to be rude." Fili asked.

"I'm...goodness, I haven't thought about that in ages. I'd be one hundred and seventy-one now." She said, after a little thought.

Thorin raised his eyebrows at that, quite a reaction coming from him, and Kili nearly fell over. Dis let out a shocked gasp.

 _'She's only twenty-six years younger than Uncle?! How can she be, though? She dosn't look a day older than Kili, maybe even a year or so younger...'_ Fili wondered.

Lina was chewing her lip, looking a bit worried.

"Perhaps it's the Elvish blood in her." Thorin said.

"It would make sense. Dear me, to think!" Dis said, and Thorin motioned for her not to say anything.

"Lina, would you come for a walk with me?" Kili asked, catching on.

Lina agreed silently and the two made their way up the hill out of earshot.

"Uncle, will this affect their marriage?" Fili asked.

"I don't know anything about Elven aging. I never thought she was any older than Kili." Thorin replied. "I see no reason why she shouldn't marry him, though."

Lina thought over how much time had passed since she had been in Rohan, ignoring Kili as best she could. She answered Fili-s question and remarked on how odd it was to think of how much time had passed, only to be confused by Fili's hesitant and somewhat uncomfortable glance.. _'What's the matter? Why is everyone looking at me like that?'_ Lina wondered.

"Lina...Walda was King of Rohan before I was born." Fili said.

That couldn't be true, she was younger than him. Was he pulling her leg?

"What? Are you serious, Fili?" She asked.

As the conversation went on, she was between shocked and wondering if everyone had agreed to play a prank on her. She accepted Kili's offer of a walk and they left the fireside.

Her parents had never said anything about how Dwarves or Elves aged, but Lina could see that there was something odd about her if this wasn't a prank.

"This isn't a prank, is it?" She asked.

"No, it isn't. I swear."

"How old are you? What made Dis gasp like that?" She asked.

"Mum was just surprised, that's all. She'll get over it. The stars are bright tonight, aren't they?"

"How old are you?" She repeated, feeling a strange sense of dread.

"I turned eighty this year." He replied slowly.

She sat down on a rock as her legs turned to jelly. She was nearly a hundred years older than him.

 _'But how? Fili's always seemed like an older brother. Well not always, I did have a bit of a crush on him at first, but he always seemed older. And Kili seems a little older than me. How can I_ _ **possibly**_ _be that much older than him?'_

"Lina?" Kili asked quickly, kneeling beside her. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't form a reply, her throat seemed stuck.

"Lina, can you hear me?" He asked, and she could hear the concern in his voice.

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." She said.

"No, you're not fine. You're trembling." Kili said, pulling his coat off and draping it around her shoulders.

"I just need to sort things out in my mind." She said.

Kili nodded, the worried look still on his face, but he was quiet for a little bit. She went over the fact that she was almost a hundred years older than the Dwarf who felt like her older brother. It was hard to come to terms with.

"I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I didn't mean to." Kili apologized.

"I know you didn't, and I'm sorry I was angry at you." She said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I...I just don't like to think of what would have happened if I had been only a second later coming around that corner."

"You weren't, though, and I'm perfectly alright now."

"That doesn't change the fact that you would be dead if I hadn't! What if I'm too late the next time?"

 _'Oh, Lina...'_ Kili thought. _'No wonder she got so upset.'_

"I promise you, I will try to be careful. I can't guarantee that I'll always be safe, but I'll do my best. Would you care to translate what you said?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said something in Elvish, then ranted at me for a bit, and then slipped back into Elvish." He said.

She blinked.

"I did? I didn't realize..." She said.

"Yes. What did you say?"

"If you really want to know, I called you an impetuous idiot, asked what you were thinking, said something about the Rohirrim, and asked you what you were thinking again."

"Impetuous idiot?! I shouldn't have asked...Well, at least you're speaking to me again." He said, hoping to take her mind off the startling news of her age.

"Kili, what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Kili asked.

"I'm nearly a century older than you." She said, taking a deep breath. "Are...are you sure you want to marry me, knowing that?"

He could see the tears forming in her eyes, and felt a pang in his heart that she would think he would turn her away.

"Lina..." He said softly, hugging her. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

He rubbed circles on her back, holding her tightly, and Kili could tell she was struggling not to cry.

"Kili! Lina! Where are you?" Fili called.

"Come on, we'd better get back. It'll all work out, I promise." Kili said.

 _'If anything comes up, Thorin be damned, I'll marry her anyway.'_

 **Well, Lina is not what she seemed, hm? I accounted for the difference in age by changing the story so that she spent** _ **many**_ **years in Rivendell before plucking up the courage to go to the Dwarves, and asked Elrond to send a message. I thought it might make sense for her to slip into Elvish when she's really upset.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! Review, pretty please with sugar on top?**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	29. Chapter 29: King Under the Mountain

Chapter Twenty-nine: King Under the Mountain

They had left Edoras three days after, supplies restocked and livestock rested. Nobody had spoken openly about Lina's age, but Fili had whispered to Kili that Thorin had no objections.

Kili was now on Timberwolf alongside Lina and Edencuil, waiting for Fili and Mora to cross the Entwash behind them.

"I've been almost all over Middle Earth." Lina remarked.

"Have you?" Kili asked.

"I've been in Gondor, Rohan, through Dunland, Imladris, the Shire, the Blue Mountains, the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood, _and_ the Lonely Mountain." She listed.

Kili nodded.

"That is quite a distance to have traveled. Fancy a trip to Mordor?" He joked.

She laughed.

"How about the Near Harad? We can stop by Mordor on the way."

"We? Who said anything about we?"

"I did. But seriously, we should pay a visit to visit Minas Tirith. As much as I hated it there, it's quite a pretty place."

"Perhaps we shall." Kili said.

He heard Mora laughing and looked over his shoulder to see what was going on and laughed, too.

Lina looked to see why Kili was laughing and saw a dripping Fili emerging from the river.

 _'Oh, poor Fili.'_ She thought.

"Whisper didn't like the water splashing her belly and jumped." Mora giggled as she and Thalion came up the bank.

Whisper was standing nearby, grazing peacefully.

"Traitor." Fili grumbled as he caught her reins and remounted.

"Are you alright?" Lina asked.

"I'm fine, just soaking wet." He replied, shaking his head like a dog.

"The look on your face when she tossed you!" Mora giggled.

Lina shook her head with a smile. Mora was shy at first, but once you won her over, she was a lot like Kili, whom she often teamed up with to prank Fili and Lina.

 _'Well, she'll lighten up the day if they marry. He's the serious one, and that'll balance everything out, I guess.'_

That night Lina, Fili, and Kili were returning from a hunt.

"Look, if it really doesn't matter that I'm that much older, then just forget about it. You haven't said anything about it, but you both look uncomfortable when you're talking to me." Lina said, stopping Thalion.

"It's just surprising, that's all. You're closer to Thorin's age than ours." Fili said.

"I know, and it's just as uncomfortable for me. I had no idea that it was unusual for me to be this old."

"Let's just forget about it, then. We won't mention it, and things will go back to normal." Fili said, and Kili nodded in agreement.

Thorin, however, chose to bring it up again in private.

"Lina, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but it is strange for you to be marrying someone that much younger than you." He said.

"Yes, my lord. Please believe me when I say I was just as surprised as you to discover this. Fili and Kili have always appeared older than myself." She said, worrying that Thorin would now disapprove of the marriage.

"I understand. Being Half-Elven, I don't suppose it is unusual for you to live longer than most. I trust that your years of wisdom will help you to tame my nephew's recklessness." He said after a moment of thought.

They circled Mirkwood, keeping far away from the dark, thick trees. With every day they got closer to Erebor, the spirits of the Dwarves lifted. There was more music and laughter in the evenings, and Lina and Kili often joined in with their instruments.

"Well played, Lina!" Mora praised one night as Lina and Kili finished a duet.

"Thank you, Mora. Do you play?" She asked.

"Not very well. I've dabbled in a few different instruments, but none of them seemed to fit me." Mora replied.

Lina nodded. It had been hard to decide which instrument to play, there were so many. The flute had caught her as the Elves often played them, but it wasn't strictly Elvish.

At last, they came across the River Running and followed it north to the Long Lake. The excitement mounted even more as the caravan got closer.

 _'It doesn't seem_ _ **real.**_ _I keep expecting to wake up in Mirkwood, still hunting Bolg, or in Dale before the battle.'_ She thought.

Mora quietly suggested that they go for a walk that evening, just her and Lina, and Lina accepted.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Well, not really. I'm just a bit worried, that's all." Mora replied.

"How so? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Well, does the King approve of Fili and I as a couple? I mean, my father's just a carpenter, I'm surprised he let Fili court me."

"Of course he does. Before the Dwarves were driven from Erebor, your father was a government official. There isn't anything to stop you marrying him, unless you don't want to." Lina said.

"Oh, I want to. I just don't know if he does. I realized a while ago that he was my One. I don't recall a particular reason, it just hit me."

"Don't worry. If he hasn't realized already I'm sure he will soon. He seems quite fond of you."

"He does? It's hard to tell sometimes. He always seems to be so busy."

"Well, he is the crown prince. He's been brought up to shoulder many responsibilities. I don't think he feels right without something to worry about, so he keeps himself busy." She said. "But he will always make time for you. He did for me in the Blue Mountains."

Mora frowned slightly.

"What? Oh..." Lina realized what that must have sounded like. "Not like that, Mora, I promise."

She explained her fear of telling anyone about being Half-Elven, and how Fili had helped her get over most of it, coming over to her home and spending time with her to keep her from wasting away.

"He's always been like an older brother, and if you pay attention he calls me little sister quite a lot."

 _'Well, not so much anymore. Not since I figured out I'm nearly a century older than he is. I miss it.'_

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I misunderstood." Mora said.

"No, it was my mistake. I should have thought out that sentence better." Lina said.

She bit her lip for a moment, planning her next words very carefully.

"Mora, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"I was wondering, would you be maid of honor at my wedding? We don't have a date set, but you're the only one I can think of for the position. I never made many friends."

"Of course I will, Lina! That sounds lovely." Mora replied with a smile, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

Lina let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, good! That takes a lot off my mind. I still have to find a dress, and we have to arrange the party, and food for the whole Mountain! It's such a lot to think about."

They talked over details of the party and attire, and Kili eventually came looking for them.

"There you are! We were worried." He said.

"We're armed!" Lina protested, pulling out two of her hidden daggers.

"Wait, how do you have two?" Kili asked with a suspicious frown. "You only had one when we first met."

"Oh, I have more than two." Lina said, pulling another out of her boot with a grin.

"Stop, just stop. I never thought you'd turn into Fili." Kili said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Mora asked with a laugh.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Kili said, and they all went back to the camp.

 _'If I'd had more weapons in the battle I wouldn't have been injured so badly. I could have died, and what would've happened if I hadn't been able to save Kili because I was too badly injured or didn't have any weapons?! I have to do better than that, and I'm good with daggers, so I'll get more.'_ She thought.

"Mora says she hasn't seen all your daggers." Kili said, raising his eyebrows.

Fili grinned and began pulling them out of his coat, his boots, under his hair in the back, and various other places as Mora's eyes widened comically.

"Five...six...seven." Lina heard Kili muttering, and she laughed.

"I only have four, so far, Kili. Daggers are a bit expensive." She said.

"When we're married in Erebor you'll have enough gold to buy as many daggers as you want, my dear." Kili said, kissing her cheek. "Or I can forge them for you."

"That's very kind of you, Kili." She said.

"And I'll help you learn to throw them. It's very useful when things are too tight for a bow but not close enough for a sword." Fili said,'and Lina thanked him.

"We reach the Mountain day after tomorrow." Thorin announced, sitting down nearby.

"Will we be going through Dale?" Fili asked.

"Yes, we will. Balin sent a message by raven that Bard is going to start rebuilding it next year."

"So it will be just like the old days. Father used to tell me all sorts of stories about the Mountain. I can't wait to see it in person." Mora said wistfully.

"Speaking of your father, dear, why don't the two of you join us for dinner tomorrow?" Dis invited. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

"You haven't?" Mora asked, surprised. "He said you were friends before the dragon came."

"Oh? I'm afraid I don't remember." Dis said thoughtfully.

The next morning the caravan set out quite early and traveled for quite a distance before settling for the night.

When Frar joined the family for dinner Lina watched Dis carefully. A mix of emotions flashed across her face for a split second before she graciously greeted him and served the meal.

 _'So she did know him. I wonder...'_

The evening was very pleasant and they slept well, rising early the next day to continue. They reached Dale by noon and the sound of happy cheers and whistles reached Lina's ears from her place near the front of the caravan. The Men lining the streets cheered, too, as the Dwarves passed through the town. The enormous gates of the Mountain loomed closer, and Lina saw tears in Dis's eyes.

Balin, Dwalin, and the rest of the Company were waiting at the gates, and Gloin eagerly greeted his wife and son. Bofur, whom Lina had lost track of after their arrival in the Blue Mountains, joined his brother and cousin a moment later.

Erebor was a flurry of busy people finding houses and leaving their ponies with caretakers. Kili remained firmly by her side as the family took their things up to the royal wing.

Thorin put a comforting arm around Dis's shoulders as they went into her new home, and the brothers and Lina gave them some space.

"Now, my lovely Lina, let me show you to your new home." Kili said, and led her a little way down the hall. He opened the door and waved for her to enter first.

The house was very similar to her old one in Ered Luin, and Lina smiled as she set her things down in the bedroom.

"I love it, Kili." She said.

 _'Oh, Lina, if only you knew what your future home looks like. But I'm not going to say anything about that.'_ Kili reminded himself.

"I'm glad you like it. Uncle's official coronation will take place as soon as everyone's settled in, so probably next week. He will announce our engagement then, and we'll be married before you know it!" He said.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Do you have a date in mind?" She asked.

"November fifth at noon." He said, then laughed at her stunned look. "No, I haven't any idea."

She was silent for a while, thinking.

"If we are to have the dancing outdoors it might be wisest to wait until next year, as much as I would like to marry you today. The winter is fast approaching." She said. "We could always have it indoors, I suppose, but the thought of a starlit feast is quite attractive...'

 _'That long? But think, Kili, she's right. We'll have snow on the ground in a matter of weeks. And if Lina wants to have the party outside the Mountain, so be it. I owe her my life and so much more.'_ He thought.

"Yes, you're right. It will give us more time to plan, I suppose." He said, and they reluctantly agreed to put it off until spring.

There was a never-ending flurry of activity in the Mountain. Nobody was really settled in, and Thorin, Balin, and Fili were struggling to find people jobs and sort out other important matters, as well as the coronation. Bombur, in charge of the kitchens, was busy making all sorts of food for the feast, and that gave Kili the idea to ask him to help out with food for the wedding, to which he agreed.

Kili could hardly restrain himself from telling Lina all about what would happen after the wedding. He found a tailor to make him new clothes for the ceremony, and went in secret for fittings and such.

Lina, on the other hand, brainstormed ideas with Mora for decorations, which dances to have, where they would get musicians, and all other aspects of the wedding.

Soon the coronation was upon them, and Lina made herself ready in her old blue-grey dress, which she had kept on the road. It had been in need of a good wash and ironing, but now it looked as good as new.

She met Kili, Fili, dressed in new clothes identical to the ones they had worn on the quest, and Mora, in a flattering dark green dress, at the entrance of the throne room. The Dwarves were all gathered along the sides of the room, behind the great statues of the Kings Under the Mountain of old.

"Come on, Lina, we need to be up by the throne!" Kili whispered, taking her hand and hurrying up to the right of the throne. Fili and Mora followed.

Thorin, dressed in the gold and black regal armor, swept slowly up to the throne, where Balin was waiting. The crowd hushed quickly, and Lina lifted her chin a bit, self-conscious.

"Is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" Balin asked.

"I am willing." Thorin rumbled in reply.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills, Moria, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Mahal?"

"I will." Thorin replied once more.

He stepped to the throne and sat down.

"Then, with the consent of the people of the realm, I crown you King of Erebor, the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains, and Moria." Balin said, lifting the magnificent crown of the Dwarves and placing it on Thorin's head.

The crowd cheered and clapped until Thorin rose.

"As your King, I proclaim Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, as my heir." He said, and Fili knelt in front of him as Thorin took a circlet off of a pillow held by Balin, placing it on his head. The crowd cheered again.

"I would like to announce the engagement of my heir to Mora, daughter of Lord Frar, and of Prince Kili to Lina, daughter of Goli, once Captain of the Guard, now deceased."

Another wild cheer erupted. Lina and Fili remained composed, but Kili was grinning uncontrollably and Mora was blushing.

"And now, the meal is waiting, the ale barrels are yet full, let us to feast!" Thorin called, and the crowds dispersed, laughing and talking merrily.

Kili kissed her quickly, eyes alight.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged!" Lina exclaimed, turning to Mora and Fili.

"I didn't? I'm sorry, I thought I had." Mora said.

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you." Lina said, giving Mora a hug. "I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"Oh, that reminds me! Fili's going to be our best man." Kili said.

 _'How could you possibly forget to tell me that? Seriously.'_ Lina thought.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Fili." She said, hugging him too.

They made their way to the feast, a grand occasion of enormous amounts of food and drink. Soon the Dwarves were singing loudly and food fights broke out around the room, accompanied by laughter, stomping, and some sort of game involving sword-fighting with the utensils. Lina recognized Bofur in the thick of it with a cheerful grin.

"Shall we?" Kili asked, offering his arm to Lina.

They went out of the Mountain to watch the stars, and spent several hours pointing them out.

When Lina returned home she found a note from Mora suggesting that they meet the following day and go shopping for wedding dresses. She fell asleep, happy with the idea.

 **Thorin's coronation is an adaption of Queen Elizabeth II's. I thought it would work in the story, so I used it. What do you think?**

 **In response to the guest review:**

 _ **Sweet story. I like it. I'm also glad that Kili and Lina are finally together. I thought I was going going to have to lock them in a room together for a while there. And Fili's found a girl! Yay! Really glad you saved the Durins. Looking forward to the weddings! (Fili and Kili's) :)Definitely looking forward to the next update. ~ Whovianeverlark17**_

 **So glad you like it! I know, I got so fed up with Lina when she left, lol. I couldn't leave Fili all by his lonesome self, could I?**

 **Wedding bells are faintly ringing...don't miss chapter 30!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	30. Chapter 30: Dresses, Pranks, and a Party

Chapter Thirty: Dresses, Pranks, and a Party

Mora met Lina early in the morning and they wandered the shops of Erebor, searching for items for the wedding. They had gone from shop to shop for most of the morning, but none appealed to her.

They went back to the shops several times over the next few weeks. Lina never found a dress she liked enough, and soon the wedding was almost upon them and Lina was becoming desparate.

"I don't know if we are going to find the perfect dress, Lina. This is the last shop that sells clothing, and we don't have time to find a tailor and get one made now. If we don't find one here, I suggest geting that blue one I pointed out." Mora said eventually.

Lina nodded.

"Alright...look, Mora!" She said, seeing a beautiful dress in the shop window. They went in to examine it closer. It was a deep, elegant red with gold trim and embroidery. The sleeves were loose below the elbow, with lace at the cuffs. The bodice was embroidered as well as the front of the hoopskirt, with more lace around the neckline and hem.

 _'This is the dress I dreamed about that time..._ ' Lina thought in awe.

"This is it, Mora. I know it! You should get the blue one for your wedding. It will be quite pretty on you." She said, and Mora agreed.

They bought it and Lina put it away carefully.

"Lina, I have an idea." Mora said one day as they sat in Lina's home talking. "Why don't we prank Kili?"

Lina grinned, remembering the pranks she had played on him in Ered Luin.

"Absolutely! Did I ever tell you about the frog prank?" She asked, and when Mora replied in the negative, she told her the story.

"That...that's marvelous. I've never heard of a better prank." Mora laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You'll love the look on his face when he's been beaten at his own game." Lina said. "It's priceless."

They set up a bucket of water over the door and it spilled directly onto him when he came in only minutes later. He froze, baffled and dripping. Lina and Mora collapsed onto the couch giggling.

Kili shook the water out of his hair and scowled.

"Hey! You're getting water everywhere!" Lina scolded, tossing him a towel.

She made him a cup of tea to make up, but she and Mora had to suppress grins. They looked at each other and gave up, laughing.

The invitations to the wedding were sent out personally to the Company and their friends, and a notice was tacked up all over Erebor.

To All Dwarves of Erebor,

You are invited to the wedding of Prince Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, and Lina, daughter of Goli, once Captain of the Guard, now deceased. The wedding is to take place in the Gallery of the Kings and all are welcome.

After the ceremony please attend the party outside the Mountain, where the food shall be plenty, the ale of fine quality, and the dancing splendid.

Lina's heart fluttered nervously as Mora helped her with her dress. This was the day. She was going to marry her beloved Kili in front of the whole city in less than an hour.

"Oh, Lina!" Mora breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mora. Oh, Ilúvatar, I'm nervous!" Lina said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly while fanning herself.

"Just focus on Kili and you'll be fine. We'll be right there." Mora handed her a bouquet of soft pink roses and lilacs.

Lina glanced at the mirror and gasped slightly. She had never looked this pretty, her hair hanging in delicate curls over her shoulders, the dress fitting perfectly, and the lovely bouquet placed elegantly in her hands.

Balin, dressed in fine robes, met her at the entrance of the Gallery of the Kings, where the wedding was to be held. He smiled encouragingly.

"You look lovely, lass." He told her, and she thanked him, slightly blushing.

The music began to play and she and Balin entered the room, walking slowly across the golden floor as the gathered crowd oohed and ahhed quietly. Kili was waiting at the far end of the long hall, dressed in a studded leather tunic and a Durin blue coat with gold embroidery. His eyes widened when he saw Lina and he smiled.

Kili was breathtaken when Lina came into the room. She looked absolutely stunning. The beautiful red dress fit her perfectly, and he smiled as she handed her bouquet to Mora and stepped to his side, taking his offered hand. The music stopped.

"Is there anyone present who has reason to prevent this marriage?" Thorin asked in a loud voice so all could hear. He continued when no reply came,

"Then let us continue. Kili, do you wish to marry this lass of your own accord and will?"

"I do." Kili replied.

Thorin turned to Lina.

"Lina, do you wish to marry this lad of your own accord and will?"

"I do."

"Exchange your vows." Thorin said.

Kili turned to Lina and held her hand near his heart, looking directly into her bright silver eyes.

"Lina, I swear on Durin's axe that no one will ever love you as much as I do. I will protect you with my life, comfort you when you are troubled, and laugh with you in times of happiness, come what may."

Kili saw tears in Lina's eyes as she replied,

"Kili, you are my One, my other half. Without you I am incomplete. Ilúvatar has smiled upon me by giving me your love, which I shall always endeavor to be worthy of. I will stand by your side to the bitter end, faithful only to you. I will love you for eternity, and nothing will ever change that."

Kili's heart felt fit to burst as he smiled at her.

Thorin continued the ceremony.

"Kili, you may hereby braid your intended's hair and give her your ring." He said.

Kili deftly braided her hair in twin braids over her ears, which tied under the rest of her hair, pushing it away from her head slightly. He then gathered it all and did a simple three-strand braid, crossing under rather than over, which created a very nice effect. When he finished, he slipped the ring he had made in secret over the past weeks onto her finger with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." Thorin announced.

Kili did just that, one hand around her waist and the other on her cheek. She returned the kiss eagerly, and he felt complete.

 _'I am going to spend the rest of my life with her. Nothing could be so perfect.'_

When he pulled back, Lina smiling bright enough to light up a cavern, Thorin closed the ceremony.

"By the authority vested in me by the kingdom, I pronounce Kili and Lina wed. Dwarves of Erebor, I give you your prince and princess! And before we join the no doubt excellent feast waiting for us, I have one final ceremony to complete."'

Kili smiled. Lina was going to love this, and he had kept it secret this whole time to surprise her. He knelt and motioned discreetly for Lina to do the same. She did so, hiding her confusion well.

"I now pronounce you Lord and Lady of the Blue Mountains. May you rule your people well and always have the wisdom to guide them in times of need." Thorin said, resting the tip of Orcrist on Kili's shoulder briefly before doing the same to Lina.

The cheer was deafening, and the Dwarves tossed flower petals over them as they walked down the long aisle between the gathered Dwarves together.

They went directly to the feast, held outside the Mountain in pavilions and tents, which Bofur had helped to arrange with his crew of miners. The silvery light of a full moon shone down brightly upon the merrymaking Dwarves.

Kili looked at his bride and found that the beauty of the moon could not compare to her. Her eyes were brighter, her smile more pure. Nothing could ever compare to his wife, his lovely Lina.

"Prince Kili and Princess Lina, Lord and Lady of the Blue Mountains!" A Dwarf called as they approached. Another cheer erupted from the crowd.

They all sat down along the many long tables laden with all sorts of food and everyone quieted. Fili rose and addressed the guests.

"Good evening, Dwarves of Erebor! On behalf of the bride and groom, I would like to thank you for attending this very special feast. I'm sure you'll agree with me that our new princess is looking even lovelier than that full moon up there.

I probably know Kili better than anyone else other than our mother. That can happen when you are the older brother, I suppose, and I can vouch for him as being a good person, and as worthy of his new bride as anyone could be.

I met Lina over ten years ago, and I can truthfully say that she is not only beautiful, a fine huntress and an excellent fighter, but she is also one of the bravest, most loyal people I've ever met. I'm proud to know her, and I'm proud that my brother made such a wonderful choice in finding a wife.

To Kili, my little brother, and Lina, my best friend, have many happy years together, and give me lots of little nephews and nieces!"

"Hear, hear!" The crowd said, and drained their mugs.

Lina was touched by Fili's words and smiled at him.

After the delicious dinner the guests trickled over to the large, open area that had been left clear for dancing. Little lanterns on poles flickered around the perimeter. Kili took Lina's hand and led her to the middle of the floor. Music began to play and he lifted Lina into the air and spun her around in the beginning of a difficult, fast-paced dance. He grinned as the dance continued, Lina twirling and bobbing with a smile to match his own. Towards end of the dance he grabbed her hands and they spun around in swift, breathless circles, Lina laughing as the crowd cheered.

After that dance ended Lina and Balin danced as a couple with Kili and Dis, one of the traditional wedding dances. This one was much slower paced, and the crowd joined in to finish it.

Many young Dwarf men danced with her after that, and Lina tired as the hours flew by under her feet. She finally politely declined another dance and sat down, fanning herself, and looked at her new ring. It was made to look like a fishtail braid, with a beautiful diamond set in the center. Lina looked up as Fili emerged from the crowd.

"Hello, sister!" He said with a wide smile.

"Hello, Fili! Thank you for the toast, it was quite kind of you." She said, returning the smile and hugging him.

"Oh, don't mention it. I meant every word." He said. "You and Kili are free to leave whenever you like now, I'm assuming you're rather tired. Let's go find him."

"A bit. I've been dancing all night." She admitted, rising to join him. "But I have enjoyed myself immensely. It's hard to take it all in. I mean, I'm married now, and I'm...I'm a princess!"

"You never thought about the princess part before?" Fili asked, amused.

She shook her head.

"Not even once!" She said, then let out a rather undignified squeal as Kili spun up to her from nowhere and dipped her backwards, supporting her back with one hand while he kissed her deeply.

"Hello, my lady love." He said, righting her again. "Had a nice evening?"

"It was wonderful! And you?" Lina replied.

"It was quite enjoyable. I must have danced with every Dwarf maid in Erebor."

"I feel the same way. I know I danced with at least thirty different Dwarves." She said.

"One final dance together before we go home?" He asked.

"Of course!" Lina said brightly, and they joined the other merry couples on the dance floor.

"Lina, it's the Ovdolgak!" Kili said as the music began to play.

"So it is..." She said, slightly confused.

"Don't you remember? This is the dance we did the first time I met you." Kili said as they stepped forward to join the other couple in their square.

"Oh, of course! How could I forget?" Lina wondered aloud.

When the dance finished, some time later, she and Kili bid the guests goodbye and returned to the Mountain.

Kili stopped in front of a door in the royal wing that Lina had never seen. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her over the threshold.

"We'll live here until we go back to Ered Luin. They're building us a wonderful house there, and they should be finished when we arrive. I had them start when we left."

"You mean you knew that was going to happen?" Lina asked.

"Oh yes, but I thought I'd surprise you." He said, putting her down.

"Well, you certainly did that, Kili." She said.

"I love you, Lina." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too."

 **The braid Kili does in Lina's hair is a Dutch braid, but I thought calling it that would take away the Middle-Earthyness, hence the simple description.**

 **I feel like I haven't slept in a week. I made up the wedding ceremony, the clothes, the vows, Fili's toast, where it would be, etc. It was seriously like planning a wedding! Hope you guys like it, it was a lot of work. The** _ **perfect**_ **song for the party is The Wedding Jig. It's a traditional Irish song you can find on YouTube.**

 **I had an image of what I wanted the wedding ring to look like in my mind, and I found exactly what I had pictured. Look 'fishtail braided wedding ring' up on Google Images and it's the fourth image on the top row.**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	31. Chapter 31: A Wedding and a Farewell

**Peredhel - Half-Elf**

 **Nin naneth Thoronsul Imladris - My mother was Thoronsul of Rivendell**

 **Ni ista Thoronsul. Hen lend gwaith Nogoth Hithaeglir. Ias hen? - I remember Thoronsul. She traveled with the Dwarf army in the Misty Mountains. Where is she?**

 **Nin naneth gwennaith laew idhrinnio di orch maeth - My mother died in a skirmish with many Orcs.**

 **Goheno nin - I'm sorry.**

 **Ego bon lend - Go on your journey**

Chapter Thirty-one: A Wedding and a Farewell

Fili and Mora were to be married a few days after Lina and Kili, and Mora had asked her to return the favor of maid of honor, which Lina accepted. The few days had gone by fairly quickly, Kili making travel arrangements for himself and Lina, and Lina preparing for the journey.

 _'Back and forth between Erebor and the Blue Mountains. How many times has it been now? Not that I mind, I like traveling.'_ Lina thought.

Dis invited Lina to have breakfast with her on the morning of the wedding, and she happily accepted. She was eager to talk to the Dwarf she could easily imagine as her mother. She hadn't seen her for what felt like forever. When Dis answered the door she looked a little haunted, which instantly worried Lina.

Dis brought out the tea, giving Lina a cup and sitting down near the fireplace. She sipped it slowly, watching Dis, who gazed into the fire.

"What's wrong, Dis?" Lina asked gently.

Dis smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, dear." She said.

"You spend all of your time helping other people, giving advice, comforting them, encouraging them, and I've hardly ever seen you without a smile. I know it must be a lot to take on, coming back here after so long, and I know you don't want to burden others with your own problems or worries, but you can talk to me." Lina said. "Take a little time to think about you, and how you feel."

Dis smiled again, a bit sadly.

"Oh, Lina, you're too kind. It's a long and sad story, I'm afraid."

"I don't mind. I think you need to talk about it, Dis. I spent so many years with my past bottled up, if it weren't for Fili and traveling to the Blue Mountains I'd probably have gone mad." Lina encouraged.

"Well, it all began right here, in the Mountain. I was born here ten years before Smaug drove us out. Thorin and Frerin were older, and in my opinion the best brothers ever. Thorin was often busy with extra lessons, being an heir to the throne, but Frerin and I were close as close could be. We did everything together.

And then I met Frar, Mora's father. He was a young goverment official, only a few years older than me. We became quite good friends, and I started to fall in love. Frerin and I were still close, but I started to spend more time with Frar.

But Smaug attacked and I thought Frar had surely died, for I never saw him afterward. After that we spent years wandering on the road. I met Fili and Kili's father, and he fell in love with me, and I slowly began to love him, but..." Dis paused for a moment, "It was never the same as I had felt with Frar. I loved him, yes, but I knew he wasn't my One. I've never told that to a soul, and I'd appreciate if you didn't."

Lina nodded understandingly, but wondered why Dis had married someone knowing they were not destined to be together.

"Grandfather decided to take back Moria, and Thorin and Frerin insisted on fighting. I begged them not too, sure that they would be killed, and you can only imagine my pain when Thorin told me Frerin was dead." Dis sniffed and wiped away tears.

 _'Yes, I can imagine the pain. I have experienced it myself. The ripping in your chest and the ache that remains for months afterward, eating away at your soul from the inside.'_

"Father led us to the Blue Mountains and Fili was born there, as well as Kili. Their father was killed on a hunting trip by a stray arrow, and Thorin helped me raise them. We lived in a tiny wooden cottage as the Dwarves began digging, searching for stone tough enough to carve homes out of. Then they found the cavern and built the city. Father recieved the message from Elrond and Fili was eager to prove himself, so I let him go.

You know the rest. No doubt you are wondering why I married someone I know wasn't my One, and why I lied about it to the lads. I had suspected for a long time that Frar and I were destined to be together, and I knew when we left Erebor that I had been right. Thinking him dead, I still wanted to raise a family, and I did love their father. I did want to marry him. Now I've found out Frar is alive, and a widower with two children." Dis sighed as she finished.

Lina quickly analyzed all the information and understood Dis's reasons. She felt bad that the Dwarf woman had gone through such terrible pain, and admired her for her cheerful and determined personality even after all that had happened.

"I'm sorry that you lost so many of your loved ones. It is a terrible pain to bear, and no one should have to." Lina said.

Dis nodded in reply and wiped more tears from her eyes.

"I don't know what I should do. Every time I walk about the Mountain I think of poor Frerin and all the good times we had together, and how Frar and I used to take walks after he was done working. And...does he still love me? All these years I've never really stopped loving him, and now I'd give anything to be with him. He probably thinks I never loved him, since I never tried to find him and married another. And how would the lads feel if I got married again? They've come to see Thorin like a father."

"I think you should talk to him about it. Explain everything and I'm sure he'll understand. The worst thing that could happen is that he rejects you, but you don't know for sure. He might feel exactly the same. And your sons care about you. They would never stand in the way of your happiness, and I know that they like Frar."

"Thank you, Lina. I appreciate you helping me." Dis said, rising and hugging her.

"Don't mention it, I'm only happy I could help. I'm always there for you to talk to." Lina said. " Oh, goodness, I'm supposed to meet Mora in twenty minutes! I'm afraid I have to go."

They said goodbye and Lina went to meet Mora. It was now the day of the wedding, and Mora was dressed in the beautiful blue dress with the silver trim that Lina had suggested she buy. She had a bouquet of white roses and a few daisies mixed in.

"There, all done." Lina said as she finished lacing up Mora's dress. "Now, we're going to be late if we don't go now. Here's your bouquet."

"I don't think I can do this." Mora said, slightly pale.

"Of course you can. All you have to do is walk up there with your father, answer a few questions, tell Fili how much you love him, and then you're done!"

"You make it sound so easy." Mora said as they made their way down the corridor.

"It is easy, trust me. Just relax, everything will be fine." Lina soothed.

"Mora, darling, just look at you!" Frar said, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "I never thought I'd see the day when me little daughter got married, and to a prince at that!"

Lina made her way up to where she was supposed to stand and smiled at Fili, who was dressed very nicely in a leather tunic and brown coat lined with fur.

Mora and her father entered moments later and Lina took Mora's bouquet and held it carefully. Thorin began the ceremony, and though Mora still looked nervous, she put a brave face on and her voice remained steady.

"You are worth more to me than all the gold in this Mountain, and I will protect and guard you for the rest of my life, and try to make you as happy as you deserve." Fili said.

Mora replied,

"In my youth I dreamed of finding and marrying my One, and now that the day has come, I can't imagine a better way to spend my life that at your side. On Durin's axe I swear to you; I will love and care for you until the world ends and longer."

Fili braided her hair in two braids that hung behind her ear, leaving most of her long black locks loose, and slipped a ring on her finger before kissing her.

The crowd cheered and Lina gave Mora's bouquet back to her, following her and Fili at a distance.

"Prince Fili and Princess Mora!"

They reached the tables and took their seats. Kili rose and began speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for attending today's celebration, the marriage of Fili, my older brother, and Mora, one of my closest friends. Fili is the best older brother I could wish for, always there for me if I need him, and inspiring me to become a better person.

His beautiful bride is most deserving of him, being a wonderfully kind, caring person. She's smart, witty, and has a good sense of fun. You'd be hard pressed to find a more perfect wife for Fili than her.

Now, here's to Fili and Mora! May they share many years of joy and prosperity together, and be blessed with plenty of little ones!"

Kili sat down beside her after the toast and she patted his arm.

"Well done." She whispered.

"Thank you, dear." Kili replied.

They had an excellent dinner, with plenty to go around. Lina was again delighted by Bombur's fine cooking, and all too soon the meal was over.

Fili and Mora did a quick-paced dance involving several twirls and Mora looked absolutely stunning, blue skirts swishing and her hair flying out behind her. She wore a wide smile, showing her neat white teeth, and Fili grinned as well.

Fili and Dis danced as a couple along with Mora and her father, and as when the dance was half-over the rest of the crowd joined in, Kili grabbing Lina's hand and pulling her along with him.

"Kili, you rascal, calm down!" Lina laughed.

"Why?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, twirling her unecessarily fast into a dip. "I don't see anything wrong with enjoying myself."

They danced long into the night, until Lina declared she was tired and needed rest.

"We've got to leave in a few days, too. Neither of us will be much good on a pony if we're half asleep. It's hard enough to wake you up as it is." She said.

The next morning she took a walk outside to see Thalion and Edencuil.

"Hello, my beauty. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner. You should be proud of your foal, Thalion, just look at how nicely he's growing up! We'll be back on the road soon, back to Ered Luin. Would you belive that I'm married now?" She murmured to her stallion, stroking under his thick red forelock.

She heard the flutter of wings and looked up to see a raven perched on the top rail of the fence. He was ancient looking, and his head was bald.

"Lady Lina." He croaked. "I am Roäc, son of Carc, chieftain of the ravens of Erebor."

Lina blinked. Kili had told her about Roäc sending the message to Dain Ironfoot, but what was he doing here now?

"It is an honour to meet you, Roäc. How may I be of service to you?"

"No service, no. I have learned that you are to travel far away, to the West. It is a far distance, and not many travel to and fro nowadays. I offer you the service of two of my ravens, to carry messages from Erebor to the Blue Mountains. Will you accept?"

"I am in your debt, my lord Roäc. I accept gladly." Lina said, bowing to the bird.

"Nay, Lady Lina, you owe nothing. The ravens often carried messages in the days before the dragon, and we are happy to return to the Mountain." Roäc replied, and flew away.

"Well, that will be convenient, shan't it, Thalion?" She said, smiling as she continued to pet her pony.

Two days later she and Kili saddled and packed their ponies, the ravens waiting patiently on the fence.

Fili watched as Lina hugged his mother, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I hate to say goodbye, Dis. I'll write you as often as I can, and I'll make sure Kili does, too."

Thorin hugged her, too, which surprised Fili.

"Take care, Lina, and I hope you're happy. You deserve it." He said, and Lina smiled her thanks. "We'll come visit Ered Luin, don't worry."

"I'm going to miss you, Fili." She murmured as she hugged him. "I'll write you often."

"I'll miss you, too. And don't worry, I'll reply to every letter." He said, hugging her in return.

"Goodbye, Mora. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I'll write to you, too." Lina said, moving to hug the other girl.

"Farewell, Lina! I'll miss you dreadfully." Mora said, a few tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, brother. Take care of yourself and your wife." Fili said, hugging his little brother tightly.

"I will, and the same to you, too. Promise me you'll visit soon?"

Fili smiled.

"Of course! As soon as we're all settled in and I can find time to get away. We'll be there before you know it!" He said, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. He was going to miss Kili and Lina.

He watched as his little brother and best friend trotted away, waving as they went. A little piece of his heart went with them.

Lina fought back more tears as they went through Dale, the ponies hooves clattering on the stone of the streets. Kili put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"They'll visit us, and we'll come back here, too. It'll all work out, don't worry." He said.

She nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"It's going to be just the two of us for a long time now." She said.

"Mh-hm." Kili said with a smirk. He cleared his throat. "We'll go through Mirkwood and we might stop and see Beorn. We'll go back to Rivendell and you can introduce me to your friends."

She looked at him sternly.

"If you do anything with your food other than eat it, I'll think of something fitting to do to you. Maybe a few frogs in your bed."

He looked straight ahead and nodded gravely and she couldn't help laughing.

They made swift progress in the fair weather, reaching the edge of Mirkwood quite soon. They were both reluctant to enter, the air still thick and pressing. Lina sighed and led the way. Within two days they were surrounded by a company of armed Elves demanding their business.

 _'Thank Ilúvatar Thorin made it up to Thranduil, or we'd be prisoners for sure. Now, if Kili can keep a cool head...'_

"We are simply passing through on our way to the Blue Mountains. We mean your people no harm." Lina said.

One of the Elves looked at her closely.

 _"Peredhel!"_ He exclaimed.

 _"Nín naneth Thoronsul Imladris."_ Lina said, and the Elves lowered their bows.

 _"Ni ista_ _Thoronsul. Hen lend gwaith Nogoth Hithaeglir._ _Ias hen?"_ The leader of the Elves inquired.

" _Nín naneth gwenaith laew idhrinn io dî orch maeth_." Lina replied in the same tongue.

 _"Goheno nin."_ He said, bowing his head. _"Ego bon lend."_

The Elves parted to let them pass. When they were out of sight Kili turned to her.

"I heard your mother's name and something similar to 'Orc'."

She nodded.

 _"Peredhel_ means Half-Elf. I replied saying that my mother, Thoronsul, was from Rivendell. He said he remembered her from when she passed through with the Dwarves and asked how she was. I told him she died many years ago in an Orc skirmish. _Orch_ mean 'Orc'. My mother's name means 'eaglewind.' _Thoron_ is 'eagle,' and _sul_ is 'wind'." She said. "I'll teach you more Elvish, if you like."

"Yes, that would be nice. Then we can plan pranks on people in the room and they won't have any clue what we're saying." Kili said.

Lina laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What does _nogoth_ mean?" Kili asked a moment later.

Lina looked at him in slight amusement.

"It means Dwarf." She said. "Rather funny that the first Elvish word you ask me the meaning of is the name of your race."

"Our race." Kili said. "You may have Elvish blood, but you're a Dwarf and you know it. You belong with us."

"If you say so." She replied.

Kili looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked,

"Do you have an Elvish name?"

She gave him a small smile.

" _Tatharlaer_. It means 'willowsong'. Why did you think I had an Elvish name, though?"

"It was just a guess. It's beautiful, and suits you."

"Thank you. So, shall we have our first Elvish lesson today?"

Kili agreed, and she taught him several words and phrases over the rest of the journey. Travel through Mirkwood was tiring, and the two travelers often felt moody and disoriented due to the thick air and lack of oxygen.

When they finally cleared the trees Kili let out a whoop, causing Lina to laugh.

"We're finally out! Those trees are depressing, are they not?"

"Yes, _amrâlimê_. Are we going to Beorn's?" She asked hopefully, remembering how mich she had enjoyed the skin-changer's home.

"If you like. Oh, look! The ravens are back with us." Kili pointed to the two birds circling above them.

"I don't blame them for flying over the forest. Did they ever tell us their names?"

"Not that I remember. We can ask them later."

They camped halfway between Mirkwood and Beorn's house that night, and the ravens perched in a tree nearby.

"Excuse me, we don't know your names. I am Lina, and this is Kili."

"Fidei!" Croaked the larger of the two.

"Räsr!" Croaked the other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you've been finding enough food?"

"Yes, plenty."

Kili came back with a few rabbits, which they roasted and ate before going to sleep, the sound of the wind in the branches of the nearby trees soothing.

 **So I gave Dis a bit more backstory in this, hope everyone liked it.**

 **That's the longest Elvish dialogue I've done, isn't it? I love using Sindarin, my best friend and I write each other letters using as much as we can. :)**

 **Yay, Fili and Mora!**

 **Not sure what the naming traditions of the Ravens of Erebor are, did my best.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	32. Chapter 32: Lord and Lady

**Mae g'ovannen - Well met/welcome**

 **Mellon - Friend**

 **Rhaich - Curses**

 **Noro lim - Run fast**

 **Cab - Jump**

Chapter Thirty-two: Lord and Lady

They woke early and continued towards Beorn's cabin, the ravens flying along with them. The house was in sight a few hours before dusk and Lina smiled.

"Come one!" Kili urged his pony faster across the green fields. Beorn's ponies caught sight if them and whinnied before whirling around and racing back to the house.

The scent of beeswax, freshly cut wood, and hay filled Lina's nostrils as they approached. The many animals watched them as they navigated the ponies around the beehives and vegetable gardens to find Beorn striding towards them.

"Beorn, I hope you don't mind us passing through. We're on our way to the Blue Mountains again and thought we would stay here for a night."

"All is well with the Dwarves?" He asked.

"Quite well, thank you. We took a caravan from the Blue Mountains back by way of Rohan and Uncle is king now. I'm Lord of the Blue Mountains now, so we are traveling back there now."

Beorn nodded.

"You are welcome here."

They thanked him and unpacked their ponies, taking their things into the rooms Beorn supplied. Lina marveled again at the magnificent carving in the wood beams and the size of the house.

Kili was doing something elsewhere and Beorn approached her as she petted one of the goats.

"You are not like the other Dwarves. You are gentle, and kind."

Lina gave a half smile.

"No, I suppose not. I was raised away from them, that may be part of it. But I have found that the Dwarves are a kind people, but untrusting of those not of their kind."

Beorn nodded and turned away, striding from the house and bolting the door.

"Kili?" She called.

"Here, Lina!" He replied, coming around one of the large chairs.

"Beorn's gone, I thought I should warn you."

He nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Shall we go to bed now?"

They retired and left the next morning after a hearty breakfast of oatcakes, Beorn wishing them safe travel and warning them to be wary of Goblins.

Caradhras was slushy with the warmth of the late spring sun, and Kili was glad when they reached the other side.

"If you put a toe out of line in Rivendell..." Lina threatened. "I've already told you what will happen."

"Don't worry, I won't bother your Elf friends." He said.

They crossed the bridge and entered the courtyard for the third time in his life, and the ancient granduer of the city amazed him yet again. The dark-haired Elf that had greeted them previously appeared again, bowing to Lina with a smile.

 _"Mae g'ovannen, mellon!"_ He said, and Kili was delighted to understand what he had said. Lina replied with the same greeting and they were taken to a room Lina seemed familiar with.

She and Lindir conversed for a while, Kili not understanding much. The Elf glanced at him a few times and gave Lina a hug before leaving. Kili had to suppress a growl. Lina was his, and his alone.

"Why so jealous, Kili? He was congratulating me on our marriage." Lina said.

He frowned at her, but she ignored him, looking around the room with a wistful expression.

"I lived in this room before Fili came to take me to the Blue Mountains, and I stayed here when I passed through going after Bolg." She said, pulling back a curtain to reveal a view. Her face brightened and she grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room.

"Lina!" He protested, pulling his arm free.

"Just come on, I've got something to show you."

She led him down to a large rock and climbed up. He followed her, and remembered that Fili had brought him here on the quest. The stars shone brightly and the waterfall glistened, light spray blowing over them in the gentle breeze.

"I used to spend hours here, watching the waterfall or the stars. I first saw Fili from here. The escort trotted into the courtyard, just there, see? And I found Fili's letter here."

Kili smiled.

"Kind of like the rock in the Blue Mountains, then? We'll be able to go up there as often as you like."

"Yes, very like that. You can see so many more stars here than in Minas Tirith. There's the Sickle of the Valar, and Telumendil, and there's Ellemírë."

They gazed at the stars for some time until Kili suggested they go to bed. Lina agreed and they slept well in the soft bed Lina knew so well.

Lindir bid them farewell the next morning and they continued their journey. Lina guided them out of the valley and they reached the ford soon afterward.

"Let's go see the Trolls." Kili suggested, and trotted off the path into a grove of trees.

Lina followed and they soon reached the clearing. The stone trolls had moss and lichens growing on them now and Kili walked over to one of them.

"This one was called William. First Troll I ever fought." He said with a laugh. "Every time he got cut or stabbed he had this funny 'o-oow!" He mimicked the sound.

Lina laughed.

"We'd better keep going or we'll be a day late." She said, and they continued.

They stayed in Bree for a night, and Lina smiled as she remembered how protective Kili had been the last time they came through.

"We have to go see Bilbo. You know he'll want to know how everything is, and we can see if he's made any progress on his book." Lina said, and Kili agreed.

The Shire was as green and busy as ever, farmers planting and caring for livestock, birds singing, and flowers and trees in bloom.

"Kili, my lad! And Lina! How good to see you! All is well, I hope?" Bilbo greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine! Thorin's officially king, Fili and I are married, and Lina and I are going to live in the Blue Mountains as their Lord and Lady."

"You _and_ Fili married! That's marvelous! I hope you're both happy."

"I know I am." Kili said, smiling at Lina. "Now, how is that book of yours coming?"

"Better now, we just got captured by the Goblins." Bilbo said.

"Ah, yes. That was an unpleasant experience."

Kili noticed Lina's regretful frown and hugged her, knowing she was blaming herself for leaving again. He put an arm around her shoulders and laid his head against hers.

They chatted with Bilbo for a while and decided to spend the night. Kili enjoyed the chance to talk with the former burglar, and was glad of the warm, comfortable bed that he shared with Lina.

They left the next morning after breakfasting with the Hobbit, who bid them farewell and told them to visit again soon.

Lina was quiet as she rode alongside him, feet dangling from their stirrups as she chewed her lower lip.

"Alright, we need to talk. What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Lina, you are not fine. I'm your husband, I can tell."

She shook her head and sighed.

"It's not important, don't worry."

"The fact that you have been chewing your lip for the past half-hour and haven't spoken to me since we left Bag End is enough to get me worried. Just tell me what's wrong." He said.

"Kili-"

"-Lina. I just want to help you." He said in a gentler voice.

"I...it's just...oh, _rhaich_ , I don't know. I just feel like I've failed you so many times. I left you when I shouldn't have, I didn't reveal myself when I should have, I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it, you could have died on that journey! I was _almost_ too late to save your life, I tried to leave you _again_. I would be in the Iron Hills right now if you hadn't caught up to me. No, I wouldn't. I'd be dead. I nearly left you _for good_."

"Lina, you wouldn't be dead. You lived, and got over the wounds."

"Only because you took me to someone who could help me, and I would have died then if I hadn't heard you begging me not to."

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, a feeling of dread creeping over him.

"I was in the Void, Kili. I could have died if I wanted to, but I heard you asking me not to and came back. I couldn't hurt you any more than I already had."

Kili maneuvered Timberwolf closer to Thalion and kissed her.

"But you _didn't_ , and that's what matters. You never failed me, no matter how much you think so. The thought of you gave me the strength to fight Trolls and Goblins and Orcs. If anything, I failed you. You didn't trust me enough to tell me about yourself, which means I wasn't there for you when you needed it. I didn't try hard enough to find you, I didn't protect you in the battle." He said. "We've both made mistakes, I suppose, but they're in the past and we can't change what we did. We're together now, and safe, and that's what matters. I don't blame you for anything."

Lina nodded and swallowed, and Kili kissed her again.

"We'll be home soon. We can race Edencuil, and go the stargazing rock, and hunt, and prank people. It'll be fine, alright?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it'll be fine." She said.

Kili grinned.

"Race to that tree?"

"No! I'm leading Edencuil!"

"Surely you can put some sort of Elvish spell on him to get him to stay put or follow us? Like you do with Thalion."

"I don't put spells on him!"

"Yes you do! Whenever we race you say _noro_ something."

Thalion's ears swiveled and he started to gather himself, but Lina applied slight pressure to the reins to stop him.

" _Noro lim_. It means run fast. It's not a spell, it's a phrase." She said, steadying Thalion again.

"As long as you don't use your Elf magic on me I don't care what it is." Kili said.

She rolled her eyes and smirked mischievously.

" _Cab_ , Timberwolf!"

Lina laughed as Kili's eyes widened when Timberwolf jumped forward.

"Lina! That wasn't funny!"

"Would you rather I summon the frogs from that stream?" She said, knowing that such a task was ridiculous and impossible. Kili didn't, however.

"You wouldn't..." He said with a pleading look. "Please?"

"I couldn't if I tried. Frogs don't have the intelligence of horses. You're safe, don't worry." She said with a laugh.

A few weeks later they entered the forested foothills of the Blue Mountains and neared the town. They did a little more hunting now, putting some of the meat aside to take to the town.

At last they crossed the stream and went up through the valley to the town. They passed through the great doors and were met by the cool underground air. As Kili and Lina trotted into town, cheers erupted from the delighted Dwarves, who waved and clapped from the sides of the streets, making way for them.

"Lord Kili." A middle-aged Dwarf addressed him as he dismounted and handed Timberwolf's reins to a guard.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Jari, son of Buri. I am filling Lord Balin's place. I can help you to get aquainted with the main tasks of ruling, and explain the current goings on."

Kili nodded.

"Thank you, Jari. Perhaps we can meet tomorrow? My wife and I have had a long journey, and I should like to rest."

"Of course, my lord. Shall I meet you in the council room at nine?"

"Yes, I think that shall be perfect." Kili replied.

 **They're finally home! Hope I did an okay job with Beorn, he's a tough character to write.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	33. Chapter 33: Home

**Noro lim - Run fast**

Chapter Thirty-three: Home

It had been a long journey, and Lina was ready to rest. Kili led her to an unfamiliar door and carried her across the threshold, as he had in Erebor.

"Oh..." Lina breathed, looking around the spacious room. It was fully furnished, with a large fireplace, a sofa, and three armchairs, as well as several empty bookshelves. Through a doorway was a large kitchen, with a woodstove and plenty of cabinets. The dining room had a crystal chandelier in the vaulted ceiling, and a large dark stained table with six chairs of matching wood with red upholstery. Kili set her down and kissed her.

The lovelight in Lina's eyes as she explored their new house was enough to light up Erebor's deepest mines, or so it seemed to Kili. She opened the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall, and gasped.

"Oh, Kili, it's _beautiful!_ This is perfect!" Her voice was slightly distant as she went into the room.

Kili followed her with a smile and saw her go over to another door in the wall.

"Oh, you'll like that room." He said as she opened it.

"It's a nursery!" She exclaimed.

"I told you you'd like it." Kili said with a grin.

Lina felt rather strange living in a proper house after so long on the road, and it took a while to adjust. Kili was busy for most of the day, but they found time in the evenings to hunt and watch the stars.

Durin's Day was approaching quickly and Kili urged her to race Edencuil.

"I'm a married woman now, Kili." She said.

"And you're Lina. If you don't ride him, how are we going to win the cup for the family?"

"What cup?" She asked, confused.

"Well, after you left, the races became quite a large affair. They brought a silver cup into it at some point, and the winner gets to keep it for the year, until the next race. I never raced Timberwolf after you left, so if we win this year it will be the first year the royal house has had it."

So Kili wanted to win the cup this year. It was just one race, perhaps she should. Edencuil would need a skilled rider, and Kili had to start and judge the race, so it couldn't be him.

"Besides, if you race this year, all the young lasses in town will want to ride to be like their beautiful Lady. You're quite an influence, you know. Jari told me a few days ago that there are so many Dwarves looking for hunting jobs he has to turn them away. Perhaps if you tried being a cloth merchant for a few weeks we can sort out that problem." Kili said.

"One race, this year. Next year we can find someone else to ride him." Lina conceded.

She woke early as usual and made breakfast for herself and Kili. When it was ready she went into their bedroom.

"Kili, Lina's gone!" She shouted.

He jolted awake and she grinned. Fili had been right, he was hard to wake, and she had spent several days trying to figue out what woke him best. Shouting something about frogs in the bed or herself being missing seemed to work, although she felt bad for using the latter.

"Breakfast is on the table, sleepyhead."

He groaned and tried to lay back down.

"Oh, no you don't. Five more minutes is not allowed, and it likely never will be. If we want to win the races this year, you're going to have to start getting up earlier. Problem- I'll be going down to the track early every day, which means that nobody will be here to wake you up. Solution- you get up earlier. We put that into effect today."

She pulled the covers off of him as she spoke, pulled him up, and shoved him into the bathroom. Satisfied that he was awake, she changed into her riding clothes and went to the paddocks.

Naki was there as usual, feeding the ponies. He looked up when her shadow passed over the doorway and smiled.

"Your Highness, how may I help you?"

"Well, Naki my friend, I have a race to win this year. I mean to win it fairly, of course, but I'm going to need your help. Edencuil will have to be put on a different diet, and we have to start working him in the mornings."

Naki grinned. The years she had been away had done nothing to change his cheerful mood and eagerness to help anyone.

"Yes, Your Highness. You will be riding him this year?"

"Do you advise it?"

"Well, Your Highness, there's no better rider here, and he's a fine pony. You'd stand a better chance on him than anyone else I know. You understand your ponies."

She nodded, grateful for his opinion. They worked out a different feeding schedule for him and found her old racing saddle. It was in need of a few repairs, and Naki took it to a leather worker to be fixed.

She wrote Fili, Mora, and Dis a letter that night, one of many she had sent over the time they had been here. Dis had spoken to Frar and he had told her he was sorry for not trying to find her. He and Dis were now courting, and Lina was happy for them.

Lina changed her own diet, not that she really needed to; she always kept the same slender figure, no matter what she ate, but it put her into the right mindset. She played a few pranks on Kili, and he did so in return. She soon learned to be careful when opening the doors, cabinets, drawers, and to look underneath the blankets before getting into bed.

She insisted that Kili could learn to be a lighter sleeper, and gave him a few tips. He became gradually easier to wake, but it was still a chore.

"Well, Edencuil is coming along nicely. I've been taking him cross-country lately, up and down a few hills and through some water, just to build up his endurance. I'll start speed work next week." She told him one morning.

He mumbled sleepily in reply and she shook her head with a fond smile.

Other riders worked their ponies occasionally, usually once a week, and she gave them plenty of space, wanting Edencuil to build up his strength and stamina before challenging another pony, and to keep his progress a secret.

Edencuil's nostrils flared and his ears were flat against his head as he stretched low to the ground, wind whipping his mane as they rounded the curve of the track. Lina sat still in the saddle, nothing but her arms moving. They swept past Naki and she stood in the stirrups, pulling back on the reins. Edencuil gradually slowed to a trot and she went two laps around the track at this pace before walking him.

Naki walked beside her as she rode the heavily breathing Edencuil.

"Alright, how does he look?" She asked him.

"He's sweating, but his stride is even and stable. His breathing is slowing down now."

Lina nodded.

"Good. We'll walk him like this for a few more laps and then take him down to the stream and wash him off. I understand you're taking on an apprentice this year?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Young lad called Loni. He's a distant cousin of mine, on my mother's side."

She swallowed and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Can you take care of Edencuil? I've got some work to do." She lied, dismounting.

"Of course, Your Highness."

Kili came home from a relatively easy day of work to find Lina staring into the firepleace, a cold cup of undrunk tea in her hand.

"Lina, love?" He asked.

She blinked, turning to him slowly.

"Hello, Kili. How was work?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright." She said, taking her tea into the kitchen.

"Did something happen with Edencuil? You look a bit pale." Kili asked, worried.

"No, he's fine. Getting faster every day." She said in an overly cheeeful tone of voice. "Naki's taking on an apprentice. Distant cousin of his named Loni."

"Oh. Come here, Lina." Kili said, hugging her.

"I miss them, Kili. Mother and Father, and Doni and Loni, even Roni. Why? Why did they have to die?" She said, her voice rising slightly and tears dripping onto the shoulder of his tunic.

"I don't know, Lina. I don't know." He said, stroking her hair.

Lina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _'Just calm down, calm down.'_ She thought.

I'm alright, it's just a bit of a shock." She said, pulling back from Kili's embrace.

He nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"The race is in two weeks, do you think he'll be ready?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Definitely. I wish you could see him in the mornings!" She said confidently.

"Well, lucky you, I arranged to have all my meetings tomorrow put off until the afternoon, so we'll have the whole morning to ourselves." He said with a grin.

The next morning she tried shaking him awake, with no success.

"Honestly, one would think memories of Goblins pushing you along tunnels would wake you up." She said.

"Goblins! Lina where are you?" Kili said, sitting upright and reaching for the sword by his bedside.

"Before you go cutting me to pieces there aren't any Goblins. I was trying to shake you awake and I said one would think memories of Goblins pushing and pulling you would wake you up." Lina said, shaking her head. "Anyway, you said you would watch Edencuil work today."

Kili rubbed his eyes.

"Cruel wife. Waking me up at four in the morning with stories of Goblins attacking her." He said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"That is not what I said _at all_ , and for your information it is five forty-five! Now come on!"

Naki had Edencuil saddled and waiting by the track when Lina arrived. He gave her a leg up and led Edencuil over to the starting line. Kili stood nearby on the raised platform built for the judges.

"Kili, you start us." She said.

Kili lifted the horn to his lips and blew, one clear note.

 _"Noro lim!"_ Lina whispered into Edencuil's ear, leaning over his neck, holding tight to a fistful of mane.

He surged forward and she waited for him to settle into stride. The wind whistled around them as he ran, hooves pounding on the packed dirt. Three-quarters of the way around the track she slipped him more rein and he went even faster, sweeping across the finish line with more energy to spare. She slowed him to a trot and then to a walk, following her routine of cooling him down.

"Aye, he's quite the pony, Your Highness." Naki said, evidently agreeing with something Kili had said.

"What a ride, Lina! I've never seen anyone go faster! Not even Thalion!" Kili said, grinning.

Lina smiled in return.

"Yes, he's got the speed and endurance. Compare how he is after this workout to last week, Naki. He isn't breathing as hard."

"No, Your Highness."

Kili helped her bathe and groom Edencuil while Naki went back to the paddocks.

"I think we should start breeding racing ponies." Kili said.

Lina laughed.

"No, I'm serious! We've got enough money, you can pick out a few mares, and we can use Thalion and Edencuil as stallions. Maybe Timberwolf, if you want." Kili said.

"What about taking care of them and working them all? Helping the mares with the birthing?"

"We can hire Naki. It will take us a while to find places to keep them and mares to buy, his apprentice ought be able to take over by the time we're ready. We can sell some of the colts and fillies, Thalion is well-known enough for pony owners to want his offspring." Kili said. "Think about it, how much fun it would be. You could ride any of them you wanted, take them hunting, race them, keep a few for our children..." Kili rambled on about how marvelous it would be.

Lina considered it for a while. She did love ponies and everything to do with them. They had been a part of her life since early childhood, and racing was extremely fun.

"Kili!" She cut him off. "If we win this year, I'll talk to Naki about it and we _might_. I'm not saying yes or no, I'll need to think about it. Now, we need to work Edencuil with other ponies, get him used to running in close quarters and give him some competition. I usually work him again in the evening, will you join me then? You can ride Thalion or Timberwolf, and we won't go too fast yet, just get him used to it."

Kili agreed, and they did so every evening. Lina would rise early, wake Kili and cook breakfast, trot Edencuil a mile or so cross-country, and then run him on the track. More riders worked their ponies now, and she kept an eye on them, evaluating her future opponents. In the evening, Kili and Timberwolf would race with them, and Edencuil grew stronger and faster. She and Naki tied old horseshoes and scraps of brightly coloured cloth on the rails of the track that would jingle and wave in the wind, desensitizing Edencuil to crowds and noise.

The race was now upon them and Kili kissed her quickly before going to the judges stand. Naki gave her a leg up and she went directly to the start line as the horn blew for the riders to get ready.

Around them, the horses sidestepped and snorted, their riders trying to bring them under control. Edencuil flicked his ears back and forth a few times and shook his head impatiently, but Lina steadied him.

Some of the other riders had saddles with shorter stirrups like her own, and she made a mental note of this. It would take more to win this race than it had in the past.

The horn blew and the riders around her clapped heels to their mounts with shouts and whistles. Lina merely whispered her usual _'noro lim'_ in Edencuil ear. He flew forward and she waited for him to settle into stride before slowing him and pulling him over to the outside, letting a big, burly pinto set the pace.

One of the younger colts shied over towards her and she was forced to slow Edencuil even more to avoid a collision. More of the ponies passed them and she cursed her luck. She took advantage of an opening between two of the other racers and pulled ahead, swinging over to the inside as they rounded the turn.

If she was going to make a move it needed to be now. She slipped more rein to Edencuil and they passed three other ponies, hugging the rail. The two leaders were just ahead, battling it out at an insane pace. She swept to the outside of them and slipped more rein through her fingers. Edencuil's competitive spirit was finally appeased as he galloped up behind them, the final curve just ahead.

 _'They'll sweep over to the outside, they're going too fast to stick to the rail.'_ Lina though quickly, and held Edencuil just behind them.

As she had anticipated, the leaders swept over and she passed between the rail and the inside pony. The finish was getting closer and she risked a glance over her shoulder. One of the two she had just passed was gaining on her, but the pony was definitely tiring.

She slipped Edencuil a little more rein just to be safe, and they crossed the finish line amid a wave of clapping, whistling, and shouting. Handkerchiefs were waved as she passed, and hoods thrown into the air. Edencuil shook his head, not wanting to slow, but she was consistent and brought him to a trot, going once more around the track and slowing to a walk.

Kili grinned as he hoisted the silver cup to show her. She grinned in return and dismounted, following Naki back to the paddocks. She made her decision.

"Naki, my husband may have spoken to you already, but we are thinking of breeding ponies and racing them. It will take us a while to sort all the details out, but we'd like to hire you as a groom. Kili says your apprentice should be able to take over the paddocks by the time we're ready to start. We'll pay you well, but don't feel obliged to take the position. It's your choice." She said.

"Oh, Your Highness! That sounds like a grand job, taking care of champions every day. I'll do it! I can fix up a few of the back paddocks for you, and we could build a good stable back there, by the stream." He said, grinning.

And so it was settled. She rejoined Kili after changing and they danced the evening away. When they went home, Kili put the cup on the mantle and insisted on writing a letter to Fili to tell him of the news of their victory and their plans for the stable.

A few weeks later she decided to visit a healer. She had been feeling rather ill for some time and went while Kili was busy with lordly duties. She didn't want to worry him if it proved to be nothing important.

Kili was playing his violin by the fireplace when Lina opened the door and came in. He set the instrument down and went over to give her a light kiss. When she pulled back she smiled.

"I've just come from the healers." She held up a hand to stop his worried inquiry. "I am with child, Kili."

Kili's eyes widened and he stood dumbstuck for a moment before kissing her. When she pulled back he held her close but not too tightly.

"Kili!" She said, voice muffled in his tunic. "Calm down! You still have to prove to me that you are mature enough to be a father."

"A father." Kili mumbled as he released her. He felt like a frightened deer and probably looked it. "I'm sorry, Lina. I hope I didn't hurt you."

She smiled.

"You didn't, love. I'm so happy! How can life be so perfect?"

"I don't know." Kili replied, hugging her again. "But I know that I love you. We should send a message to Fili, he'll be excited."

"Yes, we should. We could use one of the ravens."

And so they wrote a message with the happy news and gave it to a trustworthy raven to deliver early the next morning. Kili watched as he flew eastward at a steady pace, to Erebor and his brother.

 **Yay! Lina's going to have a baby! Wohoo! FYI, I'm going to end this story at chapter forty and maybe write a sequel over the summer. Not quite sure yet.**

 **Hope you don't mind that I got way carried away with the racing. Reading, writing, and English riding are my hobbies...and I live on a ranch...so I guess it's in my blood.**

 **Please review!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	34. Chapter 34: Message by Raven

Chapter Thirty-four; Message by Raven

After his marriage and Kili and Lina's departure, Fili settled down to the important task of being a crown prince.

 _'I was brought up to do this, studied most of my life, had plenty of practice in the Blue Mountains while Thorin was looking for Grandfather, and I can do this.'_ He told himself daily.

Listening to various lords complaining about this, that, and the other was tedious, but the complaints would lessen when they got everything sorted out. The main problem at the moment was the safety of the forges. The Company's escapade with the dragon had made a tremendous mess of everything.

Balin was busy figuring out how many jobs needed to be filled and hiring people to do them, and Fili often helped the elderly Dwarf.

Dwalin had recruited several Dwarves to serve in the Guard, and was training them. More Dwarves were eager to join the ranks of the Guard, but Dwalin told many of them to find a job with Balin, knowing that his brother was having a hard time finding the workers he needed.

Lina's letters helped him relax after the immense amounts of work every day, and they were very informative. She told him about their health, the state of the weather, the ponies, various bits of town gossip, and how the Blue Mountains were running. Kili seemed to be having a much easier time of it than him, due to the fact that there had been people populating and governing the Blue Mountains while the opposite was true of Erebor.

 _'Good, I'm glad Kili isn't overwhelmed. And now he's convinced Lina to ride in the Durin's Day race. Well, I wish her luck.'_ He thought.

One day Balin and Fili were going over the scrolls of Dwarves names and jobs and lists of what needed to be done when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Balin called, and Mora opened the door with a tray of tea.

"I thought you two might like some tea." She said shyly, and Fili rose to help her.

"Thank you, lass, that's exactly what I need." Balin said, taking a cup with a smile.

"How are things going?" Mora asked.

Fili picked up a piece of parchment he had been making notes on.

"We need roughly fifty more stonemasons to begin carving out more homes in the west wing, and then we need to get word to all the miners to move in there, as it's closer to the mines and will make it easier to get back and forth from their homes to work. And then we need several more tailors or seamstresses, and I need to call a meeting with Dori to find out if we can import more fabric, and Bombur needs more cooks, and the list goes on for quite some time. We're making progress, though." He said.

Mora concentrated on what he was saying and nodded thoughtfully.

"I think it would be a good idea to farm the land between here and Dale, then we wouldn't be quite as dependant on Dale for resources. It would be easy enough to raise sheep and cattle for wool, leather, and meat. Of course, we'd need farmers, butchers, tanners, and the like, but it could be done." She said.

"Now that, my dear, is a very good idea. I'm sure we can appoint someone, maybe Nithi, to manage all that, and we've got plenty of unemployed Dwarves who can work as farmers or something in that line." He said after a moment of thought.

"Aye, Nithi is a good choice. Lord Frar can find us some carpenters to build fences and barns, could he not?"

"Yes, he could. We will need lumber, though..."

Fili and Balin discussed the plan over their tea, and Mora took notes.

They put the plan into action immediately after Thorin approved it, and by October they had most of the fences they would need built, using lumber granted by King Thranduil. A few barns were built, and they had a sizable flock of sheep. The next year the lambs would be born and the fully grown sheep would be shorn, giving the Dwarves plenty of wool. Over the winter they could find people to spin and weave the wool into cloth, and then the tailors and seamstresses would have fabric to work with.

Durin's Day was approaching, and they were organizing a festival to celebrate not only Durin's Day but the third year since they had recaptured Erebor.

The festival was splendid, with plenty of food and ale, dancing, music, and enjoyment. Laughter amd quick fiddle tunes were the majority of the noise.

"Mora, darling, will you dance with me?" Fili asked with a bow.

She laughed and took his hand, curtsying.

"Certainly, kind sir." She replied.

"I'm sure we'll be getting another letter from Kili or Lina soon with the outcome of the Durin's Day race. Kili said that there's a silver cup they give to the winner now. Apparently ponyracing is becoming quite popular over there." He said.

"Kili told me he wants to start breeding ponies, and Lina's considering it. That sounds like a fun hobby for them."

"Like your shepherding. That really was a marvelous idea, Mora. Things will go a lot smoother with more resources we can produce ourselves."

They danced all night and went to bed exhausted around dawn. Fili was glad he had taken the day off to rest, but he did have to work the following day.

Bofur came in, cheerful as ever, to talk about the mines. They had managed to repair some of the tools and such, but it was necessary for the forges to be operating fully so that the blacksmiths could make more tools and equipment.

"Have you been down there recently?" Fili asked.

"No, not in at least a month." Bofur replied.

They agreed to go down together and see how things were shaping up. Fili was glad of the chance to get out of his office.

The string of mining carts and the pieces of ore had been cleared away, as well as much of the rubble, but it was still far from operational.

"They've kept a few fires going, but some of the furnaces are damaged and everything's stuck and rusted." Bofur told him.

Fili nodded and made a mental note to raise work on the forges to a higher priority. He told Bofur that he would see to it and went back to another boring meeting of little importance.

He and Mora went to dinner at Dis's house that night and she greeted them with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you! I mean, look at what progress you've made in getting things going again!" She said, hugging Fili and Mora.

"Oh, thanks, Mum. We have a lot more to do, though. From what Lina and Kili have told me they aren't doing so badly in the Blue Mountains."

"Oh, speaking of them, we got a letter today, love. I meant to show you earlier. Here's one for you, too, Dis." Mora said, pulling the letters from her sleeve and handing them to Fili and Dis.

Fili took the letter and read,

 _Fili and Mora-_

 _How are things in Erebor? Everything is fine here, and Durin's Day was splendid. There was a special toast in honour of the third year since the recapture of Erebor. Edencuil won the race and we've decided that we will raise ponies. Naki has agreed to be our groom and stablehand when he's finished training his new apprentice._

 _The weather has been splendid, with plenty of sunshine and a cool breeze. The leaves are starting to fall, and the autumn harvesting is coming to a close. I've been busy hunting, and there is plenty of game._

 _A group of miners discovered a large vein of ore, and there has been a lot of excitement about that. I've been looking into a rumour that a caravan is leaving for Erebor, and it is true. They plan to leave in late March. I'll send you a complete list of who is coming and what their current profession is. That should help you when they arrive._

 _I miss you both, as always, and I hope we shall see you soon._

 _Your Affectionate Sister,_

 _Lina_

He smiled as he finished reading and looked up.

"Well, the arrival of more people should solve quite a few problems, and Lina's list will make the transition as smooth as can be expected." He said.

His mother agreed and they went in to dinner, which was excellent. Fili had always, quite truthfully, said his mother's cooking was the best he'd ever tasted.

A few weeks after Durin's Day Fili was taking a walk outside the Mountain to clear his head when he heard a sharp cry. He looked up to see a raven circling him and held out his arm. The bird landed and stuck out his leg, which bore a silver tube with Kili's symbol engraved on it. There was a folded a parchment inside and he slipped it out carefully.

 _'It's one of the messenger ravens that went with Kili! I hope nothing's wrong, they never send letters that close together...'_ He thought worriedly.

He hastily read the scroll and grinned, letting out a wild whoop and racing back into the Mountain.

"Mora! Come quickly, you won't believe this!" He shouted as he burst into their home.

Mora came into the room, hastily drying her hands. Worried curiosity was in her gaze, and he quickly told her the news.

"Lina's going to have a baby! I've got to go tell Mum." He said, hurrying to Dis's door and knocking.

"Oh, Mahal, Fili, calm down! You'd think that Smaug had come back with the racket you're making." Mora scolded, catching up to him.

"Goodness me, what's wrong?" Dis asked as she opened the door.

"Lina's going to have a baby!" Fili exclaimed, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "See, read it yourself."

She took the proffered letter and read it, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, goodness me! I'm going to be a grandmother." She said. "Oh, this is too good to be true! I'm so happy for them."

"We'll go tell Uncle!" Fili said, and Mora hurried after him.

"I understand why your brother called you 'Fili the Fool'. You've got the goofiest grin I've ever seen." Mora said, running to keep up with him.

"I don't care; I'm going to be an uncle! Ha-ha!"

Mora grabbed his arm before he could burst into the throne room.

"Is the King busy?" She asked a guard at the door.

"No, Your Highness, he is not." He replied with a bow.

Mora opened the door partway, still restraining Fili, and called,

"We are not under attack, nor is there trouble, other than your insanely happy nephew." She let go of Fili's arm and he rolled his eyes before going into the room.

"My wife is under the impression that I am being too enthusiastic." He said, with a sideways glance at her. "I just got a message from Kili. Lina's going to have a baby!"

Thorin smiled, a rare happening even now.

"That's wonderful! I'm assuming you want to travel there to see them?"

"If that's alright with you." Fili replied.

His uncle nodded.

"Of course. You can leave whenever you like. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

Fili grinned and left to tell Balin about the news and to arrange to be gone for several months.

Balin was overjoyed and only too happy to take over Fili's duties while he was away.

Dis said she would leave in the spring when the snow melted, but that Fili and Mora should go at once and be there when the baby was born. They left the week after they recieved the letter, sending Kili and Lina's raven back with a reply informing them that they were coming to stay.

 **I can just imagine excited Fili running all over the place with a dopey grin, can't you? I think my favorite line that I've ever written is, "I don't care; I'm going to be an uncle! Ha ha!" Don't really know why...**

 **I tried to think of what all would be a problem for somewhere like Erebor. Naturally, everything would be rusty and likely broken, they don't have a means of making fabric, and there has recently been a swarm of people coming in who all need jobs, so I think it's pretty realistic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	35. Chapter 35: Moonbeam

Chapter Thirty-five; Moonbeam

Although overcome with joy and excitement at having a little son or daughter, Lina was a bit nervous. She regularly visited the healers, who assured her she was perfectly alright and that the baby was, too.

One afternoon she heard a knock and went to open the door, resting her hand on her swollen belly.

"Your Highness, there's someone at the gates." A guard informed her.

"Thank you, Baldri." She said, heading for the gates. Fili and Mora had sent a message that they were coming, and she was looking forward to seeing her two dearest friends again.

"Lina!" Fili cried joyfully when he saw her.

He gave her a careful hug which she wholeheartedy returned.

"Oh, I've missed you!" She said.

"I missed you, too. It's good to see that you're doing well. I'm quite looking forward to being an uncle."

"Hello, Lina! I'm so happy for you!" Mora said with a wide smile as she hugged Lina.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could come!" Lina replied.

"You should have seen Fili when he got the letter! I couldn't get him to sit down for at least three hours. He ran all over the place shouting about having a niece or nephew." Mora said.

Lina laughed.

"Kili's been back and forth between excited and terrified for the past few weeks. He looks like a scared rabbit sometimes."

"Mother and Uncle sent their best wishes. Mother said she was sorry she couldn't come at once, and she can't wait to see the little one. She was going to leave in the spring, so she should be here in a few months." Fili said.

"Fili! Mora! It's good to see you!" Kili shouted as he jogged up with a grin, hugging each of them.

They greeted him in return and went to Kili and Lina's house, where Lina made tea, Kili anxiously watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"How much longer till the birth?" Mora asked.

"Any day now. You got here just in time." Lina replied.

Kili kept a careful eye on Lina all evening, making sure she was alright. Pregnancies could easily go wrong, and if anything happened to Lina...Well, he would just have to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happened.

The foursome chatted for hours, Kili occasionally adding another log to the fire, until Lina and Mora went to make dinner. Mora laid a hand on his shoulder as she past.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for her." She whispered.

He nodded gratefully and she caught up to Lina, leaving Fili and Kili alone.

"Well, brother, Lina tells me you've been in a right state." Fili said with a chuckle. "I don't blame you, that's a lot to take on so suddenly."

"I'm worried." Kili admitted. "What if something goes wrong? What if...what if Lina doesn't make it? And I don't know what to do with a baby!"

"It's alright, just calm down. Lina's strong and healthy. She'll be just fine. You'll be fine, too. Don't worry. Mora and I are here now, we'll help out, and that'll give Lina more time to rest. You'll be a great father, trust me." Fili assured him.

Dinner was ready soon, and they all enjoyed it. Afterwards Fili and Mora insisted on helping to clear up, and they were done in no time.

"We had your old room prepared for you, when you're ready to go to bed." Kili told them, and they thanked him and admitted to being rather tired.

"I'll come back tomorrow and help you around the house. You should be off your feet as much as possible." Mora said.

"Thank you, Mora, I really appreciate it." Lina said gratefully.

Mora was true to her word and came back every day, and Fili took over Kili's jobs to give him some time with his wife. Two days after their arrival Lina doubled over, crying out. Mora knelt by her side.

"It's time, Kili." She said, looking up at him.

Kili opened the door and shouted to a guard down the hall, heart pounding with fear,

"Get a healer as fast as you can! Lina's gone into labour!"

He held Lina's hand and stroked her cheek. He had to stay calm for her. If she was upset something might go wrong.

"It's alright, love. The guard's gone for help. It's alright."

He helped her to the bed and sat beside her.

"Kili..." Lina whispered before crying out again.

"Shh, it's alright. Breathe, Lina." He said, continuing to stroke her cheek gently.

The healer arrived just then and told Kili to wait outside and for Mora to remain and help him. Kili gave Lina's hand a parting squeeze and reluctantly left as the healer asked, biting his lip until he tasted blood.

"Get my brother, will you?" He asked the guard, who hurried off at once.

Fili returned with the guard to find Kili pacing back and forth, pale as a sheet. His breathing was shaky, and he winced every time Lina cried out.

"Come with me. We're going down to the training arena, now." Fili ordered, and dragged Kili away by the arm.

He tossed his brother a sword and pulled one of his own out of his double scabbard.

Kili dodged a blow and fought back, concentrating on their sparring, just as Fili wanted him to. Fili put his own worry and anxiety over his little sister aside and swung the flat of the blade at Kili's side. Kili blocked him, twisting his sword to try and knock Fili's from his hand.

 _'Not going to happen, Kili. I know that move too well.'_ Fili thought, and changed his grip on the sword, pulling back.

Their fight went on for several hours, with neither gaining the upper hand, until Kili called a draw and sat down, exhausted. Fili pulled him back up and took him inside as the sun went down. They should be done now, if things had gone well. When they arrived at Kili's house the healer met them at the door.

Kili went pale again and swallowed nervously, dread in his eyes.

"Is she...?" He asked tentatively.

"She's fine, Your Highness, with a lovely little baby. Congratulations to the both of you! I have a nurse taking care of the bairn, and at the moment your wife is asleep. Lady Mora is watching her. I'll be back tomorrow to check on Lady Lina." The healer said, and smiled as he walked down the hall away from them.

Kili leaned heavily against Fili, letting out a long breath. His eyes were half-closed and he looked dead on his feet.

 _'Thank Mahal!'_ Fili thought, relief washing over him.

"She's alright, Kili. Nothing to worry about. Just asleep. You should get some rest, too." Fili said, putting an arm around his shoulders and half-carrying him inside.

Kili nodded mutely and laid down on the sofa. He was asleep within minutes and Fili sat down in one of the chairs to rest.

When Kili woke up the next day Fili grinned at him.

"You lucky scoundrel! Wait till you see your daughter." He said with a grin.

 _'A daughter!?'_ Kili thought.

Kili was up in a flash and went in to see Lina lying in bed. She looked a little pale, but smiled and kissed him.

"We have a lovely little daughter, Kili. The nurse just took her back to the nursery, but I'm sure you'll get to see her later." She said.

Kili just held her close and relaxed. Lina was safe, right here in his arms, and nothing was going to take her away from him.

"What shall we name her?" Lina asked.

"Do you remember the full moon on our wedding night?" Kili asked.

"How could I forget that moon? It was the biggest I've ever seen."

"Well, what about we name her Luna? It's an old word for moon, and similar to your name."

"Luna...It's beautiful, Kili, and perfect for her."

"I love you, Lina." Kili said, hugging her again gently. "I'm glad you're alright."

"And I love you, Kili." She replied.

He sat by her side all morning, Fili and Mora came in to see her after a while. The nurse brought little Luna back and Lina nodded for Kili to hold her.

She had dark eyes like his own, pointed ears like her mother, and dark hair just beginning to grow in. He marveled at how tiny she was.

 _'Our daughter. Thank you, Mahal, for this blessing, for our little moonbeam.'_

"Isn't she beautiful?" Lina breathed.

Kili nodded, carefully passing the baby to her. He smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. Lina held her for a while before grinning at Fili.

"I know you're dying to hold your niece. Go ahead." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I want us all to be able to remember this moment."

 _'I don't think I could ever forget. I have a daughter. This is too good to be true, I must be dreaming.'_ Kili thought. He pinched himself, but nothing happened.

Fili gently took the little darling from Lina's arms and smiled.

"Hello, little one." He said softly. The baby blinked her big eyes and he smiled even wider.

"She's adorable, Lina." He said.

They took turns holding her until the nurse said she needed her rest and took her back to the nursery for a nap.

Fili wrote a letter to Dis and Thorin by raven, and they recieved a joyful reply in a few weeks.

 _Kili and Lina-_

 _Oh, goodness me, a granddaughter! I can't believe it! I can't wait to see her, and I'm setting out in a week with Thorin. He's looked happier since we got your letter than. I've seen him in forever._

 _I'll be there soon, dears, give your daughter a kiss from her grandmum._

 _Dis_


	36. Chapter 36: Unexpected News

Chapter Thirty-six; Unexpected News

~Flashback~

 _Dis was worried sick. Kili had not eaten much for weeks, he barely slept, and Fili was wearing himself out trying to take care of him, Ered Luin, and find Lina. A messenger had been sent to Rivendell, another had been sent to the northern town, and Fili rode along Lina's trail in the evenings to look for anything that would give them a clue to where she was._

 _She felt bad for her sons, one of them wasting away for his friend, and the other trying to hide his worry for Lina and take care of his brother. She did everything she could to comfort the two of them._

 _One night Thorin came over, looking defeated._

 _"There's been no news of Lina at all. Fili's hired spies have found nothing. No red roan racing ponies, no shifty lasses, nobody with blonde hair, even. They made a list of everyone in the town, she's not up there. She can't be here, or someone would have seen her. My only guess is that she went back to Rivendell." He said with a sigh._

 _"Do you have_ _any_ _idea_ why _she went?" Dis asked._

 _Thorin shook his head._

 _"Fili does, but he won't tell anyone. He says he swore to Lina that he would keep it a secret. I admire his loyalty."_

 _"He's taking it harder than he lets on, you know. He doesn't smile very often any more."_

 _Thorin nodded thoughtfully._

 _"I met Gandalf in Bree. He wants me to take back Erebor, and I've decided to do so."_

 _Shock and panic coursed through Dis._

 _"Thorin, no! Think about Smaug, he's still in there! I've lost all my family but you and the lads. Please don't!" Dis begged._

 _"Think about it, Dis! Think about having our home back, rebuilding it, strengthening it. We wouldn't have to live like this anymore. You'd be treated with the respect you deserve, and you'd be free to do whatever you wished-"_

 _"-I don't care about that! All I want is my family around me and a little happiness. If you go off to Erebor...I might never see you again."_

 _"This is what Grandfather and Father would have wanted. They dreamed of the day when the Dwarves were rightfully settled in the Mountain again. I've sent word out to our kin; we are leaving for the Shire soon."_

 _Dis bit her lip to stop the tears. This had to be a terrible nightmare. Thorin couldn't just go to the Mountain and expect Smaug to walk out quietly. There would be a battle and he would likely be killed._

 _"The lads want to join me."_

 _Those words chilled her heart. She would sooner rip down the Blue Mountains than see her beloved lads leave on this foolish quest._

 _"No." She said firmly._

 _"Fili has a very convincing argument. Talk to him before you make this decision. They're growing up now, eager to prove themselves."_

 _Dis shook her head, blinking away tears. She said nothing more, and Thorin left with a sigh._

 _A few days later she heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Fili. She hugged him and told him to come inside. He looked slightly uncomfortable and she realized what was wrong._

 _"Your uncle sent you, didn't he?" She asked, not accusingly._

 _"Yes, but I wanted to come anyway. Don't be angry with him." He said._

 _He took a deep breath._

 _"I'm sure you've noticed Kili's behavior lately. He's wasting away. This trip may be just what he needs to get over Lina and-"_

 _"-Fili, this isn't just a little trip! There is a dragon waiting at the other end of it, and who knows what in between!"_

 _"Mum, please let me finish."_

 _She stopped, deciding it would be best to at least hear him out._

 _"He thinks it was his fault that Lina left, and it's destroying him. He needs to prove his worth, not only to others, but to himself. I worry that if he remains here much longer, he will fade to nothing._

 _Not to mention that regaining Erebor would be the highest honour bestowed on any Dwarf! Please, Mum!"_

 _"And what if you die? Have you thought of that?" Dis asked._

 _"We won't, Mum. We know how to fight, and we'll look out for each other."_

 _"You can't fight a dragon like you can a Dwarf, Man, Elf, or Orc. And you can't always look out for your brother."_

 _"No, I can't, but Kili can take care of himself." Fili said._

 _She studied her son's expression. She saw determination, and considered his words. Granted, the lads were growing up and could take care of themselves. Fili wouldn't let Kili get hurt if there was anything he could do to prevent it, and vice versa._

 _"How do I know you'll come back? How will I even know if you're alive?"_

 _Fili gave her a sympathetic smile._

 _"Because we're your sons, and heirs of Durin. We won't give up if there is an ounce of strength left in us, and we'll do everything in your name. We'll come back."_

 _She did not know what compelled her to nod and give him her blessing. Kili came in later and thanked her. She took the runestone she had carved out of her pocket and gave it to him._

 _"Promise me that you'll come back."_

 _"I promise, Mum."_

 _Dis fretted away the months of their absense, which stretched to over a year, and still no word came. She began to depair, until she heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Thorin._

 _"We're back, Dis." He said, and she flung herself into his arms, sobbing._

 _She calmed a bit and pulled back, looking for Fili and Kili. They were nowhere to be seen._

 _"Oh, no. Please no. Where are they, Thorin?" She asked, fear creeping through her._

 _"They're fine, sister, just fine. They're putting away the ponies, I believe." He soothed._

 _Another knock reached her ears and she opened the door again to see Fili. He looked a little older and tireder than when she had last seen him, but happy none the less._

 _"Oh, Fili!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "You're back, you're really back! Oh, thank Mahal!"_

 _"We're back, Mum. Perfectly well, in fact, more than well." He said, smiling when they broke apart._

 _She opened the door again to see Kili, and immediately pulled him into her arms, unable to stop the happy tears._

 _"Oh, I've been so you worried about you lads." She said. "Thank Mahal you're alive! I've missed you so."_

 _"I missed you, too, Mum." Kili said. "Look who I brought back with me."_

 _Dis released him and looked with disbelief on a face she thought she'd never see again._

 _"Lina? Oh, we worried about you so, dear!" She said, pulling Lina into a hug._

 _"I'm sorry, Dis. I'll explain later, it's a bit of a long story." Lina said._

~End Flashback~

Dis smiled as she rode westward to see her sons, daughters-in-law, and granddaughter. A granddaughter, of all blessings!

Within a few days she reached the town, and walked up the halls she had lived in for so long.

Lina could tell Fili absolutely loved his little niece. She cherished the memory of his expression when Luna reached out and grabbed his mustache braid for the first time. And then she started making noises and clapping, looking around, and smiling.

His endless grins grew even wider and he spent much of his time with Kili and Luna. If he wasn't there, he was working on a secret project he refused to tell anyone about. Lina found herself too busy with the baby to prank him into telling.

Kili seemed a bit overwhelmed at first, but he was getting the hang of being a father and doted on Luna.

"Our own little daughter. She's just as beautiful as her mother." He would say proudly.

There had been several parties in the town to celebrate Luna's birth, and gifts had been flooding in for weeks. Lina accepted them all gratefully and began to decorate the nursery.

Dis was expected to arrive in a few weeks, and Lina had someone make up a room for her and see that it was kept tidy until she got there.

Kili heard a gentle knock at the door and went to open it. The guards were all very careful when they knocked now, so as not to disturb Luna if she was asleep.

"My lord, your mother has arrived." The guard said.

"My thanks, Baldri." Kili said, and closed the door before going into the kitchen.

"Lina, Mum's here now."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Mora is taking care of Luna right now, let's go and greet her." Lina said.

They walked down towards the entrance and met Dis coming up.

"Hello, Mum!" Kili said, stepping forward to hug his mother.

"Oh, Kili lad, I've missed you!" She said, hugging him back. "And Lina, come here dear!"

She hugged her, too, and pulled back to look her over.

"You look quite healthy! Everything went alright then?" She asked.

"Yes, it was fine. You've got a beautiful little granddaughter now! We've named her Luna. Come on up and you can meet her!" Lina said with a broad smile.

The trio went up to Fili and Mora's rooms and Lina knocked. Mora opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, Dis!" She said, hugging her. "We missed you!"

"I missed you, too, dear." Dis said, returning the hug.

"Come in, Fili's here, too. I think he's ready to reveal his surprise." Mora said with a smile.

They all went in and sat down in the armchairs and on the sofa. Fili passed Luna to Dis with a smile.

"Oh goodness me!" Dis said quietly, tears filling her eyes. "She's beautiful, Lina. Oh goodness, this is too good too be true."

"That's what I thought when I held her for the first time." Kili said. "She's grown quite a lot since then."

Luna waved an arm and smiled, her big dark eyes wide. Dis smiled back.

"Now, I've finally finished it, so here's what I've been working on, Lina." Fili said, going over to an object in the corner with a blanket thrown over it.

"I know you've already got one, but Luna's starting to outgrow it, so I thought you might like this."

He pulled the blanket off to reveal a handmade wooden cradle.

"Oh, Fili, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Lina said, delighted, and Dis agreed with her.

Kili grinned and went over with Lina and Mora to inspect it closer.

"It's perfect, Fili! Thank you!" Lina said, hugging Fili tightly.

"You're most welcome." He replied with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

They stayed at Fili and Mora's for the afternoon, chatting with Dis and having fun with the baby, who clapped and cooed and laughed.

Eventually it was getting near to dinnertime and Lina and Mora went into the kitchen to cook.

"Fili really loves children, doesn't he?" Lina asked, peeking through the doorway to see him holding Luna with a happy smile.

Mora laughed.

"I would say so! He's determined to be the best uncle ever." She said fondly.

"Well, I think he's doing a very good job of that. Luna loves him." Lina said.

"Unca Fili!" Luna exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her, surprised. Fili's eyes were wide for a moment and then he grinned.

"Why, hello, little one!" He said.

"So much for her saying Mum or Da." Kili said, grinning as well. "You're her first word, brother!"

Lina smiled as her daughter gurgled and grabbed one of Fili's mustache braids.

"Careful, there, little one!" He said, gently prying her hand off with a laugh.

Mora went over to Fili and took his arm with a smile. She shyly began,

"Well, since we're all here, I have some news to share."

Lina looked at Fili, who looked slightly confused. He put Luna in the cradle and stood beside Mora, watching her closely.

She turned to him with a smile.

"You're going to be a father, Fili."

Lina's heart soared with the news, and she looked at Kili, who was grinning, as usual. Looking back to Fili, she grinned, too. Fili laughed, twirling Mora around before hugging her.

"You've got a grin even dopier than when we got the letter from Lina!" Mora said with a giggle, turning to the others. "Just wait, he won't sit down for at least an hour, and only then for a few moments."

"Oh, goodness me, two grandchildren!" Dis said, tears in her eyes. "Now I'm going to start crying again!"

"He took the news much better than Kili did." Lina said, remembering Kili's startled face.

"I'll agree with that myself!" Kili said with a laugh. "Congratulations!"

 **Yay! Don't you just love awesome Uncle Fili? Soon to be a father himself! I still can't get the mental image of him reading Lina's letter, yelling, and then running around for hours shouting the news ;)**

 **What are your thoughts on Luna's first words? I was dying of acute cuteness when I came up with that.**

 **Well, see you all soon, three chapters to go!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	37. Chapter 37: Pleasant Surprises

Chapter Thirty-seven; Pleasant Surprises

Fili was playing with Luna and Mora sat nearby, resting. Her baby was to be born quite soon, and she was worried about the birth.

"Fili, my mother died birthing me. What if the same happens to me? What will happen to our baby then?" She asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, dear. Even if it did, Lina, Kili, and I would take good care of the baby." He assured her.

"What are we going to name him?" She asked.

"I don't know! We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Fili replied.

"Which do you want it to be?"

"You know I don't care. Which do you want it to be?" He asked.

"I'd like it to be a boy." She replied instantly. "So, assuming it is, what will we name him?"

"Well, what do you think of the name Flynn?" He asked.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Flynn...I like it. What if it were to be a girl?"

"I've had that one figured out for ages. Miri." He replied.

"I've not heard that one before. How did you come up with it?" Mora asked.

"It's the consonants from your name and the vowels from mine." He replied with a smile.

"Alright then, it's settled. If it's a boy we name him Flynn, and if it's a girl we name her Miri."

The day came, as Fili was returning to their house after taking Luna back to Lina. Mora was pale and looked at him in a strained way.

He could feel panic rising, but clamped a lid on it and shouted for the guards to bring a healer. One arrived minutes later and helped Mora to bed. She gave him a weak smile.

"I love you, Fili." She said before he was ushered out of the room.

Not wanting to leave her but not wanting to be alone, Fili went to find Kili, who was poring over several parchments in his office.

"Fili? What's wrong?" Kili asked as the door when he saw Fili. "Is it Mora?"

Fili nodded mutely, taking a few deep breaths. He knew how Kili had felt when Luna was born now.

"Hey, she'll be alright." Kili said, laying hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we'll go spar or something."

Fili followed him without a word all the way to the training arena, where they found Lina, who was watching the fighting from a distance with Luna on her lap.

Kili jogged over and spoke to her. She said something in reply and stood up. Kili looked like he was about to protest but Lina placed the baby in his arms and came towards him. Kili shook his head and started back up to the gates.

"Hey, Fili?" Lina asked, shaking his shoulder a bit. "You alright?"

He blinked and realized she had been talking to him.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just worried is all."

She nodded skeptically. "Come on." She said, taking his arm and leading him over to a bench. "Tell me about it."

Fili sat down beside her and started talking. "Well, Mora was worried before this that she might...not make it. Her mother didn't and she was worried the same would happen to her. I told her it wouldn't, but what if it does? I can't protect her, I don't know what to do!"

"Just keep calm and don't think about that. Think about your baby, and how happy Mora will be later. Now, grab a sword and come with me." She said, bouncing back up and going over to the storage shack, which held several training weapons and a few actual weapons.

"Lina, what are you doing?" Fili asked as she selected one and hefted it with a satisfied nod.

"You realize it's been a _year_ since I've sparred with anyone? I can't take it any more. Come on!" She said, a slightly teasing note in her voice he was sure was deliberate.

He rose and took the sword she offered him.

"And...ha!" Lina said, twirling under his attack to aim a blow at his neck. He blocked it and they circled.

Lina laughed, her braid flying as she ducked and spun. Fili found himself laughing, too. It had been so long since they had done this, he hadn't even realized.

The hours slipped by, the sun edging lower to the horizon, and they kept fighting. Tyhere was no better sparring partner than Lina when you wanted it to go on for hours.

Lina stepped back for a moment and took a breath. Fili lowered his sword and saw the grin just in time. She had been tricking him into lowering his guard.

"Ha! I nearly got you then! This just feels so...right. You know what I mean? This feeling sums up my life." Lina said thoughtfully as she continued fighting.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Take...that!" He laughed, swinging a particularly swift blow. She laughed as she leapt over it, twisting in the air like a cat to land nearly behind him. The flurry of blows she dealt was unexpected, and he had to concentrate for some time.

The Dwarves who normally came in for tthe evening classes arrived and Lina sighed.

"I rather feel like teaching again. But I've got Luna, so I suppose I can't. I miss it, fighting all evening and hunting and riding." She said.

"Yes, I miss it, too. Have you decided not to raise ponies, then?" He asked, aiming for her thigh.

"I'd forgotten about it, honestly.'' She said, neatly blocking the blow. "Perhaps Kili and I should find a mare or two soon."

At last it became too dark to spar any longer and they went in. Fili grew anxious again and Lina stopped, turning to him.

"She's going to be alright, Fili. Do you want me to walk up with you?" She asked gently.

He nodded and she took his hand. They continued up the passageway and Lina opened the door to his house, finding everything quiet. Fili's heart beat faster and he strode quickly to the bedroom door and opened it to see Mora and...two babies.

 _Twins!?_ Oh Mahal! What was he supposed to do with _twins?_

"Are you alright, Fili love?" Mora asked and Fili realized he was glued to the spot.

"I'm fine, it's just...twins?" He asked.

She smiled. "Twins. Flynn and Miri." She told him, and he walked closer to look at them.

Flynn had blonde hair, but a darker shade than his own golden mane. Miri had brown hair of a beautiful light shade. They were perfect.

Lina peeked in the doorway to see if everything was alright and gasped. The possibility of twins had never crossed her mind. They were beautiful, and she smiled as she came in.

"Just look at them!" She said quietly, and Fili gave her a triumphant proud smile.

"Their names are Flynn and Miri." Mora said.

"Those sound perfect!" Lina exclaimed, then added more seriously, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Mora admitted.

Lina nodded briskly. "I'll be right back." She said, and hurried out the door.

Once she was safely out of earshot she whooped with joy and jumped up in the air. A Dwarf coming down the hall gave her an odd look and she giggled as they shook their head and continued walking.

Kili started as the door burst open and Lina flew in, braid flying and eyes alight.

"Is Mora alright? Where's Fili? Lina, what's going on?" He asked, but she didn't seem to hear, walking right past him into the bedroom as if he didn't exist. She returned with their old cradle and went straight back out, closing the door with a flick of her wrist.

He stood there, confused, and saw his face in the mirror. He closed his mouth and attempted to look a bit more serious. Kili checked on Luna, who was fast asleep, and called to the guard in the hall.

"My lord?" The guard asked with a bow.

"Would you kindly see if Lady Dis is available, and if so ask her to join me here?" Kili asked.

"Certainly, my lord." The guard replied, and set off down the hall.

Dis entered the house a few minutes later with a questioning expression.

"Mora should be done with the birthing now, and Lina just came in, completely ignoring me." He told her.

"Did you upset her? Is Mora alright?" Dis asked, concerned.

"That's what I asked her! She walked past me and left again with our old cradle." He said. "I need to find her, would you watch Luna?"

"Of course, dear! I hope everything's alright." His mother said.

"So do I." Kili muttered as he set off down the hall.

He met Lina in the hall by Fili's house and took her shoulders so she couldn't ignore him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine! Mora had the babies and-"

"What!? _Twins!?"_ Kili nearly shouted.

"Shh! Mora's trying to sleep!"

Kili glanced around and lowered his voice. "Why did you ignore me earlier?"

"When?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You walked right past me and didn't answer me when I asked about Mora. When you came and got the cradle." He said, worried. "Lina, are you alright?"

She laughed. "I'm fine, Kili! I just didn't see you is all. I was in quite a hurry. Fili and Mora didn't have another cradle and Mora needed to sleep as soon as possible, so I was trying to rush to get it back so they could put the little ones to bed and give Mora a chance to sleep. I'm not going mad, if that's what you're thinking." She said, then looked around. Her eyes grew wide and she asked in a rush, "Where's Luna? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Hey, everything's fine. Mum is watching her while I look for you. I got worried when you just left like that." He said, and she nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"I overreacted, I suppose. You would have told me if Luna wasn't alright. Anyway, Fili and I were fighting all day!" She said, leading the way home.

"Fighting? You always get along so well, though. I suppose the anxiety got to him."

She laughed again. "Not _that_ kind of fighting, sparring! Don't say a word."

Kili stopped just as he was about to say something.

"I have been cooped up for over a _year_ , Kili! You've been able to go to work, move about the city, and talk to people, and I've been at home in bed or taking care of the baby. I needed some exercise, my muscles are going soft." She said, rolling her shoulders. "And though I fear I shall be sore tomorrow, I don't regret it. Now, how about we see if Naki is ready to begin those stables?"

Kili realized that she was telling the truth. He had hardly let her out of his sight unless she promised to stay home while she was carrying Luna, and then she had been forced to stay home with her for some months once she was born.

"Naki? You still want to breed ponies, then?" He asked.

"Absolutely! Think of what fun that will be for the children." She said with a smile.

"Children?" Asked Kili.

"Luna, Flynn, and Miri, of course." Lina replied. "Oh, I haven't told you! Fili and Mora have a boy and a girl, Flynn and Miri."

He smiled. "Those are good names. So, shall we go down to the paddocks tomorrow?"

She grinned. "No stopping me! Thalion will be fine to teach them to ride on, and then once they get a bit older they can ride Edencuil, but wouldn't it be marvelous to have a whole stableful of ponies they could help take care of?"

The next day Lina got up early, and true to her suspicions was rather stiff and sore. She spent some time stretching before she woke Kili and made them breakfast. Luna woke up as she was setting the table.

Lina decided to take Luna with them when they went to the stables, since Dis, Fili, and Mora were all taking care of the new babies.

They found Naki's apprentice, Loni, grooming a pony in the hall. Luna looked around from Kili's arms with wide eyes and smiled.

"Your Lordship! My lady! How can I be of service to you?" Loni asked with a bow.

"We're looking for Naki, is he available?" Kili replied.

"He'll be down towards the stream building fence." Loni said. "Shall I run and fetch him, my lord?"

"No need, we'll go ourselves." Kili said, turning to leave.

Lina, however, stayed a minute. "You'd be better off tying the halter this way. It won't come loose if you do it like this." She said, fixing the knot. "Did you see how I did that?"

"Yes, my lady. Thank you!" Loni said, bowing again.

"Don't mention it." She said, and paused before continuing. "My brother's name was Loni. We were good friends, and I hope you and I will be the same."

"Yes, my lady." Loni replied, looking a little confused.

Lina caught up to Kili, who was staring blankly towards the stream.

"What is it?" Lina asked, and looked. "Oh, goodness!"

There stood two sturdy wooden buildings with strong doors. One had small pens attached to the wall, with doors opening out into them. The other was slightly larger, and it was wide open. Naki was working nearby, replacing rotten planks in a fence with new ones.

"Hello, Naki!" Kili called, and they went closer.

Naki grinned and waved, setting down his hammer and meeting them by the larger barn.

"My lord and lady! What a pleasant surprise!" He said.

"This is magnificent, Naki! When did you build it all?" Lina asked.

"This year. Loni and some lads in the town helped me with most of it. I'm nearly finished with the last of the fence in that paddock." He replied. "Shall I show you about the place?"

Lina nodded and they followed him into the barn.

"This here is the main barn, with a loft for hay and grain, a tack room, an office, and plenty of stalls. I figured we could keep the mares in here. Out this way..." He led them through a door at the back and along a well-trodden path to a third building hidden by the other two. "Is the stallion barn. We've got some feed storage and a tack room here, since we want to keep the mares and stallions separate and it wil be easier nit to habe ti bring feed and such from the main barn. There are six stalls, since we'll likely want to keep some of the colts for breeding purposes."

Lina was amazed by the fine structure. She had expected to ask Naki about beginning the stables, not finding them finished already.

"This barn here is the foaling barn. We can keep the mares and new foals here, with these pens to let them outside. Once they grow up a bit we have larger paddocks we can let them into, and a separate one for when they're old enough to wean. I thought we might build a fourth barn for the yearling and two year olds next spring. If we started now the snow would catch up to us and we'd have to stop halfway."

"Naki, this place is amazing. A fourth barn does sound like a good idea. This is even grander than the stables in Minas Tirith!" She exclaimed.

"I agree, it's fantastic. How soon will we be able to acquire mares and fill the place?" Kili asked.

"Whenever you fancy! And thank you kindly for your compliments." Naki said.

Lina smiled. What other dreams could come true?

 **Hey, I'm finally back! A sudden burst of inspiration hit me and I have five more chapters written! Yay me!**

 **There is a lot of pony/stables in the next chapters, hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading, and waiting so patiently while I struggled for ideas.**

 **Please review and let me know you're still reading!**

 **Thoronsul Belegmegil**


	38. Chapter 38: The Stables Grow

Chapter Thirty-eight; The Stables Grow

Kili was just starting home from a short day at work when he saw Lina, dressed in her tunic and leggings. She hadn't dressed that way since before Luna was born. He saw she was alone and was instantly worried.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine! I've found someone with three mares for sale and I though I'd ask you to join me and go look at them." She said with a smile.

"Excellent! Shall we go now?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought so, do we need to go home for anything first?"

"I don't think so. Lead the way!" He said, amd followed her out of the mountain to one of the outside houses. The Dwarf showed them to the small barn behind the house.

"Here they are, my lady." He said, opening the door and leading them out into the small pen.

Lina looked them over and nodded thoughtfully. She leaned over towards Kili. "Would you lead them in a small circle one at a time?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, and did as she asked, brining them out of the pen for more room.

"Could you do the same in a straight line now?" She asked, and he did so, noting the mares' manners on a lead.

Lina walked around the ponies as he led them, looking at them from every angle. She nodded in a satisfied way, removed their halters and looked at their teeth.

"Do you mind if I ride them a short distance?" She asked, and Kili smiled. She was taking this most seriously.

The Dwarf looked slightly surprised and shook his head. "Not at all, my lady!"

"Thank you!" She said as she swung up, tackless, onto the first mare's back. She winked at Kili and guided the mare away at a brisk walk, speeding up to a trot and finally a smooth canter as she disappeared from sight.

"She knows what she's doing, your wife does, my lord."

"Indeed she does." Kili said, watching for her with a smile.

"I've never seen a woman so good with a pony. No saddle, not even a bridle. It's no wonder at all she won the races she competed in."

Hoofbeats on the stone announced her return a few minutes later and she stopped the mare abruptly before jumping off. She said nothing, but took the second mare. Kili put a halter on the mare she had just brought back and followed her, wanting to try her out himself.

He caught up to her just outside the town, where she was trotting and cantering careful serpentines and circles, figure-eights, stopping, backing up, spinning around and trotting the other way. He stopped and watched her canter a perfectly straight line, changing leads every six strides. When she finished he clapped and she spun the pony towards him, clearly startled, since her hand was on her side, where he knew she kept a hidden dagger.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how _I_ liked this mare, and I also wanted to see you put that one through her paces, which you certainly did. I still don't know how you do it." Kili replied. "I can't see you give a single cue."

"That's the way it's supposed to be. Maybe when Luna's older I'll be able to teach you." She said.

They rode back together, and Lina took the third mare out while he rode the second. He watched her again, amazed by her skills.

"I miss this. Riding for the joy of it, and dancing with the pony like that. It's a magnificent feeling, like you're free and there's nothing to stop you." She said. "We're going to need to make more time for me to ride and hunt, you know. It's been far too long."

They swapped ponies to give Kili a chance to ride the third mare for a bit. While they rode back Lina asked, "What's wrong with them?"

Kili thought hard, picturing each pony in his mind and searching for problems. He shook his head. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Later." She said as they arrived back at the seller's home. She dimounted, as did Kili, and stood with her arms crossed for some time, looking back and forth between the three. At last she declared, "These are fine ponies, Master Onar. We will buy them."

She paid the Dwarf and smiled with barely contained excitement.

Kili chuckled and handed her a lead rope. "Here, take this one. I'll get the others."

She took it and they led the ponies down the trail to their stables. One of the mares Kili was leading snorted and Lina smiled.

"I'll tell you now. The first one is headstrong. You can tell by the way she keeps her nose high up and her neck stiff. If I'd had a bridle on her she would have been pulling, like she does the lead rope. This one's fine. She's a bit clumsy with her feet, but working with her will fix that. The third has a ewe neck, but it isn't too bad."

"Well, _amrâlimê_ , you definitely have a better knowledge of horses and ponies than I. What are we going to name them?" Kili asked.

"This one is Lasbelin." Lina said confidently, gesturing to each pony as she spoke. "That one is Ethuil, and the other we can call Laer."

"And what do those mean?" Kili asked, enjoying the sound of the Elvish words.

"Autumn, Spring, and Summer, in the order I said." She replied. "Do you like them?"

"Of course! We'll need a Winter now, though. Perhaps she should be dappled grey, what do you think?"

Lina nodded and swung onto Lasbelin's back. "Can't catch us!" She laughed, cantering away.

"Not fair!" Kili called, getting onto Laer and coming after her while leading Ethuil. They made it to the stables moments later.

Naki greeted them and took the mares to the stalls he had ready for them. "They are fine ponies, my lady!"

"I agree. Now, we need to find us a lad who won't mind exercising them in the mornings. However, I want to make sure I like him before we hire him. See if you can find me two or three and I'll pick one." Lina instructed.

She and Kili walked back up to the mountain and Kili smiled at her. She had seemed quite lively today.

"Luna's been grumpy over the past few days. I think she's missing Fili." Lina said. "We should go and see them later."

"If you like, dear. I haven't had a chance to see the twins yet." Kili agreed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Thorin is going to travel from Dwarf kingdom to Dwarf kingdom on some sort of inspection tour to see how things are running, and to let everybody gawp at the king."

Lina laughed. "That means he'll be coming here, then?"

"Eventually. He's going to the Iron Hills first, and then possibly to the Orocarni and the Grey Mountains." He said. "After that he'll come here.''

"Splendid! When did you find out?"

"Rasr brought the message today."

Lina was delighted by the news. She opened the door to their home and saw Dis knitting in a chair by the fire while Luna sat grumpily on the rug.

"Well hello, Luna-love! How's my girl? We've got some ponies now, maybe we'll go down to see them soon, hm?" Lina said, picking her up. "I know, you miss Fili. We're going to go see him tonight, alright?"

Luna continued to look grumpy and Dis smiled. "She loves her uncle, doesn't she?"

"Speaking of uncles, Thorin is going to visit sometime next autumn." Kili said.

"It's about time he dragged his sorry hide over to see his great-nieces and -nephews." Dis said. "Well, I suppose he's been busy. Running a kingdom isn't as easy as sitting on a throne in a crown and fur robe telling people what to do, like people think."

"If only it were! At least things are running smoother here, other than the hunting problem."

"Hunting problem?" Lina asked, instantly curious.

"Well, the hunters and huntresses around here got careless, hunting close to home, and now most of the game is further away." Kili explained. "I was going to ask you about that, actually."

"How far away?" Lina asked.

"Two days ride at least, according to the Dwarf who presented the problem in the meeting yesterday."

Lina nodded, thinking. _If we could keep the hunting restricted to one area, the game might come back elsewhere, or we could send the hunters farther into the mountains and have couriers bring back the meat and hides._

She told Kili of her ideas and he nodded. "I like the idea of a hunting camp further out. That would work until the game comes back and longer, as long as they don't overhunt."

Dis agreed and said she thought she would go home now. She sent her regards to Fili and Mora and departed.

Fili opened the door when he heard a quiet knock. It was Lina, Kili, and Luna, who held her arms out to him with a gleeful "Unca Fili!"

Fili chuckled and took her. "Hello there! Come to see your cousins?" He said. "What are you laughing at?" He asked Lina and Kili.

"She has been glaring at us and been generally grumpy for three days. Now look at her." Lina said.

Fili did so and saw Luna's cheery grin. She looked happy enough now. "Well, no matter. Come in, I won't keep you on the doorstep." He said, waving them in.

"How is Mora feeling?" Lina asked.

"She's doing well. She's still in bed, but she'll be up and about soon." Fili replied. "So, Kili, looking forward to being an uncle?"

"I can't guarantee I'll be as good an uncle as you, but I'll try. To think Luna's happier with you then her parents." Kili said, shaking his head.

Fili chuckled. He liked Luna quite a lot. She was cute and clearly enjoyed being around him, a sentiment that he returned wholeheartedly, but the pride he felt when he saw his own children couldn't compare.

He led them into the bedroom, where Mora lay reading a book. The twins were asleep in their cradles, and Lina instantly went over to take a better look at them. Kili followed her a bit more slowly.

Mora set her book down with a smile. "Hello, Lina! It's good to see you, Kili." She said. "Aren't they precious?"

"They certainly are." Lina said with a fond smile. "I hope we aren't disturbing your rest."

"No, don't worry about it! I'm glad you came. And thanks for fetching the crib the other day, I appreciate it."

"Not at all, glad I could help." Lina said.

Fili was glad they had visited. He had missed his niece, to be honest, as well as his brother and Lina. They stayed and chatted for a while, and Lina made dinner.

When they went home Fili felt refreshed, and Luna certainly looked in good spirits.

Lina recieved a note from Naki and read it as she dressed in her tunic and leggings.

 _Lady Lina_

 _I have found four young lads for you to choose from. I would trust any one of them, and they are all good with animals. They are keen to learn more about ponies and riding, which I find a good quality, and all are impressed with Your Ladyship's excellent riding in the past Durin's Day Festival Races._

 _I have arranged for them to be at the stables at four o'clock this evening._

 _Naki_

"Kili, I'm going to the stables!" She called as she closed the door behind her.

She arrived in fifteen minutes, barely in time to meet them.

Naki smiled and stepped aside to reveal the three lads. They were near thirty years of age, and all strong.

"My lady, I'd like to introduce Ramir, Drek, and Drar." Naki said, and they all bowed.

"At your service!"

"Lina at your's and your family's!" She replied. "So, tell me about your past experience with ponies."

Ramir stepped forward slightly. "I haven't had much, my lady. My father owns a pony he uses to cart firewood from the forest, and I ride him sometimes. I'm not very good, but I can stay on."

Lina nodded and looked at Drek, who cleared his throat.

"I hang about the paddocks sometimes and help Loni groom some of the ponies." He said.

Lina nodded again. "So you haven't done any riding?" She asked, not accusingly.

"No, my lady." He replied.

"I have. Mum and Da have a few ponies they hunt with, and I go with them sometimes. I can get a pony to do anything!" Drar said.

"I am not looking for someone to force my ponies to do anything. I'm looking for someone whom I will eventually be able to trust, without supervision, to take proper care of them and follow instructions." Lina said. "I'm looking for someone who will accept corrections and be willing to change what they are doing to follow my instructions. I don't claim to know everything about horses and ponies, but I will teach you everything I know, as I was taught."

Drek and Ramir nodded, but Drar looked skeptical. "And what if we disagree?" He asked.

"I'm also looking for someone who will respect the ponies, Naki, Prince Fili, Princess Mora, my husband, myself, and eventually my daughter. This means you will respect our decisions, do exactly what we ask you to, and most importantly, do everything we ask you to. If instructions or duties are neglected there will be consequences."

"Yes, my lady." Ramir and Drek said. Drar looked as though he might argue, but didn't say anything.

"I am afraid, Drar, that I cannot give you this position. However, should you come again in a few years with a more open attitude I might reconsider. Ramir and Drek, if you would follow me please." Lina said, rising and walking into the barn. "What is the main duty of a stablehand, Drek?"

"To care for the ponies, my lady. This means feeding, watering, and grooming them." Drek replied.

"Do you agree with this, Ramir?" Lina asked.

"Yes, my lady, but I would also add cleaning out their stalls and tacking them up should the owner be going out." He said.

"Very good, both of you. And what is the most important thing to remember when exercising a pony?"

"To follow instructions." Drek said, at the same time as Ramir said, "Not to overwork him."

"Both are important, but I was looking for to follow instructions." Lina said. "Now, there are two ponies here. Ramir, I want you to go into that one's stall and tell me a bit about her."

Ramir hesitated, and she nodded encouragingly. He went in and pet her nose, looking her over a bit. He stepped back for a better look, and moved her to the other side of the stall to see her other side.

While he did so, Lina watched to see how comfortable he was around the animal and how he treated her.

"Well, my lady, her neck is slightly curved, and her feet are a little larger than average, but no deformities." He said.

"And how old is she?" Lina asked.

"I don't know, my lady." Ramir said.

"That's alright! Drek, could you do the same for that pony there?" Lina asked. "And while he does so, Ramir, would you fetch two stiff brushes from the tack room? It's just over there."

Drek went into Lasbelin's stall. "I can't see anything wrong with her, Your Highness. Am I missing something?" He said after looking her over a few times. He checked her teeth carefully, which she noted. "Oh, and she's six years old."

"You are doing fine. The slope of her shoulders is ever so slightly steep, but that is easy to overlook." She said approvingly. "Now that Ramir is back, I'd like you two to groom these ponies."

They set to work eagerly, and Lina watched the skill with which Drek brushed and the courtesy that Ramir had for his pony. When they finished she looked the ponies over.

"Well done. Now, Ramir, I want you to fetch a saddle from the tack room." She said, and as he went for it she turned to Drek. "You said you hadn't done any riding, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lady, but I hope I could be useful around the stables." He said.

"What if I were to teach you? Or would you rather not ride?" She asked.

"My lady, that is most kind of you, but I wouldn't want to impose. I have nothing against riding, I never had the chance." He said. "I can tack a pony up, though." He said.

"It wouldn't be imposing; I offered. If things work out for you to work here I will see if I can find the time to teach you. You can fetch another saddle and tack her up."

Ramir returned just then and she instructed him to saddle Laer and for Drek to saddle Lasbelin. She was quite pleased with the lads, and went over to speak to Naki as they worked.

"I find these two very good. I thought you said you had four lads, though?"

"Yes, Lady Lina. The other, Ferun, couldn't come this evening, but he will be here tomorrow." Naki explained. "I don't blame you for turning Drar down, he hadn't shown that side of himself to me, else I wouldn't have considered him. Drek is eager to learn, though inexperienced. And Ramir seems like a reliable lad."

Lina nodded and called for Ramir and Drek to lead their saddled ponies out. She went over to check their work.

"Ramir, lad, I'm afraid you've got this girth too loose. Perhaps she puffed up when you fastened it." Lina said. "Well done, Drek. Now, put them both away and put the tack back in the tack room."

They did so, and came back to her when they were done. She took a deep breath.

"Now, I believe most of the population knows this, but I am a Half-Elf. Would that be a problem if I hired either of you?"

"No, my lady!" They replied.

"There is one thing that I must make crystal clear before I make a decision. I expect honesty, responsibility, respect, and especially proper treatment of any ponies in your care. If you ever need help with anything, I would much rather you asked Naki or myself than tried to do it yourself. There is nothing wrong with needing help. I don't think that will be much of a problem, though. You've both shown that you are capable." She said, looking each of them in the eye. "These are my stables, and I'm proud of it. I grew up in Minas Tirith, and I worked in some stables similar to the paddocks. The owner, Rhebryn, was my friend, and he taught me everything he knew. I would like to pass on that information to you. It will take attentiveness, a willing spirit, and an acceptance of correction, as well as owning up to your mistakes. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, my lady." They said.

"What sort of wages are you expecting?" She asked.

"I was hoping for a silver penny a week." Ramir said, but Drek ducked his head respectfully.

"Whatever you see fit to pay me for my work, my lady." He said.

"A silver penny a week seems a fitting sum. I expect you both to be here at seven tomorrow morning for your first day's work." She said.

They thanked her and left for their homes. Lina smiled, then sighed, turning to Naki. "Did I do the right thing by Drek? I don't know if I'll be able to find the time to teach him, what with Luna."

"I think so, my lady. He's a good sort, and in my opinion we're lucky to get him at this stage of his knowledge. He won't have any bad habits and you'll be able to teach him exactly the way you want."

She nodded. This was going to be marvelous.

 **In response to the guest review;**

 _ **I've been reading your story all day and I completely love the characters you have written. Lina is such a strong feisty lady and to read her struggles in the earlier chapters were heartbreaking to read. I am so happy that everything is working out for Lina and Kili. You say you are writing a sequel? Please do, though will it be about The Lord of the Rings or will it be about Lina's children as they grow up? Either way, I do not mind. Your style of writing is flawless. I await the next chapter. Keep up the good work. Kelly**_

 **Yay, review! I am so happy that people like this story. Keep an eye out for more fiesty Lina! I thought BOTFA needed a happy ending, so here it is! I have not entirely decided on the plot of the sequel, perhaps it will be a combination of the kids growing up and LOTR. Hanks for your review, Kelly, I really love feedback!**

 **Expect five or six more chapters, guys! And keep an eye out for the sequel, which I hope to publish sometime this summer.**


	39. Chapter 39: Durin's Day Plans

Chapter Thirty-nine; Durin's Day Plans

"As you three know, I'm not going to enter a pony in this year's races. However, we will attend them _and_ the workouts to observe the ponies who do race. Why would we do that?" Lina asked, addressing her stable crew. She had hired Fenur, who turned out to be a good rider. He caught on quickly when taught anything, and she was quite pleased with all three of them.

"To get a look at our possible future opponents?" Drek asked.

"Quite so. Now, Fenur, tack up Ethuil and trot her around the racetrack twice each direction. I'm looking for smooth, disciplined action, not speed. When you're done with her ride Laer and Lasbelin. Two laps each way, and smoothly! After that, let them have a quick drink at the stream, then groom and feed them. Don't let them drink too much. Ramir, you are going to take this to the forges and see if they will do it, and ask how much it would cost. Bring your answer back to me, and when Fenur is done, clean all the tack and muck out the stalls in use in both barns. When you're done, you may go home." Lina said, handing Ramir the sketches and note she had penned.

"And me, my lady?" Drek asked.

"You and I are going to the stallion barn." She said, smiling.

She led Thalion out of his stall, where he had been patiently waiting for her with his saddle and bridle on.

"I think this is as good a time as any to begin your lessons." She said, and showed him how to mount and dismount correctly.

He did so, following her instructions perfectly. It was a bit difficult for him, but Lina knew it always was when you started riding. She then showed him the correct posture in the saddle, and had him imitate her. She then adjusted his hands on the reins.

"Good, but you're stiff as a mountain. Relax your muscles more, just keep that position. Good!" She said as he relaxed. "Now, give him a good nudge with your right foot. Don't necessarily kick him, but let him know what you want."

He did, and Thalion obediently began walking forward. Lina strode alongside him. "Chin up, heels down! Good! Relax, you're going stiff again."

She gave him similar instructions until he was riding smoothly in a straight line. They practiced stopping smoothly and starting off again for a bit, then walked forward again.

"Now, can you feel when he takes a step? Say 'left' every time his left front foot takes a step." She instructed.

He did so, and she had him do the same with the right front, as well as both hind legs. She told him to do all four at once, and he did so with few mistakes.

"Very good! Now, when he is almost going to step with his right front, shift your right leg back an inch or so, and your left leg forward. Give slight pressure on the right rein; don't yank. When he's facing me, shift your legs back to the normal position and release pressure on the rein." She said, moving so that he could turn towards her.

He did so, and Thalion turned smoothly. She moved to the left of Thalion. "Very good! You're doing very well! This time, when he's going to step with his left front, move your left leg back and your right leg forward, slight pressure on the left rein."

When he did this well she had him ride in serpentines, and later figure eights, all at a walk. A few hours later Drek looked tired.

"That's plenty for today. You've done well! I warn you, you're going to be a bit sore tomorrow. Once you've been riding for a month or so it won't happen, but when you're starting out it can be a bit uncomfortable. We'll do this again at the same time at tomorrow." She said, and they started back to the stables.

The walking had done her good, but she was getting tired. Ramir was just finishing up with the stalls when they got back.

"Fenur went home already, and I'm almost done here, but I haven't cleaned out the stallion barn." He told her. "The smith I spoke to said it would be easy, and he'd charge five silver pennies a plate."

"Excellent! You've done very well, both of you." Lina said as Drek came in. "Drek, you can go straight home, I'll see to Thalion."

She cleaned his saddle and bridle, groomed him, as well as fed and watered him. When she finished she went straight to the training arena.

"Thekk, you are in charge here, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady. Dwalin trained me himself and left me in charge when he went to Erebor." The Dwarf replied.

"I'd like to take up my old position as an instructor. Is this possible?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady, we always need more instructors, but what about the care of your home?" He asked, blinking in surprise.

"My home is well taken care of, thank you! I have all morning and most of the afternoon to take care of that, as well as the maid I've hired, and Lady Dis takes care of my daughter quite happily and of her own accord." Lina said.

"Very well then, my lady, when would you like to begin, and what salary should I give you?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

She laughed. "The joy of doing it again is salary enough for me. I'll start next Monday, if that suits you. However, I would like to do some sparring tonight, if there's someone available."

Kili heard happy laughing and skipping feet in the hall and went to open the door. He saw Lina skipping up the hall with a grin. She kissed him with a happy light in her eyes he hadn't seen in a while.

"Guess what!" She said, coming in.

"What?" He asked, shutting the door.

"Drek started his riding lessons today, and he's doing quite well! And, I've got my old job at the training arena back!

"Really? That's good, you'll have something to do now." Kili said.

"Yes, I suppose I will... I can't help wondering if I should have Fenur race Edencuil in the Durin's Day Festival Race this year, and I could teach him how to ride better as we did so." She said, sitting down.

"Whatever you think is best, _amrâlimê_. You're more involved with the stables than I am." He told her.

"I am not! You manage all the finances and pay for everything. I just deal with the staff." She said. "I'm thinking of putting brass nameplates on the stall doors with the ponies' names on them. What do you think?''

"That sounds like a good idea. Then our prospective buyers will know who they're looking at." Kili said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Perhaps we should put off racing Edencuil. Then we can suprise everyone with our stableful of colts and fillies next year."

Lina laughed. "Or we draw the world's attention back to us and our stable and find more mares and potential buyers for the colts and fillies. We can't keep them all, you know."

He nodded. "Good idea. If you then Fenur is capable, by all means race Edencuil." He said.

And so it was that he found a note from Lina when he returned from work the next day.

 _Luna and I are going to the stables. We'll be back in time for dinner._

Lina hoisted Luna higher on her hip and approached Fenur. "I need to talk to you in the office."

He followed her, looking a bit anxious, and sat down in one of the chairs. She turned the lamp up and closed the door.

"Now, Fenur my lad, you have proved yourself a capable and responsible stablehand and excersise rider. How about riding Edencuil for me in the Durin's Day Festival Race this year?"

His eyes grew wide and he he started at her for a moment before swallowing and clearing his throat. "It would be an honour, my lady, but I don't know how to race ride."

"I'm going to teach you. You'll need to be here at five o'clock in the morning and follow instructions to the letter. I'll help you as much as you need."

"I'd love to, my lady!" He blurted with a grin.

"Alright then, be here at five tomorrow, and tell no one, not even your parents. We can't let the word get out that we're going to race the fastest pony in town, can we?"

She went to the marketplace and bought a kettle, a few clay mugs, and plenty of coffee, which she took back to the stables. After she had done that she built a fire in the woodstove and boiled a bucketful of water she brought from the stream. When she was satisfied that it was safe to drink she set it aside and cleaned out the stove before building another fire, leaving it ready to light the next morning.

She woke early and left instructions for the maid, saying that she would be out for the morning. As she made her way to the stables she kept to the little used roads. It wasn't sneaking, it was just taking precautions.

Fenur was waiting for her, yawning. She grinned. "Come on, I have a stove in the office for a reason." She said, lighting the fire and putting a kettle of water on. She retrieved the coffee and two cups from the shelf and showed Fenur how to make it.

While he woke up a bit more she went to the stallion barn and groomed Edencuil before saddling him in the racing saddle they had kept.

Fenur came in then, looking more alert now. Lina put a snaffle bit in Edencuil's mouth and gave Fenur the reins while she readied Thalion.

They rode through the stream to a wide trail in the woods where Lina had done much of her cross-country riding when she had trained Edencuil two years ago.

"It's a bit grown up now, but you should still be able to ride it. I want you to gently canter him, barely above a trot. Keep your feet flat in the stirrups and your weight balanced in your legs and rear. Your hands go on either side of his mane, only to hold the reins; you don't lean on them." She instructed. "I'll be riding alongside you, now go."

Fenur started out and she gave him a few pointers. Once he got the hang of it she sped them up a little, following the trail through the forested valley and up the slope of a hill on the other side. They came down on a curve of the trail and followed it back to almost the same spot that they had started from.

"I made that trail training him two years ago. Can you remember it?" She asked as they walked the ponies the last few hundred yards.

"Of course, it's very straightforward." He replied before hastily adding, "My lady."

"Now, you will trot that course every morning at exactly five fifteen. Use the regular saddle, though, until I say otherwise. Get up at four fourty-five, come here and have a cup of coffee, saddle Edencuil, and trot him. You'll start to get used to rising early, so before long the coffee will be unecessary. For now I want the same disciplined trotting action you give the mares, and his usual exercising routine in the afternoon. Next Sterday I'll be down to help you out with the next stage of the training. Understand?"

"Yes, and thank you." He said.

"Whatever for, lad?" Lina asked.

"For allowing me to ride your pony in the races. He's a real champion, it's an honour to even exercise him." Fenur said.

"Well, you are most welcome." Lina said.

They groomed, watered, and fed the stallions when they returned, and Lina showed Fenur what he would be feeding Edencuil from now until the race. She then explained that she wouldn't be mentioning Edencuil's conditioning in the notice she was going to tack up. She went into the office and washed the coffee mugs in the basin she kept there, made sure there was plenty of coffee for the next week and a half, then sat down at the desk and began to write.

She tacked the parchment to the wood outside the door, where it would be plain for the lads and Naki to see.

 _Stable Assignments_

 _Drek - Stall cleaning and grooming in both barns, riding lessons at two every afternoon - meet me in the stallion barn ten minutes prior_

 _Ramir - Exercising, tack cleaning, watering and feeding in the main barn_

 _Fenur - Tack cleaning, exercising, watering and feeding in the stallion barn_

 _Naki - Supervision, maintenance - see me tomorrow morning at five thirty_

She then left for the marketplace, where she listened discreetly to conversations involving the Durin's Day Festival Race and ponies in general. She listened to one Dwarf bragging about how his riders wore an armband to show that they worked for him, but left when she heard someone mention Edencuil and Thalion.

"You reckon they'll be racing this year?" One Dwarf asked.

"Both at once? Nay, Thalion's getting on in years, Her Ladyship's retired him for breeding." The other replied.

"You mean at the Durinson Stables?" The first asked.

"Aye. She bought three nice mares from a friend of mine, she plans on breeding them. She's got three lads and Naki from the paddocks working for her."

"Three lads _and_ a master stablehand? That seems a bit much for three mares and two stallions." The first Dwarf said skeptically.

"I think she's planning for the future, when the colts and fillies are born. She's got Lord Kili's stallion there, too."

"Silverwolf or something like that. I was sure he were going to win the race when she slipped right past him on those short stirrups. I asked Naki what the point of them was and he told me that you could keep out of the wind and not pose as a brake on your pony. That's why my rider this year is using them."

"Nay, it's Timberwolf. Everyone's using those short stirrups, they have for years. Ever since she left town. And who might your rider be?" Asked the second Dwarf.

"A lad I met a week or so ago, name of Drar. Fine lad, keeps good control of his mounts. Be you racing your pony this year?"

"I'm training him, but it's unlikely I'll race him. We haven't had any luck for the past two years, and he's but a youngling. Shied in the middle of his first race, almost bumped into Edencuil. Didn't stop him, though, he flew up and passed everyone!"

Lina, given sudden inspiration, hurried to a tailor's shop and went in, the bell over the door jingling merrily.

The tailor's wife, Elena, smiled and curtsied to her. "How can I help you, my lady?"

"Good morning! I was wondering, do you have any fabric in the blue that my husband fancies so much?"

"Why, of course! What would you like made?" Elena asked.

"I'd like to give one of my stablelads a present to thanks him for all his hard work, and I thought he might like a tunic in that color. He seems to like it as much as my husband, or perhaps because my husband likes it." Lina said. "Could I send him in for a fitting tomorrow at two?"

"Certainly, my lady! Is there any particular style you fancy?" Elena asked.

Lina nodded. "I was thinking of one suitable for riding in comfortably, perhaps six inches shorter than a regular length tunic. And not made too heavy, he exercises my ponies, and I don't want him to overheat in the summer, you know."

Elena said it would be quite easy to do so, and Lina paid in advance when she was assured it would be ready within the month.

When she came out of the shop she went to look at leather leggings and bought a mahogany colored pair that looked as though they would fit Fenur.

Smiling to herself, she went home and found that the maid had not arrived. She quickly woke Kili, who was on the verge of being late and made a hasty breakfast for him.

"Where have you been? You look like you've been out." Kili said, glancing at the leggings she had left on the other end of the table.

"Yes, I have. I had to teach Fenur how to train Edencuil for the race. I've got a few ideas for the stables, too." She said happily.

"Ah, and what might they be?"

"You'll see on Durin's Day! I promise it's not anything ridiculous. This will most certainly help our business, but you mustn't tell anyone that I'm racing Edencuil this year."

Kili nodded. "I see. You've gone all secretive, hm?"

"You might say that." Lina said with a laugh. "I'll be leaving early again tomorrow, but I'll be back earlier than I was today. Now hurry, you're going to be late!"

 **Please keep the reviews coming! I've finished writing this story, I'm just publishing the final chapters now. Ideas for the sequel are most welcome! Should it be about a peaceful life in Ered Luin as the children grow up, or should it be an LOTR fanfiction? Since Thorin and the F &K crew lived, I'm at a loss. Would one or all accompany the Fellowship? Would they even be at Rivendell when the Council of Elrond took place? Would Luna, Flynn, or Miri go wwith the Fellowship? If so, which one, or do they all go? **


	40. Chapter 40: Lina's Ideas

Chapter Forty; Lina's Ideas

She hurried to the stables as quickly as she could, arriving at five exactly. She found Fenur gulping down a cup of coffee and hurrying to the stallion barn without seeing her.

Lina watched him trot off towards the stream, keeping Edencuil's strides even and his head neatly tucked to his chest. She nodded to herself and went into the office. She washed Fenur's coffee mug and waited for Naki.

"My lady?" He asked, coming into the office.

"This is strictly between you, me, and Fenur, though he won't mention it if he follows my instructions. I'm racing Edencuil this autumn." She said.

"You're riding him, my lady?" Naki asked, and she could hear the slight disapproval in his tone.

"Most certainly not! Fenur is, under my tutelage. I'll be up here some mornings, but I will be leaving most of it to him. As you saw on my notice he will be mostly in charge of the stallion barn. I've taught him what to feed Edencuil, and no one else is to disrupt his feeding schedule." Lina said, and Naki nodded. "However, there are other things I wish to discuss with you. It appears that most of the population calls this the Durinson Stables, did you know this?"

"Yes, my lady. As Prince Kili is a direct descendant of Durin, someone seemed to think that that would be the name of the stables." Naki said.

"I like it. Now, I told you about my plans for the nameplates on the stall doors, did I not?" Lina said, and he nodded. "Well, I'm going to go through with that. Would you see to it that the smith is paid? He said he would take five silver pennies a plate, so here are thirty silver pennies for him. Now, I think it's time we bred the mares, don't you?"

Fenur came in at that moment and she smiled at him. "Naki is in on our secret, so it's alright to talk about it. How did Edencuil's exercise go?"

"Quite well, though he did blow quite a bit. I cooled him out and put him away." Fenur replied.

"Excellent! Now, I've arranged for you to be fitted at our tailor this afternoon. Elena knows what to do, so all you have to do is say I sent you." Lina said. "We're going to represent Durinson Stables well this autumn!"

"No disrespect, my lady, but I have plenty of clothes." Fenur said hesitantly.

"Of course you do, but you don't have the Durinson Stables colors to wear in the race! When we race we want people to know who we are. Now, will these fit you?" She asked, holding out the leggings she had bought.

"Yes, my lady." Fenur said.

"Good, they'll be part of your outfit. Elena will be making your tunic, which is why you must be measured. Now, do you suppose you could spend the night here on Mersday? I can make up a cot in here for you."

"Certainly, my lady." Fenur replied.

"Alright, I'll see you Highday morning. Don't forget to go to Elena's tailor shop at two, and my house for diner! Now off to your duties." She said.

She spoke with Naki for a bit longer about acquiring hay for the winter and such, imvited him to dinner as well, then hurried to a woodworker's shop outside the mountain.

"Good morning, good sir! Can you make me something like this?" She asked, holding out her sketch.

"Why yes, my lady, with pleasure. When do you need it?"

"No rush, whenever it's finished, though preferably before the first snow." Lina replied.

She paid him and started home. On the way, several Dwarves called their good mornings and she returned them happily.

She made breakfast and woke Kili, sending him off to work on time this morning, and spent the rest of the morning doing housework and playing with Luna. At noon she had a guard send for the maid, who had not come to attend to her duties that day or the previous, and waited fkr her arrival.

"Now, Lig, your work has been building up for two days. Where have you been?" Lina asked.

"Well, my lady, I forgot about it, to be honest." Lig replied.

"I was out in the town yesterday morning and I left a note for you, but when I returned you had not come as you were supposed to and my husband was late for work. That doesn't speak well for you. I expect you to remember in the future. I am a busy person, which is why I hired you. Lady Dis would be more than happy to help, but I would rather not trouble the King's sister with household duties." Lina said sternly. "I have never had a servant before in my life, because I never needed one, but I do now, so I expect you to be more responsible. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. Now, Luna and I are going to visit Prince Fili and Princess Mora. I've done much of the housework, but I want you to change the sheets and wash them, clean the bathroom, and I want a nice dinner ready when we come home. Oh, and I'll be having two guests."

She and Luna went to Fili and Mora's house, where Luna happily greeted Fili. "Hello, Unca Fili!"

"Luna, it's uncLE Fili." Lina corrected. She had been working on Luna's speech for some time and she was now becoming more fluent.

"Uncle Fili!" Luna exclaimed with a grin.

"Hello, Luna! How are you today, Lina?" Fili asked.

"Doing well, what about yourself?" Lina replied.

"Marvelous! Mora's doing much better now, and the twins are getting bigger." Fili said. "You've been making yourself scarce, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really. I've become a bit more active in the stables and been to the training arena a few times. I thought I ought to let Mora rest, which is why I haven't been over in a while. Luna can be a noisy handful, as you know."

They chatted for a while, but Lina was careful not to mention Edencuil or Fenur in great detail. When she left, leading Luna by the hand, she smiled to herself. Fenur and Naki arrived for dinner, as she had instructed, and they talked over plans and what they had done with Edencuil in the past.

Lina was quite busy over the next two days. She taught Drek how to ride better, and let Ramir join in on several of the lessons to reeducate him in the way that she rode. When Drek was advanced enought to take the mares to the track and trot them, she would accompany him and Ramir on whatever pony they weren't riding, and give them pointers as they rode.

Mersday arrived and she put a cot and blankets in the office for Fenur. She went down there at four the next morning to wake him. He made coffee while she saddled Thalion and Edencuil.

"Now, we are going to start working him harder. I moved this from Sterday to today because we don't have as much time as I had planned. Now, I'm going to show you how I want you to do this, so you will ride Thalion today." She said.

She began trotting Edencuil smoothly, as Fenur had been, and when they reached the stream she began trotting in earnest. She went as fast as he could go without breaking into a canter along the whole trail back to the start.

"Understood?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady." Fenur asked.

"When he can do that with minimal blowing I want you to inform me. And I want you to trot him at the same speed all the way around, all out. If he breaks to a canter, pull him back down as quickly as you can." She said. "Cool him out while I take Thalion with me."

She rode slowly to the woodworker's and left Thalion standing outside. Taking him with her cooled him out as well as allowed her to reach her destination quicker.

"How is the project coming, my friend?" She asked cheerily.

"Quite well, Your Ladyship. I have about a quarter of the carving done, as well as the painting. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, thank you." Lina said, and followed him. She scrutinized the long plank and smiled. "Well done, sir, well done indeed."

She went back to the stables and put Thalion away after grooming him, and found Fenur working in the stallion barn.

"Fenur, come with me, please." She said, and went into the office. They sat down and she began. "Now, how did the fitting go?"

"Well, my lady. I'm to go back next Trewsday to retrieve the tunic."

"Good. Now, two years ago I made a training plan for Edencuil, as we discussed at dinner. I based it on what Rhebryn had taught me and my own knowledge. I altered it to fit Edencuil's progress, and the finished work is what we are using."

Lina reached over to the small, multi-shelved structure she kept her documents in and pulled out her painstakingly copied parchments with her training plans on it.

"This is an exact copy. You will be following it, but all transitions to another step in his training will be made one day early. As you'll see, we are behind, but Edencuil is in good shape, so I believe he will be ready. Don't push him too hard, though. I'll be here to help you with each new item in the plan. As for what you're working on right now, it took him a week to get to where I wanted him, and I will be here next Trewsday at four in the morning to see if he's made as much progress as I'm hoping for. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady." Fenur replied.

"Good, now read through this. You don't need to memorize it, but I want you to have a basic understanding of what you'll be doing. As you can see, we'll be trotting him hard, and beginning next Sterday, actually Highday, since we're speeding up the process by one day, you will add a gentle canter twice around the track, and keep exercising him in the afternoon as usual."

They worked hard, Lina going as often as she was able to help him, and always making sure to show him how to do the next step. The weeks slipped by and they began speed working on the track at three or four in the morning, so that no one knew they were training him. To outside eyes he did a few trot laps around the track in the afternoon and a gentle canter in the evening.

Lina made sure that all the stablehands, Naki excepted, watched the other ponies' progress in training before the race. She regularly went with them to quietly point out mistakes in riding and training.

One day she was waiting for the woodworker to arrive with her finished commission, looking over her training plan to make sure she knew what was ahead. She heard a knock at the office door.

"Come in!" She called, putting the parchment away hastily.

"Hello, Lina!" Said Fili. "What a place you've got here!"

"Goodness, I wasn't expecting you! I know, it's marvelous. Naki and some of the village lads built it. Come on, let me show you around."

"Edencuil's looking good." Fili remarked as they went through the stallion barn.

"Yes, I suppose he is." Lina said casually. "So is Thalion, and everyone else. My stablelads do a good job taking care of them."

Fili nodded. "I see." He said a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"You're training him."

"Shh, not so loud, I've got someone coming in any minute." Lina said, pulling him back into the office and making sure no one was listening.

Fili chuckled. "What's the secret?"

"I don't want word getting out or I'll be hounded night and day about how I'm training him.'' Lina said. "My stablelad Fenur, Naki, Kili, myself, and now you are the only ones that know."

"Why Fenur?"

"Because he's riding him. You don't think _I'm_ racing him, do you?" Lina asked, and he smirked. "Well, I'm not."

"But how do you know Fenur can do it?" Fili asked.

"I'm teaching him. He was a good rider when I hired him, and with my instructions he's almost as good as I am." Lina said, and they heard another knock. "Ah, that's him. I'll be right back."

She opened the door and found the woodworker waiting outside. "Good afternoon, my lady! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Lina replied.

"I've got it in the wagon, where would you like me to put it?" He asked.

"If you could just lay it right here we can take care of it. You have my thanks for your quick work." She said, waving towards the floor in front of some unused stalls.

"Nay, my lady, just doing my job." He said, but she pressed a few extra pennies into his hand. "Thank you kindly, my lady."

When he had left it, wrapped in old cloth, she called for Naki, who was working with Ramir to haul bales of hay into the loft.

"Yes, Lady Lina?" He asked.

"Tonight before you turn in I'd appreciate it if you would nail that outside above the main door for me. And perhaps put a lucky horseshoe above it." Lina said with a wink, and he said he would be sure to do it.

Lina went back into the office and found Fili drinking a cup of coffee. "Hope you don't mind, I've had a busy few days."

"Not at all! I only keep it for Fenur, when he gets up unusually early he likes to have a cup. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention Edencuil to anyone." She said.

"I won't, don't worry about it. Where are the mares you bought?" Fili asked.

"They're all in foal, so we have them in the paddock right now." Lina explained.

"So, tell me how you run the place. What's in a day's work here?" Fili asked.

 _She seems to enjoy it so much. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, she grew up in the stables after all._ He thought.

"Well, depending on Edencuil's training I'll be up here early, and ride along with him on Thalion. That's usually once a week. When we get back we groom them, clean the tack and stables, and give the stallions the morning feed. I usually go home until the afternoon then. About that time Naki and the other lads are here, and they feed and water the mares, groom them, and turn them out into one of the paddocks. The stallions go in another paddock near the stallion barn until afternoon, when the lads exercise them on the track. After they finish that I come and give Drek and ocassionally Ramir riding lessons, and then go home again. We keep the stallions in for the rest of the day and Fenur takes Edencuil to the track for a gentle canter before we bring the mares in, do the evening feed, close up, and go home. Naki sleeps in the loft. I'm trying to convince him to make a separate room for himself up there, rather than sleeping on a cot in the hay."

Fili nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. This place must be a lot of fun."

"It is, but it's also work. I'm working at the training arena three evenings a week, and making sure I'm spending enough time with Kili and Luna. Kili's been so busy with work that he hasn't had time to come down here in over two months."

"Well, now that Mora and the twins can get on alright by themselves I'm going to start helping him out again. That should make things easier."

Lina looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Fili! It really will."

Fili went home soon after, just as three lads trotted away on Timberwolf, Thalion, and Edencuil. He watched them, impressed by their skill and therefore Lina's teaching.

He would have to find a way to come down here again soon. It was quite peaceful.

 **She's being quite secretive, isn't she? Hope you're still enjoying it, three chapters to go! I'll be sorry to leave you, but maybe I'll see you again in the sequel?**


	41. Chapter 41: Plans in Action

Chapter Forty-one; Plans in Action

Kili went home, exhausted, to find the maid setting the table for dinner. He was glad Lina had hired her, since she was away most evenings.

Luna and his mother were building some sort of tower with wooden blocks on the rug in front of the fire and Luna ran over to him. "Da!" She cried, and he smiled as he picked her up.

"Hello, Luna! How are you?" He asked, kissing her nose.

She giggled and squirmed away from him back to Dis. He shook his head fondly.

"Dinner is served, my lord." The maid said with a curtsy.

"Ah, thank you!" Kili said, taking his things into the bedroom to deal with later. When he came back out Dis and Luna were already in the dining room.

He sighed, wishing Lina were, too. The door opened and she came in. He smiled and went over to her. She hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you. I'll be home more often now, I told Thekk I would be there once a week instead of three times." She murmured.

He kissed her. "I missed you, too. Come and have some dinner, we were just about to start."

His mood improved even more as the meal progressed. For all her faults, the maid was a good cook.

"How was work, Kili?" Dis asked.

"Same as usual. Well, almost the same. I've been argueing with Theldi for weeks about the hunting issue. He thinks we should buy more livestock or trade for it, and I think, and Lina does too, that we need to regulate our hunting a bit better. Jari and I finally arranged a meeting with all the hunters and huntresses to discuss it. We plan on building them a camp about twenty miles to the west and sending them there."

"Well, I hope that sorts itself out soon." Dis said. "How was your day, Lina?"

"It was busy. Drek and Ramir's riding lessons are getting more advanced, and I find it a bit hard to teach them everything without demonstrating. I've also been looking for more mares and we've been buying extra hay for the winter." She said, smoothing her hair back a little.

Kili nodded, knowing she was leaving quite a bit out, since she insisted on not mentioning to anyone that she was training Edencuil.

That night, when Luna had gone to bed, Lina sighed and sat by him on the sofa by the fire. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I've missed this, you know? Just us, relaxing, doing things together. I know I said I missed fighting and riding, and I did, but I'm starting to realize that you can't have both. I don't know what to do, Kili. I want to be a proper mother to Luna and a good wife to you, but I don't want to give up my fighting and riding."

"It's alright, Lina. I know it's difficult. I wish I were here more so that when you are I will be, too. There's just so much to go over every day, and not enough people to do it. Before, we had Thorin, Balin, Fili, and me doing it, and now it's just me and Jari." Kili said. "I have a plan, though. The only thing is, it will take so much work I'll be home after nine and away before five thirty every day for six weeks, or stay at work for two."

"Oh, Kili." Lina said sympathetically. "Is it that bad?"

"There aren't any problems with the Blue Mountains, exactly, but I'll need to assess all the officials, decide who's capable of promotion, and find people to replace them. If there were four people instead of two running everything, the work would be easy and all four would be home quite often. The thing is, that means going through everyone to find two to promote, and then finding two more people I could promote to their places, and then two more people to replace them, who would likely need training. That's six people, all of whom would be inexperienced for at least two months." He said. "And I can't rely on Fili, he'll likely be going back to Erebor next year. Well, we'll have Durin's Day together, and then I'll be gone for a while. It'll be rough for about two months after that, but then we ought to have more time together and everything will be easier."

"Yes, it will. Everything's going to work out just fine, alright? Everything's going to be fine." Lina said.

"Thank you, Lina. If I go back tonight, I can get all the Durin's Day Festival arrangements sorted out and take care of that tomorrow." He said reluctantly.

"Wait here for a moment." Lina said, going into the kitchen. Kili heard her speaking with the maid and came back a moment later. "Alright, Lig is going to stay here tonight, and I'm coming with you. I think I can handle party arrangements."

Kili smiled gratefully and they went to his office. He found the necessary parchments after about half an hour of searching and sat down. "I need a secretary." He sighed, dividing the stack in half and giving half of it to Lina.

"Wait!" Lina said, picking an empty parchment up and writing on it. She started to get up and wrote more on it, and then more. She finally put it on the floor under her chair at least three whole minutes later.

He lifted an eyebrow and she laughed. "I've got a few ideas to make your work easier, trust me."

They worked for hours, Lina frequently writing more on her mysterious parchment. When they had finally finished, he left the list of people to contact and what for on his chair and they went home to bed.

He woke up of his own accord to find Lina gone as well as Luna. Glancing at the clock he nearly shouted in alarm and sat straight up in bed. He found a rope woven around three of the bedposts so that he couldn't get out and then saw the note wedged nearby.

 _Kili_

 _Don't panic, I'm taking care of everything. Stay home and get some rest, you've been working hard lately. I've got everything under control, and I'll be home around time for lunch. There is a dagger tied to the bedpost on my side to get yourself out of there._

 _All my love,_

 _Lina_

He quickly untied the simple knot fastening the dagger to the bed and made one cut in the rope, unwinding the rest so he wouldn't ruin it. After careful consideration he decided to let Lina have her way and took a bath, after which he lay down and read a book Bilbo had sent him by one of the ravens.

It was certainly nice to relax, though he would have preferred a different way of going about it.

When the door opened he hurried into the main room to find Lina just coming in.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"Oh goodness, Kili, don't startle me like that! We were up past midnight last night and I thought you needed some rest, especially since you've been working so hard lately anyway. Now, the Durin's Day preparations are all taken care of. I'm going to be late for Drek's riding lessons if I don't hurry, it took a little longer than I expected." Lina said, going into the kitchen and beginning to cook.

She had a meal ready before he knew it and sat down beside him to eat. She smiled and left a few minutes later, leaving him alone. He could hear her laughing.

Lina skipped down the passage to Dis's home. She knocked and found Dis and Fili waiting for her.

"So what is he doing now?" Fili asked.

"Eating lunch. He thinks I've gone to give Drek a riding lesson. What do we do now?" Lina asked.

"Fili and I are going to go to his office. I'm going to organize all his parchments and Fili is going to start assessing Dwarves for promotion, like Kili was already planning." Dis said.

Lina nodded. "I should have those filing shelves tomorrow, I paid him extra to finish them early. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, lass, we'll take it from here." Dis said. "Actually, you could find a handful of builders to work on the hunter's camp and see how much they'll cost. I hope it won't be too much."

She nodded again, with an idea. "Alright, I'll see you tonight!"

She hurried home, where she found Kili asleep, packed a week's worth of clothes and several blankets, her bow and arrows, and her daggers, left a note, and hurried to the stables. She called everyone into the office.

"As you may know, the game has been driven away by overhunting, and my husband is trying to send the hunters to a camp at least fifteen miles away and have couriers bring meat and such back from there. The only problem is, there is no camp for them to go to. Which is why we are going to build one. I know Naki is a good builder, and you lads will be, too. We can use the ponies to haul lumber. So, Drek and Ramir, you go straight home and fetch things for a week, then come back here. Naki, would you go and borrow harness and three of the unowned ponies from the paddocks? And Fenur, you come with me."

They all did as she asked, and she saddled Thalion while Fenur saddled Timberwolf.

"Now, you will remain here and continue Edencuil's training. Do you understand everything for the next week and a half?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady, but can I do it myself? What if I overwork him or start speeding him up too soon?" Fenur said.

"I'm trusting you not to. You know what you're doing, just follow the instructions and remember everything I've told you. I'll be back a week and a half from now to help you. Now, can you handle all the chores around here while I'm gone?" She said as she went back into the office and wrote a note.

"Yes, my lady."

"Alright. If you need any help, send for Prince Fili and give him this." She said, handing it to him. "Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good lad. You shouldn't have any problems, we'll have the stallions, so all you have to do is clean their stalls today and you won't have to go into the stallion barn again. Just keep the stalls cleaned and the mares fed, watered, and brought in at night as usual."

She said all this as she went back into the stallion barn and led Timberwolf and Thalion out. Naki returned with three geldings from the paddocks and carrying an armload of harness.

Ramir and Drek ran up a moment later with packs. Lina put a pack saddle onto one of the geldings and strapped the harness and their packs to it. As she did so she had the lads tack up the other two geldings.

"Naki on Timberwolf, lads take your pick of the geldings! Warm them up and meet me here in a quarter of an hour! Fenur warm up Thalion for me." Lina instructed. She ran to the marketplace and haggled for axes, files, saws, and a couple decent chains. When she was satisfied with the price she bought them and ran back, glad she had said a quarter of an hour rather than fifteen minutes.

She loaded the tools onto the pack pony as the stablehands got back, and then she got on Thalion, wished Fenur luck, and led the pack pony at the lead of their group.

When they were roughly ten miles out into the mountains she handed the pack pony's lead to Naki and cantered ahead. She found an excellent little clearing with a spring and nodded happily. She turned back and trotted Thalion back towards the group. She met them about halfway and they came with her. She found stakes to tie the ponies to, sent Ramir to find stones for a firering, and had Naki and Drek unpack and untack the ponies and picket them while she scouted nearby.

There was an abundance of game trails and plenty of vegetation for game to eat. She shot a deer, skinned it, and brought the meat back to camp, where she cooked it on a spit.

She talked over her plans and they went to bed, taking it in turns to watch for any predators or enemies. She took last watch and woke them an hour or so before dawn, and they got to work.

Trees were felled and stripped of their branches, cut into the right size, and hauled back to the clearing by the ponies. They worked all day, sweat pouring off animal and Dwarf, blisters breaking out, and muscles and backs aching. Lina helped, too, and cooked the rest of the deer for dinner that night. They slept well, tired from their hard work.

Kili was almost frantic. Lina had disappeared again. He had fallen asleep and when he woke up her side of the wardrobe was completely empty and several blankets were gone, as well as her bow, arrows, and daggers. He quickly went into the kitchen and pounced on the parchment on the table.

 _Kili_

 _I'll be back in a week and a half. Don't worry about me, I've got people with me. Don't overwork yourself, and go to the woodworker's shop and pick up the things I had made tomorrow. He'll tell you what they are._

 _Lina_

He shook his head disbelievingly. Who left a note saying they'd be back in a week and a half and just disappeared? She didn't even say where she was going!

He ran to his mother's house and found it empty, so he went to Fili's. Mora was there with the twins and Luna, who was taking an afternoon nap. Mora told him Fili had gone to Dis's house.

Frustrated, he went to his office. He was surprised when he opened the door and Fili and his mother looked up guiltily from the stacks of parchment on his desk. He froze, confused.

"What are you doing here? Lina said you would be home for the rest of the day." Fili said. "This was supposed to be a surprise."

"Have you seen Lina? I found this on the table and her stuff is gone." Kili said, holding out the note.

Fili looked startled and Kili knew how he felt. This was too much like twenty years ago. When he read the note Fili laughed.

"Oh, Lina! Lina, Lina, Lina!" He said, still laughing. "I'll bet you fifty silver pennies she's rounded up a crew and is building the hunting camp. Come on, let's go to the stables."

Kili and Dis followed Fili down to the stables. Kili was surprised to see a wide board carved with ponies running and playing and the words 'Durinson Stables' above the main door. The words were painted Durin blue, the ponies were reddish brown with tiny white flecks, like Thalion's red roan coat, and the background was grass-green. A horseshoe was centered above it.

"Hello?" Fili called as they went in. A pony snorted and one of Lina's stablehands came out of the tackroom with a rag and a chunk of saddlesoap.

"Prince Fili, Prince Kili, Lady Dis!" The lad exclaimed, bowing. "Can I help you? Lady Lina isn't here right now."

"Can we talk to Naki?" Fili asked.

"He isn't here either, Your Highness."

"Where are they?" Fili asked.

"I don't rightly know, Your Highness. They took five ponies and lots of gear west." The lad said.

Fili chuckled. "Told you, brother!'' He said. "Thanks, lad!"

"Wait, Your Highness! Lady Lina said if I needed help around the stables I was to send for you and give you this. I'll be fine on my own, but she might have said where she was going somewhere in it." He said, pulling a parchment from his clothing and holding it out to Fili.

Kili stepped up beside him and read over his shoulder.

 _Fili_

 _This lad is my trusted stablehand, Ferun. I've left him in charge with instructions to send for you if he needs help. If you could find some responsible lad to help him temporarily I'd greatly appreciate it._

 _Naki, Ramir, Drek, and I will be back on Sterday, a week and a half from the day I write this._

 _Lina_

"So it's just her and the stable crew?" Fili clarified.

"Yes, Your Highness." Ferun said.

"Thank you lad, you've done well. Do let me know if you need help with anything." Fili said, and led Kili and Dis into the office.

"So she's gone off west to build a hunting camp with _two lads_ and a _stablehand_?" Kili asked.

"That about sums it up. You know her, Kili. She fetched me and Mum earlier to tell us about your problems at work." Fili said, and Kili huffed. He could take care of it himself, there was no need to run and ask for help. Fili continued, ignoring him. "She had a whole list of things that needed to be done in your office to improve the efficiency, and another list of things that needed to be done around the towns. She went to a woodworker's to get some shelves like this one made for you."

Kili looked to where his brother pointed and saw a multi-shelved structure with parchments on each shelf. _That would be useful_ , he thought.

"And she's getting some custom thing made for the door, I think. She also hired someone to put a woodstove in and her woodworker and a stonemason to put two more shelves into the wall. She told me one for mugs and coffee and the other for parchments. She had a custom design she gave him for the one shelf." Fili continued. "Right now she's saving us the cost of hiring builders, woodcutters, and people to haul logs by taking her own hired help and her ponies. And she took care of all the Durin's Day preparations before she came to fetch us."

Kili shook his head. He hadn't realized just how much Lina was capable of. While he had been sleeping she had been hiring people to make improvements in his office, she had spruced up the stables at some point recently, and now she was off to build a hunting cabin fifteen miles from here with three other Dwarves. He admired her for it.

 **He he, I just had to throw in a little fiesty independence on Lina's part. I don't think being cooped up helped her a whole lot, know she's trying to have all the fun she can to make up. XD Hope you guys are still enjoying it!**


	42. Chapter 42: Problems Solved in Haste

Chapter Forty-two; Problems Solved in Haste

Lina was sore and tired as she urged the gelding on, pulling another log back to the clearing. The cabin was starting to take shape, thanks to Naki's excellent work. She and the lads had cut down trees, sawed off limbs, cut them into the right shape, and hauled them back into piles under Naki's instruction.

The design was simple. There was a main room, and two bedrooms off to either side, one for the women and one for the men. Later they would build or have built beds, wardrobes, and a smaller building outside for the hunters to keep the meat and hides in until the couriers could take it. And they would need a fireplace, so a stonemason would be necessary to build that, and someone would have to bring in a woodstove.

After much hard work, they finally had the walls built. They still needed a roof, a floor, and a door, but their time was up. Lina packed and saddled the ponies again and they rode back east to the town.

It was getting dark when they arrived, and Fenur trotted up with Edencuil. "You're back, my lady!" He said happily. "I need to talk to you, not urgently, but tonight."

She nodded and took care of Thalion while the others did the sae for the ponies they had ridden. "Do a good job cleaning the tack, lads." She said, and hauled the tools into the loft.

When she came back she waved Fenur into the office and made coffee for the both of them.

"Edencuil's doing well. I did everything you said, and started a day early for everything. He did twice around the track in sixty seconds, and I didn't run all out." He said.

Lina smiled in approval. "Good. Stay here tonight and be up at four. Do your usual trot around the course and then I'll meet you at the track to run him. Give him one lap at a gentle canter and then run all out."

He nodded and she went home. As soon as she opened the door she was pulled in and held close by Kili. After she got over the initial surprise, she felt bad for leaving such a vague note, and then felt slightly sick as she realized what she had done. It was almost just like _before_.

"I'm so sorry, Kili." She said, trying not to cry when she thought about how much it must have hurt him to find her gone. "I didn't see what I was doing. I didn't mean to disappear again, I swear. I just got so excited, and I'm sorry." She forced her voice to remain steady.

"I know you didn't. It's alright, I just missed you is all." He said.

"Where's Luna?" Lina asked.

"Asleep; it's quite late, you know." Kili said. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"I've got to be at the stables at four." She told him. "I'll be back around six."

He nodded and they went to sleep. Lina's internal clock woke her and she hurried to meet Ferun.

As she neared the track she saw the bits of old cloth and broken pots and pans strung along the fence, to make noise and wave in the wind, to desensitise ponies to the crowds.

Ferun came onto the track with Edencuil and cantered one lap, smooth and easy. He then turned him at the starting line and stood still for a moment before clapping heels to Edencuil's side and galloping off. She watched as he crouched low over Edencuil's withers and they flew around the track. She could hear the faint thudding of the pony's hooves and smiled. How she loved that sound.

Ferun slowed him after they crossed the finish line for the second time, and trotted him two laps before walking him one. She jogged alongside and paid careful attention to how much Edencuil was sweating, how hard his breathing was, and whether he favored any of his feet.

"You've done well, Ferun. Make sure you don't lean on your hands, though, that's important. Finish cooling him out and then come into the office." She said with a smile.

She had his tunic and trousers waiting, and admired the stitched words on the breast of the tunic, which said 'Durinson Stables'.

"Now, I am officially naming you the rider for Durinson Stables in the upcoming Durin's Day Festival Race. I want you to wear these on race day, which is this Hevensday, and be here at six that morning." She said, and presented them to him.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Don't thank me, it isn't easy. Be up tomorrow morning at the same time and work Edencuil the same way. Then come back here and we'll discuss strategy. Winning a race isn't just running one lap, it's outwitting everyone around you and using the limited energy of your pony wisely." She said. "Now, off to your chores."

She went with Kili to his office that afternoon and inspected the shelves and door folder she had designed. They looked exactly like her drawings, and she nodded satisfactorily.

"It'll be nice to be able to make a cup of coffee in the mornings or late at night. Fili and Dis kept sneaking in here and going through parchments, and they found the Dwarves to promote, as well as their replacements and Fili has taken it upon himself to train two new Dwarves to replace them, and he says he'll do all their work until their qualified."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Lina asked.

"Yes, it is. That means I'll be home those two weeks I thought I wouldn't be." Kili replied, and she smiled.

"Good! I was thinking after Durin's Day I'd go back to the hunting cabin and we'd finish it. We still have to do the roof and some other things, and we should get it done so that they can move in there. I'm going to take a smith with me to measure the place for door hinges and braces, and a stonemason to measure for a fireplace, and my woodworker friend to help me figure out what furnishings we'll need. After that I'll need to hire a carter to haul a woodstove and stones for the fireplace out to the site, as well as a few ladders, or maybe we can drag them behind the ponies. Anyway, we're going to need hammers and nails to fix the roof in place, and someone needs to seal the cracks with clay. And we really ought to take some dishes and basic cooking supplies out. It _is_ a cabin, not just a camp."

Kili smiled as she went on, half to herself, about what needed to be done to finish the cabin.

"I'll help you find people, if you like." He said.

"You're busy enough as it is. I know a woodworker, who has a cousin who is a stonemason, and I know where the forges are, so a smith won't be hard to find. And then I can roam the town looking for people who own carts and rent one. Thalion is more than capable of pulling one, but I'm concerned about the terrain. It might be too rough for a cart. There aren't any steep spots, it's just uneven." She said. She sighed. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"Not at all, it's quite interesting. You're forgetting something, though." He said with a small smile.

"What did I forget?" She asked.

"Well, cots for one thing, but you also forgot that I still have to meet with the hunters this evening to discuss the matter. Theldi will be there and he will be trying his hardest to disagree with me. That seems to be his ambition, to disagree with me on everything."

"Well, I have a surprise for Theldi." Lina said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Kili asked. "And what is this surprise?"

"You'll see." She said mysteriously. "And, for another thing, I had not forgotten about the meeting. I'm simply a step further along than you are."

Kili was puzzled about this, and remained puzzled until he went into he meeting room, a large, heptagon shaped room with a long table. Another, curved table faced it, so that all the Dwarves meeting there could see him clearly from his place at the middle of the long table.

He addressed the officials present, telling them why they were there and his ideas for solving the problem. Then he motioned to a guard to let the hunters and huntresses into the room. They came in, led by Lina, who was dressed in her green tunic and brown leggings, and took their places at the table.

Theldi stood up and said, "My solution to the matter at hand is simple. The Shire is a plentiful, crop and livestocked based area. However, they must buy or trade for metals and most tools. We can easily trade these items for livestock, which we can then breed and butcher for the meat."

"Yes, Lord Theldi. However, you have forgotten a rather important detail. These Dwarves hunt for the town and provide meat and hides. However, if the town has no need for meat and hides, these Dwarves will be without work. A Dwarf without work and without much food is not well off, and I would not wish to see that happen." Lina said, rising and facing Theldi. She then turned to the rest of the present officials. "The winter is fast approaching and it is important that we stock up on food before the snow falls. I and a few others have begun to build a cabin twelve miles due west of here. It needs work, and I am currently hiring people to help me. Once it is finished the hunters and huntresses can live there. It is in a prime location, with a spring to supply water, and it is in a location that is relatively easy to access. I have spoken with every hunter here with me and they agre that the best solution is to live there and send someone back regularly with the meat and hides from the week's hunting. What say you to this?"

Kili restrained a smile. Lina had certainly been thinking about this a lot, and in the time he hadn't been able to arrange a meeting with the hunters, she had gathered them all or spoken to them individually, and had a case to present. Since all the hunters agreed with her, it would be hard for any of the officials to disagree and stop her, and she had pointed out something Theldi had done ill to forget, which lowered the others' opinions of him somewhat.

"Aye!" They all said, slapping the table with firm nods.

"Then I declare this meeting adjourned. Lady Lina will continue with her hunting cabin and when it is finished the hunters and huntresses shall stay there." Kili said, and the gathered Dwarves left in a crowd.

Lina caught him in the hall and grinned. "So, how are my government skills?"

"Excellent. You can take over for me for the rest of the day." He joked.

"What is there to do?" She asked.

"Not much. Just the usual meeting with the treasurer and one with the employment manager to discuss what the unemployed Dwarves in town would be best suited for. I was hoping to go to the north town next week to clear up some difficulties there, and also meet with their hunters. However, it looks like I'm going to spend that time training the new officials who will be helping me."

"I'll go today. I can leave Naki in charge of the stables and have him and Ramir look for the cart and hire a smith. They can buy the supplies I need and when I get back we can go finish the cabin." She said, and Kili wondered for a moment if she was joking.

"Lina, Durin's Day is in two days. How will you be back in time?" He asked, turning a corner towards his office.

"Well I won't if we argue about it all day. Tell me what needs fixing up there and I'll be off." She said lightly.

"The stream is so far away that they have a shortage of water. The hunters need to be warned not to hunt too close to home, else they have the same problem as here. Since the second caravan left for Erebor they are struggling to support the town. There are so many jobs left empty that they have to send for things from here, which in turn is giving us problems." He said.

"And what are your ideas to fix this?" She asked.

He sighed. "I honestly have no clue. I was hoping Fili could help, but I don't want to call him away from his wife and children, especially while they're this young. It wouldn't be fair to Mora."

She nodded. "Don't worry, love. I'll be back late tomorrow, but I must go now or I won't get there in time." She kissed him and ran off down the hall.

Lina formulated a plan, things clicking in her mind as she twisted past people in the hallways. She ran over her memories of the land around the north town and remembered a hidden spring as well as an area that might be a good location for a well.

"Someone saddle Thalion in a racing saddle as fast as possible, but not Edencuil's! And warm him up, two laps on the track at a good trot! And Fenur, be waiting with him in twenty minutes." She called into the stable, then sprinted back up to the mountain, fetching a cloak against the night air.

When she reached the stables again, panting heavily, she mounted Thalion and pulled Fenur up behind her. She motioned for Naki to walk alongside them and rode towards the road that led to the north town. "I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone. I'll be back quite late tomorrow, and I want you to find a cart to rent and hire a smith to measure the hunting cabin for door braces and hinges. I want the woodworker I've been hiring to come with us, as well as his cousin the stonemason. And buy a woodstove, a few ladders, hammers, and plenty of nails, charge them to me. Have them loaded in the wagon. The workers need to be ready to leave on Highday at seven in the morning."

He nodded and she cantered off up the road, avoiding the few carts and pedestrians traveling along it.

She discussed racing strategy and plans for what he would do in the upcoming race as they rode. It was midnight or near to it when she arrived in the town. She left Thalion in the inn and rented two rooms, one for herself and one for Fenur. She sent a guard with a message to the Dwarf who ran the town saying that she would meet with him in the main room of the inn at six the next morning. She fell asleep as soon as the guard left.

She roused herself and hurried to meet him, leaving Fenur to sleep in. The lord bowed with a greeting, and she returned it.

"My husband regrets that he is unable to meet with you, and so I have come in his stead. I understand you are in need of water." She began, getting straight to business.

"Yes, my lady. I have men scouting the land near the village for a well location, but so far we have had no luck." He said.

"Do you know of the spring towards the northwest?" She asked.

"There is no spring." He replied.

"There is. Let's to pony and I'll take you there."

They rode along the trail Lina remembered from her days with the woodcutter and his family, and soon came upon the spring. She cantered to the source and jumped down. She cleared the weeds and rocks away and it opened up a bit, more water gushing out.

"Will this sustain the town until you can build a well?" She asked the lord.

"Aye, it shall indeed, and longer. My thanks, my lady." He said.

"Since the last caravan departed for Erebor you are in need of more workers, am I right?" She asked, and he nodded. "What profession are you most in need of?"

"Tailors and seamstresses. The Dwarves are sending away for clothes from the main town."

"What about spinners and weavers? Shepherds?" She asked.

"We have plenty, my lady, though we need more sheep." He said. "The main problem is not having enough clothes to go around."

"I see. Give me time to think about this. The other problem I was informed of was the need to meet with all the hunters and huntresses as soon as possible. I am only here until this evening, can you arrange a meeting with them before then?"

"Yes, my lady." He said, and they returned to the town, Lina thinking hard. An idea finally occurred to her as she entered the meeting room, where most of the hunters and huntresses were gathered.

"As of late in the main town, the game near us has disappeared. The area was severely overhunted. We have everything under control, but I would advise you, as a huntress myself, to look for game at least fifteen miles away. Perhaps build a cabin there where you can stay, and send meat back to town every week. Save the nearby game for the thick of winter, when it will be scarce." She said. "Any questions?"

"Who will build this cabin?" One asked.

"I suggest you take up a collection among the hunters and pay a builder and woodcutter, or you might build it yourselves with the correct tools and equipment." She said. They nodded and the meeting ended.

She waved to the lord, who came over and bowed to her. "I will correspond with you regarding the issue of limited workers. I have an idea I would like to investigate. Now, does your town have plans for Durin's Day?"

"No, my lady. What few workers we have are allowed a day of rest, but there is little to be done." He said.

"Then come to the main town. Food, dancing, and watching the pony race might cheer your Dwarves up a bit." She said.

As the sun went down she was cantering back south, most of her missions accomplished. She discussed more race plans with Fenur as they rode.

They arrived just as Fenur was supposed to take Edencuil out for his trot along the cross-country trail. "Trot him twice around and don't take him to the track. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady." He replied.

She took care of Thalion and hurried to Jari's office. He was in charge of the Durin's Day Festival Race and she needed to enter Edencuil. The race was in eight hours.

 **Yay, race is the next chapter! What do you think of my stablehands? I hope I'm not boring you with ponies and racing, it runs away with me XD**


	43. Chapter 43: The Cabin Completed

Chapter Forty-three; The Cabin Completed

Kili got dressed and bathed Luna, dressing her in a new gown Dis had bought for her as a present.

They started down to the town, where they met Dis, Fili, and Mora. Kili had given up on Lina returning in time, and so it was with a somewhat heavy heart that he smiled and greeted them.

They wandered about for a bit, Luna delighted with the bright colors and many people. Kili couldn't find as much enjoyment in it as he would have liked, wishing Lina was by his side.

It was then that he heard clapping and a few cheers as the crowd parted to reveal Lina in the most stunning dress Kili had ever seen. It was burgundy colored with lace at the sleeves, neckline, and hem. The overskirt was embroidered with beautiful flowers, and the underskirt was a darker shade of red with Kili's personal geometric pattern in Durin blue running up the center.

"Doesn't Mum look beautiful, darling?" He whispered to Luna, who nodded with a grin.

He smiled at Lina and she took his arm. "I got back this morning." She said. "Now, let's enjoy the day, and we can talk about the north town tomorrow."

There were many visitors from the north town, and they seemed to cheer up the whole gathering even more. Relatives and friends found one another and strangers chatted merrily. Kili and Lina met a few of the officials from the north town and they thanked Lina for her help. The food was splendid, and Luna was clearly having the time of her life.

At last it was time for the race, and Lina accompanied Kili to the judges' stand. One by one the ponies lined up, Edencuil at the outside, and the last to appear to the crowd.

He smiled as he saw the stablelad dressed in a short Durin blue tunic and mahogany trousers sitting astride the bay roan. He held Edencuil still, and Lina looked proud.

The crowd cheered when they saw Edencuil, clearly pleased to see him again. They hushed as Kili raised the horn to his lips, waited a moment, and blew.

Amid the shouts and whistles of the riders to their ponies, Edencuil sprang forward, pulling over to the inside and galloping smoothly. One pony fell at the start and caused three others to get away late, so Edencuil had only two ponies posing as a threat at the moment.

Fenur seemed to know what he was doing, keeping Edencuil at a steady pace on the inside rail. One of the other ponies began to catch up, pulling up to his right flank as they neared the first curve. He was forced to pull back and slow when Edencuil swung towards the outside, however, and the second pony passed Edencuil on the inside. Fenur continued at the same steady pace, letting the other pony pull ahead. Kili could see Edencuil pulling at the reins to run faster, but Fenur held him back.

He glanced over at Lina, who had a look of grim concentration on her face. She mouthed, "Now!" and suddenly Edencuil was blazing a trail right down the middle of the backstretch. One of the ponies who had been late to get away did the same, flying up even with the third pony. He went faster and faster, as though he were trying to outrun his shadow and fly away in the wind. He passed the second pony and was almost even with Edencuil. The crowds were shouting now, and Edencuil crept forward, yard by yard, length by length, and drew even with the lead pony.

And gained no more ground. He stayed even with the other pony as if glued to his side, and Kili wondered if he had tired too much to go any faster. The late pony had caught up and the three of them ran as if harnessed together. They came closer, and Edencuil drove forward again. The ponies were close enough Kili could hear their hoofbeats, and then Edencuil was whistling across the finish line as Fenur stood in the stirrups, waving his fist triumphantly.

Kili spun Lina round and kissed her, then picked Luna up and kissed her, too. "We won, Luna!" He said.

They were given the silver cup and Kili hoisted it high for the crowd to see. They clapped and cheered loudly.

As the crowds dispersed Lina, Kili, and Luna went over to Edencuil and Fenur. "Well done, lad!" Lina exclaimed, grinning.

"My thanks, Your Ladyship. That was spectacular!'' Fenur said, and Lina could see the awe in his face, even after riding Edencuil for so long.

"Nothing compares to this feeling. Remember it well, you won't feel it again until next year. That is, if you want to continue riding him for me." Lina said, not wanting to push the lad.

"If I may, my lady!" He said eagerly, and she nodded in agreement.

"Now, cool him out and groom him, put him away and give him a little water every fifteen minutes until he won't drink any more. After that the day is your own. Oh, and there's a little something for you in your coffee mug for a job well done."

Fili and Mora came over just then and Fili grinned. "That was fine riding, lad!" He praised, and Fenur thanked him before going to cool Edencuil down.

"Lina, you've done well by that lad. I never saw a better rider other than yourself." Fili said.

"Whenever did you find the time to train Edencuil, though?" Mora asked.

"Fenur did, following my instructions. He worked him at five every morning unless I told him to do it earlier." Lina said. "He followed all my instructions to the letter, and I'm proud of him."

They spent the rest of the afternoon joyfully chatting with people and accepting congratulations on their victory,and when evening came Lina floated through the Kaz'ängler and watched Fili and Mora dance the Ovdolgak, and then they all danced the Kernrim while Dis watched the children. Kili murmured the story of how he had thought Fili was about to kiss her when he accidentally walked in on their lessons while they danced.

"I think that's when I realized I loved you." He finished, and Lina smiled at him.

"I love you, too." She said, and he kissed her as he dipped her backwards in the final step of the dance.

Lina sat out the next dance while Kili carried Luna through it, which seemed to delight her to no end.

The next morning she stretched and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. It had been a long three days. Kili stirred beside her but remained asleep.

Remembering her promise to the lord in the north town, Lina rose carefully and dressed in one of her more casual dresses. She supposed the expense of the fancy gown she had comissioned Elena to make was worth it, as she could now look back on the memory of Kili watching her approach with an awed expression to rival the one on their wedding day.

She wrote a letter to Bilbo, telling him how they were doing, how the race had gone, and other pieces of local news. As she neared the end of the letter she explained the predicament of the northern town and how she needed a flock of a hundred sheep. She asked him if the Shire had any to spare and asked him what sorts of materials the Hobbits would trade for.

As she signed it with neat, loopy letters, Kili woke up. She went to make coffee and breakfast before sitting down with him to eat.

"So, my lovely Lina, how was your trip north?" He asked.

"Splendid. Nothing like a moonlight canter on a stone road to cheer your spirits. The autumn breeze was exceptionally delightful. Fenur kept me company and we talked over racing plans. But I suppose you're more interested in my work. Almost everything is sorted. I dealt with the water problem, for a good many months, at least, spoke with the hunters, who were very open to suggestions, and I have ideas for the problem of the number of Dwarves up there and how they sustain themselves. Now, is Fidei or Rasr available?"

Kili nodded sleepily. "They'll be in whatever roost they like by the training arena. Well done, Lina, I greatly appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I'm leaving tomorrow to work on the cabin for another week. It will be finished when I come back, though there won't be as much furniture as I would have liked." She said.

She went to find the ravens and gave Fidei the letter to take to Bilbo. He cawed once and took off, flying steadily southeast. She smiled and went to the stables.

She found everyone whistling as they worked, and they all greeted her with a cheery, "Good morning, Lady Lina!"

"Good morning!" She replied. "Did you get the work I asked you to do finished?"

"Yes, my lady. They'll join us here tomorrow morning." Naki said, and she nodded.

"Very good! We'll need four more ponies and the harness again, if you'd fetch them when you get up tomorrow." She said.

Once in the office, she wrote notes on the other ponies in the race, leaving blanks for their names. She went up to Jari's office and asked his secretary if she could see the race papers, and copied the names and owners of the ponies onto her parchment for future reference.

She went home after Drek's lesson and spent the rest of the afternoon with Kili and Luna. They visited Fili and Mora in the evening, and came home after dinner. Luna was put to bed and Lina smiled a bit sadly at Kili.

"It's just one more week, and then it will be finished." She said.

He nodded. "Be careful, and I'll miss you." He said, hugging her.

She woke just on time and took the bag she had packed before she went to sleep, a cloak, and left a note for Kili. She hurried to the stables and found Naki harnessing a pony to the cart he had borrowed. The lads were saddling the others, and Fenur was already warming Thalion up.

The supplies were all in the cart and the stonemason, the smith, and the woodworker arrived. They set out, Naki in the wagon, Lina on Thalion, Fenur and Ramir on Timberwolf, and the workers on the other ponies. Drek was left in charge.

They arrived sometime in the afternoon and instantly got to work. The woodworker made a few sketches and took measurements, and the smith made plans for the door. The stonemason decided on how to do the fireplace and said he would need the stone before any work could be done.

"I see. Once we unload the supplies from the cart, could you take it back to town, fetch what you need, and bring it back here to start?" Lina asked.

"Aye, that I could." He said.

She went over to the woodworker. "So, what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, cots are easy enough to make, and a few chairs would be a wise decision. I have measurements for the floor, and I can get the lumber within two days." He said.

She nodded. "Good, I'll send you back with your cousin and the blacksmith and you can come back with them!" She said, and went to help Naki and the lads.

They unloaded everything and had the rafters cut and ready to put into place by dark, and Lina shot another deer for their supper. The workers spent the night and left early the next morning, once Lina was assured that they could find their way back.

Lina had begun sealing the cracks in the walls with clay and worked hauling more logs with the ponies for the rest of the day while Ramir, Fenur, and Naki put most of the rafters up.

They did the same the next day, and the cracks were finished that night. Now they leveled the floors and packed them while they waited on the lumber and stone to arrive. They put the woodstove into place the next day, and the workers arrived back that afternoon.

The door was put on and they had the rest of the materials. With three days left they hurried as best they could. Naki and Lina began nailing the planks to the rafters and sealed the cracks with more mud. Ramir worked on the floor in one room while the carpenter did in another. The blacksmith took the cart back to town with a new assignment, the stovepipe

The next day found the floors in both bedrooms completed and Ramir and the carpenter working together in the main room. Another section of the roof was finished, and the stonemason completed the hearth.

With the floor finished that night, Ramir was put in charge of sealing the cracks while the rest of the roof was nailed on.

The leftover wood was chopped into firewood by the carpenter the next day while the stonemason began the chimney. The blacksmith returned with the stovepipe and put it in place. He loaded the things they would be taking back to town in the wagon while the others continued working. The lads, Naki, and Lina pitched in to finish the chimney, the carpenter stacked the firewood, and they all went back to town.

Since they were back a day early, Lina took the time to buy a few lamps and cots, some chairs, and several blankets. She hurried back to the cabin with them during the evening and some of the night. When they were in place she went back home, arriving midmorning.

Kili was surprised to see Lina back so early in the day, and she looked exhausted. He sent her straight to bed after a bath and she slept most of the day.

When she woke up she stumbled into the kitchen and made dinner, despite his protests.

"I'm fine, Kili. Just a bit tired. We finished a day early, so I bought some things and took them back. I was up all night traveling so that I could get back today." She said, and then yawned. "I didn't want to worry you getting back late."

 _But you didn't have to ride in a wagon all night! I would have managed until you got back, even if it wasn't till tomorrow._ He wanted to say, but instead he just kissed her and helped finish the meal.

The hunters and huntresses were guided to the cabin by Ramir, who had volunteered to ride out there every other day to retrieve the meat and hides and bring them back to town.

Lina received a letter from Bilbo, who said that he had found a suitible flock of sheep that could be bought cheaply. She informed one of the Dwarf merchants in the Shire, and he brought the sheep with him on his return to the Blue Mountains. Lina and the lads herded them north and she told the lord her plan.

"I would shear them this year and use the wool for clothing. Next year, sell as much as you csn and use the money to hire more people. When the shepherding business gets going, focus on the next most important thing, and so on. And don't hesitate to write me about anything.'' She said.

He agreed and they went home, arriving in time for dinner. The maid had cooked something, so Lina gratefully sat down to a hot meal. Kili whispered something to the maid, but it wasn't all that secret, as she heard every syllable with her Elven enhanced hearing.

"Would you watch Luna tonight and see that she goes to bed on time?" He asked, and the maid agreed.

Kili grinned and took Lina's hand, leading her out the door and up the mountain to the stargazing rock. "We haven't been here in so long, I thought you might like to come up here for a bit." He said.

"Not since you proposed to me." Lina said quietly, sitting down beside him. She was fully content with her life. She leaned into Kili's side and smiled.

 _I am so happy. I have married the man I love, I do not fear people any more, and I have a beautiful daughter. What more could life possibly hold for me?_

 **The End**

 **Goodbye, my wonderful readers! I'll miss you! Special thanks goes to Oakenshield's Star, my beta, as well as each and every one of you who took the time to review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading, I am still amazed that so many people all over the world are reading this.**


End file.
